Prêt à tout
by Marluuna
Summary: Haitsu un peu plus sombre qu'habituellement... Je préfère ne rien dire par peur de spoiler donc... vous verrez bien :D
1. Prologue

**Voici une nouvelle fic un peu différente d'habituellement. Je sais que le prologue peut être énigmatique et pas nécessairement limpide… Mais avec la suite, il devrait prendre de la consistance, ne vous en faites pas. Je sais où je vais, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je songe à cette fic et que je l'avance dans mon coin, donc voilà…**

**Je préviens juste qu'elle ne sera pas d'une gaieté folle, mais bon je pense que ce prologue suffit à le démontrer…**

**Prologue**

Son pied évita de justesse une flaque d'eau, mais ce n'était qu'un pur hasard : il ne prenait pas garde à ce qui pouvait bien se trouver devant lui. Il faut dire qu'il y avait peu de monde dans les rues, étant donnée l'averse qui venait de tomber quelques minutes plus tôt. L'air était encore chargé d'humidité, le ciel était gris et tout laissait présager une seconde averse sous peu. Le léger froid réussit néanmoins à le sortir de sa torpeur et à lui faire prendre conscience qu'il devait rajuster son col, afin d'empêcher le vent de s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements. Une fois que ce fut fait, il pressa l'allure, se sachant bientôt arrivé à destination. Mais avant de tourner au coin de la rue, son portable sonna. Sa main était déjà dans sa poche, il le sortit donc aussitôt et souleva le clapet après avoir lu le nom qui s'affichait :

_Oui, Yukki ?_

_Salut ! J'espère que tu n'es pas à pieds ou si c'est le cas, que tu as un parapluie, parce que ça va sûrement tomber à nouveau !_

_T'inquiète, je survivrai._

_Tu en viens ou tu y vas ? _demanda Yukki, plus gravement.

_J'y vais._

_Ok… Tu lui passes le bonjour pour moi ? J'irai la semaine prochaine, mais de toute façon je le lui avais dit._

_Pas de problème._

_Tu as une petite voix… _constata-t-il après une minute de silence.

_La tienne n'est pas mieux._

_Dis, Ken-chan… J'ai un peu de temps tout à l'heure… Alors si ça te dit, de m'accompagner… _

_J'en sais rien, Yukki… Ca devient de plus en plus dur… et je…_

La fin de la phrase ne vint pas. De toute façon, quelle importance ? Mieux que personne sans doute, Yukki savait ce que Ken ressentait. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il éprouvait la même chose. Ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux n'était pas une obligation : ils y tenaient, ils ne voyaient pas les choses autrement… Mais est-ce que cela les rendait faciles pour autant ? Certainement pas. Là où allait Ken en ce moment, c'était un endroit dans lequel il n'avait plus pensé remettre les pieds depuis une époque assez lointaine et dont il se serait bien passé… Et là où voulait l'emmener Yukki un peu plus tard, c'était un lieu qu'il détestait peut-être encore davantage. Encore que le lieu, pas tellement… Mais ce qu'il y verrait lui briserait le cœur… Et honnêtement, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

_Je sais, mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner. _

_Ecoute, je suis arrivé, _trancha Ken._ On se retrouve tout à l'heure à l'endroit habituel ?_

_Ok… Mais il serait content de te voir, tu sais, _tenta de nouveau l'ex-batteur.

_Il ne sait même pas qui je suis, _répliqua Ken d'une voix cassée.

_Il le sent. Quelque part en lui, il le sait. Laisse-lui juste du temps…_

_Je préfère qu'il ne se souvienne pas. La réalité serait insupportable._

_Ken-chan… Tu m'as promis de ne pas craquer._

_Ouais ouais, ben j'ai ma dose aussi, figure-toi… _s'agaça-t-il, haussant le ton d'un cran.

_Tu ne peux pas non plus le voir dans cet état d'esprit. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, _fit Yukki.

_C'est bon, je suis arrivé, je te dis. A tout à l'heure._

_A plus tard._

Yukki avait raison. Comme souvent, d'ailleurs. Il arrivait à garder la tête froide à tel point que Ken s'en trouvait parfois relativement admiratif. L'ex batteur avait les épaules plus larges que lui et il était mieux à même d'encaisser les choses, cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Sous ses airs rudes, Ken était plus sensible qu'au premier abord… Et il avait du mal à gérer le côté plus psychologique des choses… Cela le touchait tant qu'il en perdait toute notion d'objectivité. Il souffla un bon coup tandis qu'il se laissait guider dans les couloirs sans aucune lumière… couloirs qu'il commençait à connaitre et qui l'oppressaient un peu. Et encore : il ne voyait que la meilleure partie du lieu. Il entra dans une pièce où déjà, quelques personnes étaient assises… Suivant les indications de son 'guide', il alla s'asseoir à son tour, et il commença à fixer la grande vitre devant lui. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que de l'autre côté, une porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette apparut derrière son gardien, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le siège en face de Ken, la vitre les séparant. Pourtant… Ken aurait donné bien des choses pour le serrer dans les bras.

_Salut… Tetsu… _réussit-il à articuler.

_Salut… Tu es venu…_

_Tu dis ça à chacune de mes visites…_

_C'est que je me dis qu'un jour, tu ne viendras plus._

_Je t'ai déjà dit que non._

Ce n'était pas facile. Comment ça aurait pu l'être ? Comment aurait-il pu s'y faire ? Le voir dans cette tenue, menottes aux poignets… voir ce gardien au bout de la pièce, scruter ses occupants et se tenir prêt à agir comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre… Comme s'il pouvait s'habituer à la vision d'un Tetsu qui n'avait jamais été plus maigre, plus fatigué… De larges cernes bleutées se dessinaient sous ses yeux, lui donnant l'air plus vieux que son âge… Ses poignets étaient horriblement squelettiques, sans parler de ses mains aux doigts longs et fins qui ne faisaient qu'amplifier cette vision. Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, les menottes teintaient légèrement… Ken ne pouvait pas se faire à ce bruit qui signifiait tant de choses. Tetsu n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Parfois dans ses souvenirs, Ken revoyait son vieil ami sautiller, sourire à s'en fendre les joues, rire facilement… Cette image le faisait toujours sourire un bref instant, avant que le cafard ne s'empare de lui. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, tous ?

_Comment va Yukki ? _demanda la voix cassée de l'ancien leader. _Je l'ai vu en début de semaine… Et Sakura ?_

_Il va bien. Quant à Yukki, il repassera la semaine prochaine. Il va bien aussi. Il… est un peu fatigué, mais il va bien._

_Tu as l'air fatigué, toi aussi… _

_C'est rien, je n'ai pas bien dormi._

_On vous en fait voir, hein ? _souffla Tetsu en jouant avec la chaîne de ses menottes. _Quoiqu'avec un peu de chance, dans mon cas ce sera bientôt terminé…_

_J'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, _gronda Ken, la gorge nouée.

_Et moi je pense que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. _

_Tetsu… _

_Tu sais, je n'arrive même plus à supporter mon reflet… J'ai l'impression d'avoir en permanence du sang sur les mains… Je pourrai les polir jusqu'à l'os, que ça ne partirait pas. Je suis un tel monstre…_

_Ce n'est pas vrai._

_J'ai tué un homme, Ken-chan. Et tu veux savoir le meilleur ? Si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Sans la moindre hésitation._

Un rire sans joie éclata dans la pièce, résonnant dans un bruit sourd aux oreilles de Ken, qui frissonna. Il le savait parfaitement, tout cela. Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Mais… Aucune des attitudes que Tetsu pouvait avoir ne le mettait à l'aise. Certains jours, il ne parlait pas, ne demandait rien. C'était surtout au début, cela. D'autres jours, il semblait se rapprocher de celui qu'il était avant : plaisantant comme si de rien n'était, oubliant pour un temps où il était et pourquoi… Et d'autres, comme aujourd'hui, il était d'une ironie mordante, presque angoissante… Et rien de tout cela ne faisait plaisir à Ken. Il en perdait les mots à chaque fois et honteusement, il souhaitait en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir partir d'ici et se soustraire à ce dur moment.

_Je… Je… _

_Je regrette, parce que j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais et que je ne peux plus me regarder en face. Mais je ne regrette pas ce que je lui ai fait. Il le méritait. Tu es d'accord ? _demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

_O… Oui…_

_Bon. _

Oh que non, Ken n'aimait pas ça. Il souhaitait vraiment être ailleurs, à cet instant précis. Mais il s'accrochait. A quoi ? Peut-être à l'illusion. Pour tous les souvenirs, tous les bons moments entre eux quatre, tout ce temps qui, s'il lâchait prise, ne signifierait plus rien… Parfois, cela semblait si loin et si différent que Ken se demandait s'ils avaient été si heureux que cela, ou bien si aujourd'hui était tellement noir qu'il embellissait le passé ? Yukki disait que vraiment, cela avait été les meilleures années de sa vie, professionnellement et personnellement… Que même si c'était fini à jamais, cela avait été. Et que c'était au moins cela qu'on ne lui prendrait pas. Cela réchauffait le cœur de Ken à chaque fois.

_Dis-moi…_

_Hm ? _

_Comment va-t-il ? _demanda Tetsu en regardant sur le côté.

_Toujours pareil…_

_Je vois._

_Il reste assis toute la journée, à regarder par la fenêtre… _expliqua Ken en déglutissant avec peine, _et toujours ses crises violentes, de temps à autres… Mais parfois…_

_Oui ?_

_C'est comme s'il nous reconnaissait… Parfois, je sens… Dans son regard, comme si… comme si on lui disait quelque chose. Quelquefois même, il nous sourit._

_Il sait qui vous êtes. Il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance. C'est un instinctif, _murmura doucement Tetsu, un vrai sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_J'ai pensé… que peut-être… comme ça fait longtemps… tu voulais une photo ?_

…

Yukki avait dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Ken était sûr du contraire, et l'ancien batteur avait dit qu'il ne savait pas, au final. Alors Ken avait pris sur lui. Il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et en sortit un portefeuille qu'il ouvrit… Il en tira une petite photo qu'il leva en l'air pour avoir l'approbation du gardien, qui acquiesça. Alors il la plaqua contre la vitre, face à Tetsu, qui décolla du dossier et s'approcha, attiré comme un aimant par le visage certes terne et absent, amaigri aussi… Mais c'était quand même lui. Il y avait tous les éléments, tous ces détails qui faisaient qu'il était lui. Il manquait juste le regard… La flamme constante dans ses yeux, l'excitation, l'envie… Ce regard là était vague, sans expression… Mais Tetsu s'accrocha aux paroles de Ken, signes d'amélioration apparemment.

_Elle a été prise il y a deux jours, pour son dossier… _expliqua Ken.

_C'est une gentille attention. Je la veux bien. Enfin… si j'y ai droit. Merci…_

Tout en parlant, Tetsu n'avait pas pu quitter l'image des yeux. Si Ken l'avait bougé sur la vitre de gauche à droite ou de bas en haut, sûr que Tetsu aurait suivi le mouvement automatiquement. Et Ken ne pouvait se détacher du sourire de son ami… Un sourire si lumineux, si apaisé… Il avait bien fait de prendre cette initiative. Au bout d'un moment, il posa la photo devant lui, promettant d'aviser un gardien juste après pour que Tetsu l'ait en mains propres. Et comme on lui avait ôté tout ce qui avait un intérêt, Tetsu se recula aussitôt dans le fond de sa chaise et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme à son arrivée. En le voyant ainsi, Ken se mordilla la lèvre en pestant rageusement :

_Comment on a pu en arriver là, merde ?_

_Désolé. C'est ma faute. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires._

_C'est pas toi le responsable. Mais même comme ça… J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi._

_Pour moi… C'est simple. Tu sais, c'est drôle… _dit-il pensivement._ Quand on était jeunes, un soir, on avait pas mal bu… et Hyde, que l'alcool rend plus bavard comme tu le sais, ne cessait de me remercier d'être présent pour lui, etc… Et moi en riant, aussi saoul que lui, j'ai dit que je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui ! Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'un jour, je le penserai sincèrement. Que j'en penserai chaque mot et agirait en conséquence, _termina-t-il les yeux brillant et le sourire énigmatique.

_Tetsu, nous on sait bien ce que tu ressentais pour lui… _murmura Ken d'une voix hachée, _mais pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit avant ?_

_Je n'en avais pas besoin. Et je ne voulais pas lui poser de problèmes ni gâcher notre amitié… Tant qu'il souriait, moi ça m'allait. C'est le jour où il n'a plus souri, que je n'ai pas pu… Et puis quand j'ai fini par le lui dire, il ne pouvait déjà plus m'entendre..._

_Il partageait sûrement tes sentiments. Je le pense, _répliqua Ken avec conviction.

_Peut-être. Ca n'a plus aucune importance maintenant, _soupira Tetsu.

_Si tu étais resté avec lui… Qui sait…_

_Je n'aurais pas pu le faire revenir. Et puis vous êtes là. J'ai confiance en vous. Prenez bien soin de lui, d'accord ?_

_Même sans que tu le dises…_

_Je sais que ça te peine, de le voir comme ça… et que tu n'y es pas allé hier ni aujourd'hui…_

_Comment tu… ?_

_Je connais mon Ken-chan, _fit Tetsu en souriant affectueusement._ Trop sensible. Mais tu dois y aller. Il a besoin de toi, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Et je te le demande. Je te demande ce service : veiller sur la personne la plus importance pour moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. _

_Tu parles comme si tu étais sûr qu'il allait guérir… Et comme si tu l'étais tout autant que je sois l'homme de la situation…_

_Exactement. Tu es solide et Yukki est là aussi, je sais qu'il t'aide beaucoup. Sakura est présent en permanence. Vous ne le laisserez pas tomber. Et lui… Il a de la ressource. C'est impossible que quelqu'un débordant de vitalité comme lui, reste dans cet état… Il a toujours été comme un enfant : il a peur, alors il se cache. Et quand il a apprivoisé la peur, alors il se réveille et balaye tout sur son passage. Il va se réveiller._

_Il se peut qu'il reste ainsi, Tetsu. Les médecins ont…_

_Les médecins ne le connaissent pas, _le coupa-t-il durement._ Ils ne l'ont jamais vu saisir les choses à bout de bras, les empoigner, les amener à lui et en faire ce qu'il voulait… Ils ne savent rien de son tempérament volcanique ni de sa détermination. Et tu ferais mieux de croire en lui toi aussi._

_Mais même comme ça… Sans toi, ça n'a plus de sens. Comment tu crois qu'il se sentira quand il apprendra ce que tu as fait par sa faute ? _fit Ken, au bord des larmes.

_Avec de la chance, je ne serai plus là quand il reviendra. Alors vous mentirez. Pour qu'il ne se sente pas coupable._

_Ca ne va pas non ? Il doit savoir ce que tu…_

_Je dois retourner dans ma cellule, _murmura Tetsu en se levant, le gardien arrivant à lui.

_On en reparlera !_

_Cette discussion est close._

_Je ne crois pas, non ! _s'écria Ken._Tu ne décides pas tout seul ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !_

_Et bien voilà. Je commençais à me demander où était parti mon Ken-chan, _souffla Tetsu en souriant.

_Tu…_

_A moi aussi, tu me manques. Dis-le aux autres aussi._

Et Yukki, Ken fut bien heureux de le trouver devant la porte de la prison, à l'attendre dans le froid. Il inspira bruyamment pour ravaler les larmes naissantes, car il savait que cela inquiéterait davantage Yukki. Il avait eu de l'intuition en venant, comme il sentait que Ken n'avait pas le moral ces jours-ci, alors il expliqua :

_J'ai préféré venir te chercher là. Je me suis dit que tu aurais le cafard._

_Ca va._

_Tu as donné la photo ?_

_Oui. C'était une bonne idée._

_Tu as eu une bonne intuition._

Tous deux se rendirent ensuite à l'autre lieu de visite habituel. Yukki avait hésité : voyant que Ken n'avait pas forcément la forme, ça ferait peut-être beaucoup pour la journée. Mais tout de même… Il avait demandé, et l'ex guitariste avait acquiescé. Il avait eu un peu honte quand Tetsu avait deviné qu'il allait moins souvent le voir ces jours-ci. Il devait se montrer plus fort que cela. Ayant leurs habitudes, ils saluèrent les employés qu'ils croisaient au passage et même certains patients qui leur étaient familiers. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce remplie de lumière, le soleil ayant fini par percer. Accroupi par terre, un grand bonhomme tout de noir vêtu, lunettes de soleil dans les cheveux pour les retenir un minimum, tendait une balle en mousse à une petite silhouette toute blanche, assise devant lui sur le sol.

_Serre ça. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Regarde, je te montre : ça, c'est « serrer »,_ expliqua le grand en joignant le geste à la parole, avant de lui retendre la balle.

L'autre la regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme s'il en voyait une pour la première fois et qu'il était bien incapable de savoir quoi en faire. Il ne bougea même pas quand les nouveaux arrivants se plantèrent près d'eux, alors que le grand bonhomme se redressa face à eux, s'étirant pour se dérouiller.

_Salut Sakura, la forme ?_ demanda Yukki, content de le voir.

_Ouais… Et vous ?_

_On fait aller… Salut, Hyde_, murmura Ken en s'agenouillant devant la plus petite personne.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Euhhh bah je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews oO ! Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! Je vais rapidement répondre à celles à qui je n'avais pas pu le faire avant de vous laisser avec le premier chapitre :) :**

**Museelo : ta review m'a fait très plaisir :). Je ne sais pas si je m'investie plus, mais c'est un point sur lequel j'ai toujours voulu mettre l'accent et si ça se voit, alors tant mieux !**

**Louange : pour le coup je dirai que j'en ai aucune idée : c'est l'une des rares fois où il n'y a pas eu de « déclic » et où l'idée m'est vraiment venue comme ça :).**

**Cha : là je t'avoue que je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà débuté un Haitsu par ce genre d'échanges... Ptêt dans un OS ?**

**Lili-chan : ça fait plaisir de te compter comme reviewveuse à nouveau :). **

**Lulu-chan : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)**

**Chapitre 1**

_**Quelques semaines plus tôt**__**...**_

D'ordinaire dans l'habituel lieu de répétitions de L'Arc, rares étaient les moments où la musique ne filtrait pas. En même temps, ils étaient un peu là pour ça... Même pendant les pauses café-clope, ce mordu de Ken ne pouvait s'empêcher de gratouiller quelques notes sur sa guitare, en bon accroc qu'il était. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le calme plat. Et si l'on jetait un oeil dans la pièce principale, on comprenait pourquoi. Ken était affalé sur le canapé du fond, toute la flemme du monde se lisant sur son visage. Et Yukki qui était assis à l'envers sur une chaise non loin de lui, ne semblait pas plus actif que son camarade. Démotivation, quand tu nous tiens... Pour tout dire, hormis les mouches, le seul bruit audible depuis quelques instants était les baillements répétitifs d'un Ken que l'on sentait parti pour une bonne sieste. La scène n'était pas banale, mais après tout, qui pouvait les blâmer ? L'Arc n'avait pas de réelle activité prévue pour le moment, aussi pouvaient-ils lever le pied sans problème... Ce qu'ils avaient bien l'air de faire, d'ailleurs.

_Tu sais ce que j'aime dans le fait de n'avoir aucune activité véritable en ce moment ? _Souffla Ken au bout d'un moment.

_Vas-y, je sens que tu as envie de parler…_

_C'est qu'on est là quand même. Tu parles d'un changement…_

_Quoi, t'en as marre de nous voir ? _S'offusqua Yukki, par jeu.

_Nan, mais on pourrait se voir normalement, comme le font les amis normaux… Pourquoi faut-il qu'on fasse des semblants de répet' ? _

_Pour ne pas perdre la main ? _Tenta Yukki sans trop y croire cependant.

_Oh s'il te plait…_

_T'as qu'à envoyer bouler Tetsu, si tu y tiens tant que ça, à tes « vraies vacances »…_

_Hey, je tiens à la vie moi ! _S'amusa Ken.

_Ah, je crois qu'il revient._

Le bassiste vint les rejoindre, un sac dans chaque main... Devant le manque de motivation apparant des uns et des autres, il avait décidé de prendre l'air et en passant devant un combini, il avait eu l'idée de ramer de quoi grignoter et de quoi boire. Puisqu'il fallait flemmarder, autant faire ça bien. Et ce d'autant plus que leur quatrième membre avait un estomac jamais contenté. Une fois n'était pas coutume, le leader lui-même voyait son énergie un peu tassée, pour le coup. Il faut dire que les derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos question boulot et là, souffler lui faisait du bien à lui aussi. Mais par principe et aussi parce qu'il ne se lassait jamais de les voir, il les réunissait tout de même régulièrement, histoire de dire...

_Effectivement, _constata le batteur avant de s'adresser au nouvel arrivant._ Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?_

_Ils avaient des jus de fruits à la banane ! _Déclara fièrement Tetsu en posant ses sacs vers eux.

_Tes tendances envers ce fruit sont carrément louches… _fit Ken avec une moue dubitative. _Sans compter que ça doit être vachement écoeurant en jus de fruits…_

_Ca se tente. Bière pour vous, je suis resté classique._

_Là t'as bien joué, tu vois quand tu veux ! _S'enthousiasma le guitariste.

_Hyde-chan n'est toujours pas arrivé ? _

_Sauf s'il se cache dans un coin… Nan._

_Bizarre, c'est pas son genre d'être en retard à ce point, contrairement à certains que nous ne citerons pas… _persiffla Tetsu.

_Hey, comment ça se fait que ça arrive à retomber sur moi alors que c'est lui qui n'est pas là ? _S'écria Ken en se redressant, outré.

_L'habitude… _tenta Yukki, amusé.

_Bon et on se la boit cette bière ?_

_On l'attend pas ? _Demanda Tetsu.

_Il nous rattrapera bien quand il arrivera, avec la descente qu'il a…_

_Je devrai peut-être l'appeler ?_

_Il va arriver Tetsu, relaxe-toi…_

Quand même... Il était pas loin de midi maintenant et ok ils n'avaient pas spécialement d'heure de définie, vue le côté cool des répétitions en ce moment... Mais Hyde était toujours le second arrivé, jamais plus de cinq minutes de retard au maximum. Et puis si vraiment il avait un souci comme ça pouvait parfois arriver, il appellait, quand même. Mais bon, Tetsu sortit la nourriture qu'il avait ramenée en prenant soin d'écarter la part du chanteur s'il voulait éviter un incident diplomatique quand il arriverait parmi eux, et il commença son déjeuner en se joignant à la discussion de ses deux amis. Mais même en laissant la part de Hyde de côté, il avait vraiment vu grand dans les proportions et s'ils mangèrent tout pour ne pas gaspiller, ce qui devait être une colaltion releva presque du repas gargantuesque. Et ce genre de choses n'est aps fait pour pallier à la flemme... Alors Ken se recoucha dans le canapé en répétant que son ventre allait exploser et que là, c'était sûr, il ne fallait rien attendre de lui aujourd'hui... Et Tetsu choisit d'aller prendre l'air à nouveau, étant peu habitué à tant manger.

_Je nous trouve tellement productifs que j'en viens à regretter mon propre canapé. Au moins je serai vraiment bien. Celui-là est vraiment fichu, _marmonna Ken en massant sa nuque douloureuse.

_A ce point ? _Demanda le batteur, guère plsu énergique.

_Les ressorts cherchent à se faire la malle et mon dos le sent passer, donc oui._

_Toujours pas là ? _Fit Tetsu en revenant vers eux.

_Mais enfin, on ne te suffit pas ? _Plaisanta Ken.

_C'est pas ça, idiot…_

_Ecoute, il en a peut-être eu marre de se taper le trajet pour pas grand-chose et il s'est offert un jour de vrai congé. Il n'a rien perdu, à part quand même un repas super bon..._

_Sans prévenir ?_

_S'il s'est couché tard, il dort encore… Tu sais comme il est décalé…_

_Moui… _fit Tetsu, dubitatif.

_Tetsu, il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Sérieusement._

Si jusque là le ton de Ken était soit plaisantin, soit clairement « je m'en foutiste », là il fut réprobateur, étonnement. Même Yukki releva la tête, surpris. Il regarda Ken comme s'il savait exactement ce que ce dernier s'apprêtait à dire et il hocha négativement la tête, façon « laisse tomber »... Mais Ken s'assit, prêt à parler un peu plus sérieusement au contraire. Tant qu'à être là tous les trois, autant que ce soit utile et puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment partis pour bosser et que la situation amenait pile le bon sujet, il aurait été dommage de s'en priver.

_Arrêter quoi ? _Demanda le bassiste.

_Ca vire à l'obsession. Quand on avait 20 ans et qu'il était... Disons parfois un peu paumé et pas très sûr de lui, je ne dis pas… Mais là ça devient carrément louche._

_N'importe quoi._

_Si tu te voyais... Même Yukki le voit, mais il fait juste semblant._

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_Regarde, rien que le fait que tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour parler de lui, depuis tout à l'heure…_

_Tes insinuations sont ridicules, _fit Tetsu en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Vous n'allez pas remettre ça. J'ai l'impression d'entendre perpétuellement la même discussion entre vous deux !_

Car du point de vue de Yukki, c'était un peu ça quand même. Depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, ce genre d'échanges était devenu régulier entre eux deux. Un Ken qui insinuait pas mal de choses, au début avec humour et puis finalement, presque sur un ton de reproche... Et un Tetsu qui, au choix, faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre ou qui coupait court à la discussion plus ou moins froidement. Yukki avait bien compris que depuis le début pour ainsi dire, du point de vue de Ken, l'idée était : _« mais vas-y, reconnais-le, qu'on en finisse ! »_. Mais lui pour être franc, d'abord il ne voyait pas en quoi ça les regardait, ce qu'éventuellement le bassiste pouvait bien réellement ressentir... et de deux, ce n'était certainement pas la bonne façon d'en discuter. Déjà que Tetsu était pudique, que la situation, si Ken voyait juste, était plus que complexe... Alors s'il yallait avec aussi peu de délicatesse, cela se terminerait toujours par un déni en bloc de la part de leur leader. Ken comprit cependant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se taire, vu le regard passablement agaçé de Yukki. Mais Tetsu crut bon de se justifier :

_Quand on a plusieurs heures de retard et que ce n'est pas une habitude, je trouve normal de s'interroger, non ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant. Moquez-vous si vous voulez mais je m'inquiète, voilà !_

_Bon, très bien, alors appelle-le et il va te dire lui-même qu'il a oublié ou qu'il est gravement en retard et voilà ! _Marmonna Ken, qui commençait vraiment à s'agacer.

_Très bien ! _Répliqua sèchement Tetsu en sortant son portable.

_Alors ?_

_Ca sonne, mais ça ne répond pas... J'essaie chez lui._

_Fais donc ça, _grogna Ken en se recouchant.

_C'est sur répondeur._

_Ca ne capte peut-être pas là où il est... _proposa Yukki.

_J'ai une mauvaise impression... _murmura pensivement Tetsu.

_Comment ça ?_

_Aucune idée. Juste... Je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment une impression... C'est pas bon..._

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux... ou plutôt l'oeil -le gauche semblant très lourd-, il ne vit rien. Rien de rien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il faisait noir comme dans un four. En insistant davantage pour ouvrir correctement les deux yeux, il retint une grimace. Il y avait vraiment un souci avec le gauche. Ca le lançait au niveau de la paupière et vraiment, il peinait à l'ouvrir. Il avait un fameux mal de crâne, du reste et surtout, son corps entier semblait douloureux... Non, pas douloureux. Engourdi. Du genre à peiner comme par possible juste pour déplier une jambe, par exemple. Mais pourquoi, la veille au soir il n'avait pas bu. Il était sorti avec des amis, oui, mais sans boire rien d'autre qu'une bière, alors pour que cela lui colle la migraine, quand même... Il était vraiment dans les vappes, comme quand l'on a dormi toute la journée et qu'on est complètement à l'ouest.

Au bout d'un moment, son oeil lui faisant vraiment mal, il voulut le toucher, passer ses doigts dessus pour voir s'il y avait un problème... Et il ne pouvait pas. Impossible de lever le bras. Pas parce qu'il était engourdi, cette fois... Mais parce qu'il était retenu. Et c'était pareil pour l'autre main. Toutes deux étaient attachées ! En repliant ses doigts en direction du début du poignet, il effleura un tissu qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses vêtements. Il était attaché ! Une sueur froide le prit alors qu'il tirait sans que ses mains ne se libèrent. C'était quoi ce délire ? Que faisait-il visiblement sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit, attaché par les mains, à moitié groggy et sans aucun moyen de se rappeller de la dernière scène qu'il avait vécu ? Par un réflexe tout à fait normal, il se mit à paniquer, tirant de plus en plus fort sans parvenir à se libérer. Il déglutit, se sentant comme une bête prise au piège. Et tout à coup, la pièce fut totalement éclairée, par le biais d'une ampoule qui pendait à nue du plafond. Le contraste fut si fort qu'il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, presque aveuglé.

_Ca y est, on est réveillé ?_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci tout le monde ! Et particulièrement Lulu-chan, puisque je n'ai pas répondu àta review :). Voici donc le chapitre 2, et c'est là que je me rends compte que ça ne va pas être du gâteau à écrire, cette histoire...**

**Chapitre 2**

_C'est quand même étrange qu'il ne réponde pas ni sur son portable, ni sur son fixe... _songea Yukki après un nouvel essai infructueux de la part du leader.

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, non ? _S'agaça Ken.

_Non, je dis juste que ça ne lui ressemble pas, c'est tout._

_Et ? Vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'on aille sonner chez lui, non ? _

_Bien sûr que non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi._

_Bon, alors ? Est-ce qu'on doit se morfondre comme des fillettes ou bosser un peu ? _Soupira le guitariste afin de les booster.

_On va bosser... _murmura Tetsu, se disant que Ken n'avait pas tort et qu'il était ridicule.

_Enfin une bonne parole ! J'aurais jamais cru devoir un jour insister pour que tu bosses !_

* * *

_Qui a parlé ? Qui est là ?_

Se réhabituant progressivement à la lumière, Hyde ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour y voir clair... Bon, de toute évidence, il ne rêvait pas. Il ne savait pourtant que penser. Il était là, privé de ses mouvements, dans cet endroit partiellement éclairé... avec un mal de crâne conséquent. La situation n'était pas brillante. Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui se passait et qu'il ne soit pas plus trouillard qu'un autre... Là il devait bien se l'avouer : il commençait à avoir peur. Vraiment peur. Et sa voix trahissait probablement cela, il le savait bien puisqu'il se sentait presque tremblant. Que lui voulait-on ? Qui était cet homme ? Tellement de questions absurdes, tant il ne réalisait pas encore vraiment ce qui se passait... Cependant, il reposa sa question et son sang se glaça quand une voix traînante teintée d'amusement lui répondit :

_Ah tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'élude ta question ? Mais tu peux me tutoyer par contre, ça ne me gêne pas._

_Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

_Zut, ce coup sur la tête a dû te faire plus de mal que je ne le croyais... Tu te répètes._

_A la tête ? _répéta-t-il.

_Oui, enfin l'oeil plus exactement, c'est lui qui a pris... J'en suis d'ailleurs désolé. Quand je t'ai chargé dans ma voiture, j'ai dû faire vite et tu t'es pris la portière... Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, _expliqua l'autre très tranquillement.

_Mais... Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Détachez-moi ! _S'écria-t-il, en proie à une panique grandissante.

_Tu pourrais parler plus poliment..._

_Détachez-moi, bordel ! Détachez-moi ou je hurle !_

_Malheureusement, ça m'étonnerait qu'on t'entende, tu vois... Mais tu as une jolie voix, je le sais... Alors hurle donc._

Il ne voyait qu'une silhouette de là où il était, mais la seule voix de cet homme qui lui répondait suffisait à faire courir des frissons d'effroi dans tout son corps... Cette voix... Sifflante, aux accents hystériques... Follement amusée aussi... Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus : cet homme était dingue ! C'était une vraie voix de dément. Et ce constat n'était pas fait pour rassurer Hyde, qui aussitôt se calma pour gémir :

_C'est pas vrai, il a fallu que je tombe sur un taré..._

_Je ne suis pas un taré ! _Rugit aussitôt l'autre. _Redis ça encore une fois pour voir ! Redis-le ! Allez !_

Tout en parlant, il était arrivé très vite près de Hyde, lui ensserrant le menton dans sa main, écrasant ses joues. Et tandis qu'il vociférait, Hyde eut le temps de le voir clairement pour la première fois. A peu près son âge... Non, plus vieux en fin de compte... D'une carrure lui rappellant assez celle de son vieil ami Sakura, puisqu'il semblait grand et assez costaud... Les cheveux courts, affublé d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean délavé... Croiser son regard ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il craignait déjà : cet homme était dingue. Complètement siphonné. Et pour une raison encore inconnue, il l'avait enlevé. Hyde écarquilla les yeux de terreur, se demandant si ce type n'allait pas tout simplement le tuer s'il se rebellait. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Apeuré, il comprit que dans sa position il était inutile de jouer les durs et il se contenta de fabouiller :

_Je... Je suis désolé, je..._

_Bon ! Ca ira pour cette fois ! _Fit l'autre en le lâchant pour s'en retourner au coin de la pièce d'où il venait. _Et puis on a pas mal de choses à se dire..._

_Mais... Je ne vous connais pas... _fit Hyde d'une voix cassée.

_Ca je le sais bien. Mais on a tout le temps. J'ai pas mal de choses à te raconter et personne ne viendra nous déranger ici, jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini..._

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin maintenant et en fin de compte, ils avaient bien bossé, tous... Pas autant qu'à quatre, mais c'était tout de même pas mal. Et cela leur fit du bien, de s'y remettre vraiment. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Ken : tant qu'à être là, autant bosser. Et de ce côté là, la journée n'avait pas été complètement perdue... Enfin l'après-midi, plutôt. N'empêche qu'il était 18h passées et qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie de leur chanteur... Et pour le coup, même Ken s'en étonna finalement. Ne serait-ce que par simple professionnalisme, Hyde aurait appellé même pour dire que cela le sâoulait de venir. Pas possible qu'il ait oublié : il n'avait pas d'autre projet pour l'instant et il s'ennuyait ferme en vacances... Ken espérait juste qu'aucun pépin ne lui soit tombé dessus... Du genre une mauvaise grippe. Bien sûr, si Ken avait eu le don de double vue et donc vent de ce qu'il en était réellement, il aurait finalement choisi la grippe sans hésitation.

_Vous êtes occupés ou bien ça vous dit qu'on mange ensemble ? _Proposa finalement Yukki.

_Moi ça me dit bien,_ acquiesça Tetsu avec plaisir.

_Moi aussi, _ajouta Ken à son tour._ On remballe tout et on y va tranquillement ?_

_Y a quoi dans ce sac ? _Demanda le batteur qui débarrassait un peu derrière lui.

_C'est de ce midi... _expliqua Tetsu. _Ce qu'on avait laissé de côté pour Hyde-chan._

_Ah oui... Ben dans le petit frigo, hop ! Ca ne sera pas perdu, comme ça !_

_Je le rappellerai quand on sera au restaurant... tenta le bassiste. On ne sait jamais..._

_Mais oui, l'appel du ventre le fera peut-être réagir... _s'amusa Ken.

_N'empêche... _constata Yukki. _D'une certaine façon, c'est plus calme quand il n'est pas là._

_Sympa pour lui. _

_Ce n'était pas nécessairement une critique. Pas vrai, Tetsu ?_

_Hm ? Oui oui, sûrement... _murmura machinalement le leader.

* * *

Finalement, Hyde avait entendu une porte grincer et se refermer, et il n'entendait même pas les pas s'éloigner comme cela aurait pourtant dû être le cas. L'homme s'était absenté et il avait raison : on n'entendait rien à l'extérieur, d'ici. Donc l'inverse était probablement vrai. Pendant qu'il était seul, à l'aise de ses jambes il se hissa un peu, histoire que ses bras soient moins tendus... Mais malgré cela, la position n'était pas des plus confortables. En même temps, ce n'était pas tellement un cinq étoiles, ici... Cela ressemblait visiblement à une cave. Cédant au fatalisme, sa première réaction fut de se demander s'il allait mourir ici ? Tout seul, dans ce trou... et sans savoir pourquoi, en plus. Si ce type était aussi dingue qu'il le croyait, alors la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment, et cela Hyde le savait, même s'il n'y entendait rien en matière de psychologie criminelle.

Et puis après coup, il se dit que ce n'était pas un malade ordinaire. C'est vrai : s'il avait voulu juste le descendre, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Il ne se serait pas donné autant de mal. Donc s'il était là, prisonnier mais bien en vie, c'était pour une bonne raison... Parce que comme _il_ l'avait dit, il voulait discuter. Mais de quoi ? A quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Et surtout... Hyde ravala une grimace à cette funeste idée, mais quand ce type aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire... Que se passerait-il ensuite ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, ni même s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Ce n'était pas comme si cela changerait sa condition, mais à quoi pouvait-il penser autrement ? Toutes ses pensées étaient plus pessimistes les unes que les autres, sinon... Un bon moment plus tard, la porte se rouvrit de nouveau et l'homme revint. Hyde se crispa automatiquement, étant toujours dans l'attente, se demandant ce que l'autre lui voulait réellement. Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme, qui était sans doute amusé de voir la crainte qu'il inspirait. Il s'assit sur le lit et par réflexe, Hyde se bougea sur le côté, aussi loin que ses liens lui permettaient d'aller.

_Ne sois pas si peureux, je viens soigner ton bobo... Je prends soin de toi, tu vois..._

_Vous voulez me soigner ? _S'étonna Hyde, incrédule.

_Je ne suis pas un expert, mais il me semble qu'un peu d'alcool et un pansement feront l'affaire._

_Je ne comprends pas..._

_Je te l'ai dit : ce n'était pas prévu. Je t'ai mis sur la banquette arrière et comme j'étais pressé, je t'ai fait heurter la portière... Je ne voulais pas t'abîmer... un si bel objet..._

_Mais je ne suis pas un objet ! _S'offusqua Hyde en tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager des liens.

_Reste tranquille, voyons. Ferme les yeux... _murmura l'autre en appliquant un coton sur sa blessure. _Voilà... Maintenant le pansement..._

_..._

_Et voilà ! Ce ne sera rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

_Je vous demande pardon ?_

Ce type... Sa façon de parler... Comme s'ils étaient assis à partager une tasse de thé tranquillement. Il le soignait l'air de rien, se montrait avenant et si on occultait cette lueur malsaine dans son regard, on aurait presque pu y croire... Si Hyde n'avait pas été à sa merci. Ce type n'avait aucune logique. Ou alors une bien à lui. Ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait... C'était un mystère complet pour Hyde. Et la peur était trop présente pour lui permettre de réfléchir correctement. De toute façon tant qu'il aurait les mains liées, il ne pourrait rien faire, c'était clair et net. Et même sans ça... Il ne voyait pas très bien la pièce de là où il était, mais il lui semblait que la seule issue soit cette porte à l'autre bout... Ca se présentait mal. Le visage de l'homme changea, se faisant plus sévère lorsqu'il expliqua :

_Si tu es bien élevé, tu dois dire « merci »._

_Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre aide et puis c'est vous qui m'avez blessé ,!_

_Je n'ai pas fait exprès, combien de fois je dois te le dire ! _Hurla-t-il en envoyer voler le désinfectant et tout ce qu'il avait amené. _Tu es si exigeant ! Dis merci !_

_Ca va pas non ? _Cria Hyde, terrorisé par ce second accès de colère disproportionné.

_Dis-le ou je..._

_Ok, ok, on se calme..._

_Alors ?_

_... Merci... _fit-il sèchement.

_Tu vois ! _Se réjouit l'homme, souriant à nouveau. _Tu es un gentil garçon, alors ne me cause pas de souci !_

_Dites... _demanda Hyde une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il soit calmé. _Expliquez-moi au moins ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?_

_Tu ne veux pas savoir comment tu es arrivé là ?_

_Si, aussi._

_Je me suis bien débrouillé ! _S'enthousiasma-t-il. _C'est dommage que tu ne t'en souviennes pas... Peut-être ce coup à la tête, ou bien... Jai dû utiliser une trop forte dose._

_Dose ?_

_Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ?... « Excusez-moi monsieur, auriez-vous l'heure, s'il vous plait » ? _fit l'autre d'une voix posée.

Hyde écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il se rapprocha de lui. Le chanteur l'observa, détaillant chaque trait de son visage... La veille au soir, après sa sortie, il rentrait chez lui à pieds... Il s'en rappellait maintenant ! Il yavait eu cet homme dans la rue... _« Excusez-moi monsieur, auriez-vous l'heure, s'il vous plait » ?... _Hyde allait lui répondre lorsque l'inconnu avait malencontreusement renversé son gobelet de café sur lui. Ce n'était pas très chaud mais Hyde en était couvert... Se confondant en excuses, pour se faire pardonner, le passant lui avait proposé un verre. Verre que Hyde avait accepté d'une part car il n'avait pas encore envie de rentrer déjà et d'autre part car l'homme avait l'air si ennuyé qu'il lui fit presque de la peine... La surprise dû se lire sur son visage puisque satisfait, l'homme se rassit près de lui en disant avec enthousiasme :

_Je vois que tu t'en souviens..._

_C'était vous... Mais comment._.. balbutia Hyde.

_Tu as bu ta bière bien vite... Tu n'as même pas remarqué son goût différent... Pourtant j'ai mis une bonne dose._

_Vous m'avez drogué ?_

_C'était facile après, de faire croire que tu avais trop bu et de t'emmener dehors... Personne ne s'en est étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, je suis malin ! _S'esclaffa l'autre, qu'on aurait presque dit à deux doigts de s'applaudit tout seul.

_Mais pourquoi ?... _gémit Hyde, sonné. _Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me fassiez ça ? Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?_

_Ca, c'est le plus drôle, tu vas voir !_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Gniiii beaucoup de reviews = marluuna happy :D !**

**Désolée, j'ai un peu tardé à poster mais j'ai eu un déclic y a quelques jours au sujet de la fin de la fic, du coup je devais absolument l'écrire, ce qui m'a pris un peu de temps... Ayé, le dernier chapitre est donc écrit (mais bon ça peut changer un peu, après tout qui sait où le développement m'emmènera :) )**

**Chapitre 3**

_Je veux juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble..._

_Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas..._

_Vois les choses en face : si je te l'avais demandé, tu m'aurais dit non... _s'arrêta-t-il avant de reprendre. _Non, même pas : je n'aurais pas pu entrer dans ton monde._

_Mon monde ?_

_Tu es encore jeune, tu as du succès, tu es beau... Et moi... Et bien je suis tout le contraire. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un type comme toi et un type comme moi..._

Hyde avait du mal à comprendre. Ou plutôt, il n'osait comprendre... De quoi était-il question, au juste ? Tous ces compliments... Cette façon que ce type avait de le regarder... Ces propos bizarres... Hyde déglutit. Et il se recroqueville un peu plus, comme si chaque centimètre gagné loin de cet homme pouvait changer quelque chose à la situation... Dominant sa crainte le brouillard qui l'entourait, Hyde se dit qu'établir un dialogue... disons tranquille, ne pourrait que servir ses intérêts. Aussi prit-il sur lui-même pour, d'une voix la plus posée possible, lui demander :

_Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que... Vous êtes un fan ?_

_Tu es prétentieux. Tu crois que tout le monde est à tes pieds ? _S'esclaffa l'autre.

_Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est vous qui venez de dire..._

_... Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, _le coupa-t-il, _c'est vrai. J'aime bien ce que tu fais. Et je connais bien ta carrière. J'ai beaucoup étudié... _

_Ecoutez... _soupira Hyde, lassé de ne pas avancer. _Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, ça doit pouvoir..._

_De l'argent ?_

_Oui. Ce n'est pas ça ?_

_De l'argent... _répéta l'homme en éclatant de rire.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle..._

_Tu crois tout régler avec de l'argent ? Les gens comme toi le croient souvent, je ne suis pas tellement surpris... _

_Mais non ! _S'agaça Hyde. _J'essaie juste de comprendre ce que vous me voulez ! Si c'est pas l'argent, alors c'est quoi ?_

_Je te l'ai dit : passer du temps avec toi._

_Mais pourquoi ? _maugréa-t-il.

_Pour comprendre._

_Comprendre quoi ?_

_Ce qu'il te trouvait._

_Hein ? _S'étonna Hyde. _Qui ça ?_

* * *

**48 heures plus tard**

Comme les matins précédents, Yukki arriva au studio à peu près à l'heure... Chose étonnante, si leur leader n'était pas encore là, Ken en revanche, était affalé dans le canapé -qui semblait être devenu sa place attitrée-. Yukki eut un large sourire rien qu'à sa tête : le teint vraiment pas frais, les yeux hagards et aussi énergique que quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi, Ken semblait plus ou moins ramer pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yukki le voyait ainsi -même si Ken était bien plus raisonnable maintenant que plus jeune- et le batteur s'en amusait assez.

_Salut... T'as des petits yeux, toi !_

_Ouais, je suis sorti cette nuit, c'était pas prévu... _

_Sacré fêtard._

_Tais-toi et passe-moi de l'aspirine, plutôt... _bailla Ken, qui savait bien que ce prévoyant de Yukki en avait toujours.

_Tout de suite. Je suis une mère pour toi._

_C'est ma vraie mère qui sera ravie de l'apprendre, _s'amusa Ken en se redressant pour être assis.

_Tiens._

_Merci. Ah, salut ! _Lança le guitariste en voyant Tetsu arriver parmi eux.

_Salut, désolé je suis en retard, mais j'ai dû passer prendre de l'essence et..._

_Y a que toi que 2 malheureuses minutes de retard rendent malade, Tetsu._

_Ouais... _reconnut le bassiste, gêné. _Hyde-chan n'est pas là ?_

_Non..._

_Ok ok, me regardez pas comme ça, _s'écria Ken, _je cède : c'est bizarre, j'avoue._

_Je vais l'appeller..._

Tetsu s'éloigna un peu d'eux afin de tenter de joindre Hyde. La veille non plus, ça n'avait rien donné... Même ce farceur de Ken ne riait plus maintenant : lui aussi devait bien admettre que ce mutisme de la part de leur chanteur était tout sauf normal. Ou du moins : cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Hyde n'était pas du genreà péter un plomb et à vivre en hermite reclus chez lui en ne souhaitant voir personne... Il lu iarrivait de s'isoler bien sûr, comme tout le monde, mais 48h... Non là, même Ken commençait à s'en faire. Et pour courronner le tout, depuis la veille en milieu de journée, l'humeur de Tetsu s'assombrissait, ce qui n'était pas à garder le moral. Yukki s'assit près de lui et murmura :

_Dis... Entre nous, Ken... Ca ne ressemble pas à Hyde tout ça... Je veux dire, quand on est censés se voir, il ne reste pas silencieux... Ca fait deux jours là !_

_Je sais, mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? _Fit Ken en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance. _J'en sais pas plus que toi._

_Alors ? _Demanda le batteur lorsque Tetsu les rejoignit.

_Toujours rien... Ni sur le fixe, ni sur le portable._

_Ben merde alors..._

_Bon les gars, moquez-vous si vous voulez, mais je vais voir chez lui ! _Décida Tetsu.

_Ok... _

_A tout hasard Ken, _demanda Yukki une fois leur leader parti, _tu pourrais appeler Sakura-kun... Ou d'autres connaissances communes ?_

_Tu trouves pas ça un peu... abusé ? _Tenta Ken, qui avait surtout peur d'inquiéter tout le monde.

_Dis-toi que c'est pour rassurer Tetsu... Et moi, parce que ça m'inquiète un peu tout ça, je le reconnais._

_Ok... Je tente Sakura-kun..._

_Super._

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours à peu près, que Hyde était enfermé là. Mais dans sa tête, cela faisait nettement plus longtemps que cela. Une sorte de routine s'était installée : l'homme venait lui apporter à manger deux fois par jours et il revenait plusieurs fois dans l'intervalle, soit pour le regarder depuis le seuil -ce que Hyde trouvait plus que flippant-, soit pour s'asseoir près de lui et discuter. Hyde déployait une maîtrise de lui même qu'il ne se connait pas, afin de lui parler le plus normalement possible, pour ne pas l'énerver, et pour en apprendre le plus possible. Surtout depuis ce « ce qu'il te trouvait » que l'autre avait prononcé et qui intriguait le chanteur. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait relancé sur le sujet, sans succès...

L'humeur de Hyde variait de l'espoir -les premiers temps quand la porte s'ouvrait, il croyait toujours qu'on venait le délivrer- au pessimisme -il ne s'en sortait pas- ou alors à la colère... Cela dépendait de son degré de fatigue... L'homme avait remplacé ses liens par une chaîne plus longue qui permettait à Hyde de se déplacer un peu dans un certain rayon autour du lit. Les chaînes étaient moins douloureuses aux poignets et lui permettaient surtout de se dégourdir les jambes, mais ce n'était tout de même pas l'idéal... Mais il avait eu beau demander : l'inconnu refusait de le détacher. Ce jour là, alors qu'il était venu lui apporter son repas, Hyde avait une énième fois tenté de le faire parler, au sujet de cette personne brièvement évoquée... comme il n'obtenait toujours rien, la fatique et le reste s'accumulant, le chanteur avait perdu patience et il avait haussé le ton :

_Vous ne répondez jamais : qui ? De qui et de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, bordel de merde ?_

_Tu n'es pas poli du tout... _fit l'autre, perplexe. _Ca, ça me surprend. Je t'imaginais autrement..._

_Désolé de vous décevoir, _ironisa Hyde en serrant les dents.

_Tu as peur ?_

_Non, _mentit-il avec aplomb.

_Si, tu as peur. Mais tu ne veux pas le montrer. En un sens, tu as du courage._

_Ca va durer longtemps ?_

_Quoi donc ?_

_Vous et moi, dans cet endroit..._

_Je ne sais pas... _sembla-t-il réfléchir. _Ca dépendra de tes réactions... _

_Mes réactions à quoi ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux ? _Fit-il avec un sourire qui colla des frissons à Hyde.

* * *

_Hyde ! C'est moi, Tetsu ! Si t'es là, ouvre, c'est pas marrant !_

_C'est fini, oui ? Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne !_

Tetsu s'acharnait contre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son meilleur ami depuis cinq bonnesm inutes maintenant... Il alternait avec les coups de sonnette et les appels et bien sûr, il n'obtenait aucune réponse... enfin si, mais de la part du voisin de pallier, qui finit par sortir -c'était quand même samedi et on était encore le matin !-, visiblement fort mécontent. Mais Tetsu, d'habitude calme et conciliant, était lui-même assez agacé, trop pour avoir le bon sens se s'écraser.

_Oh vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné !_

_C'est dingue, ils se croient tout permis, ces..._

_A la réflexion, si ! _S'exclama Tetsu avant que le voisin ne rentre chez lui. _Excusez ce mouvement d'humeur et mon impolitesse, monsieur. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?_

_Hum... quoi ?_

_L'homme qui habite ici..._

_Hyde-san... Ce n'est pas comme si on ignorait qui c'est... _ironisa l'autre.

_Hyde, oui, bien sûr. Vous l'avez vu récemment ?_

_Je n'ai pas le souvenir... Mais je suis rentré d'un voyage d'affaires seulement hier, alors..._

_Ah bien sûr... Merci monsieur._

_Mais attendez... _céda l'homme, voyant Tetsu assez déçu. _Ma femme en saura peut-être plus. Chérie !_

_Oui ?_

_Hyde-san... Monsieur demande si on l'a vu récemment ?_

_Non, cela fait quelques jours... _réfléchit la femme.

_Ah oui ?_

_Ca m'a même étonné, car il a l'habitude d'aller chercher son courrier tôt le matin, quand il travaille et qu'il se trouve chez lui bien sûr... Et je le croise, car c'est aussi à cette heure que je descends... Parfois, je l'aperçois le soir aussi, sur son balcon... Mais là ça doit bien faire deux ou trois jours que non._

_D'accord._

_Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle. _Ce serait terrible, c'est un si gentil garçon !_

_... Non madame, ce n'est rien du tout. Merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps, bonne journée._

Avec un sourire rassurant, Tetsu quitta les voisins, qui franchement, ne l'avaient pas rassuré... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, enfin ? D'accord, cela ne voulait rien dire : Tetsu lui-même passait parfois des jours sans aperçevoir ses voisins, ça arrivait... Mais là, ils bossaient léger, donc Hyde avait presque des horaires de bureau... Il était censé être sur Tokyo, et bon sang, il ne donnait aucun signe de vie ! Cette petite visite qui n'avait rien donné ne fit que renforcer l'impression que le bassiste avait depuis le départ : c'était pas bon... Essayant de ne pas tout dramatiser, il sortit son portable afin de joindre le batteur, puisqu'il avait promis de les tenir au courant :

_Yukki ? Oui, c'est moi... Non, on dirait bien qu'il n'y a personne... Ses voisins ne l'ont pas aperçus depuis quelques jours non plus, apparemment._

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... Minute ! _S'exclama Yukki. _T'as dit « les voisins » ?_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Tetsu, _commença le batteur, ennuyé, _si tu alarmes les gens, ils vont parler et..._

_Oh merde, comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas songer à ça ?_

Tetsu se colla une légère claque, agacé par son attitude irréfléchie. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, ils pouvaient être, à tout moment, la proie des paparazzis qui seferaient une joie de spéculer, en voyant Tetsu chercher ainsi son chanteur... Une rumeur est si vite créer qu'on pouvait très bien dès le lendemain, voir les journaux titrer cela comme étant un « caprice de star »... ou pire, d'ailleurs. Demander ainsi aux gens était risqué, dans la mesure où on en savait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire... Tetsu, toujours premier à penser à cela, n'y avait pas du tout songé cette fois, trop angoissé qu'il était...

_Tu es préoccupé... Bon c'est pas grave, ils se tairont peut-être. _

_Le truc bizarre, c'est que j'ai pas aperçu sa voiture en arrivant, _expliqua Tetsu, comme cela lui revenait.

_Ni dans le parking, ni dans la rue ?_

_Non..._

_Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? _

_Ben j'ai les clefs de son appartement chez moi... une vieille habitude en cas de pépin où s'il s'absentait lontemps... Je fais un saut à mon appartement pour les prendre et je reviens en avoir le coeur net._

_Ok, on se tient au courant._

Tandis que Yukki mettait Ken au courant, Tetsu fit comme il l'avait dit : il fonça chez lui pour prendre le double et revint à l'appartement de Hyde. Il résista au passage à l'envie d'interroger d'autres voisins ou des commerçants du quartier chez qui Hyde avait ses habitudes... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre le feu aux poudres juste sur une intuition... Mais quand même... 48h, bon sang ! Par acquis de conscience, il toqua une autre fois à la porte et comme il n'obtenait toujours rien, il ouvrit.

_Hyde ? Excuse-moi, j'entre..._

Il aurait bien aimé entendre ce _« fais comme chez toi ! » _qui suivait normalement son arrivée ici, mais non. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller dans la chambre : si Hyde était malade, il était forcément au lit... Mais non, le lit n'était même pas défait. Hyde n'était dans aucune des pièces de l'endroit, pas même sur le balcon. L'appartement semblait normal... Tetsu s'assit sur le canapé, en proie à une véritable angoisse inexpliquée... Peut-être parce qu'il ne voyait aucune explication logique.

_Mais où t'es passé ?..._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Volontairement, j'ai accordé plus de place aux parties concernant notre trio pour ce chapitre... Mais bien sûr, selon les chapitres on les verra plus ou moins souvent, au profit de Hyde et de son fêlé :D**

**Chapitre 4**

_Donc cela fait pratiquement trois jours que Hyde-san n'a pas donné de signe de vie ?_

_Mais on vous a déjà dit tout ça..._

_Je sais, mais c'est la procédure..._

_Je comprends bien, et je sais aussi comme on me l'a bien répété, que c'est un adulte libre de ses mouvements et tout ça, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait avancer maintenant ?_

Presque affalé sur le comptoir devant lequel un quelconque policier tapait sur son ordinateur ce que Tetsu croyait déjà avoir répété au moins cent fois, il résistait à l'envie de lui faire manger le pot à crayons à portée de main. La veille, il avait décidé d'avertir la police, parce que tout ça n'était décidemment pas logique. Qui plus est il s'était permis de regarder chez Hyde et rien n'indiquait qu'il soit parti en voyage. Tout ce qu'il emmenait habituellement avec lui était encore là. Mais comme attendu, on lui avait répondu que Hyde était majeur, vacciné, sain d'esprit, donc que rien ne l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Le côté raisonnable de Tetsu entendait cela, il sait que c'était juste bien sûr, mais... Il connaissait Hyde, c'était là toute la différence. Hyde ne se serait jamais absenté comme un voleur, sans crier gare. Surtout pas quand ils devaient bosser. Ce boulimique de travail n'aurait jamais agi comme cela. Mais allez faire comprendre cela à des gens qui vous envoyaient les mots « procédure » et autres dans la figure...

_Ecoutez, Ogawa-san, il faut que vous ayez conscience d'une chose : il est fréquent qu'un homme disparaisse... Parfois temporairement, et cela peut se prolonger. Il est difficile de savoir ce qui traverse l'esprit des gens, même quand on les connait bien. Qui plus est, Hyde-san est un artiste bien connu, il est possible que la pression..._

_Hyde est celui qui gère le mieux la pression, _coupa sèchement le bassiste, _c'est même son moteur. Ecoutez, je le connais bien. Je pense même être celui qui le connait le mieux. Ce n'est pas son genre, de..._

_Ogawa-san, il n'y a ni plainte ni rien que ce soit qui indiquerait que sa disparition soit anormale. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Hyde-san peut avoir 'disparu' volontairement._

_Alors il faut attendre ? Juste attendre ? _Articula Tetsu, résistant à l'envie de le secouer comme un prunier.

_Sans une bonne raison, je ne peux..._

_Super, il faut qu'il y ait des morts pour que vous bougiez ? Ah on est bien protégé !_

_Vous avez le même traitement que n'importe qui, _répliqua l'agent sur un ton glacial.

_Ca ne me console pas._

Quand Tetsu ressortit, il était entre l'abattement et l'énervement. Il savait bien que n'importe quel autre policier lui aurait tenu le même discours, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était scandaleux ! Alors il fallait qu'il y ait une effusion de sang ou d'autres joyeusetés dans ce pays pour que ça bouge et qu'on commence à s'en faire ? De colère, il claqua la porte en sortant, maudissant cette administration mal fichue et assurant qu'il reviendrait. Et là-dessus, Tetsu voyait juste. Il n'avait pas fini de revenir...

Yukki attendait, adossé à la voiture, la cigarette aux lèvres... Il était venu le chercher, comme Tetsu lui avait dit où il se rendait. Et en voyant la tête du leader, il sut qu'il n'avait pas plus de succès que les autres fois. Mais quand même, en désespoir de cause, il tenta :

_Alors ? _

_Pareil qu'hier et ce matin._

_Merde..._

_Quelle bande de cons ! _S'agaça Tetsu. _Très bien, ils veulent une preuve que c'est anormal ? J'en trouverai une !_

_Hein ? _S'étonna Yukki._ Mais comment veux-tu..._

_Aucune idée, mais je sais avec qui il était l'autre soir et si eux disent l'avoir laissé vers les 23h, alors je vais voir au restau si quelqu'un sait quelque chose. On ne sait jamais._

_Mais on va parler... _risqua Yukki, pas emballé à l'idée que la presse ne rapplique.

_Yukki, réveille-toi : je suis allé voir les flics deux fois, tu y es allé ce matin toi-même ! Il y aura bien un gratte-papier à la langue bien pendue ! A l'heure qu'il est, les journaux impriment déjà la nouvelle, j'en suis sûr !_

_Quel foutoir... _gémit Yukki, sachant bien qu'il avait raison.

_Alors quoi ? Pour ne pas ameuter l'opinion, on va attendre, comme ils disent ? Yukki, toi tu sais que c'est pas normal, tu le connais. Et puis c'est de Hyde qu'on parle, merde ! _Haussa-t-il le ton, entre la prière et l'angoisse.

_T'as raison. On doit faire quelque chose, _déscida le batteur en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le détendre.

Bien sûr Yukki voulait s'y mettre. Et toutes ces références aux gens qui pouvaient parler n'étaient faites que parce qu'il s'étonnait que Tetsu n'y songe pas, lui qui ressemblait de moins en moins au tranquille leader qu'il connaissait. Mais son _« t'as raison »_ à l'instant sonnait plus comme une tentative de voir Tetsu s'arrêter de s'agiter. Il aurait dit amen à tout, si cela pouvait rendre Tetsu plus calme... Parce que bon, tout cela était déjà assez flippant sans pour autant que Tetsu ne devienne névrosé... Mais le bassiste dû sentit l'effet qu'il procurait. Il dû voir que Yukki maintenant, s'inquiétait aussi pour lui. Il soupira :

_Je t'en prie, Yukki... Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais dingue... Je sais que je m'inquiète facilement et tout, je sais que je suis chiant... Mais là..._

_Calme-toi Tetsu, _assura le batteur, _je suis tout aussi inquiet que toi. Mais on va le retrouver, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Et quand ce sera fait, tu lui passeras le savon du siècle pour t'avoir inquiété ! _sourit-il.

_Oui... _

* * *

_Désolé, je t'ai fait sauter un repas. Mais j'ai été retardé._

_Par votre travail ?_

_Petit curieux. Oui. _

_Vous faites quoi ?_

_Bien essayé._

Hyde avait bien essayé... Vraiment, il avait tenté. Mais non, il ne voyait pas quel jour on était. Encore que cela ne changerait pas grand chose à ses affaires, mais bon, que faire d'autre dans sa situation ? Quel jour, quelle heure ? Aucune idée... Il avait cependant remarqué que le même laps de temps s'écoulait entre chacune des visites de l'homme. Et parfois, c'était des heures d'absences... Alors tout naturellement, il en avait dédui que ce type devait travailler. Ce qui était logique : on se serait aperçu de son absence et s'il n'était pas stupide -car un fou n'est pas nécessairement stupide, ce serait trop facile-, donc il devait agir normalement en dehors. D'ailleurs dans la rue quand il lui avait demandé l'heure, il avait l'air tout à fait quelconque... Mais là, il n'était pas venu depuis longtemps ? Plus longtemps que les autres fois, car Hyde avait vraiment faim. Il avait dû être retenu...

Par réflexe alors que l'homme s'approchait, le plateau de nourriture en main, il passa derrière le lit, reculant encore, aussi loin que la chaîne le lui permettait. Il n'avait pas oublié. Au début, Hyde avait naïvement cru avoir affaiore à un doux dingue, qui l'avait collé là pour d'obscures raisons... et quand il l'avait soigné, Hyde s'était même dit qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Mais c'était oublier que le mal ne veut pas nécessairement dire des blessures, des coups... Avoir mal peut se faire autrement. Et maintenant que Hyde commençait à entrevoir ce que ce type entendait par le terme « s'amuser », il aurait préféré être roué de coups. Car l'autre fois... Ce type s'était approché, avait eu tôt fait de lui emprisonner les mains et il avait promené ses sales pates sur les épaules de Hyde, sur sa nuque... Il avait respiré son odeur comme une espèce d'animal affamé... Ce n'était rien à proprement parler, mais Hyde en avait frisonné longtemps après son départ. Il n'avait pas recommencé depuis, mais Hyde avait vraiment peur maintenant. Il peinait de plus en plus à établir un dialogue normal -normal vue la situation-, tant il avait peur que ce type ne lui démontre plus explicitement ce qu'il entendant par « s'amuser ». Mais chaque fois que la peur grandissait, Hyde se persuadait qu'il se faisait des films, que ce type n'oserait jamais...

_Quoi, là où je suis, je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais faire... _fit-il timidement en agitant sa chaîne.

_Tu m'as l'air bien maussade aujourd'hui._

_Donnez-moi une bonne raison de me réjouir... _soupira Hyde, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

_Et bien..._

L'homme s'avança en souriant et Dieu, qu'est-ce que Hyde détestait ce sourire... et ce regard... gourmand. Un instant, il eut la sensation de sentir son souffle et ses doigts sur sa nuque et un frisson courrut dans son dos. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Il ne songeait tout de même pas... Peu convaincant vu le tremblement de sa voix, Hyde eut quand même le réflexe de prévenir :

_M'approchez pas ou je.._

_Allons, je te dépose ton repas, ne sois pas sur la défensive, _s'amusa l'homme en posant le plateau sur le lit.

_Dites... _fit-il brusquement, pour le faire penser à autre chose.

_Quoi ?_

_Je voudrais aller aux toilettes._

_Ok... Tu sais où c'est._

Car dans le coin opposé de la pièce, il y avait... Un bidet, en quelque sorte. Hyde ne l'avait pas tout de suite vu car a udébut, la corde qui lui liait les mains ne lui permettait pas de quitter le lit. Mais avec la chaîne en se levant, il l'avait aperçu. Il pouvait aller jusqu'à lui. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais bon ce n'était pas si mal. Evidemment quand l'homme n'était pas là, Hyde avait plus d'une fois tenté désespéremment d'arracher le robinet... Ca aurait fait un projectile. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Ou au pire il aurait bousillé le truc, il y aurait eu de l'eau partout et quelqu'un serait... Personne ne viendrait. Hyde évitait de se le dire pour ne pas désespérer davantage, mais... Qui viendrait. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie et qui penserait à le chercher ? Et le chercher là ? Il s'était souvent, dans les névroses qui parfois étaient les siennes, senti seul... Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il l'était réellement. Marchant jusqu'au bidet en prenant soin de passer de l'autre côté du lit pour éviter l'homme, un excès de zèle lui fit sèchement dire :

_Sortez._

_Ce que tu es prude ! Je ne regarde pas, allez._

Et l'homme fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se retournant en riant. Hyde hésita, mais s'il l'homme décidait de rester là un moment... Franchement, sa dignité partait en lambeaux, pièces par pièces, alors... Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire le plus vite possible et il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Comme il se sentait plus sûr de lui quand l'autre était loin, il tenta :

_J'aimerais aussi me laver..._

_Il n'y a pas de douche ici._

_Ça j'ai bien vu, mais..._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que moi et tu me vas comme tu es, _sourit l'autre en venant à sa rencontre.

_Ecoutez, je dois vraiment prendre une douche..._

_Petit malin, pour que tu te douches, je devrai te faire sortir de là... Je vois où tu veux en venir._

_Je veux juste en venir au fait que je n'ai pas envie de sentir le fenec, c'est tout, _marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

_Allons, si tu es sage, je serai gentil avec toi._

_J'aime pas votre manière d'être gentil avec moi, _se raidit-il en le voyant s'asseoir près de lui.

Hyde était du genre impulsif, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Le genre de type à l'ouvrir et après à se dire _« tiens, sur ce coup là, j'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer »_. Mais c'était presque pathologique chez lui, ce besoin de dire ce à quoi il pensait avant de se demander s'il ne pouvait pas y mettre les formes ou mieux, le garder pour lui. Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu achever de se dire qu'il aurait dû se taire, l'autre fondit sur lui, le plaquant au matelas, le surplombant tout en emprisonnant sa gorge d'une poigne de fer. Un vrai regard de malade, qui plus encore que la pression sur sa gorge, lui fila la chair de poule.

_Y a un truc que tu n'as pas l'air de saisir alors je vais te l'expliquer, pour que tu cesses de prendre tes grands airs ! Tu es arrivé là parce que je l'ai décidé ! Je décide de tout ! Et si tu te comportes mal, il se peut que je sois moins gentil et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de voir ça ! _Cracha l'autre en accentuant la pression sur sa gorge, lui faisant manquer d'air.

_Je... Je..._

_Tu n'en as pas envie du tout ! _Insista-t-il férocement.

_.._

_Alors ? _Demanda-t-il en desserrant sa prise, permettant à Hyde de mieux respirer.

_Excusez-moi..._

_Bien ! Tu vois... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu le sais... _murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui, lui grimpant presque dessus.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _S'alarma le chanteur, paniqué et incapable de bouger.

_Silence._

_Non, mais... Arrêtez._

_Chut. Et je ne le répèterai pas. Tu es intelligent, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me contrarier._

Oh que oui, il le savait, et la main posée sur son cou le lui rappellait. A tout moment elle pouvait serrer. Quel intérêt de le tuer purement et simplement après l'avoir détenu de la sorte ? Mais même cette pensée ne rassura pas Hyde. Il y avait des choses bien pires que la mort. Il avait lu cette phrase très clichée dans pas mal de bouquins, mais c'était la première fois que le sens lui apparaissait aussi clairement. La main droite quitta son cou et descendit, passant sous sa chemise, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet tandis qu'il se tortillait vainement, puisqu'il était nettement moins costaud. Et l'autre main dans ses cheveux... Il avait des nausées, des frissons, des larmes aux yeux et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas tout simplement hurler. Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de l'homme dans son cou, il tenta de dégager ses mains, écrasées entre leurs deux corps, il tenta un coup de genou, n'importe quoi... Mais il était trop faible.

_Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, c'est... _gémit-il en étouffant un sanglot ou un cri d'effroi.

_'Pitié... Sortez-moi de là...'_

* * *

_Ah tu es là ! Tu n'as pas ton portable ?_

_Si._

_Alors ? Tu pourrais répondre ! _

_Désolé._

C'est un Yukki pressé qui avait déboulé dans le studio à la recherche de sa veste qu'il avait laissé là depuis la veille. Il trouva un Ken qui semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec le canapé et il le rpessa. Motivé par les paroles de Tetsu, il avait décidé d'agir aussi. Autant, il fallait le dire, que parce que le silence de Hyde l'intriguait que parce que Tetsu semblait à pas grand chose de taper sur tout ce qui bougeait... Trouvant sa veste, il la passa tout en expliquant :

_Pas grave. Bon, active-toi, avec Tetsu on a décidé de s'y mettre, comme les flics s'en foutent. Alors on va aller voir le restau où Hyde a passé la soirée l'autre fois, voir si quelqu'un sait quelque chose... J'ai laissé ma voiture à Tetsu, alors on va prendre la tienne... Mais pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? _Réalisa-t-il. _Ken ?_

_Je me demande vraiment comment vous arrivez à me supporter..._

_Euh... Je te demande pardon ?_

_C'est vrai, vous êtes si travailleurs et consciencieux, tous, et moi je ne songe qu'à plaisanter... _soupira Ken, qui avait tout du gars qui avait passé la journée là à ne rien faire qu'à ruminer.

_Mais... c'est quoi ce numéro que tu me fais ? _S'allarma Yukki en s'asseyant près de lui. _Toi aussi tu es bosseur, personne ne doute de ça. Tu es simplement moins stressé..._

_Je m'en fichais, Yukki..._

_De quoi tu me parles ?_

_Je... _commença Ken d'un air coupable. _Tetsu s'inquiétait. Il l'avait senti, lui. Et moi comme un con, je me suis moqué. Je me suis moqué de lui et même de Hyde. Je me moque tout le temps de lui... Et maintenant Dieu sait où il est._

_Mais Ken..._

_Tetsu doit me détester. Je riais et m'en fichais alors qu'on ignore où Hyde est..._

_Mais Ken, _reprit Yukki, cloué sur place, _ta réaction n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle était même logique. Qui paniquerait parce qu'un homme adulte et bien dans ses baskets manque un rendez-vous ?_

_Mais après... Je ne me suis pas inquiété comme vous..._

_Parce que tu n'es pas comme nous. Tu vois le verre à moitié plein et c'est une qualité. Ken, c'est ridicule de culpabiliser pour ça. Tu te serais inquiété comme nous, d'accord. Et après ? Ca ne nous aurait pas dit où Hyde se trouve._

_Oui..._

_Et puis d'ailleurs, _continua le batteur en passant son bras autour de ses épaules,_ je défie quiconque de te dire que tu ne tiens pas à lui. Je sais bien que tu l'adores, Tetsu aussi le sais. Je sais que là, tu es très inquiet. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire._

_Ah bordel... _souffla Ken en se massant les tempes._ Mais où il peut être, cet imbécile ?_

_On le retrouvera. Mais par contre, j'aimerai qu'on garde cette discussion pour nous... et que tu te reprennes un peu. Tetsu est très à cran et j'aimerai éviter de l'angoisser encore plus._

_Ok... Dis Yukki puisque tu parles de ça et qu'on en est aux confidences... A propos de Tetsu, tu as..._

_Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, _le coupa Yukki avec un petit sourire affectueux._ Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. C'est pourquoi Tetsu se sent si mal..._

_Peut-être que cette histoire lui permettra de se lancer._

_Qui sait ? Allez viens, faut pas traîner._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Je suis contente : j'arrive à bien poster régulièrement sur cette fic ! (en même temps j'ai pas le choix, y en a qui m'arracheraient les yeux sinon XD). Bref, voici le chapitre 5, où les choses s'organisent pour les uns, et se font compliquées pour un autre…**

**Chapitre 5**

On sait tous ce que c'est, que de sentir que l'on se réveille… De n'avoir plus sommeil, les paupières qui tentent de s'ouvrir… Mais on ne veut pas. Lorsque l'on est enfant, souvent, c'est parce qu'on ne veut pas aller à l'école… Plus tard, parce qu'aller travailler ne nous dit rien aujourd'hui… Hyde l'avait déjà ressenti, ce sentiment, comme n'importe qui. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait éprouvé l'irrépressible besoin de garder les yeux fermés, juste parce que les ouvrir sur cette réalité là lui serait insupportable. Parce que la veille, il s'en était fallu de peu… Si l'irréparable n'avait pas été commis, Hyde avait désormais la certitude que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Cet individu était allé loin… Avec dégoût, Hyde se rappelait encore de ses caresses et de ses baisers sous lesquels il avait cru défaillir. Cela lui avait semblé durer une éternité et lorsque l'homme s'était lassé et avait fini par le laisser, Hyde n'avait même pas éprouvé de soulagement. Parce que ces attouchements étaient déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, lui qui en plus n'avait jamais trop aimé les contacts physiques… Et parce que maintenant il savait qu'un jour, cet homme irait plus loin. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait là ? Mystère… Par jeu, sûrement.

Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. Il ferait semblant de dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, cela lui donnerait un répit… Enveloppé dans la couverture que l'homme lui avait apporté il y avait quelques heures ou quelques jours, il ne savait plus très bien, Hyde était résolu à rester ainsi sans bouger même si l'autre revenait… Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire… aucune porte de sortie, rien qui puisse servir d'arme… Il avait même des couverts à l'occidentale qui étaient en plastique ! C'était à croire que l'autre avait pensé à tout. Essayant de chasser la panique qui lui était désormais familière, Hyde chercha quelque chose de réconfortant dans son esprit fatigué et embrouillé… Quelque chose qui lui ferait du bien, qui pouvait même le faire sourire, tiens…

Le premier visage à apparaitre ainsi fut celui de Ken, avec une évidence certaine. Et Hyde sourit. Parce que Ken le faisait toujours sourire. Pas parce qu'il était drôle et qu'il était le roi du bon mot au bon moment. Mais parce que Ken était une heureuse nature qui sans s'en rendre compte, boostait tout le monde avec son tempérament énergique… Ken avait ceci de rassurant que rien ne semblait être un problème, et qu'il semblait toujours savoir où ses pas le mèneraient. Ken était probablement la personne la plus sincère et franche qu'il connaisse. Avec lui, il n'y avait aucun détour possible.

Ceci l'amena immanquablement à graver dans son esprit le visage de Sakura_. « Sakura-chan »,_ comme il n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler. Leur ancien batteur avait commis des erreurs mais pourtant, il restait digne de confiance aux yeux de Hyde, qui avait toujours eu une grande affection pour lui. Il se sentait toujours, même à son âge, comme un petit frère courant après le grand frère qu'il aime et admire, quand il était avec Sakura. Sakura était protecteur, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais compris que Hyde était parfaitement à même de se défendre seul. Mais c'était sa manière à lui d'exprimer son affection, puisqu'il n'était pas doué pour le dire.

Hyde expira doucement, comme pour se relaxer, si tant est que cela lui soit possible… Doucement… Voilà, on y était… Il commençait à quitter mentalement cet endroit sordide… Il se revoyait au studio, avec tout le monde près de lui… Cet endroit lui était familier jusque dans ses moindres recoins, il était rassurant… Ces personnes étaient plus que des camarades de travail… Ils étaient sa famille. Ils comptaient beaucoup. Et penser à eux dans ces moments difficiles était une évidence et même, une nécessité.

_« Tu ne devrais pas faire tant de manières avec moi, tu sais… Ca me met mal à l'aise »_. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans la soirée, Yukki lui avait dit cela avec un sourire timide. Parce que, peut-être était-ce son apparence austère ou toute son expérience qui faisaient que Hyde se sentait intimidé, mais du coup il n'osait pas s'adresser à lui normalement. Le traitant comme un vrai sempaï, il avait fini par gêner Yukki, qui ne s'embarrassait jamais de formules… Le batteur avait brisé la glace ainsi, avec sa façon de toujours dire les choses dans l'intérêt de son interlocuteur. Yukki était un calme, un patient, un réfléchi… qu'il ne fallait pas trop chercher cependant. Et Hyde savait bien que si aujourd'hui il avait mis de l'eau dans son vin et appris à réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée, c'était aussi à Yukki qu'il le devait.

Définitivement lancé et heureux de se perdre dans d'agréables pensées, Hyde grava le visage de Tetsu dans son esprit, ensuite. Il sourit. Cela lui donnerait de quoi penser, car s'il y avait bien une certitude d'acquise, c'était que résumer Tetsu en une phrase ou deux était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Tetsu, c'était… tellement de choses. Tellement de choses que Hyde n'avait jamais bien compris et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre, par peur de ce qu'il découvrirait… Il n'eut pas envie, comme il l'avait fait pour les autres, de penser à ses qualités ou à ce qu'il lui avait apporté… Il profita juste de cette onde de chaleur que le seul fait de penser au sourire du bassiste lui procurait. Tetsu lui manquait. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, et il lui manquait.

Que pouvaient-ils faire en ce moment, tous ? Ils avaient dû s'étonner de son absence et maintenant, ils devaient être inquiets, tel qu'il les connaissait. Hyde voyait d'ici Ken tenter de rassurer les troupes comme à son habitude, tandis que Tetsu avait sûrement dû entraîner Yukki dans son sillage, lui transmettant son inquiétude comme à chaque fois. Oui, cela devait probablement se passer comme ça… En pensant comme cela, Hyde se dit qu'il avait eu tort de se croire seul au monde… Parce qu'il était sûr et certain qu'on devait s'inquiéter et même le chercher… Mais il n'avait aucun espoir qu'on le trouve. Qui aurait pu le trouver ici ? Etait-il seulement toujours à Tokyo ?

* * *

_J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Raconte !_

_Ben rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone : on ignore où il est et ça commence à faire plusieurs jours…_

Sakura était un peu essoufflé, comme lorsque l'on est quand on vient de traverser une partie de la ville d'un pas rapide. Au premier coup de fil de Ken, qui lui demandait juste qu'il n'avait pas vu Hyde, Sakura avait répondu que non, la dernière fois datait d'une semaine et il avait demandé pourquoi. Normal, puisque Ken était censé le voir plus souvent que lui en ce moment. Mais comme le guitariste, il ne s'était pas plus inquiété que cela. Par contre lorsqu'il avait appelé il y avait une heure de cela juste pour avoir des nouvelles et que Ken avait expliqué que leur chanteur était toujours aux abonnés absents, là ça n'avait plus été la même chose. Sakura avait d'emblée dit que ce n'était pas normal. D'abord parce qu'il partageait cela avec Tetsu, que de s'inquiéter pour le chanteur et puis parce que la logique indiquait que c'était inhabituel, tout cela.

_Vous avez prévenu la police ?_

_Oui, mais pour résumer, je dirai qu'on va devoir s'en passer._

_Je vois… Pardon Yukihiro-kun, j'oublie de te saluer ! _se reprit-il en apercevant le batteur assis derrière Ken.

_Y a pas de mal, _assura-t-il en hochant la tête, _on est tous un peu à cran._

_Et où est Tetsu ?_

_Il est retourné au restau où Hyde avait passé une soirée… _expliqua Yukki. _Hier il a interrogé les serveurs, mais ils n'étaient pas tous là, alors…_

_Comment il gère le coup ?_

_Ben… Il court partout, pour ne pas penser, _fit Ken.

_Ouais, c'est Tetsu quoi. C'est bien que je sois là ? _risqua Sakura, hésitant.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il ne m'a pas pardonné, non ?_

_Sakura, _trancha Yukki, _je pense que vues les circonstances, vous pouvez mettre vos différends de côté ?_

_Bien sûr. Mais moi j'ai aucun problème avec lui. L'inverse, par contre…_

_C'est moi ! Oh… bonjour._

Justement, un Tetsu aussi soufflé que l'était Sakura en arrivant, franchit le seuil. Il fut coupé dans son élan en se rendant compte de la présence parmi ses amis, de l'ex-batteur. Il savait bien que c'était logique qu'il soit là puisque Hyde et lui étaient très proches et que Sakura voudrait sûrement faire quelque chose aussi… Car si douter de Sakura pouvait se concevoir avec les bêtises qu'il avait faites, en revanche douter de son amitié envers le chanteur était inconcevable, Tetsu l'avait compris. Il lui en avait voulu de les avoir tous mis dans le pétrin, d'avoir fait de leur vie un enfer à une époque… Si Hyde et Ken étaient en très bons termes avec lui, Tetsu ne l'avait en revanche quasiment pas revu. Il lui en voulait un peu, il n'avait pas eu que des mots tendres à l'époque et pour tout dire, Tetsu ignorait ce qu'il ressentait maintenant à l'égard de Sakura : rancœur, ou autre, il ne savait pas. Mais il comprenait sa présence actuellement et il en était content. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de reparler du passé.

_Salut Tetsu._

_C'est… bien que tu sois là._

_C'est normal._

_Oui… _murmura Tetsu.

_Alors ? Tu as l'air assez secoué ! _demanda Ken, avisant le teint pâle et l'arrivée fracassante de Tetsu, avant qu'il ne soit coupé dans son élan.

_Je crois que je me fais des idées…_

_Des idées ?_

_J'ai parlé à un extra, qui file un coup de main là-bas quand il y a trop de monde, ce qui était le cas le soir où Hyde y était… Bref, le type se souvient bien de lui puisqu'il lui avait demandé un autographe… _expliqua Tetsu en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

_Bon, et ? _le pressa Ken.

_Ben il s'occupait d'une table à l'opposé de celle où Hyde était… Et il disait qu'un type avait à peine touché à son assiette et qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur Hyde._

_Ben c'est pas étonnant… Pas mal de monde l'a reconnu et si Hyde était avec des amis, il ne s'est pas caché._

_Le gars m'a dit… _déglutit Tetsu,_ qu'il avait pensé la même chose puisqu'en effet, pas mal de monde regardait… Mais ce gars là lui a laissé une forte impression._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Et bien il mangeait à peine, il se contentait de regarder… et il souriait. Le serveur dit que ça lui a filé les jetons, qu'on aurait dit un fan un peu taré. Il a même songé à prévenir discrètement Hyde._

_Je vois…_

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette petite histoire jeta un froid. Ken, Yukki et Sakura se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, cherchant dans les regard des autres de quoi se rassurer, mais y lisant la même appréhension… Ken essayait bien de se dire qu'on a vite fait d'extrapoler, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas commencer à imaginer n'importe quoi… Mais même lui n'y croyait plus. Gêné, Sakura se racla la gorge, le silence lui pesant, tandis que Tetsu promenait son regard sur eux en attendant une parole rassurante. Celle-ci ne venant pas, le bassiste se crispa et d'une voix un peu cassée et suppliante, il demanda à l'attention de tout le monde :

_Alors dites-moi que j'ai tort de me faire des films et d'imaginer qu'un malade ait pu…_

_Tetsu, ne voyons pas tout en noir, _l'arrêta Ken, qui se trouvait peu convaincant.

_Là, faut avouer... _murmura Sakura en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

_Y a de ces détraqués qui trainent ! Et si ce gars en était un ? _gémit Tetsu en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Attends une minute. Ce gars... _songea Yukki. _Le serveur pourrait le décrire ?_

_Malheureusement non : il y avait du monde et c'est un extra, pas un serveur habituel, donc il a du mal à mémoriser… de plus le gars avait un manteau, un chapeau… Il a bien essayé de se souvenir, mais non._

_Et merde._

_Bon… et maintenant ? _demanda Ken, pas loin de céder à la panique aussi.

_Maintenant… si on retournait dans cette rue ? _proposa Sakura.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu m'as dit qu'il était parti à pieds… entre le restau et chez lui, qu'a-t-il fait ? C'est ça qui est intéressant. Alors on va voir les combinis, les trucs dans le style… Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

_Ok… _murmura Tetsu, jugeant que tout serait plus productif que de rester là.

* * *

Hyde s'était endormi de nouveau. Il tenta bien de garder les yeux fermés, de continuer à faire semblant, mais il sentait qu'on le regardait… Il sentait que l'autre était là. Et garder les yeux fermés en le sachant à quelques mètres était trop stressant… alors il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. L'autre était assis sur sa chaise habituelle, près de la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à le regarder dormir ? Hyde détestait cela. Il trouvait vraiment cela malsain… L'autre lui adressa un mince sourire avant de demander :

_C'est celui auquel je pense ?_

_Hein ? Qui ça ? _demanda Hyde sans comprendre.

_Alors tu dormais vraiment…_

_Oui…_

_Sais-tu que tu parles en dormant ? _expliqua-t-il en se penchant en avant.

_Je… parle en dormant ?_

_Enfin, tu gémis pas mal, pour tout dire tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar… Et puis tu parles un peu, oui. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?_

… _Non._

_Ca nous fera un sujet de discussion. Car je suis très très curieux vois-tu et je suis très intrigué : pourquoi tu irais murmurer le nom de ton leader dans ton sommeil ?_

Vraiment, il jubilait. Ses mains se frottaient l'une contre l'autre comme s'il se délectait des moindres réactions de son prisonnier. Hyde se sentait comme une bête de foire en cage, observée par des inconnus vicieux qui attendaient qu'il se passe un truc intéressant. Il sentait le regard de l'autre sur lui, s'amusant du moindre détail remarquable… Et là il avait de quoi faire, puisque Hyde tomba des nues. L'information mit du temps à arriver à son cerveau et lorsque ce fut fait, il ressentit comme… de l'incrédulité, de la gêne aussi, beaucoup… Il avait envie de le détromper, mais il était trop surpris : avait-il vraiment fait ça ?

_Le… ?_

_« Tetsu »… Deux ou trois fois… D'une voix suppliante en plus, ça m'a fendu le cœur, _rigola l'autre.

_C'est vrai ?_

_Si je te le dis ! Et je te l'ai dit : je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ta carrière. « Tetsu » c'est le leader de ton groupe, ce type un peu frappé._

'_Et c'est lui qui dit ça…' _songea Hyde.

_Donc je demande ce que n'importe qui à ma place demanderait : pourquoi un homme comme toi murmurerait le prénom de son leader comme s'il l'appelait à l'aide ? _demanda l'homme, visiblement au comble de l'excitation, comme s'il aavit découvert une chose très intéressante.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews constructives et qui me motivent à avancer dans cette histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous conviendra également ^^**

**Chapitre 6**

Hyde subissait quelque chose de très particulier, et il ne trouvait aucune réaction appropriée à cela. L'homme en effet, le regardait attentivement, comme s'il était vraiment très intrigué par ce qui aurait pu n'être qu'un point de détail peut-être, pour une autre personne. D'ailleurs de prime abord pour Hyde, ce n'était que ça, non ? Il le regardait comme s'il voulait vraiment comprendre… Comme s'il fallait y voir un sens. Peut-être parce que depuis que Hyde était ici, il n'avait mentionné personne en particulier, éveillé ou non, là où par exemple un homme ayant une famille y aurait sûrement déjà fait allusion… Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, alors peut-être qu'il se lassait de simplement l'observer jour après jour sans que rien ne se passe vraiment… Tout cela appartenait à la logique de cet homme que Hyde ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais Hyde, devant son regard un peu trop intense, ressentit le besoin de se défendre, de s'expliquer… Comme s'il se sentait presque… coupable. Bizarre…

_Je n'ai pas..._

_Je t'assure que si, _assura-t-il très sérieusement.

_Bon… Mais je ne vois pas ce qui…_

_Tu es avec lui ? _demanda-t-il brusquement.

_Quoi ? Mais non ! _s'écria Hyde aussi sec.

_C'est un « non » bien indigné et catégorique… _persiffla l'homme en souriant d'un air mauvais. _Un non qui a des allures de oui…_

_Ecoutez, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai parlé de lui en dormant… J'imagine que mes amis me manquent et que j'ai rêvé d'eux parce qu'ils sont importants pour moi, voilà. C'est si important ? _lança Hyde avec un certain aplomb.

_Je dirai que non… Que ce n'est effectivement pas étonnant dit comme ça… Je dirai ça, si… Si tu n'avais pas eu cette fêlure dans la voix… Je n'arrive pas à la décrire._

Pour le coup, le kidnappeur semblait réellement curieux, vraiment intrigué… Il ne s'agissait pas de questions rhétoriques : il ne savait pas, il trouvait qu'il y avait matière à discuter et pour une raison inconnue, ce sujet semblait le passionner. Mais cette tirade ajoutée à son regard perçant, vraiment intense… Hyde déglutit. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise maintenant, il aurait bien aimé changer de sujet, en fait… Voire même que l'autre s'en aille, tant qu'à faire… Pour le coup, l'agacement prit le pas sur son instinct de survie et la crainte que cet homme lui inspirait et qui était de plus en plus forte. Il retrouva un peu de son audace naturelle et de son côté impulsif et il cracha :

_Bordel, on ne va pas analyser ma voix maintenant !_

_Et pourquoi pas ? _rétorqua l'autre, hilare. _C'est quand même un point important de ta personne, ta voix…_

_Bordel de merde…_

… _qui ne devrait pas dire des choses grossières, voyons._

_Ca va durer longtemps ?_

_Non, je dois y aller bientôt._

_Non, pas ce moment… tout. Moi, ici… _soupira-t-il, las. _Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Ca vous apporte quoi ?_

_Je te l'ai dit : je veux comprendre ce qu'il te trouvait._

_Qui ? Qui me trouvait quoi, à la fin ? _soupira Hyde presque en parlant pour lui-même.

_Au fond tu as raison : tu as le droit de savoir. Car après tout, tout ça c'est ta faute._

Pour le coup, Hyde releva brusquement la tête dans sa direction, mû par un double sentiment. La surprise d'avoir enfin une autre réaction à ce propos, et celle de voir que son kidnapper allait peut-être enfin consentir à lui expliquer ce qu'il fichait ici… Et ce _« c'est ta faute »_ tout droit sorti d'on ne savait où, et qu'il ne savait pas comment interpréter, à vrai dire… Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas et étant la victime ici, il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il avait pu faire qui justifie un tel traitement. Surtout que ce gars ne lui disait rien, hormis leur –funeste- rencontre dans la rue !

_Ma faute ? _répéta-t-il, incrédule ?

_Laisse-moi te demander une chose : si tu aimais quelqu'un, ce qui est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs... Si tu l'aimais vraiment. Et que tu perdes cette personne à cause d'une autre… Que ressentirais-tu ?_

_Vous voulez dire… si elle me quittait ?_

_Oui… Et si elle partait définitivement._

_Comme… mourir ? _comprit Hyde.

_Oui._

_C'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

_Tu n'as pas répondu ! _s'exclama l'homme, visiblement irrité. _Si tu tenais le responsable de ça, que ressentirais-tu, hein ?_

_Je suppose…_

_Oui ?_

_Je serai en colère… Je voudrais le… _

Se venger ? Probablement ? Si l'on poussait le raisonnement jusqu'au bout… A supposer que l'on perde l'être qui nous est le plus cher, qu'il décède même… A cause de quelqu'un… Hyde savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner un tel acte. Qui le pourrait ? Il n'allait pas prétendre le contraire. Et dire qu'il serait en colère était un euphémisme certain. Cependant… Il ne voyait pas le rapport avec ce qui avait été dit précédemment. Le déclic se fit quelques instants plus tard à peine, lorsque l'homme le fixa avec une expression telle que Hyde se sentit… visé. S'il avait été montré du doigt, cela n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Attendez une seconde… De quoi et de quoi parlait-il au juste, ce dingue qui mine de rien, semblait parler de choses personnelle pour une fois ? Un dingue au large sourire maintenant :

_Toi et moi ne sommes pas si différents._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Si tu es là, Hyde, c'est que vois-tu, il n'y a personne au monde que je déteste plus que toi._

_

* * *

_

_Tu tiens le coup ?_

'_Faut bien… Après tout, il est peut-être juste parti quelque part… De son plein gré._

_Tu le penses vraiment ?_

Un binôme pour le moins surprenant arpentait une certaine rue… Le premier à avoir parlé, grand, le visage fermé la plupart du temps, était soulagé de voir que les vieilles histoires n'intéressaient plus personne, dès lors qu'un de leurs amis les inquiétait. Cependant, lorsque Yukki et Ken avaient annoncé un très détaché_ « nous on va par là et vous par ici, on se rejoint plus tard ! », _Sakura s'était demandé si c'était une bonne idée, de « faire équipe » avec Tetsu. Il le connaissait et il savait que le stress aidant, Tetsu pouvait devenir compliqué à gérer… Et du stress, il en avait à revendre. Tetsu avait l'air fatigué, angoissé, crispé… Si cela avait été Ken, Sakura lui aurait tapoté le dos et l'aurait franchement rassuré ou bien il aurait plaisanté pour le faire sourire… Avec Tetsu, il avait hésité un peu, avant de poser franchement la question. Et à sa grande surprise, le bassiste le traitait comme n'importe quel autre de ses amis. Il fut même on ne peut plus sincère lorsqu'il s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

_Non… Je peux bien te le dire à toi… Sakura… J'ai peur._

_C'est normal… _répliqua-t-il, un peu surpris. _Je n'en mène pas large moi non plus._

_Tu ne comprends pas… J'ai peur parce qu'on ne sait pas où il est, bien sûr… Mais plus que ça… C'est comme si partout en moi, je sentais qu'il était en danger… C'est idiot…_

_Tu as toujours eu de l'intuition, alors je suppose que le fait que tu ressentes ça n'est pas si bizarre._

_Sakura…_

Pas besoin de le dire : cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que Tetsu était bouleversé. Rien d'étonnant, puisque Sakura savait bien qu'il était très attaché à Hyde. Ayant vécu les premières années du groupe, il avait pu voir leur amitié évoluer, leur complicité s'affirmer, à tel point qu'il était parfois difficile de les comprendre… Si la situation était inversée, si c'était Tetsu qui était porté disparu, Hyde serait lui aussi très inquiet, à n'en pas douter. Malheureusement, l'ancien batteur ne sut quoi dire exactement pour le rassurer. Tout ce qu'il dirait ne sonnerait pas très juste, il le savait bien. Et alors qu'il cherchait tout de même, il put voir le visage de Tetsu afficher une grande surprise tandis qu'il murmurait son prénom.

_Hm ?_

_Regarde,_ fit Tetsu en pointant du doigt un endroit derrière Sakura.

_Mais… C'est sa voiture !_

_On dirait bien, ouais ! _confirme Tetsu en courant jusqu'au véhicule garé le long du trottoir.

_Elle est fermée… _constata Sakura.

_Et il a une amende... _

_Elle est crade aussi, elle doit être là depuis quelques jours…_

_Sakura… _déglutit le bassiste. _Ca ne me rassure pas._

_Appelle les autres… Moi je vais au combini en face, il sait peut-être quelque chose._

Sur ce, Sakura traversa la rue sans regarder, manquant ainsi de se faire renverser, afin de questionner le gérant d'en face… Qu'avait-il à perdre à essayer après tout ? Et puis sa voiture était un bon point de départ, si l'on voulait retrouver Hyde ? Avec cela, peut-être que cela motiverait la police à au moins vérifier les aéroports et les gares ? au moins ça, que l'on sache s'il était toujours en ville… Près de la voiture du disparu, un bassiste à la fois excité d'avoir découvert un indice et affligé de ne pas y trouver là quelque chose de réconfortant, s'appuya contre la voiture en inspirant et expirant exagérément…

_Du calme Tetsu… Tu t'inquiètes inutilement… Il va forcément bien… Il ne peut qu'aller bien… Du calme… De la réflexion…_

_Ah c'est là que tu étais… C'est pas sa voiture, ça ? _fit la voix de Yukki dans son dos, après quelques instants.

_Si…_

_Et Sakura ? _demanda Ken.

_En face, il demande si… Bon sang Ken, tu réalises ? Sa voiture est là depuis des jours si ça se trouve. Cette fois y a plus de doute, il…_

_On va retourner voir les flics… et cette fois on n'en partira avant d'avoir obtenu qu'ils jettent au moins un œil, _assura la guitariste en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

_Ok, Tetsu ? _ajouta Yukki.

_Oui… Je crois que je dois appeler le manager… Je ne sais plus quoi inventer et s'il l'apprend autrement, ça n'aidera pas._

_Qu'on soit tous d'accord : en parler aux flics avec cette histoire de voiture abandonnée… s'ils font quelque chose finalement, ne nous leurrons pas : les journalistes ne mettront pas dix minutes à venir nous voir, _précisa Yukki en regardant tour à tour ses deux amis.

_Alors tu proposes quoi ? _s'agaça le bassiste.

_Laisse-moi finir ! Je dis juste qu'on doit en avoir conscience. Et s'accorder sur une version._

_Ok, on y pensera en chemin…_

_Le gars en face dit que c'était sa femme qui tenait la boutique ces derniers jours, le soir… Alors comme elle va arriver, je vais l'attendre._

_Ok, on se tient au courant._

* * *

_J'avais quelqu'un… Quelqu'un que j'aimais… Pour qui j'aurais fait n'importe quoi… Tu sais comment ça fait ?_

_Non… Enfin je ne crois pas._

_Tu n'as personne ?_

_Non._

_Mais tu as déjà été avec quelqu'un, non ?_

_Bien sûr. Mais je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel… _avoua Hyde un peu tristement. _Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un pour qui j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, par exemple._

Triste mais véridique constat. Si demain, tout devait finir ici… Hyde mourrait sans avoir connu cela. Une passion dévorante, un lien tellement fort qu'il pourrait pousser à toutes les folies… Certes parmi les gens avec qui il avait pour un temps partagé sa vie, certains avaient compté, il les avait réellement aimé… M ais pas à ce point. Par exemple, si ces personnes lui avaient demandé de choisir entre elles et la musique, il aurait choisi la musique. Il n'avait pas de personne pour qui il aurait pu tout quitter. C'était un peu ironique, pour quelqu'un qui brûlait sa vie à grande vitesse sans rien vouloir laisser passer… Ironique, et triste. Même l'homme sembla s'en étonner. Mais il semblait surtout décidé à raconter son histoire, alors Hyde se promit de faire profil bas et de tout mettre en œuvre pour en savoir le maximum.

_Et bien moi j'avais ça. Et on était heureux, t'imagines pas._

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

_On a été heureux pendant longtemps… _fit-il en souriant. _Et tu es arrivé._

_Moi ?_

_Toi. Ta gueule d'ange, tes manières provocantes et tout le reste… _fit-il avec mépris. _Tu as tout gâché._

_Je ne comprends pas… Je connaissais votre amie ?_

_Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Lui, il te connaissait parfaitement._

_« Il » ?_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Pour rien. Continuez._

_Au début j'ai trouvé ça amusant, qu'il ait une passion, d'autant que j'aimais bien la musique… Il me faisait écouter et j'aimais bien, je l'avoue… Pas autant que lui, mais j'aimais bien… Je n'ai pas vu que ça a dégénéré._

_Comment ça ?_

_Il était fan de ton groupe, mais de toi avant tout… Toi… Bientôt tu as été affiché partout chez nous, j'entendais ta voix tout le temps et il ne parlait plus que de toi… Hystérique à chaque nouvelle te concernant, collectionnant tout ce qui avait un lien avec toi… Il a fini par t'aimer plus que moi._

Il était très perturbant d'entendre cet homme quelques secondes plus tôt, expliquer l'amour qu'il avait vécu avec une réelle tendresse dans la voix. Ce n'était pas feint, c'était authentique. Et maintenant, il regardait Hyde avait tout d'abord du mépris, et au fur et à mesure de son récit, avec colère… Haine, même. Hyde s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il pensait avoir affaire à un détraqué basique ou à un fan perturbé dont il n'aurait peut-être pas trop à craindre… Il n'imaginait pas que malgré ses sourires, ses attentions parfois gentilles, son comportement la plupart du temps passif, cet homme puisse en réalité le détester. A un point qu'il mesurait encore mal, d'ailleurs. Cela le figea, tandis qu'il écoutait cette histoire qui lui semblait digne d'un mauvais roman.

_C'est pas possible…_

_Et pourtant… A mesure que sa passion pour toi grandissait, nos rapports se dégradaient… Et il m'a quitté… _murmura l'homme, une ombre passant dans ses yeux,_ répétant que je ne t'arrivais pas à la cheville… Alors que tu n'étais pas là, toi ! Moi je m'occupais de lui, pourtant ! _s'écria-t-il, de nouveau en colère.

_Je suis…_

_Je n'ai jamais compris à quel moment tout ça a déraillé… Quand es-tu devenu si important au point de ruiner nos vies ? _gémit l'homme, apparaissant faible pour la première fois.

…

_Je ne t'aurais déjà pas pardonné pour ça. Mais un soir… Un soir, il t'attendait après un concert… Et toi tu es monté dans ton bus sans le regarder, sûrement. Tu n'en avais rien à foutre. Et en courant derrière ton bus, il est tombé et une voiture lui a roulé dessus… _

_C'est horrible ! _s'exclama Hyde avec sincérité, n'ayant jamais eu connaissance de cela.

_Il est mort à cause de toi ! Et tu ne lui as même pas accordé un regard, je suis sûr… Tu ne sais même pas qui il était !_

_Je suis désolé… _gémit le chanteur, au bord des larmes.

_J'ai souvent rêvé de ce jour où tu t'excuserais… _expliqua l'homme de cette voix sifflante qui avait le don d'angoisser Hyde. _Je pensais que ça me soulagerait… Ce n'est pas le cas._


	8. Chapitre 7

**Mine de rien, on avance pas mal dans ce chapitre… Désolée car je le trouve particulièrement lourd celui-là, j'espère que ça ne plombera pas trop le moral :D…**

**Chapitre 7**

_« On reste toujours sans nouvelles du chanteur Hyde, apparemment disparu alors qu'il revenait d'une soirée avec quelques amis. Les enquêteurs ne souhaitent divulguer aucune information concernant cette affaire, mais il semblerait qu'ils poursuivent plusieurs pistes. La thèse d'un enlèvement par un fan est cependant envisagée. En attendant, des milliers de fans sont dans l'inquiétude et réclament la vérité. Le leader de L'Arc en ciel, Ogawa Tetsu-san, maintes fois approché, se refuse toujours au moindre commentaire… »_

_**Plus de deux semaines après la disparition de Hyde…**_

Comme si déjà, il n'était plus, les journaux comme la télévision s'emparaient de l'affaire et proposaient rapidement des rétrospectives de la carrière couronnée de succès du chanteur bien connu. Un procédé pour le moins morbide qui pour ceux qui le connaissaient personnellement, relevait plus de la torture et du sombre présage que d'un hommage qui de toute façon n'avait pas lieu d'être…

* * *

Bien qu'étant en liberté, lui, Tetsu n'avait plus tellement la notion du temps. Aveuglé par les flashs qui l'attendaient chaque fois qu'il allait voir la police… Pressé de toute part de demandes d'interviews aux questions parfois mesquines… Acculé de toutes parts, il ne savait que penser ni comment agir. Aux dernières nouvelles, un habitant du quartier était pratiquement sûr d'avoir aperçu un homme répondant à la description de Hyde, se faire accompagner par un homme plus costaud. _« Le plus petit devait être ivre »,_ avait-il ajouté. Fait que les serveurs confirmaient, sans pour autant pouvoir décrire l'homme en question. Juste… grand, costaud… Rien de concret. Partant de là et après investigations, la thèse de l'enlèvement était vite venue aux esprits des enquêteurs qui sans pour autant négliger d'autres pistes, penchaient pour celle-ci. Un mot qui avait terriblement résonné aux oreilles de quatre amis angoissés et incrédules. Un mot affreux, que Tetsu se repassait en boucle en priant le Ciel pour qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose… Mais de quoi, alors ?

Assis sur le lit de Hyde, il observait les bibelots, toutes les affaires du chanteur comme s'il était parti il y avait quelques heures et qu'il allait revenir sous peu… Cet appartement avait encore l'air occupé. Ayant le double des clefs, Tetsu venait chaque jour dorénavant… Il n'y faisait rien de spécial, mais c'était devenu une habitude… Etre là comme s'il attendait qu'il rentre… Etre dans un décor familier puisqu'il y avait passé du temps, dans cet appartement… Se faire engueuler parce que _« si tu as les doubles des clefs, Tetsu, c'est en cas d'urgence, par pour squatter et me faire peur quand je rentre ! »_… Tetsu gérait mal toute cette histoire. Il perdait progressivement pied, n'arrivant plus à penser avec clairvoyance ni à garder son calme… Il se reconnaissait de moins en moins dans cet homme abattu et impatient qu'il était en train de devenir. C'était même un peu dingue de le voir tel quel, lui qui semblait toujours si fort ou du moins, si pragmatique…

Il entendit vaguement sa sonnerie de portable parvenir à ses oreilles… Il sonna longtemps, le temps qu'il fallait pour le sortir de ses pensées pessimistes et guère cohérentes et ainsi le faire réagir… Le temps qu'il sorte l'objet de sa poche et décroche… pour tomber sur Sakura. Il n'avait jamais autant eu Sakura au téléphone que depuis la disparition de leur ami… Tragique ironie. Malgré lui, Tetsu attendait toujours une nouvelle réconfortante lorsque le téléphone sonnait, mais en vain… Il savait que si tel était le cas, Sakura se serait passé des formalités d'usage et il lui aurait explosé le tympan joyeusement pour livrer la bonne nouvelle. A la place, la voix grave de l'ex-batteur, pas très enthousiaste encore, entama la conversation.

_Tetsu_… dit-il enfin_, ce n'est certainement pas à moi de te dire ce que tu as à faire… Mais tu devrais quand même parler. Aux gens, je veux dire. Tout le monde attend que tu t'exprimes._

_Ah, les gens attendent… _marmonna Tetsu avec une certaine nonchalance.

_Ben oui…_

_Les gens attendent, hein… Seulement j'en ai rien à foutre des gens, moi ! _explosa le bassiste.

_Calme-toi Tetsu, je ne voulais pas te…_

_Je leur dirai quoi ? Hm ? Que leur idole est sans doute avec un taré qui lui fait Dieu sait quoi et qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais vivant ? Hein ? On le sait tous, ça ! _

_Je refuse d'entendre ça ! _fit la voix hachée de Sakura.

_Pourtant c'est la vérité et il faut la dire ! Il est peut-être même déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est ! _s'écria Tetsu, presque hystérique.

_Ta gueule Tetsu, tu deviens dingue ! Il n'est pas mort ! _hurla Sakura.

_Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de le dire ?_

_Tu le sens ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Qu'il est mort. Tu le sens ? _

…

_J'attends ! _s'impatienta Sakura.

_Non. Je pense qu'il est vivant, _admit Tetsu, la voix brisée.

_Alors ça me va. Je me fie à ton jugement. Et les gens doivent l'entendre aussi. _

_Pourquoi je ferai ça ? _demanda Tetsu, troublé. _Je m'en fous moi, de ces gens ! L'un d'eux a enlevé Hyde, je te signale…_

_Je ne sais pas, Tetsu : pour qu'on te foute la paix une fois que tu leur auras donné ce qu'ils veulent… Pour que tout ces gens ouvrent les yeux et qui sait, peut-être apprendre un truc… _soupira Sakura, qui au fond n'avait pas tellement d'arguments autres que le premier…

_C'est stupide._

_Je sais, mais je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus le cul sur ma chaise à attendre que quelque chose se passe ! Ken et Yukki aussi… Ils ont besoin que tu reprennes les rênes… _

_Ok… _céda le leader après un long moment de mutisme. _Et après, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille._

Sakura avait raison. En intervenant, il donnerait aux vautours ce qu'ils souhaitaient et peut-être qu'après cela, il aurait droit à un peu de répit. Peut-être. Ca ne serait pas pire, déjà. Et puis même si ce que les autres pensaient lui était égal… Pour une fois, Tetsu ne voulait pourtant pas qu'on s'y trompe. Il ne voulait pas que, comme un journaliste véreux l'avait plus ou moins laissé entendre, son mutisme soit pris pour de l'indifférence. Il s'en souciait. Il s'en souciait tellement qu'il avait été le premier à s'inquiéter, à l'heure où pourtant ça n'avait pas encore lieu d'être. Alors franchement, il allait devoir choisir ses mots… Mais il avait besoin d'exprimer son inquiétude, que tout le monde sache qu'il ne s'en fichait pas… Qu'il tannait la police pour aider au maximum, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait ni l'habilitation, ni les compétences… Il ne pouvait rien faire. Et c'était probablement ça, le plus terrible.

Alors le lendemain matin, après une visite habituelle au poste de police afin d'être tenu au courant de l'avancée des démarches –ce qui avait été vite vu, comme il n'y avait rien de neuf-, quand il sortit et qu'une jeune journaliste l'interrogea, cette fois-ci il s'arrêta devant elle. Cela lui coûtait, il aurait juste voulu partir à toute vitesse, mais il s'arrêta et fit signe à la jeune femme qu'il allait répondre. Naturellement, elle incita son caméraman à zoomer sur lui, mais de toute façon, Tetsu n'en avait que faire maintenant.

_Je m'adresse à la personne qui en ce moment, détient sans doute Hyde. Je voudrais lui dire… Non, d'abord à Hyde, je voudrais te dire, si par miracle tu m'entends… Sois courageux. Ici, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour toi, personne ne t'abandonne. Alors sois fort, je sais que tu le peux !... Tu nous manques et… Je veux te revoir._

_Et à vous, qui nous l'avez pris… Je vous supplie de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je vous en prie… Je suis prêt à tout pour négocier, pour trouver une solution, peu importe de quoi il s'agit… Dites au moins à la police ce que vous voulez… Mais par pitié, ne le blessez pas ! Pitié…_

Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il dirait au ravisseur s'il le pouvait, Tetsu aurait juré avec conviction qu'il l'insulterait, le sommerait de tout stopper, le menacerait… Il dirait qu'il retournerait ciel et terre pour retrouver Hyde… Et au final, quand le moment fut venu… Il s'était retrouvé à supplier, implorer… Prier pour que son meilleur ami soit sauf, qu'on le relâche… Il aurait pu se mettre à genoux, s'il l'avait fallu… Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir cette attitude, mais devant la caméra, en imaginant que peut-être, le ravisseur écoutait… Il se serait livré à toutes les courbettes possibles, si cela avait pu changer la donne. Il ne songeait même pas à la façon dont ses paroles allaient être perçues par « les gens », ni rien d'autre… Il avait juste les larmes aux yeux en imaginant que peut-être, il était déjà trop tard pour que Hyde entende son message… Rien que d'y penser, et son cœur se serrait déjà.

Plus tard bien sûr, la personne en charge de l'affaire lui donna une tape sur les doigts : il n'était pas prudent voire même irresponsable de s'adresser ainsi à quelqu'un dont on ignore tout, à commencer par l'état mental et les aspirations ! C'était une chose à ne pas refaire et si cela tournait mal, il serait responsable ! « Responsable »… Un mot que Tetsu prit avec effroi, n'ayant absolument pas pensé une seule seconde que son acte désespéré mais sincère pourrait signer l'arrêt de mort de son ami… Ce soir là, Ken, Yukki et Sakura se rendirent chez le bassiste pour y passer la nuit. Comme une petite cellule de crise, les mêmes questions revenaient entre les quatre amis mortifiés, qui tentaient de rassurer un leader qui se sentait coupable… Et parce que l'amitié et le soutien restent les seules solutions qui marchent dans une situation désespérée, Tetsu se sentit reconnaissant. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau et ils voulaient la même chose. Et ils géraient bien mieux le problème, ensemble.

* * *

Il était déjà fort tard dans la soirée, mais cela Hyde l'ignorait, quand son ravisseur entra dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler une cave, l'endroit où il le retenait. Rien qu'à son pas pressé, au petit rire qui était le sien, l'homme semblait très heureux. Et une fois que Hyde fut réveillé et que l'ampoule du plafond s'alluma brutalement, il en eut la confirmation : son kidnappeur était guilleret. Et cela étonna Hyde au plus haut point car ces derniers temps, il avait été exécrable. La moindre réflexion le faisait partir au quart de tour… Et même quand Hyde ne disait rien –car il parlait de moins en moins-, cela n'allait pas non plus. Et l'homme frappait. La première fois, Hyde avait naïvement crut que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Mais finalement… De plus en plus souvent et sans raison apparente, l'homme frappait. Avec force, colère… Il faisait mal. La lèvre de Hyde s'était fendue en deux, sa blessure à l'arcade s'était ouverte de nouveau… Et probablement que son bras qu'il mettait devant son visage, devait avoir quelques ecchymoses… Hyde avait mal. En dehors comme en dedans. Et chaque fois que l'homme frappait, Hyde sentait la terreur lui vriller les entrailles encore plus que la douleur. Il avait renoncé au pourquoi, et désormais il n'attendait plus rien.

Si on avait dû le retrouver, cela serait déjà fait. Personne ne viendrait. Il finirait ici, entre les mains de cet homme finalement violent et instable, qui pouvait aussi bien le caresser que le frapper… L'espoir n'était plus de mise. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la fin… parce que même si Hyde partait avec une dose de courage moyenne pour un homme normal, celle-ci ne pouvait que s'émousser à la longue… aucune issue à entrevoir… Et sans issue possible, pas d'espoir. Donc fin de la lutte, de toute façon vouée à l'échec. Mais vaguement, son esprit ensommeillé et à bout de forces perçut donc la fébrilité de l'homme et il s'en étonna machinalement. Il le regarda sans rien demander, de peur de se voir réprimandé… Mais l'homme était trop excité pour se taire :

_J'ai un cadeau pour toi !_

…

_Ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas avoir l'air content… Mais allez, je ne t'en veux pas, il faut que je te montre ! Ne bouge pas, hein ?_ s'amusa l'homme, le sachant enchaîné de toute façon.

Il disparut un instant sur le seuil pour réapparaitre 30 secondes plus tard, en poussant une espèce de meuble à roulettes sur lequel était posée une petite télé. Hyde la regarda comme s'il en voyait une pour la première fois, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était là. L'autre jubilait vraiment, il en aurait presque applaudit. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il annonça :

_Je t'ai enregistré quelque chose, il faut que tu voies ça !_

Il alluma la télévision, bidouilla un peu sous le regard incrédule de Hyde qui n'arrivait pas à penser ni même à être sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Le sommeil, la peur que cet homme lui inspirait désormais systématiquement… La douleur dans ses jambes dans lesquelles la veille l'autre s'était amusé à donner des coups de pieds… Hyde fixait l'écran par réflexe, stoïque, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Après quelques instants, de noir, l'écran devint animé… Une jolie jeune femme apparut, expliquant rapidement des choses que Hyde ne comprit pas, le volume étant trop faible… Et après… Un visage prit place dans l'écran. Un visage d'ordinaire souriant et sympathique, qui là était crispé et débordait d'angoisse et de tristesse… Ses lèvres bougeaient sans que le chanteur ne puisse saisir les mots… Ses yeux étaient tellement tristes… Il suppliait du regard. Ses yeux noisette imploraient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient… Ce visage là était familier à Hyde… Très familier. Il ouvrit la bouche et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux même une seconde… Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de la personne sur l'écran…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci à toi Louange, de toujours me lire et de prendre le temps de me laisser ces reviews ! :)**

**C'est pas fait pour me donner une pêche d'enfer, cette fic, mais qu'est-ce que j'aime l'écrire quand même ! XD**

**Chapitre 8**

Hyde aurait voulu poser sa main à plat sur l'écran, un peu comme s'il la posait directement sur la joue de son ami… Mais il avait assez d'esprit malgré son trouble sur le moment, pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une image dans une boîte, rien de plus concret dans l'immédiat… Pourtant, quelque part, quelque chose s'était rallumé en lui. Comme une petite flamme de rien du tout, qui lui apportait un peu de chaleur… Malgré les quelques larmes qui suivirent la première le long de ses joues, Hyde souriait doucement. Il se sentait bien, à cet instant. C'était la première jolie chose qui lui parvenait depuis qu'il était là. Et ça faisait beaucoup de bien. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'image figée sur pause, du bassiste.

_Tet-chan… _murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque et émue.

_C'est marrant… Si on écoute ce qu'il raconte, c'est très bien et tout ça, oui, mais… Si on coupe le son, _s'amusa l'homme, visiblement passionné par la situation, _c'est encore plus intéressant. Ce qu'il dit ne vaut rien, à côté. Son regard lui, il dit la vraie vérité. Celle qu'il n'osera pas dire devant tout le monde…_

_Quand… ?_

_Je l'ai vu cette nuit, j'arrivais pas à dormir… _expliqua l'homme tout en fixant Tetsu à l'écran. _Ca doit dater d'hier matin, à ce que j'ai compris._

_Tet-chan…_

_Il a mauvaise mine… Ca ne lui réussit pas, ton absence. Tu es content ? _demanda-t-il comme si cela lui importait.

_Content ?_

_Et bien oui. Tu imagines comment il sera dans 15 jours ? Si tu n'étais pas ici, tu n'aurais jamais vu ça…_

Difficile de dire s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait ouvertement. Probablement les deux. Sans doute que la situation le passionnait autant qu'elle l'amusait. Il croyait déceler plein de choses avec cette petite vidéo –mais il avait passé tellement d'heures à regarder des vidéos de L'Arc en ciel afin de mieux connaitre Hyde, aussi…-… Il jubilait littéralement, comme si la moindre réaction de Hyde depuis 5 minutes, était à ne pas manquer. Le chanteur se faisait l'effet d'être un rat de laboratoire surveillé, observé sous tous les angles, et dont le moindre mouvement est passé au crible… Il avait toujours cette impression dans cet endroit, mais à cet instant précis, encore plus. Cela le rendait d'autant plus nerveux… Mais aucune protestation ne lui vint à l'idée : il savait ce qui se passerait s'il le faisait… Et il ne voulait pas provoquer les coups quand ils ne venaient pas à lui. Cependant, s'il pouvait encore contrôler ses bravades puisqu'il était nettement calmé de ce côté-là, il avait du mal encore à tout garder pour lui. Certaines choses ne demandaient qu'à sortir…

_Je veux…_

_Hm ?_

… _lui parler, _termina-t-il plus pour lui-même.

_Parle à la télé tant que tu veux. Puisque tu as été mignon, je te la laisse pour aujourd'hui._

Et l'homme s'en retourna tranquillement, visiblement plutôt content. En un sens, Hyde était assuré d'être tranquille un certain temps, maintenant. Quand il fut certain d'être seul, que l'ordre ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, il tandis la main aussi loin qu'il le put et rapprocha le petit meuble du lit. Son regard tomba sur les boutons et il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver celui qui pouvait remettre tout cela en marche. Et il se repassa ce court passage une quantité de fois… Dix, vingt fois… Plus, peut-être. Parfois, il mettait sur « pause », et jamais au même moment… Cette télévision était comme une drogue : il n'arrivait pas à l'éteindre, de peur de ne jamais pouvoir le revoir. C'était peut-être la dernière fois, après tout, qu'il pouvait le voir. Alors comment aurait-pu se résoudre à détacher son regard de cet écran et à s'endormir de nouveau ? Impossible. C'était inconcevable.

Au bout d'un moment, Hyde chercha de nouveau et il trouva le son, qu'il mit à un faible volume. Et il entendit enfin ce que Tetsu disait. _« Je veux te revoir ». _C'était un Tetsu amoindri, peiné, anxieux, mais il y avait toujours cette espèce de force, celle qui semblait dire « bats-toi ! ». Il avait confiance en lui et Hyde se sentit soudainement indigne de cette confiance, lui qui avait pour ainsi dire abandonné tout espoir… Tetsu lui disait que tout le monde le cherchait et qu'il devait se battre, et lui il laissait les coups tomber, se taisait même quand ça hurlait dans sa tête… Qu'était-il devenu ?... Et Tetsu disait _« je veux te revoir »_, comme s'il s'agissait d'une certitude plutôt que d'un souhait… Et bon sang, qu'aurait-il donné, Hyde, pour répondre _« moi aussi ! »…_ Mais Tetsu n'entendrait pas. Alors il le pensa très fort. Il voulait vivre. Assez longtemps pour pouvoir le revoir… le remercier de croire en lui sans jamais se lasser… et voir si les picotements qu'il ressentait, l'émotion qui était la sienne en voyant le visage du bassiste, si tout cela perdurait, face à celui qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien.

_Tet-chan…_

* * *

Dans l'appartement du bassiste, le jour avait fini par se lever, mais il était encore très tôt... Tetsu n'était pas encore levé. Ken, qui avait décidé d'occuper le canapé, dormait encore à poings fermés lui aussi. Dans la cuisine, Sakura était debout depuis un moment par contre, à ce qu'il semblait. Il avait déjà fait le café, il était tout habillé aussi... Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air très frais. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit assez tranquille ces temps-ci pour que le sommeil soit réparateur... cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant, qu'il regardait par la fenêtre en soupirant, une tasse de café encore fumante à la main... Où chercher ? Comment ? Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement un espoir ? N'étant pas du genre à baisser les bras aussi facilement, Sakura n'avait de cesse d'imaginer des moyens d'être utile. Hyde comptait trop pour qu'il reste là, à attendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Quand il avait plongé, qu'il avait perdu ses amis, son job et son honneur, Hyde ne l'avait pas lâché. Il l'avait sermonné, l'avait enjoint de se reprendre en main sans tarder... Tour à tour, il l'avait consolé ou boosté. Hyde avait été un ami exemplaire et fidèle et malgré les sales moments que Sakura avait vécu, il savait qu'il lui devait beaucoup. L'affection toute naturelle qu'il avait toujours eu pour Hyde s'était renforcée et il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais le décevoir et d'être là pour lui au besoin. Il devait la tenir, même s'il ne voyait pas comment.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui attirèrent son attention, et effectivement, Yukki vint le rejoindre, visiblement tout juste réveillé. Il se contenta d'un signe de la main, attendant que Yukki ait l'esprit clair, ce qui ne tarda pas :

_Salut… t'es debout depuis longtemps ?_

_J'ai pas fermé l'œil, ouais…_

_Comme moi, quoi…. Sakura, j'ai besoin de ton avis, _poursuivit subitement le batteur.

_A propos de quoi ?_

_Tetsu… Hier, Ken disait que peut-être, il devrait bouger… Rentrer pour un temps sur Osaka. Ici, les médias vont nous tomber dessus, et…_

_Et tu es contre l'idée ? _Devina Sakura rien qu'à sa tête.

_Oui. Tetsu ne voudra jamais partir loin de l'enquête, et en plus il penserait qu'on veut l'écarter… Il culpabiliserait._

_Je pense aussi qu'il est mieux ici, _acquiesça Sakura._ La solitude, l'éloignement… Ce n'est pas pour lui._

Yukki hocha la tête d'un air entendu. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il pensait, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui pensait comme lui. L'idée de Ken aurait pu marcher avec un autre, mais Tetsu, surtout après l'intervention télévisée, prendrait la suggestion trop mal. Et il était trop tenace pour s'entendre dire qu'il devait se mettre à l'abri. Il répondrait que ce n'était pas lui qui était à plaindre, mais Hyde. Autant s'épargner des prises de tête inutiles et garder cette idée pour eux. Yukki se servit un café noir, sans sucre, afin d'être d'attaque pour une journée que l'angoisse rendait de plus en plus difficile à supporter à chaque fois. Toujours planté devant sa fenêtre, Sakura la quitta cependant pour s'installer en face du batteur, soupirant :

_J'arrive pas à y croire…_

_A quoi ?_

_Tout ce qui nous arrive… Me dire qu'un type a enlevé Hyde… Mais pourquoi lui ?_

_J'en sais pas plus que toi…_répondit mollement Yukki, qui s'était posé la question des centaines de fois, comme eux tous.

_Si c'était l'argent, il lui aurait tout piqué… Mais les flics ont dit que les comptes de Hyde n'avaient pas bougé. Son appartement non plus n'a même pas été approché. Alors si c'est pas l'argent, le motif, c'est quoi ?_

_Je me pose la question depuis le début… Et je ne sais pas non plus._

_J'ai toujours… _commença Sakura en chuchotant presque, _détesté la façon qu'avait Tetsu de s'intéresser à lui comme si c'était un ange… Tu vois, j'adore Hyde, je sais ce que je lui dois et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour l'aider… C'est un peu comme si j'avais un petit frère…_

_Je sais bien…_fit Yukki, compréhensif.

_Mais j'ai toujours été agacé de voir combien Tetsu en faisait des tonnes… Et quand je vois tout ça, tout ce qui se passe… Je me dis que je n'avais rien compris du tout, en fait._

_Ca ne change rien. Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas du genre sentimental, mais si on est tous là, c'est bien parce qu'on tient à Hyde… Pourquoi, de quelle façon… Tout ça, ça n'a pas d'importance._

_Oui…_

Il était vrai qu'en voyant Tetsu si affecté au point d'être un peu l'ombre de lui-même, Sakura avait réagi. Il avait enfin réussi à comprendre ce qui lui avait toujours échappé, ce qui l'avait même toujours dérangé chez le bassiste... Cette façon d'être, uniquement avec Hyde... Ce n'était pas « en faire des tonnes », ni rien de ce genre... C'était tout à fait autre chose, en réalité. Mais à l'époque où ils étaient tous les quatre, Sakura n'avait pas le recul ni la maturité -ni même l'envie- de comprendre. Et maintenant que cela lui sautait aux yeux, probablement même davantage que les protagonistes, il se sentait stupide. Il était vraiment passé à côté, c'était à croire qu'il avait été un piètre ami du début à la fin.

Et toujours dans sa tête, revenait les deux questions essentielles du moment, quoi qu'il fasse : pourquoi, et comment être utile ? Il repartit dans son mutisme, remuant ces éternelles interrogations de façon presque obsessionnelle, repensant aux différents évènements arrivés ces derniers jours... Et quelque chose lui trotta dans la tête, tout à coup, alors qu'il analysait tout cela. Il regarda brusquement Yukki comme s'il avait une idée et rien qu'avec cette attitude, l'actuel batteur lui accorda toute son attention.

_Tu sais, je pense à un truc…_

_Oui, quoi ?_

_Si on regarde tout ça froidement… _commença Sakura avec précaution. _Un mec a enlevé une vedette. Il ne veut pas d'argent, sinon il l'aurait déjà demandé. Tu me suis ?_

_Jusque là, oui._

_Bon… Partant de là, les mobiles sont réduits si c'est un inconnu. Si Hyde était monsieur tout le monde, ok. Mais il est connu. Si on enlève une personne connue… C'est un fan dérangé. Ça ne peut être que ça._

_Moui… _acquiesça Yukki, trouvant le raisonnement un peu simpliste.

_Un type « normal » agirait avec une revendication définie._

_Ça se tient, _reconnut-il tout de même.

_S'il est dingue, alors il est manipulable, _poursuivit Sakura de façon assurée.

_Tu penses à quoi ?_

_A Tetsu. L'intervention d'hier a peut-être eu un impact sur ce gars. Dans le sens où s'il percute qu'il est traqué, il va soit paniquer, soit vouloir montrer qu'il est le plus fort…_

_Mais d'où tu tiens tout ça ? _S'exclama Yukki, assez impressionné par ce raisonnement qui sonnait de façon tout à fait crédible.

_En prison, tu côtoies toutes sortes de gens… _répondit sombrement Sakura, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

_Et tu veux que Tetsu ou les flics fassent bouger les choses par le biais des médias ? _Comprit Yukki.

_Dans les deux cas de figure, il se mettra à découvert._

_Ok… Mais là tu oublies un détail._

_Lequel ?_

_Si jamais ce type est un fait quelqu'un que Hyde connait… Un gars qui lui en veut pour je ne sais quelle raison… Ta petite technique est alors très dangereuse…_

* * *

Au commissariat, l'enquêteur attitré à l'affaire n'en menait pas large. Entre les amis du disparu qui étaient pires qu'une meute de chiens enragés -enfin surtout un- et la presse qui s'emparait naturellement de l'affaire, il avait bien du mal à travailler comme il le souhaitait. Ses supérieurs en plus, n'étaient pas convaincus totalement par la thèse de l'enlèvement, et sans en apporter la preuve matérielle et incontestable, il avait les mains liées par certains côtés. Mais ce jour là devait le réjouir sur ce point : enfin, il pourrait travailler correctement. En effet, alors qu'il se replongeait dans les rares témoignages dont il disposait à la recherche du moindre indice, l'enquêteur vit son adjoint débouler dans son bureau, un dossier en main, visiblement l'air satisfait.

_Chef, la thèse de l'enlèvement se confirme !_

_Une preuve ? _Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

_Sans doute ! Un coup de chance : un agent dont le chien qui a reniflé un mouchoir en sale état, mais dont l'odeur n'a pas plu au chien… Dans une rue qui nous intéresse, naturellement. Je passes les détails pour arriver au plus intéressant : chloroforme._

_S'il nous restait encore un doute, le voilà balayé. Hyde-san a bien été enlevé, la coïncidence serait trop énorme. Personne ne l'a vu aux gares, aéroports, hôpitaux, etc… Il devrait logiquement être détenu dans le secteur, sauf si le ravisseur est malin._

_Que fait-on alors?_

_Maintenant que plus rien ne peut nous barrer la route, on se concentre là-dessus. On reprend tout depuis le début : les caméras de surveillance, les restaurants et cafés, les magasins alentours, les serveurs… et les clients, _somma-t-il._ Au moins ceux qui avaient fait des réservations, on va pouvoir les contacter. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec de la chance, on aurait une description ou quelque chose s'en approchant. On s'y met, la presse va finir par nous gêner, il faut qu'on avance dans cette affaire !_

_Le mouchoir est en analyse, mais il ne faut pas trop espérer : après tout ce temps dans la rue, entre la pluie et le passage… _

_Je doute aussi qu'il puisse nous servir davantage, mais ne négligeons rien._

_Bien._


	10. Chapitre 9

**Louange : oui effectivement c'est bien ce que j'avais dit donc le coup du chloroforme a pu surprendre mais t'inquiète : c'est expliqué :). **

**J'en profite pour dire que j'avoue que les histoires policières, j'adore les lire ou les regarder mais en écrire, c'est autre chose donc pardonnez-moi si les ficelles sont un peu grosses :)**

**Chapitre 9**

Ces derniers temps, le quatuor avait pour habitude de se réunir le soir voire la nuit chez Tetsu, et la journée, lorsqu'ils ne vadrouillaient pas à droite et à gauche, de trouver refuge dans leur local. Ken gardait sa guitare contre lui et jouait machinalement quelques notes, comme s'il s'agissait là du seul anti-stress qui fonctionne sur lui... Et c'était ici qu'ils faisaient le point, se rassuraient comme ils le pouvaient... Ou parfois même, discutaient presque normalement. Un moyen de ne pas perdre contact avec la réalité et pour l'un d'entre eux aussi, de continuer à vivre normalement au moins quelques moments dans la journée... Ce jour là donc, ils y étaient encore à tenter de se distraire et surtout de faire parler un Tetsu qui n'en menait pas large depuis son apparition télévisée... Et brutalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le policier en charge de l'affaire, un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années mais qui ne faisait pas son âge. Il avait l'air passablement en colère, mais son entrée fracassante n'inspira qu'une chose aux musiciens : il y avait du nouveau. Pour qu'il se déplace ainsi, c'était ça ! Ils ne virent ni son air maussade ni l'agent qui l'accompagnait : une jeune femme un peu plus effacée qui bien que ne portant pas d'uniforme, avait tout l'air d'être dans la police aussi. Yukki fut le premier à se lever et à traduire les pensées de tout le monde :

_Commissaire ! Du neuf ?_

_Du neuf, oui ! Mais ça vous le savez aussi bien que moi !_

_Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_Ne jouez pas au plus fin, je vous prie ! _Répondit-il en haussant le ton, les toisant tous du regard. _C'est sur toutes les chaînes depuis les premières nouvelles matinales ! Ah, ça n'a pas trainé !_

_Mais de quoi vous... ?_

_Vous n'avez pas écouté la télévision ?_

_Non... On la regarde rarement maintenant, parce que... _avoua Ken en jetant un regard à la dérobée à ses camarades, _ça nous déprime. On entend des choses pas toujours très agréables et on a besoin d'avoir le moral, alors..._

_Écoutez, _coupa le commissaire,_ je vous ai fait une faveur, je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendus compte ! Surtout vous ! _Tempêta-t-il en pointant Tetsu du doigt. _Je vous laisse envahir mon bureau alors que j'avais normalement dit que je vous tiendrai au courant moi-même ! Je vous laisse jouer au petit détective parce que vous avez été un peu utile ! Mais je croyais m'être fait comprendre : toute initiative doit être portée à ma connaissance ! Je pensais que vous étiez bien placé pour savoir qu'il faut être prudent avec les médias !_

_Mais de quoi parlez vous, je ne comprends pas ? _Demanda Sakura, aussi perdu que ses amis.

_On a trouvé un mouchoir contenant du chloroforme hier ! C'est un indice important, et voilà que tout le monde est au courant ! Imaginez un seul instant que notre homme soit violent ou Dieu sait quoi ! S'il sent qu'on remonte la piste, comment réagira-t-il ?_

_Du chloroforme ? Hyde a été chloroformé ? _Réagit Tetsu en se levant de sa chaise d'une traite.

_Oh pitié, arrêtez de me prendre pour le crétin que vous pensez que je suis ! _S'impatienta-t-il.

_Écoutez, j'ignore comment les journalistes sont au courant de ce détail, mais vous nous apprenez l'existence de cette preuve ! Comment aurait-on pu divulguer quelque chose qu'on ignore ? _Tempéra Yukki.

_Je ne sais effectivement pas comment vous avez pu le savoir, mais..._

_Commissaire, on traîne dans vos pattes depuis assez longtemps pour que vous soyez certain de l'envie qu'on a de le retrouver. Croyez-vous, _continua Tetsu d'une voix si posée que ses trois amis en furent étonnés, _puisque comme vous le dites, nous en connaissons un rayon sur les médias, que nous serions assez bêtes pour faire quelque chose de dangereux comme ça ? Même si on avait su pour cette preuve, on ne l'aurait jamais dit. Et nous ne savions rien. Vous devez nous croire._

_Vous êtes convaincant... _hésita-t-il, le pensant sincère. _Bon, mais si ce n'est pas vous, alors qui ?_

_Je ne connais pas vos hommes ou même tous les agents qui passent et ont accès aux dossiers, mais... Un journaliste sait soutirer les informations. Croyez-moi, c'est facile._

Tetsu ouvrait rarement la bouche depuis la veille, tout occupé qu'il était à culpabiliser et à noircir le tableau. Il n'avait même pas réagi au début, malgré l'agression verbale du commissaire. Mais cette preuve... Elle établissait désormais un fait d'un point de vue procédural, il le savait. Et Tetsu savait aussi que s'il voulait être tenu au courant, il fallait ne pas gêner l'enquête. Il était donc important que cet homme en charge de l'affaire les croit. Et tandis qu'il parlait, chacun l'espace d'un instant, reconnut ce à quoi ils étaient habitués chez leur leader (ou ex-leader, pour un autre) : persuasion, calme, pragmatisme... C'était le Tetsu rassurant, habituel... Ken retint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement en l'observant, d'ailleurs. Eux aussi, cela leur faisait du bien de le voir ainsi. Nul ne vit le regard à la dérobée que Yukki jeta à Sakura. Vue leur discussion de la veille, peut-être que Sakura avait eu envie de jouer cavalier seul, de mettre son idée à exécution et ainsi comme il le disait, de faire bouger les choses ? Mais l'ex-batteur semblait aussi surpris que lui, aussi Yukki écarta-t-il l'hypothèse -non sans un certain soulagement d'ailleurs-. Il se tourna vers l'enquêteur et jugea que savoir qui avait eu la langue trop bien pendue n'était pas le plus important dans l'immédiat :

_Si le « qui » est important, moi une autre chose m'inquiète : ça peut être dangereux pour Hyde ?_

_Aucune idée, _avoua le policier._ Soit le ravisseur est sûr de lui et cela ne va pas l'inquiéter... soit il va se méfier et redoubler de précautions. En tout cas, je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne chose. Je retourne au poste. Et vous, vous restez hors de mon chemin. Je vous appellerai s'il y a du nouveau. Compris ?_

_Entendu..._

Il s'en retourna en pestant... Probablement qu'il n'était pas rassuré et qu'il allait devoir faire plus attention désormais... Car si Tetsu avait eu l'air convaincant, il n'en restait pas moins que si les journalistes devaient divulguer toutes les preuves qu'ils étaient susceptibles de trouver, cela allait poser problème... Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, la jeune femme l'accompagnant et qui jusque là s'était tue, s'assura que son collègue était bien sorti avant d'inviter du regard Tetsu à s'isoler avec elle dans un coin de la pièce. Elle semblait ennuyée, comme en attestaient ses coups d'oeil fréquents à l'entrée, par peur de se faire coincer.

_Écoutez-moi... _murmura-t-elle nerveusement. _Le sort de votre ami vous obsède et c'est normal, mais je vous garantis que nous faisons le maximum, alors..._

_Ce n'est pas nous, _trancha Tetsu en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_D'accord... _

_Autre chose ? _Devina-t-il, la voyant hésitante.

_Je... Je voudrai vous aider, mais je..._

_Dites-moi. S'il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez me dire, dites-le. Ça restera entre vous et moi, je vous le jure, _supplia-t-il presque en posant une main sur son bras.

_Il est établi que Hyde-san, après sa soirée, a bu un verre avec un inconnu dans un bar... Il serait reparti avec lui, ivre d'après les témoins, puisque cet homme le soutenait pour marcher._

_Ça je sais bien._

_Une jeune serveuse qui venait d'être embauchée ce soir là, m'a semblé durant l'interrogatoire... disons nerveuse, _termina-t-il sur un ton de plus en plus bas.

_Nerveuse ?_

_Je ne devrai pas dire ça._

_Continuez, je vous en prie, _demanda le leader en la suppliant toujours du regard.

_C'est sûrement juste une idée, mais... C'était comme si elle savait quelque chose. Le chef a dit qu'elle devait être comme ça parce que les policiers l'impressionnaient et qu'elle avait peur comme elle venait d'être embauchée, mais..._

_Compris._

_S'il vous plait, soyez discret, _le pria-t-elle à son tour.

_Vous ne serez pas mise en cause, c'est juré._

_Vous savez, on doit déjà le dire sans arrêt mais... J'étais... Enfin je suis une fan._

_Ah ? C'est gentil... _répondit-il en esquissant un bref sourire fatigué.

_Je souhaite que vous le retrouviez. Vraiment._

_Merci. Même si ça ne mène à rien, je suis touché par votre aide._

Il la raccompagna et revint vers ses camarades très lentement. Il fallait cogiter rapidement... Ce n'était sans doute rien, juste la nervosité d'une jeune et nouvelle employée impressionnable, mais... Si c'était quelque chose ? Une minuscule piste ? Si les policiers n'avaient pas le temps de voir ce détail et si lui, simple civil, pouvait lui parler ? Il ne lui ferait pas peur, lui. Il saurait la toucher, peut-être... Et si jamais elle savait même un petit quelque chose... Tetsu s'emballait. Parce qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être inutile depuis trop longtemps et que la veille, il s'était même trouvé idiot. Là, s'il pouvait agir, s'occuper l'esprit, tenter de s'y mettre aussi, même si cela ne débouchait sur rien... Ca valait la peine d'essayer, non ? Hyde l'aurait fait, lui. Il fallait juste garder cela pour lui, comme il l'avait promis à cette jeune femme.

_Alors ? _Demanda Ken en le voyant revenir.

_Alors... Désolé, ça reste entre elle et moi._

_Tu as un rencard ?_

_Ken ! _Gronda Yukki.

_Désolé, tentative d'humour maladroite et désespérée, _soupira le guitariste, gêné.

_Non, continue, _fit doucement Tetsu en lui souriant chaleureusement._ Je me sens redevenir moi-même... Plus combattif. Toi aussi, reste comme tu es. Ça nous aidera._

_Je devrai te faire mettre ça par écrit, _plaisanta Ken, alors que Tetsu prit son manteau et ses clefs.

_Tu t'en vas ? _Interrogea Sakura.

_Une course à faire... Ce soir..._

_Si trois squatteurs ne t'importunent plus, on se retrouve chez toi ?_

_Avec joie. J'amènerai de quoi se nourrir._

_Ça marche, _fit Sakura.

* * *

_J'ai sous-estimé les flics !_

_Quoi ?_

Hyde ne dormait pas, mais il somnolait tout de même, étendu sur le matelas. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ? Il s'était repassé cette vidéo jusqu'à s'en faire tourner la tête et à la fin, il était allé s'allonger... Les possibilités de distraction étant réduites ici, il dormait souvent. Non pas que le sommeil soit léger ou réparateur, mais au moins, il ne se demandait plus quel jour ni quelle heure on était et il ne s'ennuyait plus à mourir... Son cerveau tournait vraiment au ralenti. Comme quand il attrapait une bonne grippe et qu'il se retrouvait incapable d'aligner plus de deux ou trois mots, et que la moindre réflexion lui semblait compliquée... Cet endroit le diminuait. Physiquement et intellectuellement. Il se sentait presque fatigué du moindre effort, même celui de parler ou de se lever... Ses membres semblaient peser des tonnes... Il sentait qu'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre, bien loin de celui qu'il avait toujours été... Mais il ne trouvait pas le moyen de retenir le Hyde habituel, en vérité.

Lorsque son kidnappeur fit cette entrée fracassante, il n'eut même pas le courage de se lever. Il se retourna juste pour être du côté de l'entrée et parce qu'il savait que l'homme aimait qu'on lui réponde, il avait murmuré cette petite question, afin de ne pas le contrarier.

_Même après tous ces jours, ils ont trouvé le chloroforme ! Une petite erreur de ma part ! _Grogna l'homme.

_Chloro... ?_

_Si la drogue n'agissait pas, j'avais prévu ça ! Il a dû tomber de ma poche quand je te mettais dans la voiture ! J'ai été idiot : pourquoi ça n'aurait pas agi ? T'es pas une force de la nature hein ? _Se moqua-t-il.

_Mal à la tête... _marmonna Hyde, gêné par la lumière émanant de l'ampoule au plafond, tout à coup.

_Quoi ? _S'interrompit l'homme en s'approchant. _Oh, ne m'ennuie pas avec ça ! T'es dans le noir tout le temps, ça va passer !_

_Mal..._

Hyde avait en effet terriblement mal au crâne. Plus le temps passait, plus la lumière déclenchée par les visites de l'homme lui était désagréable, bien qu'elle soit faible. Et puis cela tapait surtout d'un côté... en vérité, sa blessure à l'arcade avait été peu et mal soignée, alors qu'il aurait fallu recoudre. Avec une hygiène avoisinant le zéro ici, le plaie s'était tout naturellement infectée, ce qui n'aidait pas. L'homme s'approcha encore et lui fit lever la tête, menton en l'air, e ntirant sur ses cheveux. Il grimaça et le lâcha en avisant la plaie :

_Hey, c'est dégueulasse ça ! Comment... Oh... Zut, j'ai pas assez désinfecté l'autre fois ?_

_Allez, laissez-moi sortir... _gémit Hyde en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_T'es pas bien ici ? _Fit légèrement l'autre, s'asseyant sur le lit. _On n'en a jamais discuté, mais y a un truc que je veux te demander... Toute la pression que tu as... Çà t'as jamais donné envie de tout plaquer ?_

_Comment ça... ?_

_Je sais pas... T'es toujours susceptible d'être photographié, filmé... On t'attend au tournant à chaque truc que tu fais... Ça te pèse pas ?_

… _Non._

_T'es super fort, quoi, _ironisa-t-il.

_Non... Je fais ce que j'aime. C'est le prix à payer, _articula difficilement Hyde.

_Tu me dis que tu acceptes tout ça, juste parce qu'en contrepartie, tu fais un job que tu aimes ?_

_Oui._

_Désolé, je ne te crois pas._

…

_Personne ne peut vivre comme ça... _expliqua-t-il en le fixant. _Et je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas un être fort. Donc tu marches à quoi ? Tu te drogues ? _

_Non ! _Souffla Hyde, presque fatigué de crier.

_Alors tu vas me dire que tu es tellement bien entouré que tu ne te prends pas la grosse tête et ne pètes jamais un plomb ?_

_Mes amis... _articula-t-il en réfléchissant comme pour trouver les mots, _sont ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux. Tant qu'ils seront là, je tiendrai le coup._

_Ouais... Mais ils ne sont pas là._

Bien sûr, c'était vrai. Mais ces mots... La réalité qu'ils recouvraient... L'air réjouit de celui qui les avait prononcé... Hyde sentit une vague de découragement s'emparer de lui tout à coup... Il était tellement fatigué par tout cela... La seule chose qui lui avait fait du bien était là, dans la télé. Par réflexe, il posa son regard dessus. L'homme s'en aperçut et sourit franchement avant de décréter :

_Je vais te reprendre la télé... T'as assez vu cette vidéo !_

_Non ! Encore ! _S'exclama Hyde, épouvanté à l'idée qu'on lui enlève.

_Pourquoi je te la laisserai ?_

_S'il vous plait..._

_Je suis un gentil, dans le fond : je pourrai te la laisser... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?_

_En échange ?_

_Si tu es gentil avec moi... _commença-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, _alors je pourrai te laisser ça encore un peu. Et pourquoi pas, si jamais ton grand copain refait le malin devant les caméras, t'en avertir ? Mais il va falloir être créatif, hm ?_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Voici le chapitre 10, qui pour tout dire ne fut pas une partie de plaisir à écrire XD… Enfin, non pas que le reste de la fic soit d'une gaieté folle d'ailleurs, mais bon…**

**Chapitre 10**

« Etre créatif », en réalité pour cet homme, n'était qu'une façon de parler. Hyde n'eut rien à faire. Ce qui se passa dans le moment qui suivit cette annonce le marquerait autant qu'il vivrait. Ce qu'il redoutait tellement depuis la première fois où l'homme s'était montré tactile s'était finalement produit ce jour là. Le mot « dignité » n'avait déjà plus énormément de signification pour Hyde, qui était dans un état d'hygiène très relatif depuis des jours et dans des conditions de vie à faire peur… Mais là, il perdit définitivement cette notion. Tout ce qu'on pouvait lui prendre, cela lui avait été pris. Par une seule personne, et avec une facilité déconcertante. Bien sûr au début, quand son ravisseur l'avait plaqué sur le lit et que ses intentions étaient facilement déchiffrables, Hyde avait tenté de s'y soustraire. Lui qui ne parlait plus que le minimum, il avait hurlé. Hurlé comme jamais, à s'en faire exploser la gorge, à en perdre la voix… Il avait supplié aussi, comme jamais il n'aurait cru le faire. Supplier, crier, encore et encore… Se débattre aussi, mais sans succès. Enchaîné, avec une force déjà moindre naturellement, mais afaibli aussi par la détention, on aurait cru un minuscule chaton essayant d'échapper à un molosse. Il avait beau gigoter dans tous les sens, c'était à croire que d'une main, l'autre pouvait le maîtriser sans difficulté.

Tout s'était passé trop vite et trop lentement en même temps. A partir du moment où Hyde avait senti ses vêtements lui être retirés, il avait cessé d'être l'homme qu'il était. L'horreur de la situation lui apparaissant de façon flagrante et comprenant que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher hormis un miracle, il avait senti son cœur se soulever à tel point qu'il espérait presque s'évanouir et ainsi, ne rien comprendre… Mais peine perdue, il était resté conscient tout le temps. Tellement conscient qu'il comprit que si par miracle il s'en sortait… qu'on le retrouvait et qu'il serait sauvé… plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il n'oublirait jamais cet instant là, qui sembla durer des heures… Ce moment qui lorsqu'il se termina enfin et qu'il finti par se retrouver seul, lui fit souhaiter sincèrement ne pas en réchapper. Il ne pourrait pas vivre après ça, donc autant en finir… Quand il fut seul, il eut tellement froid et il avait tellement mal partout qu'il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pleurant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il avait honte, peur, mal… Il n'avait même pas su se défendre. Il n'avait rien pu empêcher. Et si cela se trouvait, ce ne serait pas la dernière fois ? En pensant cela, Hyde pensa vraiment que si cela continuait, il allait devenir dingue. Enfermé les trois quarts du temps sans lumière, avec une santé qui déclinait… Ces conditions plus le traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre, tout cela aurait-il raison de lui.

Il avait de plus en plus froid maintenant, mais même saisir ses vêtements qui étaient à terre, cela semblait déjà trop. Il tremblait tellement, il hoquetait tant qu'il était incapable de bouger. Il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête. Qu'on en finisse, peu importe comment, mais que tout cesse. L'autre avait tenu parole : il lui avait laissé la télé et la vidéo. Pourtant, alors qu'au bout de quelques heures Hyde y songea, il n'osa pas la regarder. C'était comme si Tetsu l'aurait vu si pitoyable, et il ne pouvait pas. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une vidéo, mais regarder le visage de son ami qui était la droiture et la persévérance même, alors que lui se sentait souillé et minable, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne savait même pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit… Il n'avait plus la notion de rien… Et quand enfin, il réussit à bouger… qu'il arriva à se lever et à marcher malgré ses jambes qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir le porter, ce fut pour rendre totu ce qu'il avait pu avaler ces dernières heures… La tête lui tournait, il était gelé et ne pensait pas à se couvrir, surtout pas avec cette couverture qu'il y avait… Il ne se sentait pas bien, écoeuré… Alors il s'assit contre l'armature du lit, par contre, la tête enfouie entre ses bras, incapable de retourner s'allonger à cet endroit.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Tetsu eut fort à faire. Bouger, agir, cela lui permit de cesser de se morfondre chez lui… Et même s'il savait bien qu'il ne changerait pas le fond des choses à lui tout seul, il avait ainsi moins le sentiment d'être inutile. D'abord, il alla discuter avec leur agent, qui bien sûr, s'inquiétait aussi. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et bien qu'ils ne voient pas toujours les choses de la même façon, cet homme aussi s'inquiétait et les premiers jours, il ne savait plus quoi raconter aux producteurs. Lui aussi souhaitait être tenu au courant maintenant, et savoir ce que le chanteur devenait et comment l'enquête progressait. Tetsu fit de son mieux pour expliquer la situation simplement, et il en profita pour lui demander si tous ces reportages, tous ces documentaires morbides qui lui filaient la nausée, ne pouvaient pas être un peu contrôlés. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la panique et le pessimisme des uns et des autres… L'agent promit de faire tout son possible, mais évidemment, il n'avait pas le contrôle des médias.

Ensuite, le leader se rendit au café où Hyde avait été vu en dernier le soir de sa disparition. Presque obnubilé par ce que la policière lui avait confié, et bien qu'il tentait de garder la tête froide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver là un mince espoir d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. C'était sûrement ridicule, mais c'était plus fort que lui. On était encore en début d'après-midi et il y avait peu de personnes. Il alla directement au bar, où un homme d'un certain âge était à la caisse.

_Bonjour… _

_Monsieur ? Si vous souhaitez prendre quelque chose, nous avons une table de libre sur la gauche, vous serez très bien._

_Non, en fait je… Je voudrais parler à l'une de vos employées._

_Ah ? Et de qui s'agit-il ?_

_Yamada Keiko-chan…_ se rappela-t-il, puisque le nom lui avait été donné.

_Oh, vous devez être son petit ami ?_

_Euh… Voilà, c'est ça, _bafouilla-t-il, sautant sur l'opportunité.

_Je vous l'appelle, elle va justement faire sa pause. Installez-vous donc là-bas._

_C'est très gentil à vous, merci._

Tetsu alla tranquillement s'asseoir, remerciant le premier heureux hasard qui s'était présenté depuis longtemps. Déjà, apparemment il n'avait pas été reconnu. Et bien que la serveuse soit d'après la policière, assez jeune, le gérant n'avait pas l'air surpris par son âge. Sûrement que le petit ami en question devait passer d'ailleurs, pour que cet homme ait dit cela, aussi Tetsu essaierait-il de ne pas trop traîner… Il n'avait pas tellement d'idées sur la façon dont il allait mener cette conversation… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, peut-être voulait-il juste voir son attitude si l'on abordait le sujet qui fâche, afin de voir s'il ressentait la même chose que la policière… La jeune fille arriva peu après devant lui et évidemment, comme elle pensait trouver son copain, elle s'arrêta net, fortement surprise :

_Mais.. ?_

_Mademoiselle, bonjour. Je suis désolé de m'être fait passer pour…_

_Mais je vous reconnais ! _s'écria-t-il aussitôt.

_Soyez discrète, s'il vous plait. Pouvons-nous parler un instant ? _chuchota-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

_Oui ?_

_Vous avez été interrogée par la police avec vos collègues récemment, vous savez donc sûrement pour quelle raison je suis là ?_

_Oui… Les gens disent… Enfin à là télé, on dit que vous cherchez aussi, en quelque sorte. J'ai vu votre intervention aussi… Vous ne faites pas confiance à la police ?_

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. Pour vous parler franchement, je veux juste faire quelque chose, moi aussi… On peut dire ça comme ça, je pense._

_Je comprends._

_Mademoiselle, je ne veux pas vous prendre tout votre temps alors je vais aller droit au but. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que… Peut-être, vous en savez plus._

_Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? _s'alarma-t-elle.

_J'ai des raisons de le croire, je vous le répète… Et vous voyez, je suis venu seul, personne n'écoute… Alors si vous savez quoi que ce soit, je suis venu vous demander de le dire. A moi, à la police, peu importe… _la pria-t-il, du ton le plus persuasif dont il était capable.

_Vous croyez que j'ai fait quelque chose ?_

_Mais non ! Je… Ah, c'est vrai… _soupira-t-il, prenant tout à coup conscience que sa nervosité actuelle devait effrayer les gens. _Je viens ici en me basant juste sur un espoir, une intuition et je vous fais peur… Je suis désolé._

Mais que faisait-il au juste, à effrayer cette pauvre jeune fille qui en plus prenait sur son temps afin d'écouter ses élucubrations ? Il se devinait fébrile, il devait en plus avoir une tête à faire peur, le manque de sommeil n'aidant pas… Et là, sans plus de détails, il lui disait qu'il savait qu'elle savait quelque chose ! De quoi s'y perdre et pour elle, de quoi s'effrayer ou s'offusquer, tout de même. Pas étonnant qu'elle se braque ainsi, en fin de compte. Et tandis qu'il en prit subitement conscience, Tetsu se découragea du même coup. Cette « piste » qui n'en était même pas une, il s'y était accroché juste parce que cela lui faisait du bien, de croire en quelque chose. Mais finalement, il était passé pour un type du genre obsessionnel inutilement… Alors il lui adressa un pauvre sourire désolé avant de se lever afin de sortir… Et alors qu'il avait fait la moitié du chemin, la voix de la jeune fille, très hésitante, se fit entendre :

_Attendez…_

_Oui ? _s'exclama-t-il, à nouveau plein d'espoir, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_Quand quelqu'un d'important disparait… ou qu'il trempe dans une affaire… Il se trouve toujours des gens sortis de nulle part pour raconter ce qu'ils ont vu ou entendu… Juste pour faire parler d'eux, vous voyez ? _chuchota-t-elle prudemment.

_Très bien, oui._

_Ma grand-mère est âgée… et fragile… J'ai récemment trouvé un copain adorable… et ce travail. J'ai eu peur d'être ennuyée…_

_Vous savez donc quelque chose ? _questionna-t-il, se contenant au maximum pour ne pas la presser trop et la braquer de nouveau.

_Ce n'est rien… Presque un souvenir que j'ai eu… Je n'ai rien dit à la police comme je vous l'ai dit, et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas accuser sans…_

_Dites-moi !_

_Calmez-vous !_

_Pardon… _s'excusa Tetsu, qui n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de sa vie.

_Hyde-san, je ne l'ai pas servi mais bien sûr, je l'ai reconnu. Je l'ai regardé, parce que… Enfin bref, _se reprit-elle en rougissant._ Je l'ai observé… Et deux choses me semblent bizarres._

_Quoi donc ?_

_On dit ici qu'il est parti ivre…_

_Exact, oui._

_Je ne l'ai pas servi, je vous l'ai dit, mais je l'ai souvent regardé… Enfin, il m'avait semblé… qu'il n'avait bu qu'une bière._

_Une bière ? _répéta Tetsu, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de l'information, sur le coup.

_Oui. Et être ivre au point de ne pouvoir marcher seul avec juste une bière…_

… _Hyde n'en serait pas là ! _percuta le bassiste.

_Mais je ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis à celui qui s'est occupé de lui, vous voyez !_

_Je comprends._

_Et puis peut-être que Hyde-san est arrivé déjà… Enfin qu'il avait déjà bu avant d'être ici, _exposa la jeune femme avec prudence._ Je ne l'ai pas vu entrer, après tout._

_Bien sûr… Et la seconde chose ?_

_La seconde… L'homme avec lui… _hésita-t-elle en chuchotant encore plus bas. _Je pensais l'avoir vu quelque part…_

_Quoi ? _s'écria Tetsu. _Attendez, vous l'avez déjà vu et vous ne le dites pas ? Mais à quoi pensez-vous ?_

_Mais je pensais à quelqu'un de connu ! Comme il discutait avec Hyde-san et que c'était un sentiment vague… J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une personne célèbre, mais que je ne le reconnaissais pas réellement ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! _se défendit-elle. _Je n'ai rien dit parce que les policiers ont passé peu de temps à nous interroger et… ils ont posé plus de questions au serveur qui s'est occupé d'eux. Je ne voulais pas parler pour ne rien dire, je… J'ai eu peur, je ne sais même pas de quoi, _termina-t-elle, honteuse.

_Quand même ! C'est grave ! _

_Pardon, je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes…_

Souvent, ce n'est pas que les gens aient de mauvaises intentions… Mais juste par paresse, par indifférence ou même en pensant bien faire en aidant un collègue ou un ami… Ils font en fait tout le contraire. Cette jeune fille à l'évidence sincère et pas méchante, aurait pu aider mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Et sur le coup, Tetsu ne vit que cela. Il oublia l'espoir qu'elle représentait, le côté sympathique qu'elle pouvait avoir… Il ne vit que cette information qu'elle avait conservé pour elle. Et il avait vu rouge forcément, le stress ne l'aidant pas à pardonner ni à minimiser les choses. Pourtant, lorsqu'il la vit presque au bord des larmes, avec cet air réellement coupable qu'elle avait… Il se calma. C'était fait, lui crier dessus n'y changerait rien… Il fallait juste se montrer pragmatique et voir ce que l'on pouvait faire maintenant.

_Bon… Ce type là, maintenant vous voyez d'où vous le connaissez ?_

_Non… Non, c'est flou… _murmura-t-elle désespérément.

_Vous sauriez le décrire ?_

_Oui, vaguement… _tenta-t-elle timidement.

_Bon ! Alors il va falloir que vous alliez à la police afin de donner la description ! Même si c'est vague !_

_J'aimerai autant…_

_Je viendrai vous chercher tout à l'heure et je vous y emmènerai. Il ne vous arrivera rien ! Au contraire, même si ça n'aboutit à rien, vous aurez aidé ! _expliqua vivement Tetsu.

_Bon… Très bien._

_Merci mademoiselle ! C'est très important ! _


	12. Chapitre 11

**Merci 'Skaya' pour cette première review publique, qui m'a fait très plaisir d'autant que je ne m'y attendais pas :)**

**Bon, ben sur fond de **_**Janne Da Arc**_**, j'ai écrit ce chapitre 11 (comment ça **_**Janne**_** n'a rien à faire là ?… C'est le bien, d'abord ! :D)… Bref qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui ! Que je vous remercie de toujours me suivre sur cette fic (et d'autres, pour certaines ) ) et parce qu'il me semble ne jamais l'avoir fait « en public » : merci Solène, pour tes reviews toujours longues, détaillées, qui appellent à plein de réponses à grands coups de mp XD…**

**Chapitre 11**

Et comme convenu, plus tard dans la journée, Tetsu faisait le pied de grue devant ce même endroit, dans sa voiture cette fois. Sans cesse il se répétait qu'il ne fallait pas s'emballer, que ce n'était probablement rien et qu'il avait tort d'y croire comme cela… Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Pas question de parler d'intuition cette fois, non, c'était juste un besoin. Un besoin obsessionnel, quasiment maladif, d'y croire. De penser que quelque chose pouvait être fait, qu'une piste pouvait être remontée… Désormais, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. S'arrêter et faire le point, cela l'aurait perdu. Il fallait qu'il bouge sans cesse, réfléchisse, agisse, même de façon dérisoire… afin de le retrouver, celui qui par son absence, le plongeait dans une solitude jamais connue encore.

Tetsu savait bien qu'il avait tort de se croire seul. D'abord parce que Hyde devait probablement l'être bien plus que lui… Et ensuite parce qu'il y avait Ken, Yukki, Sakura… Ses parents qui téléphonaient tous les jours pour être tenus au courant… Et même de simples anonymes qui parfois, témoignaient de leur soutien… Tetsu n'était absolument pas seul. Mais il se sentait seul, pourtant. Seul dans un désespoir qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui de ses amis… Quand Ken disait qu'il avait hâte de revoir le visage souriant de Hyde, Tetsu lui, pensait qu'il voulait le serrer dans ses bras plus que tout. Quand Yukki ou Sakura disaient que Hyde leur manquait, lui il aurait rajouté « à en crever ». Il lui manquait atrocement. Ce que cela voulait dire, c'était sans aucune espèce d'importance. Il savait juste que personne ne pourrait comprendre cela. Personne à part le concerné, qui avait toujours eu assez de sensibilité et d'altruisme pour pouvoir tout entendre. Et tout comprendre, aussi.

Les mains crispées sur son volant, attendant que la jeune fille sorte et vienne le rejoindre, Tetsu inspira profondément, comme pour se détendre après ces pensées peu optimistes… Ou pour éviter de craquer, carrément. Il avait sommeil et c'était clair que s'il ne faisait pas une bonne nuit ce soir, demain il ne tiendrait jamais debout. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais là il comptait bien passer pour un gentil garçon poli et respectueux, afin d'éviter de faire peur à cette jeune fille et qu'elle ne change d'avis… Son fameux sang-froid que beaucoup lui enviaient allait encore marcher cette fois-ci, hein ? De toute façon il le fallait, il n'y avait pas d'autre option possible. C'était souvent, que Hyde le taquinait là-dessus. Comme le chanteur était d'un caractère moins patient, moins posé, il arrivait qu'il hausse le ton. Rarement, mais déjà plus souvent que Tetsu. Et lorsque cela arrivait et que le bassiste restait parfaitement calme et souriant, qu'il avançait posément ses –nombreux, en plus !- arguments, Hyde avait parfois envie de lui filer des baffes juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver. Parce qu'il n'existe rien de plus agaçant, lorsque l'on est en colère, qu'une personne très calme en face de soi. Mais du coup, Hyde tentait parfois de le faire sortir de ses gonds, en bon chieur de base qu'il savait être. Il le chatouillait, alors que Tetsu détestait cela… Il lui disait pile ce qu'il fallait pour l'énerver… Il faisait même des bêtises, la fin justifiant les moyens… Le tout avec un sourire goguenard montrant bien qu'il cherchait les embrouilles… Et il finissait par y parvenir : Tetsu était réellement énervé au bout du compte ! Cela n'avançait à rien, c'était juste… Ces petites choses, ces moments réguliers qui régissent une vie, une relation… Ces choses d'une futilité consternante, qui manquent horriblement quand on n'y a plus droit. Tetsu passa rapidement son avant-bras sur ses yeux qui commençaient à s'humidifier un peu trop… et fort heureusement, la jeune fille toqua à la vitre côté passager, demandant ainsi la permission de monter, ce qui l'obligea à se reprendre immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

_Merci d'être venue, mademoiselle…_

_J'ai peur de ne pas vous être très utile… _s'excusa-t-elle par avance, tout en montant dans la voiture. _Mais je dois au moins essayer, vous aviez raison._

_Je ne vous en demande pas plus. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévenu le commissariat que l'on vienne vous attendre : nous ne rentrerons pas ensemble, afin que cela ne vous cause aucun problème._

_Vous arrivez à penser à moi, même maintenant… _s'étonna-t-elle. _Merci. _

_C'est normal. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer plus._

Là-dessus, ils roulèrent dans un silence complet jusqu'au commissariat. Tetsu s'était méchamment fait taper sur les doigts une heure ou deux auparavant lorsqu'il avait expliqué au policier en charge de l'affaire, qu'il y avait un témoin qui souhaitait donner une description… Il avait interrogé certes quelqu'un qui n'était –pour le moment- pas un témoin primordial dans l'enquête, mais tout de même… Le policier avait accepté de la recevoir, ne pouvant bien évidemment pas se permettre de laisser filer ce témoignage, peu importe de quelle façon il l'avait obtenu… Mais il avait clairement signifié à Tetsu qu'ils en reparleraient, et pas en termes fleuris… Le bassiste entendait déjà les cloches sonner à ses oreilles, tant cet homme avait eu l'air remonté… Mais très franchement, il s'en fichait royalement. Peu importe le moyen et ce qu'il risquait, tant que l'on avançait…

* * *

Le ravisseur revint dans la pièce quelques heures plus tard, apportant à Hyde son repas. Comme souvent, il alluma en entrant et la petite ampoule pendant à nue du plafond éclaira faiblement l'endroit. Dans un premier temps il ne vit pas Hyde, alors que ces derniers jours il était tout le temps recroquevillé sur le lit. Surpris, il posa le plateau par terre et avança pour le trouver. Le chanteur était en fait assis par terre contre le lit, mais du côté du fond de la pièce cette fois, d'où pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite. Il contourna le lit, prêt à l'asticoter comme à son habitude –et pourquoi pas, à s'amuser un peu encore-… Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant le chanteur en train de se livrer à un curieux manège… En effet, Hyde versait méthodiquement de l'eau –provenant du verre qu'il avait eu plus tôt- sur ses mains… Il les frottait fort l'une contre l'autre et recommençait par petites doses… Il les lavait, en quelque sorte ? Sans savon, bien sûr… Bizarre…

_Tu fais quoi ? _demanda l'homme, réellement curieux.

…

_Ho, je te parle !_

_Je dois me laver… _répondit Hyde sans relever la tête.

_C'est bon, elles sont trempées tes mains…_

_Je suis sale…_

_C'est pas grave, tu as bien vu que tu me convenais même comme ça !_

Cela ne faisait rire que lui, cette plaisanterie… Mais Hyde ne releva même pas le sadisme de la situation. On aurait pu croire que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait après ce qu'il lui avait fait, Hyde serait écœuré, plein de rage ou apeuré… Mais c'était pire que tout cela : il n'avait aucune réaction. Il avait cessé de réfléchir et il pouvait juste depuis plusieurs minutes, continuellement verser cette eau sur lui de temps à autres et se frotter les mains puis la bouche inlassablement… Comme si tout allait disparaitre ainsi. Tout ce qu'il arrivait encore à concevoir à ce moment précis, c'était qu'il était sale, repoussant même… Et qu'il devait effacer cette salissure comme il le pouvait. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire…

Il sentit alors quelque chose sur sa joue mouillée… Le revers de la main de cet homme qui lui avait pris le plus important, passait doucement sur sa peau… Presque délicatement, même. Les yeux de Hyde s'agrandirent d'effroi, d'instinct, à ce contact qu'il jugeait répugnant. Il bougea faiblement la tête par réflexe, pour s'écarter de ce contact et articula très faiblement :

_Arrêtez… _

_J'étais passé t'apporter à manger… Ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps de rester plus que ça ! _lança l'homme, décontenancé par son attitude amorphe, limite flippante.

…

_Ah mais tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que ton ami se faisait taper sur les doigts !_

_Quoi ?_

_Ah je t'intéresse, là ! _fanfaronna-t-il, voyant que Hyde s'était levé et attendait la suite. _Ouais, ton leader est un acharné qui veut faire mieux que les flics… Et ça, ils n'aiment pas trop tu vois. Il va se faire boucler, s'il continue._

Car les nouvelles vont vite parfois. Trop vite, même. Et sans entrer dans les détails, il n'avait pas échappé aux médias que le leader se mêlait un peu trop de l'enquête… On avait rapporté qu'ainsi, le chef de la police l'avait sérieusement sermonné aujourd'hui, sans toutefois –et fort heureusement- évoquer un éventuel témoin. L'homme avait entendu cela dans la voiture, en venant. Et pour tout dire, il était bien un peu surpris, quand même. Il était tenace on dirait, ce bonhomme tout sec, tout maigre… D'un côté cela l'énervait, de voir rien qu'avec le regard qu'il avait quand il parlait face aux caméras, qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour Hyde. Cela, le ravisseur n'avait aucun mal à le deviner : il avait déjà vu ce type de regards avant. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tout le monde lui trouvait, à ce chanteur à la fin ? Si les gens pouvaient le voir tel qu'il était maintenant, pathétique et misérable, ça, ils l'aimeraient moins, tout de suite ! En attendant, et parce qu'à chaque fois, les réactions de Hyde étaient distrayantes, il avait évoqué Tetsu avec un amusement certain. Le regard de Hyde brilla de la même façon que lorsqu'il regardait la vidéo… Et d'ailleurs c'était ce qui l'avait fait sortir de sa position prostrée par terre… Là, le ravisseur tenait quelque chose. Il n'était pas fou au point d'ignorer qu'il ne pourrait pas garder Hyde comme cela indéfiniment… Il faudrait bien une fin. Et puisque de la façon dont il voyait les choses, il avait tout perdu à cause de Hyde… Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela ne finirait pas en apothéose ? Un juste retour des choses, en somme. Se venger n'est pas une mince affaire. Si on le fait, c'est parce que l'on veut que la personne souffre au moins autant qu'on a souffert. Plus, même. Et il faut du temps, pour trouver ce qui pourrait produire un tel effet…

_Tet-chan… _murmura Hyde, dans un soupir résigné.

_Tu sais que tout à l'heure, tu as prononcé ce nom ?_

_Non…_

_Oh que si. J'ai bien entendu, _affirma-t-il, visiblement irrité._ Et tu le fais quand tu dors aussi… Alors quoi, tu es avec lui ?_

_Non ! _s'exclama Hyde faiblement.

_Mais tu voudrais bien._

_Non…_

_Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas ? _demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour y déceler la preuve de son mensonge.

_Oui._

_Très bien. Donc je suppose que je peux tenter ma chance avec lui, alors._

_Que… ? _s'étrangla Hyde, qui en eut des suées, tant il n'osait voir où il voulait en venir…

_Je plaisante, voyons ! _fit l'autre, éclatant de rire. _Comme s'il m'intéressait ! Mais par contre, ça me donne une idée… On pourrait jouer… Ce serait amusant._

_Jouer ? _répéta Hyde, presque en tremblant.

_Tu aimerais le revoir, ton ami, hein ?_

_Oui… _avoua-t-il malgré lui.

_A priori lui aussi… Alors on pourrait s'arranger ! Donne-moi son numéro._

Le cerveau de Hyde faisait le lien à toute allure… Car même s'il détestait cette idée, depuis le temps qu'il était là, il commençait à comprendre comment son ravisseur fonctionnait. Ce qui l'énervait, ce qui l'amusait, ce qui le rendait violent… Hyde commençait à le comprendre. Et là, malgré le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui et malgré le brouillard qui embrouillait son esprit fatigué et un brin fiévreux, Hyde quitta son attitude amorphe sur le champ, l'horreur le prenant directement aux tripes. Ce malade… où voulait-il en venir, comme ça ? Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de… Ca, jamais !

_Non ! Vous ne… Laissez-le, il n'a rien fait de mal ! _s'écria-t-il, d'une voix plus forte à mesure qu'il parlait.

_Ah mais je suis d'accord : il n'a rien fait, je n'ai rien contre lui non plus._

_Alors…_

_Alors toi, c'est différent. Je vais te faire un aveu, _murmura l'homme en l'attrapant par le col, _je t'ai amené ici sans trop savoir quoi faire de toi au bout du compte… Je voulais te connaitre, et aussi te faire payer… Mais quel meilleur moyen de te faire regretter d'être venu au monde qu'en m'attaquant à lui, qui a l'air d'être plus qu'un bon copain à tes yeux ?_

_Non ! Non, vous vous trompez ! _s'écria Hyde, le cœur affolé comme une bête prise au piège.

_Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que je dis, effectivement… Mais ça vaut le coup d'être vérifié. Allez, je suis sûr que tu t'ennuies aussi, ça nous changera. Ah et puis ça peut être un bon moyen de voir jusqu'à quel point il tient à toi, non ? Je suis sympa : je te file un coup de pouce, tu vois ! _s'esclaffa-t-il en le jetant sur le lit.

_Je vous interdis de le mêler à vos dingueries ! _hurla le chanteur, en plein panique.

Et tout se passa pour ainsi dire en une poignée de secondes. De folles secondes. Ce n'était même pas du courage, encore moins un acte désespéré. Cela relevait du plus élémentaire des réflexes, un peu comme l'instant de survie, sauf que là il ne s'agissait pas de lui-même… Hyde attrapa l'assiette posée sur le plateau d'un geste vif, étonnement vif malgré sa fatigue… Pour une fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une assiette en plastique… Il l'écrasa en plein sur la tête de l'homme… Pas assez fort pour l'assommer, assez pour le sonner un minimum. Il chancela, tandis que l'espace d'un instant se crut mort, pour avoir osé un tel geste.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête !_

Il semblait quand même bien sonné, pour le coup, agitant le bras pour trouver un équilibre… Il chancelait en direction du lit… Parfois, lorsque l'on est à bout au point de penser que le moindre effort va vous briser, physiquement… Et bien parfois, dans ces situations extrêmes, on se découvre une force insoupçonnée, presque incompréhensible… Autant que les réflexes incroyables que Hyde avait les uns après les autres sans y penser une seule seconde. Quand il vit l'homme porter une main sur sa tête et l'autre sur le matelas pour se réceptionner, ses bras allèrent plus vite que lui : il les passa autour du cou de l'homme, la chaîne qui reliait ses poignets s'écrasant sur la gorge de son ravisseur qui tentait de l'enlever… Et Hyde serrait… Peut-être pour rien, mais il serrait de toutes les forces qu'il avait en ce moment. Il suffoquait comme si c'était lui qui se faisait étrangler, mais en attendant, il continuait à serrer, indifférent aux cris et aux menaces…


	13. Chapitre 12

**Il est prouvé scientifiquement qu'écrire un truc triste ou 'lourd' comme l'est cette fic n'est pas possible avec une musique joyeuse dans les oreilles… Donc bon en écrivant, j'ai remplacé les **_**Kanjani8**_** par du **_**X Japan**_**, ça s'adapte mieux, bizarrement :D**

**Tiens Charlène si jamais tu lis ce chapitre, merci bien pour tes commentaires sur mon blog, j'y répondrai dès que j'aurai une seconde :)**

**Chapitre 12**

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de se l'être répété ! Tetsu se l'était dit, de ne pas s'emballer, de ne pas trop attendre, de ne pas y croire sans raisons valables… Mais si sa tête comprenait bien et trouvait cela plein de bon sens… Son cœur en revanche, ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'y croire avec ardeur… Et quand c'est ainsi et que les choses ne tournent pas de manière positive, alors la déception est très cruelle, disproportionnée… Sur le coup, Tetsu se sentit plutôt abattu. Pourtant il avait été préparé : cette fille avait bien précisé, à plus d'une reprise, n'avoir qu'une vague impression de déjà vu au sujet de l'homme qui accompagnait Hyde… Elle ne voyait pas d'où elle le connaissait, à supposer bien sûr qu'elle le connaisse bel et bien, ce qui n'était pas encore fait. Et forcément, une fois auprès des policiers, elle n'avait pas su le décrire correctement. D'abord parce qu'entre un homme quelconque et Hyde, il était plutôt logique que son attention de soit portée sur ce dernier… Ensuite car cela commençait à dater et que plus le temps passait, plus elle pensait s'être fait des idées… Elle n'avait pu en donner qu'une vague description, quelque chose qui donnait un portrait robot à prendre avec des précautions. Seul détail intéressant : l'homme était très grand, cela elle en était sûre… Comme ce n'était pas si courant, c'était un signe distinctif, si l'on voulait se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Et voilà… Tetsu s'était fait sérieusement remettre à sa place une fois elle partie… En tant que simple civil, il n'avait pas le droit de se permettre certaines choses… Et au vu de sa célébrité indéniable, certains au commissariat commençaient à prendre son désir de réponses et de s'investir pour de l'arrogance… Il passait pour une tête brûlée sans la moindre considération pour le travail des gens chargés de l'enquête et sans réflexion, ce qui quand on le connaissait, n'était pas vrai du tout. Il n'était pas en train de se faire des amis, ça non. Mais comment promettre de se tenir tranquille et d'attendre, quand on veut croire qu'une piste est là, sous notre nez ? Au fond, il savait qu'il referait la même chose, s'il pouvait recommencer : il irait voir cette jeune femme et la ferait venir jusque là de la même façon. Néanmoins le fait que dans l'immédiat il n'y ait aucun résultat probant, l'assomma un peu. Une impasse. Une vraie.

Depuis une heure qu'il était rentré, Ken, Sakura et Yukki gravitaient autour de lui dans l'appartement du bassiste, impuissants. Ils avaient leur propre déception à gérer et celle de Tetsu, plus grande encore que la leur puisqu'il s'était investi. Yukki refusait l'idée que leur leader se laisse aller et abandonne. C'était peut-être égoïste et il en était conscient, mais si Tetsu craquait, ce coup là ce serait la panique à bord. Et Yukki qui gardait quand même la tête froide, savait bien qu'il fallait que le meneur soit aussi comme cela. Ils avaient toujours gravité autour de Tetsu de cette façon et il ne fallait pas perdre ce repère. Ce n'était pas Hyde, le point central pour eux, contrairement à la vision qu'avaient les fans. Hyde était la voix du groupe, le plus populaire de ses membres et celui auquel on pensait quand on évoquait le groupe. Mais pour eux, de l'intérieur, la vision était toute autre. Chacun était aussi important que le voisin, et Tetsu emmenait tout ce petit monde où il le fallait. Puisque l'important n'était pas d'arriver au sommet mais plutôt d'y rester, l'idée de meneur avait alors tout son sens. Et à force, cela dépassait la musique. Tetsu était de bon conseil, toujours. La « maman » du groupe n'était pas surnommé ainsi pour rien. Et si maintenant lui-même n'avait plus d'idées ni de motivation, alors Yukki savait que Ken le premier, ils allaient avoir du mal à ne pas céder à la panique ou au découragement. Du coup, le batteur tentait désespérément de lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête depuis un moment :

_Dis-toi bien que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu t'en serais voulu de rester les bras croisés comme ça, de toute façon. Là, tu as essayé. Et puis ce n'est pas dit que ça ne mène à rien : elle reviendra, ils retravailleront ce portrait… On ne sait jamais, ça peut peut-être donner quelque chose. Il faut être patient. _

_Patient… C'est bien ça le problème. A l'heure où on parle, qui sait où Hyde en est ? Si ça se trouve, il est même déjà…_

_Ne pense pas comme ça, Tetsu. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Et d'ailleurs tu n'y crois pas._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? _s'exclama le bassiste, frappant du poing sa cuisse dans un geste de colère incontrôlé. _Ca me tue d'être là, le cul sur ma chaise ! C'est à en devenir fou !_

_D'abord, peut-être que je pourrai parler demain aux médias ?_

Tous les regards se tournèrent en même temps vers celui qui venait de parler, d'une voix un peu hésitante d'ailleurs, à savoir Ken. Il était intervenu au moment même où Tetsu pétait un câble semblerait-il sérieusement –s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, probablement qu'il aurait eu encore une ou deux choses à crier-… Ken était celui qui était le plus à l'aise avec les caméras, les journalistes, toute cette partie là du métier. A une condition : que l'on parle du métier, ou qu'il soit invité dans des émissions de jeux. Pour parler du reste et notamment de sa vie personnelle, Ken en revanche, se désistait bien volontiers. Il était en effet le plus pudique d'eux tous là-dessus, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser. Considérant ce point, sa proposition spontanée étonna les trois autres, forcément. Dubitatif et réellement calmé pour le coup, Tetsu demanda :

_Toi, Ken ?_

_Oui… _expliqua le guitariste, se demandant s'il n'avait pas dit une connerie, pour que tout le monde le regarde ainsi. _On doit parler, mais pas besoin d'y être tous, pas vrai ?… Et Tetsu a déjà donné. Si je m'entretiens avec la police afin qu'ils me disent ce que j'ai le droit d'évoquer ou pas… Ca montrera notre bonne volonté envers eux… Ca arrondira les angles._

_C'est une excellente idée, je trouve, _approuva aussitôt Sakura.

_Pourquoi tu souris ? _demanda alors Ken, voyant que Tetsu masquait sans trop de succès un sourire chaleureux.

_Rien… Je me disais juste que… Au final, on peut toujours compter sur toi, quelle que soit la situation. _

_J'en déduis que c'est ok pour toi, _bredouilla Ken, gêné.

Demain, ce serait au tour de Ken d'aller sur le grill. Quoiqu'il mettrait les journalistes dans sa poche à coup sûr… Et la police aussi, en faisant preuve de cette bonne volonté alliée au capital sympathie qu'il suscitait toujours. C'était plutôt courageux de sa part, sachant que la posture était loin d'être enviable : rien de plus à dire qu'au premier jour, des nerfs à fleur de peau, des questions désagréables… Tetsu y allait par devoir, et parce qu'il était comme cela, mais rien n'obligeait Ken à le faire, aussi était-ce un grand geste de sa part. Et comme il détestait se faire mousser, les quelques mots plein d'affection de Tetsu à l'instant le touchèrent. Toussotant un peu histoire de passer à un autre sujet, Ken avisa que c'était le bon moment pour aller se coucher :

_Sur ce, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir un peu…_

_Ouais… _approuva Yukki en lui emboîtant le pas, tandis que Tetsu et Sakura ne bougèrent pas d'un sourcil. _Bonne nuit tout le monde._

_Tetsu ?_

_Hm ?_

_Tu ne vas pas dormir ? _interrogea Sakura, lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

_Ken-chan en a marre du canapé, donc il a décidé de dormir avec moi… Il vaut mieux que j'attende qu'il s'endorme, ce sera plus facile pour le virer après. Il a tendance à occuper toute la place… _expliqua Tetsu en souriant malgré lui.

_Je m'en souviens, quand on partait en tournée… Plus personne ne voulait partager la chambre avec lui, à force, _se rappela Sakura.

_Et ouais…_

_Et la vraie raison qui fait que tu es encore là ? _demanda-t-il tout d'un coup.

_La vraie raison ?_

_T'es pas bien, Tetsu, ça se voit…_

_Je vois mal comment ça pourrait bien aller… _s'esclaffa le bassiste sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Ok, mais… Tu m'inquiètes._

_Je peux te confier un secret ?_

_A moi ? Ben… Oui._

Car même si leurs relations ces derniers jours étaient tout ce qu'il y avait d'amical –ce qui avait surpris Sakura au début, d'ailleurs-… Ils n'étaient quand même pas aussi proches que Tetsu pouvait l'être de Ken par exemple… Donc Tetsu avec son air sérieux qui lui annonçait qu'il allait lui faire une confidence, cela avait de quoi le marquer. Mais bien sûr, il s'assit, très attentif et se demandant bien de quoi il s'agissait… Tetsu sembla hésiter un bref instant, et puis la fatigue aidant sûrement, il finit par murmurer, comme par crainte d'être entendu :

_Je m'en fais. Je m'en fais vraiment, Sakura._

_Je sais. Moi aussi._

_Mais vous… _expliqua le leader, embarrassé et attristé à la fois, _vous arrivez encore à plaisanter, à sauver les apparences… A vivre… Je sais que vous êtes très inquiets, je n'en doute pas, hein, pas du tout. Mais vous donnez le change. Moi… Je commence à ne plus pouvoir. J'y pense sans arrêt, tu sais. Où il est, est-il en bonne santé… _continua-t-il, la gorge serrée._ On peut tout imaginer. Et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose. Dès que je ferme les yeux, j'en fais des cauchemars… Je veux le revoir…_

_Ca te touche forcément plus… Je le sais bien. On le sait tous, _compatit Sakura.

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Simplement que tu n'as pas à te forcer avec nous. Ni à faire semblant d'aller bien, ni à minimiser tes sentiments… Les 15 premiers jours après ma venue au sein du groupe… Il ne m'a pas fallu plus de temps pour comprendre._

Bien sûr, Tetsu était un livre ouvert sur ce chapitre, même si c'était bien malgré lui. Et depuis ces derniers jours, un aveugle l'aurait vu tout de suite. C'était tellement clair que ça crevait les yeux. Et pour l'ex-batteur, il en avait toujours plus ou moins été ainsi. Si comme d'habitude, les principaux intéressés mettent du temps à savoir où ils en sont, en général les personnes qui gravitent autour y arrivent bien vite… Alors bien sûr, Tetsu avait forcément une inquiétude et une douleur différentes de la sienne ou de qui que ce soit… Ses sentiments étaient plus forts, forcément… Sakura comprenait cela, de la même façon qu'il savait que tous les mots faits pour rassurer et minimiser les évènements actuels seraient vains, dans ces conditions. Il pouvait juste être là, et le convaincre de croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

_Comprendre ?_

_Ce qu'il représente pour toi… De quelle façon tu y tiens… Tout ça._

_Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, _bredouilla Tetsu, mal à l'aise.

_Bien sûr. D'ailleurs je n'ai rien dit, _acquiesça aussitôt Sakura, ne souhaitant pas l'ennuyer.

…

_Mais tu devrais dormir un peu… _ajouta-t-il en se levant lui-même. _Si tu veux « donner le change » comme tu dis, tu dois te reposer. Il serait le premier à t'engueuler._

* * *

Il ne bougeait plus, mais par réflexe, Hyde n'avait toujours pas lâché prise. Il ignorait totalement d'où lui était venue une telle force, mais il avait puisé dans toutes ses réserves, en tout cas. Et maintenant, l'homme était inconscient. Alors Hyde lâcha prise en tremblant, comme s'il avait peur que l'autre ouvre les yeux et lui saute dessus comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Il déglutit, cligna frénétiquement des yeux alors que des gouttes de sueur dévalèrent le long de son cou… Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, ne quittant toujours pas l'autre du regard… Mais rien, aucune réaction de sa part. A aucun moment il ne lui vint à l'idée qu'il avait pu tout aussi bien le tuer, finalement. Pas une seconde, il n'effleura cette hypothèse. Il ne songea qu'à la liberté. La porte était encore ouverte, malheureusement il était toujours attaché. Il avait eu le temps, depuis son enlèvement, de voir qu'aucun élément du décor ne pouvait être utile, donc inutile de songer à briser les chaînes par l'opération du Saint Esprit… Par contre, vu que parfois le ravisseur le détachait, il avait forcément les clés sur lui. Mais d'où les sortait-il ? Hyde n'y avait jamais fait attention…

Haletant, le cœur au bord des lèvres tant il paniquait tout seul, il ravala un haut le cœur, se décidant à toucher cet être qui le répugnait profondément. Il tâta frénétiquement son torse pour voir s'il les portait au cou… Mais il ne sentait rien de spécial. Ses poches ? Il tremblait tant, de peur de le réveiller, qu'il eut du mal à trouver les poches du pantalon ! Rien dans la gauche… La droite non plus, apparemment… Vite, vite ! Il appréhendait d'une seconde à l'autre, de sentir une main s'abattre sur lui et de se trouver face à son kidnappeur… Car il savait qu'après un coup pareil, le châtiment serait terrible… Mais il n'y avait rien ! Rien de rien, c'était à s'arracher les cheveux ! Et comme penser de façon rationnelle semblait être trop pour lui, qu'il se comportait presque comme un animal blessé… Il mit plusieurs minutes à trouver ce qui, en temps normal lui aurait pris 20 secondes pour y penser : la poche de la chemise ! Il avait mal tâté tout à l'heure car il sentit un objet derrière le fin tissu. Une main sur sa bouche pour contenir ses halètements démesurés, il plongea la main à l'intérieur et en ressorti un précieux bout de métal.

Il lui fallut encore du temps pour arriver à défaire les menottes, ses doigts n'arrivant pas à arrêter de trembler pour y parvenir correctement. Quand enfin il fut libre, il ne songea même pas combien ses poignets rougis, à la peau partant en lambeaux, hurlaient au supplice pour ce qu'ils avaient subi. Il avait mal à sa plaie, probablement de la fièvre vu comme il transpirait, en plus de la peur… Mais celle-ci lui donna des ailes. En sautant sur le sol, ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba, peu habitué aux mouvements énergiques maintenant. Marchant presque à quatre pattes un instant avant de parvenir à se mettre debout, il fonça vers la sortie malgré son état, sans un regard en arrière.

A droite, un escalier. A gauche, une porte laissant passer la lumière du jour. Ce n'était là encore, pas de la réflexion proprement dite. Juste de l'instinct : des escaliers menant Dieu sait où, et ce qui était probablement une sortie…. Il alla à gauche, ses yeux se plissant à mesure que les rayons de lumière devenaient visibles et semblaient agresser sa rétine… A dire vrai, quand il atteignit la porte, il n'y voyait plus grand-chose. Il tâtonna comme un fou n'importe où pour trouver une serrure, une poignée, n'importe quoi permettant d'ouvrir, mais c'était comme s'il peinait à se souvenir de comment l'on fait, tant ses gestes étaient désordonnés. Paniqué, irréfléchi, il commençait à perdre la raison, devant cette porte qui semblait être une vraie énigme, là où deux secondes d'attention l'auraient sauvé. Et puis…

Une main qui s'abat sur sa bouche, l'autre autour de son cou, et il se sentit tiré en arrière… La peur lui vrille les entrailles alors qu'il entend cette voix bien connue mais dont il ne comprend pas les mots… Il est repris. La lumière s'éloigne, la porte aussi alors qu'il agite vainement les bras, et en une fraction de secondes, le voilà jeté sans ménagement sur le lit, face à un visage expriment une colère et un sadisme sans nom… Il va se venger, et Dieu sait comment…


	14. Chapitre 13

**Z'ai eu pleiiiiin de zentilles reviews sur le précédant chapitre, hihi :). Merci les gens !**

**Petit chapitre que je vous livre avec plaisir, entre deux révisions et deux gémissements pour cause de « malade et cassée de partout » :D**

**Chapitre 13**

Pour avoir tenté de s'échapper et avoir bien molesté son kidnappeur, Hyde paya le prix fort. Il s'y attendait, mais cela n'aida en rien. D'abord, il fallut gérer la cruelle déception d'avoir vu la porte, de l'avoir touchée, d'y avoir cru… Et d'avoir été repris alors que la liberté n'était qu'à deux pas. Lui qui n'y croyait plus, il avait tellement pensé que le cauchemar était fini, durant ce court instant où il avait frôlé la sortie… Se retrouver de nouveaux dans cette pièce sans lumière aucune le mortifia. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de songer à cette déception, que le visage de l'homme s'approchant de lui lui glaça le sang.

Tout y passa : des menaces sur tous ceux qu'il aimait aux coups donnés jusqu'au visage, cette fois… Jusqu'à l'humiliation suprême, pour la seconde fois… Tout. Rien ne lui fut épargné, du sadisme cruel à la méchanceté pure… Son corps criait au supplice, même si pas une plainte ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Même lorsque son ravisseur le laissa enfin tranquille, Hyde ne quitta pas sa position fœtale avant plusieurs heures… Cela avait été tellement violent que de toute façon, il était incapable de bouger. D'habitude, l'homme le touchait par plaisir… Cette fois, cela avait été par simple vengeance, ce qui était encore pire. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir un animal devant lui. Et maintenant qu'il était seul, résolu à ne jamais en sortir vivant… D'ailleurs le voulait-il ? Il ne pourrait jamais plus avoir une vie normale après tout cela, alors à quoi bon en sortir ? Maintenant qu'il y était résolu, il chercha, pour la première fois… Il chercha le moyen d'en finir. Puisque cet homme lui avait volé sa vie si facilement, au moins il ne lui prendrait pas sa mort… De cela, il pouvait encore décider. Mais comment ? Commença alors, le lendemain de ce jour terrible, la plus macabre des recherches qu'il ait jamais mené : comment en finir avec une vie qu'un homme seul avait réduite à néant ?

* * *

Son sommeil était agité. Tetsu était en sueur, il avait inconsciemment envoyé voler draps et couvertures sur le sol et il se débattait maintenant contre Dieu sait quoi au milieu de son lit. Il savait qu'il dormait en quelque sorte, mais il ne parvenait pourtant pas à ouvrir les yeux pour mettre un terme à ce cauchemar… Comme si quelqu'un lui maintenait la tête et le forçait à regarder cette scène horrible… Celle d'un Hyde qui ne bougeait plus. Il était étendu là, sans vie, très pâle… Toujours aussi beau à ses yeux, mais manquant de l'éclat si particulier qu'il avait et qui donnait toujours l'image de quelqu'un d'énergique… Et Tetsu ne pouvait l'atteindre… Il pouvait juste crier son nom et n'obtenir aucune réponse, forcément… L'effrayante vision d'un Hyde qui l'appelait au secours les jours passés, avait cette nuit laissé place à un Hyde qui n'était plus, ce qui achevait de rendre fou le bassiste. Se débattant un peu plus, il se mit à crier des choses incohérentes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Ken qui l'appelait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et le secouait doucement, ne lui fasse ouvrir les yeux brusquement et se redresser en une seconde :

_Ah !_

_Tetsu ? Tu vas bien ?_

_Oui, je… J'ai fait… un cauchemar…_

Haletant comme s'il avait couru le 500 mètres en quelques petites secondes, Tetsu observa le visage rassurant de Ken comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait seulement rêvé cette vision effrayante qui pourtant avait l'air si réelle… Mais son cœur battait la chamade, et cela durerait encore plusieurs minutes… Il se frotta le visage, constata qu'il était moite… Et il ne se sentit pas mieux. En fin de compte, le cauchemar continuait quand même même réveillé. Il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne nouvelle n'arrive enfin… Lui laissant le temps de se calmer, Ken s'assit sur le lit et remarqua doucement :

_Inutile de te demander sur quoi il portait, ton cauchemar…_

_Tu… Il fait jour ? _constata Tetsu, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer inutilement en lui parlant de son cauchemar.

_Il est plus de 16h, Tetsu…_

_Comment ? Et tu m'as laissé dormir !_

_Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Tu t'es endormi sur le matin, et tu avais bien besoin de tout ce sommeil… _expliqua doucement Ken. _Personne n'a voulu te réveiller._

_Vous n'auriez pas dû… Il y a du neuf ? _demanda le leader, tout en sachant bien que si c'était le cas, Ken l'en aurait déjà informé.

_Ben… Je reviens de l'interview, là._

_Oh…_

_Ca a été. J'ai dit ce qu'on m'avait permis de dire, j'ai été… sage, quoi. Je crois que ça a été utile._

_Et tu te sens bien ? _s'inquiéta-t-il, sachant bien que ce n'était pas un exercice très amusant.

_C'était pas le moment le plus agréable de la journée tu t'en doutes, mais ça va, t'en fais pas, _le rassura Ken avec un sourire un brin forcé.

_Tant mieux alors…_

_Prends ton temps pour émerger, et rejoins-nous quand tu le sens… _fit gentiment Ken.

_De toute façon, c'est une journée pareille à toutes les autres… _soupira Tetsu sans grand entrain. _Je vais descendre un moment pour acheter de quoi manger. Y a plus grand-chose ici._

_On peut le faire, si tu veux._

_Laisses, ça me fera prendre l'air._

* * *

_Debout, la Belle au bois dormant !_

_Que… ?_

Hyde fut réveillé en sursaut par de l'eau glacée arrivée sans prévenir sur son visage. Le contraste était d'autant plus frappant qu'il mourrait de chaud depuis un moment… Il devait avoir une fièvre de cheval et il n'osait même plus passer la main sur son œil boursoufflé, tant il avait peur de hurler rien qu'en l'effleurant… Par quel miracle avait-il réussi à s'endormir ? Il lui semblait qu'il n'y arrivait plus, ces derniers temps… Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sommeil ne fut en rien réparateur : il en sortait plus usé qu'avant de fermer les yeux, plus démoralisé encore… En fait, il se sentait de moins en moins capable de la moindre réflexion ou du moindre effort.

Sa première réaction en voyant l'homme debout à côté du lit, fut de se recroqueviller tout près de l'autre bord du lit, le plus loin possible de lui. Tremblant comme une feuille, il n'essaya même pas de se préparer à un quelconque sévice, sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire de toute façon… Ce fut juste un réflexe que de s'éloigner. Mais son regard plein de terreur sembla amuser l'homme, qui resta un instant à l'observer, comme si la peur qu'il inspirait lui faisait vraiment plaisir…

_Du calme, du calme, _fit-il avec un sourire narquois, _je suis juste là pour causer. J'ai à faire, je ne reste pas._

…

_Je voulais te dire que tu es un petit veinard._

_Moi ? _répéta Hyde, ne voyant pas bien en quoi la chance lui souriait.

_Oui… J'étais très en colère contre toi, tu vois… Et j'aurais dû te punir plus sévèrement encore… Mais au lieu de ça…_

_Oui ? _fit-il timidement, craignant le pire.

_Tu as droit à un petit cadeau… Je suis vraiment trop bon avec toi._

_Cadeau ?_

_Hm… Ca devrait te plaire. Et si tout se passe comme prévu, je te l'apporterai… Disons cette nuit, _expliqua-t-il, jubilant clairement.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

_Ah, ce ne serait plus une surprise n'est-ce pas, si je te le disais ? Mais tu seras content._

Il semblait vraiment ravi, alors que depuis la veille et la tentative d'évasion de Hyde, il était d'une humeur massacrante et extrêmement violent… Comme en témoignaient les hématomes présents un peu partout sur le corps du chanteur… Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans une telle joie à présent ? Hyde n'eut même pas la force d'y penser plus que cela, sans compter que tout ce qui poussait cet homme à se réjouir ne pouvait qu'être mauvais pour lui, en fin de compte.

* * *

Tetsu alla faire quelques courses, sans grande envie toutefois. Mais il fallait bien au moins nourrir ses amis, à défaut de lui-même, qui n'avait plus d'appétit. Le regard plein de pitié de l'épicier au moment de payer ses achats l'acheva et il n'eut plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui, bien à l'abri entre ces quatre murs occupés par ses trois amis. Alors il pressa le pas, parce que cela devenait même urgent. A croire que toute cette histoire le rendait agoraphobe. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre un manteau ou des lunettes mais peu importe les regards posés sur lui, il n'était ni en état de signer un autographe, ni de subir une fausse compassion qui le minerait seulement davantage… Il poussa même un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entra dans le hall de son immeuble, qui décidemment, prenait vraiment des allures de refuge vital ces temps-ci. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait même plus relevé son courrier, et sans réelle explication, il se dirigea vers la boîte machinalement, comme si tous les gestes, si petits soient-ils, étaient bons pour occuper son esprit…

Il avait pas mal de lettres là-dedans, allant de la publicité à la facture, et même un magazine auquel il était abonné mais qui ne présentait plus aucun intérêt aujourd'hui… Et puis dans le tas, une lettre attira son attention, dans le sens où l'enveloppe était petite et à la texture bizarre, un peu comme du papier recyclé. Il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur derrière et même pas de nom sur le devant, en fin de compte. Elle avait été glissée dans sa boîte comme cela. Intrigué et distrait pour un temps de ses sombres pensées, il s'assit sur une marche pour déposer ses courses et son courrier, et ainsi avoir les mains libres pour ouvrir la petite enveloppe. Une demi-feuille était glissée dedans, et quelques mots étaient griffonnés. Lorsqu'il lut son contenu, ses mains tremblèrent exagérément et l'enveloppe s'en échappa pour finir sa course sur le sol, tandis que Tetsu la regardait, mortifié. Peu après, c'est au moins une demie douzaine de fois, qu'il la relu.

* * *

Ce qu'était ce fameux cadeau prévu, Hyde ne tenait pas à le savoir. De toute façon, rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir… Tout ce qui occupait son esprit à présent, ce qui l'obsédait même, c'était la façon dont tout cela s'arrêterait enfin. Ce serait la délivrance, ni plus ni moins. Et il avait trouvé. On a beau être très fatigué et à bout de forces, on n'est jamais à cours de ressources, quand les enjeux sont aussi grands. L'ampoule qui pendait à nue du plafond était située juste au-dessus du lit, ou presque. Un petit crochet était planté à côté… C'était presque trop tentant. Alors il se mit debout sur le lit et au bout de deux ou trois reprises pour atteindre une certaine stabilité, il lança la chaîne retenant ses poignets afin de l'y pendre au crochet. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir bien sûr, mais la persévérance est sans fin, lorsque l'on est décidé.

Et lorsque ce fut fait et que, le bras tendu, il fut accroché… Il s'aida de la tête de lit pour se hisser un peu et ainsi, avoir assez de mou pour passer la chaîne autour de son cou, sans vraiment de considération pour le geste qu'il était en train d'accomplir… Cet homme n'obtiendrait rien de plus, il lui restait au moins assez de dignité pour être sûr de cela. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout lâcher. Le crochet n'était peut-être pas très solide, mais Hyde n'était pas bien lourd non plus… Et vu son état de santé, de toute façon il suffirait juste d'un petit moment…


	15. Chapitre 14

**Désolée les gens, j'ai tardé à updater cette histoire ! Pour ma défense, j'en ai lancé deux ces derniers temps et quand je commence une fic, j'aime bien enchaîner vite les 4 ou 5 premiers chapitres, histoire de l'avoir bien en main :). Ca plus les partiels et la santé, et j'ai eu moins de temps pour cette fic. Un comble, puisque c'est ma petite chouchoute ! :). Je posterai le prochain plus rapidement :)**

**Chapitre 14**

Dans le hall de son immeuble, Tetsu sentait ses jambes se dérober peu à peu sous son poids… Elles ne pouvaient plus le porter, vraiment plus. Un voisin entra, le salua et eut le temps de prendre son courrier… Tetsu ne cligna même pas des yeux, il ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence. Il voulut se baisser et ramasser la lettre, mais sa main ne semblait pas comprendre le message… Et lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il n'eut de cesse de la relire, jusqu'à la connaitre par cœur ou presque. Et vint alors l'incrédulité. C'était tout bonnement impossible… Etait-ce une mauvaise farce ? Peut-être bien… Sûrement, même. Mais… quelque chose en lui le poussa à croire que ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Il n'avait que peu de temps pour réfléchir et il lui semblait en avoir perdu la capacité. Que faire ? Tetsu se mit à inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois de suite… C'était sa façon à lui de se dominer, de croire qu'il contrôlait la situation, et non le contraire… Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le leader se calma. Autant qu'il le pouvait, du moins. Fébrilement, il remonta jusqu'à son appartement où Ken lui demanda, à peine fut-il entré :

_Ben et les courses ? Mais… On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? Tu es tout pâle !_

_Il a raison,_ renchérit Sakura, plutôt inquiet. _Ca va, Tetsu ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_

_Je… J'ai…_

Tetsu s'arrêta net. La lettre… Elle disait bien que personne ne devait savoir. Ce qui incluait bien évidemment la police, mais aussi… eux. Personne. Mais c'était Ken, Yukki et Sakura… Ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais de ne pas leur dire… Mais c'était marqué « personne ». Et même si Tetsu ne comprenait plus rien actuellement, il savait une chose : ce qui était écrit était vrai, et devait être pris au sérieux. Et pourtant, l'envie de leur dire le démangeait… D'ailleurs il ne serait jamais assez bon acteur pour leur cacher ! Tremblant de plus belle à cause de trop de sommeil d'un coup, de la fatigue et du stress accumulés, de la nouvelle incroyable et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur cacher, Tetsu se sentit chanceler… Ses émotions eurent raison de lui et ses jambes flanchèrent, le faisant tomber… Enfin, il serait tombé, si Sakura n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le réceptionner in extremis.

_Tetsu, tu nous fais quoi ? _s'affola-t-il presque en tentant de le maintenir debout.

_Je suis… Fatigué… _souffla l'intéressé.

_Tu n'as pas dormi pendant des jours et là, tu as fais pas mal d'heures d'un coup. Tu es déboussolé ! Tu devrais aller t'allonger…_

_Oui…_ acquiesça-t-il, songeant qu'il serait seul ainsi et qu'il pourrait mieux réfléchir.

_Allez, laisse-moi t'aider… _

_Oui… Ken-chan… _se rappela Tetsu tout ne se laissant entraîner vers sa chambre. _Les courses… Je les ai oubliées dans le hall…_

_Je vais les chercher, ne te tracasse pas, _répondit le guitariste.

Allongé dans son lit, Tetsu n'eut aucunement l'intention de dormir, bien évidemment. Il devait penser… Il ressortit la lettre qu'il parcourut encore une fois… Un geste inutile : il la connaissait maintenant. Mû par un réflexe instinctif, il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode près de son lit et en sortit un briquet dont il se servait pour ses bougies… Et au moment de brûler la lettre afin d'être le seul à savoir, Tetsu suspendit son geste. Dans les situations compliquées, Tetsu avait tendance à paniquer, surtout si ses sentiments personnels venaient à le troubler. Dans les situations désespérées, sa combattivité était piquée et il dépassait son angoisse pour être à nouveau dans la partie. Personne ne fut là pour le voir, mais ce fut à ce moment précis que son regard changea. De vide, d'inquiet qu'il avait été durant des semaines, il devint… étrangement déterminé. Tetsu rangea le briquet. Cette lettre pouvait être un fameux sauf-conduit s'il trouvait le bon moyen, alors surtout, il fallait la garder intacte. Son réveil indiquait presque 18h lorsqu'il décida qu'il ferait tout ce qui lui serait demandé, et que personne ne saurait. Encore 5 heures, et ce serait le dernier acte. Ou le tout premier d'une nouvelle pièce, sûrement. En attendant, Tetsu s'apprêta à rejoindre ses camarades dans le salon, prêt à jouer le rôle de sa vie : durant 5 heures, trois des personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux devaient croire qu'il était dans le même état que tous les jours passés…

* * *

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

Jamais l'homme n'avait couru aussi vite. Il avait ouvert la porte de cet endroit où il gardait son prisonnier afin de lui apporter à manger avant de partir… Et il avait vu Hyde se balancer au bout de sa chaîne au beau milieu de la pièce. En un clin d'œil, il avait lâché le plateau et franchi l'espace les séparant, sauté sur le lit et il avait attrapé le chanteur. Le surélevant sans peine vu son poids, il avait ainsi arrêté la pression sur son cou. Hyde ne se débâtit même pas tant que ça, en fait. Et pour cause : il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il se sentait presque trop bien, heureux d'en finir enfin… qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Comme une poupée de chiffon, il se laissa faire tandis que l'homme le décrocha et se laissa choir avec lui sur le matelas. Ce ne fut que là, quand son regard croisa celui de son bourreau, qu'il réalisa. Cet homme venait de lui sauver la vie, n'était-ce pas à hurler de rire ? Il la lui avait brisée, et maintenant il le sauvait ? Un comble… Hyde se sentit en colère et désespéré, bien qu'il fut trop déboussolé pour le montrer. Alors même cela, il n'en avait pas le droit ? Il était donc condamné à juste subir ? Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour mériter cela… Enfin il le savait, l'homme le lui avait expliqué… Mais même avec ça…

_Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer que tu décides, _cracha l'homme, choqué et révolté_. Tu ne m'ôteras pas ce plaisir, alors arrête tout de suite ce genre de choses !_

Et pour prouver qu'il comptait bien le maintenir en vie malgré lui, il s'en alla et revint peu après avec une autre chaîne qu'il mit à la place de l'autre. Une toute petite, qui empêcherait désormais Hyde de faire quoi que ce soit avec. Qui l'empêcherait également de faire ne fut-ce que deux pas hors du lit, aussi. Mais si au début de sa détention, Hyde aurait pu protester, là il n'en fut rien. Il s'en fichait. Il pensait déjà à un autre moyen de remporter la partie tout de même… Et dire que pour lui, un homme cherchant à en finir avec la vie avait toujours été un lâche, rien de moins. S'il avait la possibilité de parler à son ancien lui, Hyde lui dirait qu'il ne savait rien, qu'il ne connaissait pas la souffrance et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment on peut en arriver là… Recroquevillé sur le matelas, il entendit l'homme partir, probablement pour ramener de nouveau de quoi manger. De toute façon il ne mangerait pas. La nourriture des plateaux précédents avait fini dans cette espèce de bidet… Il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre maintenant, mais il ne mangerait pas plus pour autant.

* * *

Il devait être 22h, environ… L'appartement de Tetsu était rempli de la fumée des cigarettes des trois fumeurs invétérés qui avaient établi leur QG ici. De temps à autres, ils regardaient leur portable avant de le ranger en soupirant… L'espoir est quand même quelque chose de bien difficile à anéantir : ils attendaient encore la bonne nouvelle qui ne viendrait jamais… Parmi eux, Tetsu était bien parti pour décrocher un Oscar. Il avait aidé à la cuisine avec Sakura, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se montrer énergique, mais pas trop… Il n'avait pas cherché à parler plus pour donner le change : il aurait été trop suspect. Il se forçait donc à être aussi amorphe que les autres jours, alors que son sang bouillonnait d'impatience dans ses veines… Et tout le monde n'y vit que du feu. Même Ken, qui pouvait pourtant se vanter de bien le connaitre, ne sembla pas remarquer quoi que ce soit. Dans la tête du leader, beaucoup de choses s'entrechoquaient, à tel point qu'il ne marchait plus qu'à l'instinct. S'il commençait à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait procéder, il allait se perdre… Ce soir, Sakura et Yukki avaient un semblant de vie sociale, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de faire un tour dehors. Pour Sakura, rester enfermé ainsi commençait à le rendre fou. Il n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête ni rien, mais sortir même une demi-heure, cela lui ferait prendre l'air. Et Yukki en avait besoin aussi. Ken lui, était fatigué : les cauchemars de Tetsu étaient si répétés et bruyants qu'il dormait en pointillé. Il s'écroula comme une masse peu après.

Seul éveillé, Tetsu vérifia que son ami dormait bel et bien. Et il prépara tout. La lettre reçue, qu'il mit dans une enveloppe adressée au nom de Ken et qu'il posterait sitôt sorti, devait servir, il l'espérait, de bouée de sauvetage. Il ne sut comment l'idée lui vint, mais il prit son petit enregistreur, dont il se servait souvent lorsqu'une idée lui venait. Comme il avait une mauvaise mémoire et rarement de quoi écrire sur lui, il enregistrait une phrase par ci-par là… Le plan était simple dans les faits : enregistrer la conversation et si cela tournait mal, l'abandonner au point de rendez-vous, qu'il indiquait dans la lettre à Ken. Il la postait au lieu de lui laisser, car si Ken la voyait maintenant, il viendrait et tout serait fichu. Le plan était parfait, dans l'idée. Le mener à bien sans se faire pincer, par contre, c'était une autre paire de manches… Finalement, Hyde et ses romans policiers ou d'espionnage qu'il lui forçait toujours à lire, c'était une habitude qui allait lui servir, songea-t-il en souriant pour lui-même. Lorsqu'il ferma son manteau et prit ses clefs afin de s'éclipser avant que Yukki et Sakura ne reviennent, il eut un sentiment d'appréhension. Il regarda Ken endormi un moment, comme s'il doutait de le revoir un jour… Et malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ken ne ressemblait à personne. Si jamais tout se terminait bien, il voyait d'ici le savon que le guitariste lui passerait, pour son imprudence… Et puis il sortit dans la nuit, à la recherche d'une boîte postale pour y laisser sa lettre.

Dans un quartier pas spécialement bien fréquenté et qui relevait de l'impasse, il y avait un square à l'abandon, où la population se faisait rare. C'est là que Tetsu avait rendez-vous. En y entrant pour trouver le banc sur lequel il devait s'asseoir, Tetsu serra fort son enregistreur dans sa poche, tout en se remémorant la lettre reçue. Ce soir, 23h… Au square indiqué… Venir seul, sinon Hyde le paierait cher… _« Vous aurez des nouvelles fraîches »_… Comment aurait-il pu ne pas s'y rendre ? Il n'était pas plus courageux qu'un autre pour oser y aller, pas du tout même : il tremblait de peur à l'idée de se trouver face à face avec le malade qui avait enlevé son meilleur ami. Mais il était animé par le désir d'enfin savoir, enfin avoir des nouvelles… Le moyen de le tirer de là, même s'il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un piège dans lequel il sautait à pieds-joints. Lorsqu'il fut assis sur le banc désigné, Tetsu scruta de tous côtés, sans apercevoir qui que ce soit. Alors il se mit à penser à Hyde, qui était encore en vie… Car bien qu'il le soutienne auprès des autres, Tetsu commençait à douter à ce sujet. Mais il était en vie, et ce soulagement n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux.

Enfin, une silhouette se démarqua à quelques mètres devant lui. Il était grand, relativement costaud, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage… Juste cet imperméable dans lequel la personne était. Le cœur battant, il attendit sans bouger que l'homme parle, ce qui sembla durer une éternité.

_Tetsu ?_ fit simplement une voix grave.

_O… Oui…_

_J'ai quelque chose qui vous intéresse beaucoup. C'est un peu encombrant alors je ne l'ai pas emmené_… fit une voix qui jubilait presque.

_Vous… Vous l'avez ? _demanda Tetsu sans oser y croire.

_Oui… Et je crois qu'il serait content de vous voir. Il est un peu… déprimé, ces temps-ci._

_Où est-il ?_

_Comme si j'allais vous le dire, allons… _s'amusa l'homme. _Mais ce n'est pas très loin._

_Il va bien ? _demanda Tetsu, la gorge serrée.

_Un peu déprimé, je vous l'ai dit. Il est exigeant aussi, c'est difficile de le contenter._

_Pourquoi vous…_

_On aura tout le temps d'en parler plus tard. Voulez-vous le voir ?_

_Oui !_

_Belle spontanéité ! _rit l'homme. _Alors venez avec moi._

_Comme ça ? Je…_

_Vous pouvez venir avec moi sagement, ou je peux vous emmener de force. Car maintenant, il est hors de question de vous laisser partir, voyez-vous ?_

_Je… Je viens…_

Tetsu s'était souvent dit que quand il serait face à face avec la personne qui lui avait pris Hyde, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Peu importe qu'il ne soit pas une force de la nature, il avait été tellement en colère qu'il sentait qu'il lui referait le portrait à coup sûr ! Mais maintenant que le moment était venu… Il était étrangement passif. Son cœur menaçait de se décrocher et seule cette idée l'obsédait : il allait revoir Hyde. Il se jetait dans la gueule du loup, il le savait, mais si cet homme le conduisait à Hyde, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Etre en liberté à attendre et ne rien voir venir, il ne le supportait plus ! Et puis de toute façon l'homme l'avait dit : il ne l'aurait pas laissé repartir. Autant le suivre, alors. Et enfin savoir… En lui emboîtant le pas, il laissa tomber son enregistreur dans l'herbe, au pied du banc. Une chance sur combien que l'appareil soit encore là quand Ken viendrait ? Et qu'il le trouve, aussi. Mais c'était la seule chance… Il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire dire où ils allaient, mais qui sait, ce serait peut-être utile quand même ?


	16. Chapitre 15

**Merci à vous, une nouvelle fois, de prendre le temps non seulement de me lire, mais en plus de commenter. Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! :)**

**Désolée, ce chapitre est relativement court… Mais je préférais le couper ici, c'était plus simple pour moi de faire comme cela.**

**Chapitre 15**

Tetsu le suivait, marchant à deux pas derrière lui, sujet à un étrange mélange d'appréhension voire de peur, mais d'impatience aussi… C'était comme s'il savait qu'il faisait une folie qui pourrait lui coûter très cher, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Il allait revoir Hyde et celle seule pensée lui coupait toute envie de s'enfuir. Il n'aurait même pas su l'expliquer posément… C'était juste ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait dû dépasser cet homme, le regarder clairement, inscrire son visage dans sa mémoire et s'enfuir en courant ! Aller voir la police, leur fournir un signalement, des indices ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. D'abord, rien ne garantissait qu'il réussirait à lui échapper et puis ensuite, qui sait si cet individu ne le ferait pas payer à Hyde, maintenant ? Tetsu ne pouvait pas courir un tel risque. Il ignorait totalement à quel genre d'individu il avait affaire, alors autant présumer du pire et ne pas le sous-estimer bêtement. Par ailleurs, quelque chose chez cet homme –peut-être son assurance et cette allégresse que l'on sentait dans sa voix-, faisait de lui un personnage inquiétant…

« _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »…_ se demanda alors Tetsu, en proie au doute. _« Revoir Hyde »,_ c'était certes un puissant moteur, mais n'était-ce pas égoïste ? Ne devait-il pas s'enfuir et fournir des informations à la police, faire avancer les choses ? N'était-il pas en train de commettre une erreur, et une fameuse ? Mais Tetsu n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir la question…

… L'homme s'arrêta alors que le bassiste arrivait justement à ce moment de ses réflexions. Rapidement, il se retourna vers lui et le frappa au visage avec un objet que de toute façon, Tetsu n'eut même pas le temps de remarquer vue la vitesse à laquelle la scène se produisit ! Sonné pour le compte, le bassiste s'effondra aussitôt sous l'œil goguenard et plutôt satisfait du ravisseur, qui s'assura que personne n'était dans les parages à ce moment là, ce qui serait fâcheux. Il n'était pas fou : aucune chance que Tetsu voit sa voiture ou aucun autre détail pouvant lui nuire… voilà pourquoi il l'avait réduit à l'impuissance. Cette précaution était très certainement inutile, mais enfin… Et puis il serait plus facile à transporter ainsi. Gisant à terre sans connaissance, Tetsu était complètement à sa merci. Sans trop de difficultés, l'homme le mit alors dans le coffre de sa voiture, le plus rapidement possible et puis il démarra tranquillement, se félicitant d'avoir un tel esprit d'à propos. En fait, il était impatient de voir la réaction de Hyde lorsqu'il lui amènerait enfin son « cadeau ». D'ailleurs, observer ces deux là en captivité comme des rats de laboratoire ne manquerait sûrement pas de piquant. Pour sûr, la suite des évènements promettait d'être assez intéressante de ce point de vue là…

* * *

Ailleurs, personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il venait de se produire dans les allées de ce square désert… En effet, un peu plus tard, toujours lors de cette même soirée, les deux batteurs de L'Arc rentraient chez Tetsu sur la pointe des pieds après avoir passé un peu de temps dehors, sans pour autant en être particulièrement contents… Ne voyant aucune lumière allumée et n'entendant aucun bruit de conversation en provenance de l'intérieur, ils pensaient tout naturellement que leurs deux amis étaient endormis. Car bien sûr, ni Sakura ni Yukki ne pouvaient savoir que Ken était bel et bien seul et que le leader manquait à l'appel. Et ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte avant le lendemain.

_Je ne suis même pas fatigué…_ soupira Sakura en se servant à boire. _Un verre ?_

_Oui, merci. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre au lit._

_Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer… Cette attente, cette impuissance… Je ne crois pas que je vais tenir encore bien longtemps, _avoua Sakura avant de boire une gorgée.

_Entre nous, je pense aussi que Ken arrive au bout, _lui confia Yukki.

_Comment tu fais, toi ?_

_Il faut bien que l'un de nous tienne la route, non ?_

_N'en fais pas trop tout de même…_

_Mais tu sais, je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire, quand tu te demandes combien de temps ça va encore durer… Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir._

_Pourquoi ça ? _s'étonna Sakura.

_Parce que quand ce sera terminé… Qui sait de quelle manière ça le sera ? Si c'est pour finir par apprendre que… _s'arrêta-t-il, son visage se fermant du même coup. _Alors je ne suis pas pressé._

Déjà, Yukki regrettait d'avoir parlé ainsi. Mais Sakura avait l'air si fort, si ouvert d'esprit aussi, qu'il semblait être capable de supporter et d'entendre pas mal de choses, si dures soient-elles… Alors Yukki avait livré le fond de sa pensée sans y prendre garde. Car c'était vrai : tous, ils souhaitaient en finir avec cette sombre histoire et normalement, le jour de la conclusion signerait la fin de l'attente et de l'angoisse. C'était ce qu'ils s'étaient mis dans le crâne. Mais cela, c'était uniquement si l'issue devait être heureuse. Si au contraire, l'histoire devait se finir tragiquement… Si l'angoisse ne s'effaçait que pour laisser place à la douleur… Alors là, Yukki ne voulait en aucun cas que cela se termine. Aboutir à une conclusion signifiant que plus jamais Hyde ne serait vivant parmi eux, Yukki n'y tenait absolument pas. En cela, attendre et espérer n'était pas si mal… C'était ce qu'il se disait. Mais le fait qu'il soit si grave, si désabusé tout à coup, déstabilisa Sakura. Il voyait Yukki comme quelqu'un qui parlait peu, mais qui gardait la tête froide… Et sans qu'il n'ait l'âme de leader que Tetsu avait, il était indispensable à leur petite bande, pour sa retenue et son aptitude à calmer les esprits. Alors l'entendre dire cela, Sakura n'y tenait guère…

_Oh non Yukki, pas toi… _souffla-t-il, inquiet. _Alors tu crois que…_

_Chaque jour qui passe diminue l'espoir, Sakura. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Après 48h, une personne disparue… la retrouver devient… compliqué._

_Tu n'y crois plus ? _demanda Sakura, une boule danssa gorge l'obligeant à bien articuler.

_Si je te réponds… Ca paraitra encore plus horrible de le dire… _murmura Yukki, évitant de croiser son regard tant il avait honte d'avoir perdu espoir.

_C'est normal que tu ressentes ça… Je suppose. En tout cas je te le demande : garde ça pour toi. N'en parle surtout pas à Ken, et encore moins à Tetsu. Ca ne fera que leur plomber le moral._

_Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je me tais._

_Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de boire plus que ça… _marmonna Sakura, le moral descendu par cette conversation.

_C'est pas comme si on avait à être présentables demain…_ soupira Yukki en se levant pour aller vers le bar._ Je vais chercher une bouteille non entamée._

Vraiment, Yukki regrettait de voir les choses en noir aujourd'hui, et d'avoir partagé ses pensées avec Sakura. Il ne fallait pas que ce dernier se laisser aller par sa faute, maintenant… Mais aussi… Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de penser positivement, quand les seules nouvelles commençaient à dater, et qu'elles ne menaient à rien de bien concret… Il n'y avait guère que cet acharné de Ken pour y croire avec presque ce que l'on pourrait appeler de la ferveur… Lui, il commençait à avoir du mal… Sa nature ayant tendance à toujours voir le verre à moitié vide jouait sûrement, dans ce cas… Alors, parce que se serrer les coudes prenaient ces temps-ci toutes sortes de formes et qu'aucune n'était à jeter, ils partagèrent tous les deux quelques verres en discutant peu, mais en disant pourtant beaucoup de choses…

* * *

Il n'était même pas encore minuit… Et pour diminuer ses chances de croiser du monde au moment fatidique, le ravisseur ne se rendit pas tout de suite au lieu prévu. Pourtant, par crainte que Tetsu ne se réveille, il dû bien s'y soustraire… Aucun bruit ni de coups, ni de hurlements depuis l'arrière de sa voiture… Si le bassiste avait repris conscience, il se serait manifesté. Comme il serait plus facile à décharger dans cet état d'inconscience, l'homme arrêta finalement ses détours et il se gara à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Il devait faire vite. Il y avait rarement du monde, et encore moins à cette heure, mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Alors il déchargea Tetsu et le porta de manière à le faire passer pour un homme ivre, s'il devait se faire voir… Bien qu'il soit un peu plus grand que Hyde, Tetsu ne pesait pas plus lourd. En fait, en lui attrapant le poignet, l'homme fut surpris : il ne le voyait pas aussi maigre. Il faut dire que bien qu'il se soit visionné toute la carrière du groupe, ce n'était pas Tetsu qu'il voulait apprendre à connaitre dans les moindres détails…

Hyde dormait sur le lit, toujours attaché, toujours roulé en boule… Le seul éclairage provenait de la porte que le ravisseur avait laissé ouverte, et cela ne lui permit pas de voir les gouttes de sueur perlant sur le visage du chanteur, en proie à une fièvre assez conséquente… Il tremblait même, imperceptiblement. Mais l'homme était bien trop occupé à déposer son « colis » sur le sol. Tetsu s'était plus ou moins réveillé lorsqu'il avait ouvert le coffre, aussi l'avait-il assommé une seconde fois. Ainsi, il en aurait encore sûrement pour un moment… Cela lui laissait le temps d'aller ranger sa voiture ailleurs et de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur… Et avec un peu de chance, il serait revenu à temps pour les retrouvailles… On aurait presque dit qu'il ne manquait que le pop-corn, tant cet homme semblait s'amuser comme un gosse de cinq ans.

* * *

Le radioréveil affichait 2h du matin, à la seconde près. Et Ken avait soif. Une soif du tonnerre, pour le coup. Et comme il était réveillé et qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir comme cela, il décida d'aller boire un peu. En se levant, il constata qu'il était seul, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela : Tetsu veillait peut-être encore, ce ne serait pas étonnant, surtout en ce moment. Sans faire de bruit afin de ne réveiller personne, Ken se dirigea vers la cuisine, heureux qu'aucun volet ne soit fermé et que la lune lui donne assez d'éclairage pour y voir assez… Il étouffa un rire amusé lorsqu'il constata que ses amis s'étaient endormis sur la table de la cuisine. C'était vraiment comique ! Yukki et Sakura étaient affalés l'un en face de l'autre, la tête entre leurs bras croisés… Ils ronflaient allègrement et les verres et bouteilles vides entre eux fournissaient l'explication de cette scène. Le guitariste passa entre Yukki et le plan de travail afin d'atteindre le frigo pour y trouver de l'eau fraîche. En repartant, sa soif étanchée, il leur jeta un dernier regard amusé. Ce n'est qu'en repassant devant le salon qu'il constata que les fauteuils, chaises et canapé étaient vides. Tetsu serait-il donc sorti en pleine nuit ?


	17. Chapitre 16

**Y a pas à dire, cette fic comptera parmi les deux ou trois qui m'auront demandé le plus d'efforts en matière d'écriture… Mais c'est bien, de se creuser le ciboulot, même si c'est plus long :)**

**Chapitre 16**

L'ampoule était allumée, mais Hyde n'y voyait pourtant pas grand-chose. La fièvre à laquelle il semblait définitivement en proie lui brouillait la vue, créant un mince rideau de brouillard devant ses yeux qu'il maintenait ouverts en battant des paupières plus qu'à l'accoutumée... Il distingua une forme conséquente sur le sol. Mais ses capacités de réflexion étant réduites à leur plus simple expression, Hyde n'eut tout d'abord aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être. Lentement, sans quitter la forme des yeux, il s'assit sur le lit avec appréhension, comme s'il avait peur que « ça » lui saute dessus. Il en était réduit à avoir peur de tout. Et puis un gémissement emprunt de douleur s'éleva dans la pièce et Hyde fit un bond de surprise et de crainte, s'accrochant à la tête de lit par réflexe en déglutissant avec peine. Ses nerfs hurlaient au supplice au moindre bruit depuis quelques jours, et cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas tellement n'aidait certainement pas. Ensuite, « ça » bougea. Ca se déplia, et un bras se souleva pour venir lentement toucher ce qui était sûrement une tête.

Le bassiste reprenait ses esprits avec un mal de crâne digne des plus belles cuites… La bosse en prime. Mais il se rappela vite de la dernière image qu'il avait eu en tête avant le noir total et de là, conclure qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté était un jeu d'enfant. Pas de « où suis-je » classique, donc. Bon, il faisait noir. Il s'était fait boucler quelque part, à l'évidence. Il ne se mit pas en colère pour avoir été idiot, parce qu'il était encore trop sonné. Il voulut surtout y voir quelque chose, et reprendre totalement ses esprits…

_Putain, ma tête_… gémit-il en s'appuyant au sol pour se mettre assis.

Les doigts de Hyde se crispèrent sur la barre en fer qui soutenait le matelas. En une fraction de seconde, une foule d'émotions se succédèrent en lui : ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, son cœur se mit à battre comme il n'avait encore jamais battu, et pas de peur cette fois… Quand bien même il était au bout du rouleau, il avait reconnu cette voix, même si cela lui semblait totalement impossible. Cette voix là, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Il l'avait entendue à travers une vidéo récemment, dont il connaissait chaque mot désormais… Mais il avait tiré un trait sur elle… Il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais plus la chance de l'entendre… Sa bouche articula un nom, mais sa voix ne suivit pas. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : le voir. Pour être sûr. Il était à quelques mètres, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. En s'agitant, sa chaîne tinta contre le fer du lit, et le bruit força la silhouette à se lever et à s'avancer.

Tetsu était connu pour son stoïcisme digne du flegme britannique, question émotions. Sur scène il était un feu d'artifices, mais dans la vie, il avait plus de mal à manifester ses vraies émotions, en grand pudique qu'il était. Ces derniers jours avaient eu raison de ce trait de caractère, bien qu'il ait fait le maximum pour ne pas montrer son désespoir. Là, comment aurait-il pu contenir son émotion ? Lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami assis sur un lit devant lui… Il ne vit pas qu'il était attaché, que ses vêtements étaient déchirés, qu'il avait une mine effroyable… Il vit juste qu'il était vivant. Vivant. Un mot qu'il aurait pu se répéter durant des heures, tant il avait fini par en douter… Tetsu fut tellement cloué qu'il ne put rien dire ni rien faire, dans un premier temps. Juste le regarder en se pinçant même, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps. L'instant passé, il se rua sur lui comme un diable sortant de sa boîte et le serra tellement fort que ses muscles se tendirent sous la pression. Hyde se retrouva le visage pressé contre son torse, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait… Il sentait juste des bras incroyablement forts et chaleureux l'enlacer et un parfum familier. Une main derrière sa tête le maintenait ainsi tandis qu'il refusait fermement d'y croire, étant persuadé qu'il rêvait.

_Hyde… Tu es vivant… Je t'ai retrouvé…_

La voix du bassiste menaçait de se briser à tout moment, tant il était en proie à un bonheur et à un soulagement incroyables… Il ne songea même pas qu'il pouvait lui faire du mal : il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le serrer avec toute la force dont il était capable, comme si Hyde risquait de disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre. Il s'en voulait tellement ! D'avoir mis si longtemps à persuader tout le monde de sa disparition… D'avoir été inutile dans les recherches… de l'avoir peut-être mis en danger avec ses propos publics… De ne pas avoir été là au moment où Hyde en avait besoin… Et en même temps, il était si heureux de le retrouver. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et de tout ce qu'il ressentait, Tetsu prit conscience, presque comme une évidence, d'une chose bouleversante : il l'aimait. Pas comme un frère, pas comme un ami et encore moins comme un simple camarade. Il l'aimait au point que vivre sans lui avait été insupportable durant ces semaines… Au point qu'il avait perdu toute joie, toute envie de continuer et qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à lui en permanence. C'était son secret le mieux gardé, puisque ni ses amis –du moins le croyait-il- ni lui-même ne le savait. Et pourtant maintenant, cela paraissait tellement évident, presque facile… Tellement qu'il faillit bien le lui dire, sans prévenir, comme cela. Mais au lieu de cela…

_Tu m'as tellement manqué… Si tu savais… _

Il soupira de soulagement. Il en avait tellement rêvé, de ce moment. Pas dans ces conditions, pas vraiment comme ça, mais peu importe. Juste le revoir. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, jusqu'à ce que le bassiste ne se rende compte que depuis un moment déjà, le corps de son meilleur ami tremblait de tous ses membres et que sa propre chemise était mouillée à un endroit. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait que rarement vu Hyde pleurer. Et de colère surtout, en grand nerveux qu'il était. Cela le fit sortir de sa bulle et à contrecœur, il se détacha de lui pour le regarder. Comme Hyde restait tête baissée à pleurer en silence, il posa doucement sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête… Et là, seulement là, Tetsu vit ce que la surprise et la joie lui avait masqué en premier lieu : un visage amaigri, terne… Des bleus, une arcade tellement infectée qu'on ne pouvait que grimacer en la regardant… De la sueur ruisselant sur le front de Hyde… Il avait l'air malade. A bout. Cela lui glaça les sangs, si bien qu'il se figea.

_Tet-chan…_ articula Hyde d'une voix cassée.

_Oui… C'est bien moi… _répliqua-t-il bêtement, sans réfléchir.

Se produisit alors une chose qui acheva Tetsu. Les mains de Hyde se levèrent et se refermèrent sur sa chemise. Hyde ne se blottit pas contre lui, il n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta se serrer la chemise de Tetsu avec peu de force toutefois et de planter son regard dans le sien. Un regard rempli de gratitude… Tetsu était là. Il était venu le retrouver. Il n'était plus tout seul. Aucun des deux ne fut capable de penser à ce qui allait se passer, à ce que la présence de Tetsu ici signifiait… C'était juste pour Hyde, rien de moins que le miracle inespéré, au moment où il avait perdu tout espoir. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait rendu justice à ce qu'il ressentait. La joie de voir Tetsu devant lui, de le toucher… C'était tellement trop, qu'il en avait le tournis, la fièvre aidant. Presque désespérément, il murmura :

_Tu es bien là ?_

_Bien sûr que je suis là…_ souffla Tetsu, les yeux rivés sur le visage mortifié de son meilleur ami.

_C'est finit ?_

_Finit ?_

_Tu es venu me chercher ?_

Hyde le regardait comme s'il était son sauveur. Comme si avec lui le cauchemar prendrait fin. Comme si Tetsu allait le faire sortir de là et que tout se terminerait ici-même. La gratitude dont il faisait preuve remua Tetsu, parce que là il prit conscience de la situation, celle que l'intensité du moment ne lui avait pas permis d'analyser auparavant : il était tout aussi coincé que lui, en fait. Et d'un point de vue pragmatique, Hyde n'était pas plus avancé. Ils étaient même deux à être pris au piège maintenant. Tetsu prit conscience de la façon égoïste dont il avait vécu les choses : le revoir, et c'était tout. Mais le sauver ? Ca, inutile d'aller vérifier pour savoir que la porte était bien fermée… qu'il avait à faire à quelqu'un qui avait sûrement tout prévu. Non, il n'allait pas le sauver. Et le lui dire fut une chose terrible :

_Je… Je suis avec toi… Mais… Je ne suis pas exactement venu te chercher…_

_Prisonnier ? _murmura Hyde, le regard soudainement changeant.

_On dirait bien._

_Non ! _hurla Hyde, effrayé à l'idée que Tetsu passe par ce qu'il avait traversé. _Non ! C'est à cause de moi !_

_Calme-toi ! _cria Tetsu tout aussi fort, paniqué qu'il était.

_A cause de moi !_

_Arrête ! Je voulais venir ! Tu n'y es pour rien !_

Hyde se débattait furieusement… enfin, ses coups et ses esquives s'émoussaient, mais il refusait désespérément que Tetsu le prenne dans ses bras, il s'agitait férocement, anéanti par l'idée d'avoir en quelque sorte amené Tetsu dans cet enfer sur terre. Cette idée qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien lui était tout simplement insupportable. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux et sur le coup, Tetsu eut peur. Hyde avait totalement perdu le contrôle : on aurait cru un dément en pleine crise. Tetsu se fit même griffer au passage en essayant de l'arrêter. Tout cela commençait à lui faire très peur. Il comprenait qu'il s'était mis dans de sales draps et surtout… Il commençait à voir ce dont il n'avait pas encore la pleine mesure à ce moment là… Hyde était marqué. Marqué physiquement par ce qu'il avait vécu, mais pas seulement… Et Tetsu ignorait encore à quel point.

_Tet-chan, tu dois partir ! Il va… il va te faire du mal ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire, il… ! _balbutia-t-il en se prenant la tête des deux mains.

_Que t'a-t-il fait ?_

…

_C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?... Et ça… _murmura Tetsu en regardant ses blessures, avant de lui toucher le front. _Et puis tu es bouillant… _

'_me touche pas !_

L'attitude de Hyde changea. De doux, de presque réconforté, d'heureux qu'il avait été en voyant Tetsu devant lui… Il changea du tout au tout. Il se recula de l'autre côté du lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Tout à coup et sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience, les mains de Tetsu sur lui produisaient un effet absolument… détestable. En repensant à tout ce que cet individu lui avait fait subir, tout ce qui s'était passé… Le moindre contact était désormais impossible. Il avait répondu avec une rare violence, manquant de gifler un Tetsu complètement perdu, qui ne voyait qu'une chose : Hyde était terrorisé… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il pu faire pour susciter cela ? Bien sûr, Tetsu ignorait qu'il n'était pas du tout responsable… Attristé et en même temps incrédule, il murmura comme une évidence :

_Mais… je ne vais rien te faire… _

_Je sais… Mais ne me touche pas… Je suis sale…_

_Et alors, c'est pas grave ! _rétorqua le bassiste, bien conscient qu'il n'était pas très reluisant. _Je me doute que question hygiène ici, c'est pas…_

_Tu ne comprends pas._

_Qu'est-ce que je ne… _murmura Tetsu en le regardant se replier sur lui-même, physiquement comme psychologiquement.

'_me regarde pas._

_Hyde, il t'a frappé, je le vois bien. Dis-moi qu'il n'a fait… que ça ? C'est déjà trop, mais… dis-moi que c'était ça… _articula Tetsu d'une voix blanche.

Macabre découverte. Les yeux du bassiste tombèrent sur le matelas, qui à un endroit, portait des traces… suspectes… Les vêtements déchirés de son ami… Sa réaction incontrôlable… Ses paroles… Tetsu eut un haut-le cœur. Il avait compris et le regard de Hyde le lui confirma immédiatement. Pourtant, c'était comme s'il refusait d'accepter. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Cette idée remua Tetsu au point qu'il savait que s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, son ventre noué ne le supporterait pas. Et en face de lui, Hyde était au supplice. Il ne voulait pas le lire à voix haute, comme si cette réalité l'éloignerait à tout jamais de Tetsu. Ils venaient de se retrouver et pourtant, à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu, Hyde savait qu'ils s'éloigneraient… Comme s'il ne méritait même pas de lui parler, après avoir été ainsi souillé. C'était quelque chose de sûr et certain, dans le désordre qui lui tenait lieu d'esprit.

_Arrête… _l'implora-t-il, priant pour que Tetsu se taise.

_Tu… Il n'aurait pas osé…_

_J'ai pas pu… Trop fort pour moi… _gémit faiblement Hyde, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

_Oh mon dieu… _

…

_C'est pas vrai… _murmura Tetsu, en larmes lui aussi.

_Fais pas ça ! _s'écria Hyde en le voyant approcher.

_Je ne vais rien te faire ! N'aies pas peur de moi ! Ne me fais pas ça, je t'en prie… _supplia-t-il au comble du désespoir. _Je t'ai retrouvé, alors ne me fuis pas…_

…

_Je vais le tuer. _

Tout à coup, Tetsu avait arrêté de pleurer. Ses prunelles noisette se vidèrent de toute tristesse et de toute horreur, pour se remplir d'une colère indicible, telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais éprouvé auparavant. Tetsu n'avait jamais été un garçon violent, bien au contraire. Il était plutôt du genre à vouloir tout régler par la parole et à se défiler, s'il sentait que cela pouvait mal tourner physiquement. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, une rage incroyable se propagea partout en lui, à tel point qu'il dû se contenir pour ne pas faire peur à Hyde en la laissant s'échapper. Pour la toute première fois de son existence, il ressentait clairement une vraie haine contre quelqu'un. Et c'était un sentiment aussi fort que terrible. Et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air à ce moment là : il voulait le tuer. Pour avoir fait subir à Hyde tant d'épreuves et avoir abusé de lui Dieu sait combien de fois… Pour ne même pas arriver à imaginer ce que la vie ici avait dû être pour la personne pour laquelle il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi… Il voulait le voir mort. Cette idée ne l'effraya même pas sur le coup, tant elle était forte et irrationnelle. En le regardant, en voyant cette expression qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu, Hyde cessa un instant de pleurer. Il craignait avoir mal entendu… Un autre genre de peur, inspiré par Tetsu véritablement cette fois, s'insinua en lui.

_Tuer ?_

_Je… J'ai jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un ! Il va revenir, hein ? Je vais le…_

_Dis pas ça… _murmura-t-il, comme si la chose était impossible.

_Tu ne comprends pas. Il a osé te toucher. Comment je pourrai accepter ça ? Tout ce qu'il t'a fait, ce monstre ! _hurla Tetsu en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Crie pas…_

_Pardon. Tu as raison, désolé, _fit Tetsu, puisant dans toutes ses réserves pour se calmer autant que possible._ Je ne devrais pas crier. Tout va bien se passer. Il faut tenir bon encore un petit peu, et ça va finir. Ken-chan va nous aider._

_Ken ? _répéta Hyde, soudainement attentif, presque lucide.

_Déjà à l'école, Ken venait toujours me chercher quand je me collais dans le pétrin. Il va venir, _assura Tetsu, espérant être crédible.

_Personne ne viendra… _gémit Hyde pour lui-même.

_Moi je suis venu. _

* * *

A pas feutrés, un Ken qui du coup n'avait plus envie de dormir, revint en cuisine un peu plus tard cette nuit là. Il avait soif. Et même un peu faim maintenant, aussi. Sauf qu'à vouloir marcher sur des œufs pour ne pas réveiller ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas bougé, il n'alluma pas la lumière ni rien. Et en voulant prendre un verre, il l'attrapa mal et ce dernier aller s'écraser sur le sol, se brisant en plusieurs morceaux dans un fracas qui pour le coup, réveilla immédiatement les deux dormeurs.

_Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _s'écria Yukki en se redressant d'une traite.

_Relaxe-toi… J'ai pété un verre parce que je voulais justement ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller les poivrots que vous êtes… _ronchonna Ken en se baissant pour ramasser.

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça… _bailla Sakura. _Ouhhhh ma tête…_

_Quelle heure il est ?_

_2h, je crois… L'un de vous sait où est Tetsu ? _demanda Ken.

_Dans son lit, tiens._

_Non monsieur, _répondit le guitariste à Sakura,_ j'en viens et j'y étais seul. Il n'est pas dans l'appart'._

_Il a dû aller prendre l'air… _tenta Yukki. _Il est secoué, depuis tout à l'heure._

_Justement, j'aimerai autant qu'il soit là et qu'on en parle. 'manquerait plus qu'il se referme comme une huître._

_Il a besoin d'être seul, _fit Yukki en soupirant.

_Il a surtout besoin qu'on retrouve Hyde, oui._

_Ça, évidemment… _fit le batteur sur le ton de l'évidence.

_En tout cas il est à pieds, _constata Ken, _ses clefs de voiture sont là._

_Il se promène, on te dit. Ne joue pas les mères-poules, _fit Yukki.

_Pardon de m'en faire. C'est vrai qu'on a juste un pote de disparu et un autre qui va nous péter une durite bientôt. Au fond, pourquoi je m'inquiète ! _lança sèchement le guitariste.

_Tout doux Ken-kun… _intervint Sakura._ On est tous à cran, alors ne soyons pas susceptibles en prime._

_Ouais... Désolé Yukki._

_Je m'excuse aussi. J'ai pas les idées claires, _répondit le batteur, confus d'avoir été si léger.

_Café bien fort tout le monde, ou dodo ? _proposa Ken.

_Dodo. En zombie, on ne servira à rien, _répondit Sakura aussitôt.

* * *

Quelque part dans un parc où quelques heures plus tôt, il était avec Tetsu, un homme rebroussa chemin. Tout était en ordre. Il était passé juste pour voir si personne n'attendait Tetsu –après tout, il n'avait eu aucun moyen de savoir s'il était réellement venu seul-… Il passa même dans le quartier de Hyde et n'y vit aucune agitation ni rien… On n'est jamais trop prudent. Tetsu avait dû se réveiller maintenant et manque de chance, il avait raté les retrouvailles… Mais il n'était pas tranquille et il avait voulu s'assurer que tout allait bien. Maintenant il pouvait rentrer. Sa bonne étoile était en vacances ce jour là puisque malheureusement pour lui, il passa à côté d'un enregistreur au pied d'un banc sans le voir…


	18. Chapitre 17

**Déjà le chapitre 17 de cette histoire… Nous sommes plus proches de la fin que du début ! :)**

**Chapitre 17**

Tetsu se réveilla avec un mal de crâne assez persistant… Cette fameuse bosse se faisait bien sentir et il aurait donné cher pour de l'aspirine à ce moment là. Comment avait-il fait son compte pour s'endormir ici ? Les émotions vécues depuis un bon moment devaient avoir eu raison de lui, probablement. Hyde dormait encore, lui, tout au bord du lit, roulé en boule et le visage crispé… En le regardant, le cœur de Tetsu se serra… Tout lui revint en tête progressivement : ce qu'il avait appris, ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami depuis sa disparition… Toutes ces choses qui avaient brisé à jamais le chanteur. Probablement qu'aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, Tetsu s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir mieux écouté son instinct, convaincu tout le monde et averti la police plus tôt de sa disparition. Qui sait… Peut-être que le pire aurait été évité, ainsi ? On ne le saurait jamais, mais se poser la question était déjà bien assez douloureux.

Il le regardait, pas encore bien certain de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Tetsu savait que lorsque son ami se réveillerait, il devrait prendre sur lui pour le rassurer, avoir l'air assuré, faire le maximum pour rendre l'insupportable un peu moins horrible… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à la panique, à la colère qui le rongeait, au découragement… Plus que jamais, il se devait de garder son indécrottable sang-froid… Mais y parviendrait-il, cette fois ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Tetsu eut de la peine à déglutir lorsque son regard s'attarda sur l'arcade de Hyde… Enflée, infectée, la plaie n'était vraiment pas belle à voir du tout. Son regard se dirigea ensuite légèrement en-dessous, et il s'arrêta sur le bleu qui ornait la joue de l'endormi… Hyde avait toujours eu la peau qui marquait plutôt facilement. Mais ce bleu avait une telle couleur qu'il savait que l'homme devait y être allé de bon cœur… Par réflexe, Tetsu avança la main pour effleurer cette joue du bout des doigts, le cœur serré… Surpris, il retira vivement sa main aussitôt : Hyde était littéralement bouillant. Bouillant et en sueur ! Une main sur son propre front et l'autre sur celui du chanteur, Tetsu ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes à ce contact. Cette température n'était pas normale du tout ! D'accord, Hyde avait toujours trop chaud, mais là quand même, c'était beaucoup trop.

_Je le croyais plus résistant que ça._

Tetsu fit un fameux bond de surprise en entendant cette voix comme sortie de nulle part… qui provenait en fait juste de l'entrée de la pièce. Le sourire éternellement figé sur sa figure à l'expression inquiétante, le ravisseur affichait une attitude laissant supposer que cela faisait un moment qu'il était présent, à regarder en silence. Bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de spécial durant ce temps, Tetsu se sentit dérangé par ce regard qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il jugea la situation rapidement : Hyde dormait toujours, mais lui était bien réveillé et surtout, il n'était pas attaché. Grave erreur, et un point en sa faveur. Par contre, l'homme était plus grand et bien plus costaud que lui, mais Tetsu ne pouvait pas ne rien tenter, peu importe les conséquences ! Il avait peut-être une chance, s'il jouait finalement le coup ? Alors il se leva et engagea la conversation tout en s'avançant lentement vers lui :

_Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ?_

_Un moment…_

_Que nous voulez-vous ? _demanda Tetsu en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Direct. J'aime bien, _sourit-il.

_Vous prenez de gros risques. Nous ne sommes pas des inconnus. On recherche Hyde. On va me chercher, _assura le bassiste sans ciller.

_On ne vous trouvera pas._

_Vous avez forcément commis une erreur._

_Peut-être. Mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'étonnant. Je n'en ai rien à faire : qu'on me trouve, qu'on m'arrête. Je m'en fiche._

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas logique ! _s'exclama Tetsu, surpris.

Voilà qui était effectivement étonnant. En gros, qu'il se fasse attraper ou non, cela n'était pas la question. Il fallait juste qu'il ait accompli tout ce qu'il avait en tête, qu'il atteigne son but –ce dernier restant à définir-, et voilà… Mais cette information ne fit qu'accroître la peur de Tetsu. C'était encore pire, ainsi ! Cela signifiait tout simplement que cet homme qui se tenait entre lui et la porte, n'avait plus rien à perdre. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il se fichait de sa fin, il n'avait rien à y perdre, donc il était dangereux. Quelqu'un qui en est là est donc peu intéressé des conséquences. Ce point pris en compte, Tetsu le rangea soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête tout en déglutissant avec peine. Il était près de lui maintenant… D'un instant à l'autre, au détour du dialogue, il lui sauterait dessus, il le ferait tomber, n'importe quoi. Ensuite il l'assommerait et après… Tetsu eut de la peine à réfléchir. Cet homme lui faisait peur, par toute son attitude… et en même temps chaque seconde qui s'écoulait agrandissait sa haine, chaque fois qu'il imaginait ce qu'il avait pu faire subir à Hyde… Tetsu avait peur. Moins de ce que cet homme pouvait faire que de lui-même. De sa propre haine qui, s'il l'écoutait, pouvait le pousser à ne plus se dominer. Le cœur battant, il fit encore un pas, doucement… Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit encore, comme s'il savait bien quelles étaient les intentions du bassiste et qu'il s'en fichait royalement. D'un ton tranquille, il expliqua :

_L'important, c'est que j'ai terminé. Qu'on me trouve après, ça n'a pas d'importance._

_Après quoi ?_

_Après que j'en ai fini avec lui. Et par déduction : avec toi, _murmura-t-il si joyeusement, que Tetsu en eut froid dans le dos.

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Simple : pour faire souffrir quelqu'un, on n'a encore rien trouvé de mieux que de s'en prendre à a personne à qui il tient le plus. Vrai ?_

…

_Par exemple, si je le giflais, là tout de suite devant toi… Tu me sauterais à la gorge, pas vrai ?_

_Exactement, _répondit Tetsu d'une voix glaciale.

_Alors si l'inverse se produit… Sachant que le pauvre ne tient même plus debout et qu'il est donc totalement impuissant… _se moqua-t-il. _Tu imagines ?_

_Vous êtes malade, _lâchaTetsu, entre l'angoisse et le mépris.

_Réaction normale. Je commencerai presque à comprendre ce qu'il te trouve._

_Ce qu'il me trouve ? _répéta le bassiste sans comprendre.

_Et bien oui. Lui, ce n'est pas dur de comprendre ce qui plait. Toi, ne te vexe pas mais… J'avais du mal à saisir. Mais tu es un type qui montre les dents dès qu'il sent le danger. Tu es le protecteur… Il doit aimer ça._

Il avait une façon de s'exprimer qui était tellement moqueuse, presque méprisante… C'était proprement insupportable. Tel qu'il connaissait Hyde, cela avait dû le faire bondir, au début… Avant qu'il soit dans cet état. Mais c'était comme s'il se moquait d'eux, de ce qu'ils étaient… Tetsu n'en entendrait pas davantage, et puis il était assez près. Vivement, il projeta de l'attraper et de le maîtriser, sans y avoir trop réfléchi… Mais à peine avait-il bougé que le canon d'une arme apparut sous son nez. L'autre avait été plus prompt à réagir et il l'avait sortit de sa poche, la pointant ainsi sur lui. Effrayé, Tetsu recula, les mains en l'air et le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait jamais vu cela que dans les films et c'était parfois stressant, surtout pour lui qui n'aimait pas les armes à feu… Mais là, en vrai, à un mètre de lui… Il n'avait qu'une crainte : que l'autre appuie sur la détente sans crier gare.

_Allons allons, _s'amusa l'homme, _tu me vexes là. Me crois-tu si stupide ?... Je vais t'attacher aussi mais en attendant, sois bien sage… Sinon un mauvais coup pourrait partir, c'est vite arrivé… _

* * *

_Tu te sens plus frais ?_

Yukki sortait de la douche, l'air aussi fatigué qu'en y entrant, un peu plus tôt. D'abord, il s'était explosé le dos en dormant à moitié vautré sur la table de la cuisine la veille au soir… Ensuite, bien qu'étant installé sur le canapé, il avait très mal dormi… La journée promettait d'être longue… Mais au moins, la douche l'avait bien réveillé et l'avait détendu un minimum c'était toujours cela de pris. Ken lui, avait l'air plutôt en forme pour le coup.

_Un peu… _lui répondit le batteur en se servant un café._ Cette douche m'a fait du bien._

_Super, content que tu aies les idées claires : Tetsu n'est toujours pas rentré, _dit Ken d'une traite, comme si cela le démangeait.

'_pas son genre… Surtout en ce moment…_

_Dites_, intervint Sakura_, _levant le nez de son bol, _je ne suis pas trop au courant mais… Il a peut-être une ex dans le coin, chez qui il aurait pu aller ?_

_Hm… Pas que je sache… _réfléchit Ken à voix haute.

_Un ex, alors ?_

_« Un ex » ? _souligna Ken, les sourcils froncés.

_On pourrait débattre de l'hétérosexualité, dont personnellement je doute assez, de Tetsu, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le moment, _fit Sakura, l'air narquois.

_Euh… Soit. Enfin non, je ne l'ai pas vu en couple depuis un moment, _répondit Yukki, _mais après il n'est pas tenu de nous le dire…_

_Bon alors… Un ami chez qui il aurait pu aller ? _proposa l'ancien batteur.

_J'en sais rien moi, il a peut-être bu quelques verres de trop ici ou là ?_

_Mouais… Mais… Euh… _s'arrêta Sakura, le regard rivé sur leur ami qui _n'avait pas l'air bien. Ca ne va pas, Ken ? Tu es livide._

_Tetsu a disparu… _murmura Ken.

_Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes là ?_

_Ça ressemble à un mauvais film… Il en disparait un… Une nuit passe et il en manque un autre… _continua Ken d'une voix blanche.

_J'ai peur de comprendre… _tenta Yukki. _Tu crois que Tetsu aussi a disparu ?_

_Son absence n'a aucun sens sinon._

Pour le coup, Yukki détourna le regard pour le poser sur Sakura, d'un air de dire _« mais dis quelque chose, il commence à me faire sérieusement flipper ! »…_ Mais l'autre batteur ne put lui apporter aucun réconfort : il flippait aussi, du coup. Bien sûr, dans une situation normale, ils auraient rit au nez de Ken, qui sortait la pire hypothèse alors qu'un homme majeur et vacciné manquait à l'appel depuis une dizaine d'heures seulement… Dans une situation normale, oui. Pas dans ce contexte où après avoir attendu, confiants, ils avaient dû accuser le coup et comprendre que leur chanteur s'était fait enlever. Dans un contexte pareil, il y a de quoi, sans être particulièrement paranoïaque de nature, s'angoisser à la vitesse grand V. Et loin de rassurer la troupe ainsi privée de son meneur, la voix de Sakura, un brin désespérée, s'éleva :

_Il est assez idiot pour s'être lancé tout seul sur sa petite enquête, _suggéra-t-il, la tête entre les mains.

_Pas possible… S'il avait eu le moindre indice, il en aurait fait part à la police, _objecta Yukki, qui voulait être rationnel le plus longtemps possible, même s'il commençait à flancher. _Il n'aurait pas pris le risque, tout seul…_

_Tu es sûr de ça ? _coupa Ken.

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Simplement que Tetsu n'est pas la même personne quand il s'agit de Hyde… Et que ces temps-ci… Il devient un autre homme. Qui sait de quoi il est capable ? Il aurait eu toutes les raisons d'agir en solo._

_C'est ridicule. Il se serait transformé en super enquêteur à moitié vengeur ? _s'écria Yukki en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. _Je n'y crois pas._

_Moi en tout cas, _décréta Ken en se leva_nt, j'appelle la police, ils ont peut-être des nouvelles._

_Mais il est peut-être simplement…_

_Quand Hyde a manqué à l'appel un matin, _dit Ken, les dents serrées, _s'il n'y avait eu que Tetsu, les flics aurait été au courant plus vite et peut-être que ça aurait changé la donne. Peut-être que dans 5 minutes, Tetsu sera rentré, mais je ne ferai pas deux fois l'erreur de m'en foutre._

* * *

Tetsu n'était pas en très bonne posture, c'était un fait établi. Il comprendrait vite que défier l'autorité de son ravisseur, verbalement ou physiquement, était un fait qui serait suivi d'une punition. Automatiquement. Et là bien sûr, il n'y coupait pas. Le révolver dans une main, un peu trop près de sa tête à son goût, et la main droite du ravisseur sur sa gorge… Le leader ne songea même pas à riposter ni quoi que ce soit, tant que cette arme ferait partie de l'équation.

_Sois bien obéissant… Tu as compris ?_

_Non…_

La voix faible de Hyde venait de se faire entendre… Il venait de sortir de son sommeil aux allures de coma parfois, et il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, si ce n'était… Tetsu manifestement menacé par cette personne qu'il savait être capable de tout… La seule chose que Hyde comprenait à ce moment là, c'était que sa crainte allait se réaliser : par sa faute, Tetsu était réduit au même point que lui. Et par sa faute, il allait vivre Dieu sait quoi… Dans son esprit tourmenté et fatigué, ce constat là était le comble de l'horreur, la torture ultime, celle qu'il se refusait à imaginer… Paralysé par une peur aussi violente qu'irrationnelle et incontrôlable, Hyde ne réussit pas à venir jusqu'à eux. Il se contenta de les regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

_Tiens, tu es réveillé toi ?_

'_lui faite pas de mal… _articula Hyde, la gorge serrée.

_Excuse-moi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, _provoqua l'homme.

_Pas de mal…_

_Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'en empêcher ? Je sens le fou rire me prendre, là._

_Espèce de sadique dégénéré, je vais vous…_

Tetsu avait enserré le poignet de son ravisseur de ses deux mains, pour se dégager de son emprise et le repousser… Ce qu'il réussit dans un premier temps à faire, la colère lui donnant un peu plus de forces… Mais l'autre avait sa carrure pour lui et l'instant de surprise passé, il se fendit d'un petit coup sur la tête à l'aide du côté du révolver, qui étourdi suffisamment Tetsu pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et se retrouver par terre… Pas inconscient, mais légèrement sonné, pour le coup. Ok, message reçu. Il serait doux comme un agneau, à l'avenir. Il n'avait pas le choix. En assistant à la scène, Hyde eut une réaction des plus curieuses –et pas franchement rassurantes-… Il se recroquevilla de nouveau sur le lit, son corps se balançant d'avant en arrière tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête entre ses genoux… Il refusait de voir cela. Tetsu violenté par cette personne… C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

_Je t'ai mal jugé. Tu es intenable, toi, _déclara l'homme en toisant Tetsu de toute sa hauteur, tandis que celui-ci restait muet.

_Oh non… non… non…_

_Ça va Hyde, _murmura Tetsu, légèrement inquiet, _c'est rien… Ah merde… _cracha-t-il en voyant qu'il saignait.

_Non… Non… Non…_

_C'est rien, je te dis, _articula Tetsu, effrayé maintenant de voir et d'entendre Hyde comme s'il avait à faire à un autiste.

_Et courageux en plus. Vraiment, tu es surprenant. Et tu me donnes une idée._

_Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer vos idées._

_C'est drôle, il avait à peu près répondu ça aussi… _se moqua l'homme._ « Ca va », tu as dit. Tu es capable de lui répéter ça tout le long ?_

_Si vous attendez que je supplie ou quoi que ce soit, vous risquez d'attendre longtemps, _rétorqua Tetsu, la fierté parlant pour lui.

_Je prends le pari._


	19. Chapitre 18

**Les publications ont tourné au ralenti ces derniers temps… Pas la tête à ça dans un premier temps, et puis beaucoup de partiels ces 15 derniers jours, ce qui m'a totalement absorbé. Mais je vais avoir un peu de vacances maintenant, et je compte bien en profiter pour écrire et reprendre mon rythme habituel :).**

**Chapitre 18**

Cela faisait de longues, d'interminables minutes maintenant, que cela durait… Hyde n'avait plus assez de voix pour crier et plus assez de larmes non plus, pour pleurer… Ses yeux n'en finissaient plus de s'agrandir d'effroi, alors qu'il assistait, impuissant, à ce qu'il avait tant redouté… Au premier coup que Tetsu reçu dans l'estomac, Hyde en eut le souffle coupé, comme si le choc avait été reçu par lui-même. Bien sûr il s'était levé, mais prisonnier comme il l'était, il ne pouvait rien faire à part s'amocher un peu plus les poignets. Il aurait voulu supplier cet homme, le supplier comme jamais, encore plus peut-être que lorsqu'il avait été la victime de ses coups… Mais c'était comme si les mots devenaient complètement vides de sens… A part le prénom du bassiste qui passait en boucle dans sa tête et que plusieurs fois il avait crié, rien d'autre ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres… Tout était tellement trop, tellement lourd à regarder… C'était à devenir fou, s'il ne pensait pas l'être déjà… Tetsu souffrait, et par sa faute… Car sans lui, rien ne lui serait arrivé… C'était peut-être bien cela, le plus affreux de tout. A ce moment là, Hyde savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Et il avait peur d'emporter Tetsu avec lui…

Tetsu avait eu beau être en bonne forme lui, il ne s'était pas défendu très longtemps tout de même. Simple loi du plus fort, en vérité. Que peut-on faire lorsque l'on fait quelques centimètres de moins que son agresseur et surtout, la moitié de son poids ou pas loin ? Pas grand-chose, malheureusement… Il avait pu répliquer, esquiver, mais juste quelques instants. Si encore il avait su se battre… Mais dans le groupe, il devait être le moins sportif des quatre, et celui à la santé la plus fragile, qui plus est… Au bout de quelques minutes, l'autre l'avait donc mis à terre, et sans trop forcer en plus. Pas fou, Tetsu restait par terre, puisqu'il avait bien compris que se relever ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Même si l'idée de se soumettre le rendait malade, il choisit de faire profil bas. Un choix autant qu'une nécessité d'ailleurs, puisque la tête lui tournait et que son visage était amoché. Debout, planté devant lui, le kidnappeur le toisait de toute sa hauteur, l'air narquois :

_Eh bien, rassure-le encore. « Ca va », tu disais ?_

_Pourquoi vous faites ça ? J'ai bien compris que vous lui en vouliez… Mais je refuse de croire que Hyde ait pu vous causer à ce point du tort, pour que vous agissiez comme ça ! _articula Tetsu, la vue un peu brouillée par l'impact des coups.

_Parce que tu crois qu'il est parfait ? Il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller, _répliqua l'autre, entre l'amusement et une certaine irritation.

_Comment ça ?_

_Il est pire que les autres. Il se croit au-dessus de tout, mais il est plus lâche que tu ne le crois. A ta place, il me suppliait déjà. Toi au moins, tu es un peu plus courageux._

_Moi, je suis venu vous trouver. Lui, vous l'avez enlevé. Hyde est plus courageux que moi. En ce moment même, il continue à lutter. Moi à sa place, j'aurais déjà tenté d'en finir._

_Oh mais il a essayé._

_Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? _releva Tetsu d'une voix blanche.

_Je dis que si je n'étais pas revenu à temps, tu en parlerais au passé. Ce petit malin à voulu se balancer au bout de sa chaîne… Ce qui t'explique pourquoi elle est si courte, maintenant._

_Il a essayé de… de… _

_Il n'y est pas arrivé. Et puis si ça peut te consoler, sache qu'il a beaucoup pensé à toi. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es là._

Définitivement, Tetsu n'allait pas se relever tout de suite. Parce que maintenant, il allait falloir encaisser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… A savoir que la personne la plus débordante de vie qu'il connaisse ait tenté d'en finir. Bien sûr, Tetsu commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce que Hyde avait pu subir ici, ce qui en quelque sorte, donnait une justification à une telle tentative… Mais… Pas Hyde ! Lui qui était un battant qu'aucune épreuve jusque là n'avait pu mettre à genoux, qui respectait la vie par-dessus tout et qui avait toujours jugé le suicide comme un acte certes désespéré, mais aussi très lâche… En être rendu à une telle extrémité faisait montre de pas mal de choses, le désespoir en tête, mais aussi de celle-ci : Hyde était transformé. Pour qu'il en arrive à renier ses principes, à faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais cautionnée… Il n'était plus lui-même. C'était peut-être même cela, qui fendit le cœur de Tetsu. Parce que continuer sur ce chapitre aurait été trop dur et qu'il n'y avait pas tant de sujets de préoccupations, il demanda :

_Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? _

_J'hésite, _répondit-il en souriant franchement, _car crois-le ou non, vous êtes distrayants, tous les deux. Je pense à faire une chose et puis je pense à une autre par la suite… Je ne sais pas. Cela dépend de vous aussi._

_Si… _hésita le bassiste.

_Oui ?_

_Si je reste là… Si je fais tout ce que vous dites… Vous le relâcherez ?_

_Tet-chan, non !_

_Ce que vous voulez…_ continua Tetsu en ignorant la protestation déchirante lancée par le chanteur. _L'argent ou autre chose, peu importe ce que c'est. Je ferai absolument tout. Alors… Vous le relâcherez ?_

Tetsu en tremblait presque. Ce qu'il disait le terrifiait… Il commençait à comprendre que ce type là non seulement était capable de tout, mais qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, aussi. C'était de ce fait quelqu'un de dangereux. Mais même en sachant cela, il n'aurait pas pu agir autrement. Quoi de plus évident que de proposer d'échanger son sort avec celui de la personne à laquelle on tient le plus ? Bien plus qu'à sa propre vie. Tetsu ne sentait pas le courage lui donner des ailes… C'était moins glorieux que cela. C'était juste… Tenter l'impossible, pour abréger les souffrances de la personne à laquelle il n'avait jamais su dire combien il tenait à lui… pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en savait rien avant ces évènements, du reste. Donc il pensait chaque mot, si lourd de conséquences soit-il… Le ravisseur, surpris, s'accroupit afin de le regarder dans les yeux. A l'évidence, Tetsu était tout à fait sérieux. L'homme mit un moment à savoir quoi répondre… Et puis, après un sourire un peu triste que Tetsu remarqua avec étonnement, il murmura :

_Tu peux ramener quelqu'un à la vie ?_

_Pardon ?_

_Tu le peux ?_

_Mais… _bafouilla Tetsu, n'y comprenant rien. _Non. Bien sûr que non._

_Alors tu ne me serviras à rien, _dit-il simplement en se redressant.

_Mais…_

_Et pourquoi le relâcherai-je, alors que c'est lui qui m'intéresse ? Désolé pour toi, mais tu es ici à cause de lui. Te garder seul n'aurait aucun sens._

_Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver…_

_Tais-toi ! _le coupa-t-il en criant._ Tu perds ton temps et tu m'énerves ! Tu vas rester là parce que ça le fait souffrir, tu comprends ? Je n'ai même presque pas besoin de te faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu es là, enfermé, et il en crève ! _

_Vous payerez pour tout ce que vous lui avez fait ! _cria Tetsu tout aussi fort.

_Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai rien à sauver, contrairement à vous._

* * *

Yukki avait passé pas mal de temps dans la salle de bain. Non pas qu'il ait spécialement besoin d'y faire quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Mais ce que les autres ignoraient, c'était que parfois, Yukihiro avait besoin d'être seul. Bien sûr, vivre cette épreuve avec ses amis aidait beaucoup à garder calme et optimisme… Mais cela avait aussi un inconvénient : toujours faire bonne figure. Il savait bien que personne ne lui en aurait tenu rigueur, s'il avait craqué à un moment donné… Mais il savait aussi que cela n'aurait fait que paniquer les autres… Alors parfois, il avait besoin de lâcher du lest. De faire la tête, d'effacer cette mine sereine et rassurante… De soupirer de lassitude sans inquiéter personne… Bref, de se laisser aller. Et il s'isolait, ne revenant que lorsque le moral suivait et qu'il pourrait mieux donner le changer. Comme c'était maintenant le cas, il finit par sortir, expirant une dernière fois comme pour se donner du courage, et puis il alla rejoindre les autres… Mais en fait « des autres », ce fut uniquement Sakura, qu'il vit. L'autre batteur était manifestement seul dans le salon, un magazine entre les mains dont il tournait les pages sans même poser le regard dessus.

_C'est désert, ici… C'est Ken qui manque à l'appel maintenant ? _constata Yukki.

_C'est juste temporaire, _le rassura Sakura,_ il est repassé chez lui pour prendre quelques fringues et passer quelques coups de fil… Je crois que ses parents s'inquiètent qu'il ne donne aucune nouvelle…_

_Pour un peu, on en oublierait que le monde continue de tourner… _remarqua Yukki en entendant cela._ Que les autres vivent toujours et ne sont pas calés sur notre mode de vie étrange de ces derniers jours…_

_Oui… Mais recommencer à vivre normalement… Ca signifierait…_

_Je sais… _le coupa Yukki en baissant la tête. _Ca voudrait dire qu'on s'est fait une raison._

_Et comme aucun de nous n'en a envie : je vais faire les courses. Tous les placards sont vides, _renchérit Sakura histoire de ne pas s'apitoyer.

_Laisse, j'y vais, ça m'occupera._

_Sûr ?_

_Oui oui !_

De nouveau seul, Sakura se replongea dans son magazine, en essayant vraiment de lire, cette fois… En fait, il aurait dû insister pour aller faire les courses. Ou alors proposer à Yukki de l'accompagner. Il n'avait plus cinq ans, mais n'empêche : il n'aimait pas être seul ces derniers temps. C'était la situation où l'on cogitait, inévitablement. Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de cela. Hyde absent depuis ce qui semblait être des mois à ses yeux… Tetsu qui manquait à l'appel aussi, maintenant… Sakura se sentait devenir paranoïaque, puisque l'idée l'effleura de passer un coup de fil à Ken afin de savoir où il en était et s'il revenait bientôt. Il ferma brutalement le magazine et mit la main sur son paquet de cigarettes, afin d'en fumer une pour se calmer et chasser ces craintes démesurées… ou pas. A peine avait-il tiré une bouffée, que le téléphone sonna. Sakura n'était pas du genre à prendre ses aises et en temps normal, il ne se serait pas permis de décrocher chez quelqu'un d'autre… Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était peut-être des nouvelles. La police, qui sait ? En plus, Tetsu avait explosé son répondeur l'autre jour, alors il n'y aurait pas de message… Il répondit, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire :

_Oui, allo ?_

_Oui, bonjour. Voilà je vous appelle parce que je n'arrive pas à joindre Ogawa-san et qu'il m'a dit d'appeler ici si son portable ne répondait pas… _fit une voix avec précipitation. _Cela dit je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'écoute, je ferai mieux d'appeler la police et…_

_Euh… _bafouilla Sakura, un peu perdu. _Mademoiselle, calmez-vous. Respirez et racontez-moi ce qui vous arrive, parce que là je n'y comprends rien de rien._

_Excusez-moi… Mais vous n'êtes pas Ogawa-san ?_

_Non, mais vous êtes bien chez lui. Il est… sorti. Je suis un ami._

_Oh, désolée. Je rappellerai._

_Une minute ! Vous avez parlé de la police… Vous avez un problème ? Et d'abord, puis-je avoir votre nom ? _insista Sakura.

_Yamada… Yamada Keiko._

_Ca me dit quelque ch… J'y suis, vous êtes le témoin ! _s'écria Sakura. _La jeune femme qui…_

_Oui…_

_Pourquoi vouliez-vous parler à Tetsu ?_

_C'est que je ne sais pas si… _hésita-t-elle, la voix peu assurée.

_Ecoutez,_ fit Sakura avec des trésors de diplomatie,_ je vous propose quelque chose. On se retrouve où vous voulez, un lieu public si je vous fais peur,_ poursuivit-il sur un ton léger,_ je vous explique qui je suis et pourquoi vous pouvez me faire confiance et si ça vous va, vous me racontez votre histoire. Ok ?_

… _d'accord, _céda la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence._ Vous êtes… convaincant. Comme votre ami._

_Oh non, je suis un amateur à côté de lui ! _assura Sakura en souriant.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Merci à vous quatre, d'avoir commenté le précédant chapitre malgré le temps que j'ai mis à le publier ! :)**

**Chapitre 19**

Sakura ne mit pas longtemps à arriver au lieu de rendez-vous fixé préalablement avec cette jeune fille. Il craignait que chaque seconde écoulée ne la fasse hésiter encore un peu plus… Plus vite il la verrait, mieux ce serait. Et pendant le trajet, Sakura se remémora ce qu'il savait au sujet de cette fille… C'est-à-dire peu de choses, en fait. Seulement qu'elle était présente ce soir là, qu'elle ne travaillait pas depuis très longtemps… qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ait vu Dieu sait quoi… En fait il n'en savait rien, maintenant qu'il y pensait ! Le fait qu'elle croyait avoir vu quelqu'un qu'elle avait reconnu, mais qu'au final cette piste n'avait mené nulle part… Un coup d'épée dans l'eau, en somme. Tout cela, il n'en savait rien. Ce que Sakura ignorait encore, c'était que Tetsu l'avait vu, qu'il l'avait persuadé de venir au poste… Il ne le savait pas si impliqué et bien sûr, comme il ignorait où se trouvait le leader en ce moment, il ignorait donc jusqu'où Tetsu avait poussé l'imprudence…

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il fut assez facile pour lui de reconnaitre la personne qu'il avait eue au téléphone un peu plus tôt. L'endroit était en effet peu rempli et entre un homme d'âge mûr, un couple, une femme et son petit garçon et une jeune fille, c'est bien entendu vers cette dernière qu'il se dirigea spontanément. Pour toutefois être sûr de lui, le batteur se posta devant elle et demanda poliment :

_Excusez-moi… Yamada-san ?_

_Oui. Alors c'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone ? _fit-elle d'une voix douce, mais peu assurée.

_C'est bien moi. Mademoiselle, encore une fois je vous assure que vous pouvez me faire confiance… _enchaîna-t-il sitôt assis en face d'elle. _Je suis…_

_Je sais qui vous êtes… _le coupa-t-elle. _Depuis le début de cette histoire, j'ai fait des recherches et… Vous êtes le batteur… Le premier._

_Oui._

_Et… Ogawa-san… ? _demanda-t-elle, comme si elle espérait qu'il allait venir se joindre à eux à la dernière minute.

_Il… s'est absenté. Mais je lui répèterai tout mot pour mot. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, je vous écouterai._

_Je suppose… De toute façon, je dois parler._

_Allez-y, _l'encouragea Sakura, de son air le plus doux et patient.

_Quand j'ai vu Ogawa-san il y a quelques temps, je lui ai dit que la personne que j'avais vue… Qu'elle me disait quelque chose… Comme une impression de déjà vu, en quelque sorte._

_Ah oui ?_

_Et quand Ogawa-san m'a emmené voir la police pour essayer de dresser un portrait robot, j'en ai été incapable… C'était vraiment une vague impression… Plus dans la démarche, la carrure, plus encore que le visage. Et je n'ai donc pas pu le décrire. Pour être franche, j'ai même pensé que tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, au final._

_Le petit cachottier… _marmonna le batteur entre ses dents.

_Pardon ?_

D'accord, sur le fond, cela n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire, que Tetsu rapporte ces faits et sa rencontre avec cette jeune femme dans le détail, à ses amis. D'accord. Mais pour ce qui était de la forme, Sakura le trouvait quand même sacrément gonflé, tout de même ! La jouer cavalier seul comme cela, ça ne ressemblait pas à Tetsu. Mais bon, il faut dire aussi que les circonstances actuelles avaient de quoi transformer un homme. Un instant, Sakura se demanda s'il était le seul à ignorer tout cela, ou si Yukki et Ken étaient bien logés à la même enseigne que lui… Etre le seul dans l'ignorance reviendrait à dire que Tetsu ne lui faisait pas confiance… Mais quand Sakura se mit à songer à l'attitude plutôt amicale du leader à son égard ces derniers jours, il eut honte d'avoir douté de ses intentions envers lui. Il se ressaisit et posa un regard encourageant sur la jeune femme :

_Ce n'est rien. Continuez, s'il vous plait._

_Hier, je suis allée rendre visite à ma grand-mère… Je devrais le faire plus souvent, mais j'enchaîne les petits boulots alors ce n'est pas si facile… Mais hier, j'ai eu un jour de congé alors je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion de passer une journée complète avec elle._

_Euh… _bafouilla Sakura, un peu perplexe. _Tout ça c'est très gentil, mais je ne vois pas…_

_Ce type… qu'il ait ou non quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de votre ami… En tout cas je sais d'où je le connais._

_O… Oui ? _demanda-t-il, le cœur battant de l'excitation d'enfin savoir, et surtout de progresser.

_Il habite en face de chez ma grand-mère… Un petit immeuble juste en face._

_Vous êtes sérieuse là ?_

_J'en suis persuadée, _assura-t-elle, convaincue._ Ca m'est revenu quand je suis partie de chez elle et que j'ai regardé machinalement en face. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il arrivait souvent que je sorte au moment où il sortait ses poubelles par exemple… Je n'étais pas très rassurée parce qu'il était grand et fort… Et qu'il n'avait pas l'air très gentil. Je suis sûre que le type que j'ai vu, c'était lui. Cela dit, ça m'étonne tout de même._

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Eh bien cet homme ne sort pratiquement que pour aller travailler. Il est toujours seul depuis quelques temps, plus personne ne vient le voir et il n'est pas sociable du tout… Alors le voir en plein centre-ville, comme ça, dans un lieu plein de monde… Ca m'étonne un peu de lui, _avoua-t-elle, l'air songeur. _Enfin pour ce que j'en ai entendu parler._

_Et il travaille où ? On peut le trouver où ? _interrogea Sakura en se contenant pour ne pas crier ses questions et lui faire peur.

_J'ai demandé à ma grand-mère… Il fait des ménages, un peu partout…_

_Très bien._

_Et vous n'allez pas me croire, mais… Il semblerait qu'en ce moment, son lieu de travail soit le commissariat._

Le… ? Sakura était assis et c'était une très bonne chose, parce que là… La coïncidence était si belle qu'évidemment, il était tout à fait impossible que ça en soit une. Au commissariat ! Voilà d'où venaient les fuites, inutile de chercher plus loin. Qui se méfierait d'un homme de ménage ? On devait sûrement dire tout un tas de choses devant lui, pour peu qu'il soit particulièrement discret. Ou même simplement laisser traîner des choses sur les bureaux, à la vue de n'importe qui… C'était bien joué ! Sakura aurait peut-être dû sauter sur son téléphone et faire immédiatement part de cette information cruciale à la police… Mais pour le coup il était tellement sonné et il essayait tant de rassembler les morceaux, qu'il en restait cloué sur sa chaise, le cerveau tournant à plein régime.

_Ok. J'ai besoin d'un verre… _souffla-t-il finalement.

_Vous pensez que peut-être… qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec…_

_J'en sais rien, je dois réfléchir. Quelle galère…_

* * *

En ce moment, Ken, tout comme Yukki et Sakura d'ailleurs, ne passait plus chez lui qu'en coup de vent. L'appartement de Tetsu leur servant de domicile ces temps-ci, il n'y avait plus vraiment d'utilité à revenir chez soi… Qui plus est chez Tetsu, il y avait un effet de groupe rassurant, une sorte de solidarité qui ne donnait pas envie de se retrouver seul, vues les circonstances actuelles. Mais parce qu'il fallait bien changer de vêtements, vérifier le répondeur et le courrier, ou même simplement sortir et prendre l'air, Ken avait donc décidé de faire un rapide tour chez lui cette fois. Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, les mains chargées de lettres et de journaux récupérés dans sa boîte aux lettres… Il y avait de quoi faire !

_Pfff j'aurais dû relever mon courrier plus tôt. Ça s'est entassé. Alors facture… _énuméra-t-il nonchalamment en déposant les enveloppes une à une sur une table, _facture… facture… Je suis comblé. Tiens ?_

Une enveloppe plus petite que les autres attira son attention. Et ce d'autant plus que même si cela semblait pourtant incroyable… On aurait dit l'écriture de Tetsu ! C'était bien ça, aucun doute possible. Intrigué, Ken lâcha tout pour déchirer l'enveloppe, se demandant pourquoi Tetsu lui écrivait au lieu de lui parler. Ken n'était pas cardiaque, et c'était une bonne chose. Parce que lorsqu'il vit la lettre indiquant une heure, un point de rendez-vous… Justement le dernier soir où ils avaient vu Tetsu… Il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour comprendre ! Pour une quelconque raison, « quelqu'un » avait fixé ce rendez-vous à Tetsu et cet imbécile s'y était rendu. Et plus important encore… Il n'en était pas revenu. Ken se mit à réfléchir à tel point qu'il faillit en avoir le tournis. Il ne comprit pas l'intérêt de cette lettre. Pourquoi la lui envoyer ? Qu'en faire ? Il avait besoin d'une opinion censée… Et pour cela, une personne actuellement, était toute indiquée… Fébrilement, il se mit ç chercher dans chacune de ses poches, son portable :

_Nom de… Où il est ce… Ah ! _s'écria-t-il en mettant la main dessus, avant de composer un numéro rapidement. _Yukki ? T'es où là ?_

_Ben sur le chemin… Je faisais les courses._

_En voiture ?_

_Ben oui, j'ai acheté pas mal de choses et…_

_Fais un détour par chez moi, on doit parler immédiatement ! _le pressa Ken.

_Attends, tu me fais peur… Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? _s'inquiéta le batteur, en changeant de direction.

_J'ai un truc à te faire lire…_

Inutile de dire qu'avec un ton pareil et une attitude aussi flippante, Ken avait réussi à motiver assez Yukki pour que celui-ci rapplique à grande vitesse sans se poser plus de question. Et tant pis pour les quelques feux rouges grillés en chemin, d'ailleurs. Et lorsqu'il arriva dans l'appartement du guitariste, que celui-ci, très pâle, lui mit la lettre fraîchement reçue sous le nez… Yukki se laissa tomber sur le premier tabouret venu en lâchant :

_Bordel de merde…_

_C'est à peu près le fond de ma pensée, oui... _souffla Ken, le regard éteint.

_Cet espèce de crétin a joué les détectives amateurs ! Comment ai-je pu être assez con pour ne pas le voir ? C'était évident qu'il ne se tiendrait jamais tranquille ! C'était sûr qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester sans rien faire ! Mais que je suis con ! _s'écria Yukki en chiffonnant la feuille dans sa main crispée.

_Si tu es con, alors je le suis tout autant que toi. J'ai rien vu non plus…_

_Il nous a monté un bateau… Chapeau, l'acteur !_

_Bon. Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on est censés faire avec ça…_

_Ca me parait clair : ça, _répondit Yukki en lui collant la lettre froissée sous le nez, _c'est sa bouée de sauvetage._

_Hein ?_

_Son plan B, si tu préfères._

_Là, je suis largué, _admit le guitariste, sentant que sa tête ne résisterait pas à plus de chocs.

_Réfléchis : te filer ce papier dès sa réception aurait conduit à quoi ? Tu aurais eu quelle réaction s'il te l'avait montré ?_

_Je ne l'aurais pas laissé y aller ! _répondit Ken comme une évidence.

_Exactement. Et il ne voulait pas que tu l'en empêches._

_Mais alors pourquoi me le dire en me l'envoyant ?_

_Mais parce que maintenant c'est trop tard, tu ne peux plus rien y faire. Et si jamais ce rendez-vous tournait mal, tu saurais où il est._

_Savoir où il est, c'est vite dit ça ! _grogna Ken en faisant les cent pas. _Il n'y est plus maintenant, dans ce foutu parc !_

_On n'est pas plus avancés, je te l'accorde… _céda Yukki, déprimé.

Ça avait forcément mal tourné. Forcément. Et maintenant ils étaient deux à être aux mains de Dieu sait quel malade… Si l'on admettait qu'ils étaient encore vivants… Mais « ça », c'était une hypothèse qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait approfondir davantage… Pourtant, sans se regarder, ils savaient bien que tous deux y pensaient… A cela, au moyen de faire quelque chose, à ce qu'il faudrait faire en premier… Trop de choses… Tellement, que cela en devenait assommant, littéralement. Comme lorsque l'on aurait du mal à tenir debout après une trop forte fièvre… Mais enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'un silence assourdissant, la voix de Yukki s'éleva pour suggérer :

_On peut toujours filer ça aux flics pour qu'ils voient si l'écriture donne quelque chose. Et… signaler la disparition de Tetsu, _dit-il tristement.

_Bon sang… C'est un fan qui veut nous dégommer un par un ou quoi ? _soupira Ken, l'inquiétude parlant pour lui.

_J'en sais rien, mais deux disparus…_

_Tu crois que son petit discours à la télé a énervé le kidnappeur et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'en est pris à Tetsu ? _demanda Ken, l'idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit soudainement.

_C'est possible… J'en sais rien du tout… Mais ça, c'est le boulot de la police._

'_faut l'appeler… Et prévenir Sakura aussi._

_Et si on allait voir là-bas ? _proposa Yukki.

_Où ça ?_

_A ce parc. _

_Et tu veux y trouver quoi ? C'est l'affaire de la police, ça !_

_On les appellera en chemin. Si je reste là à relire ce papier… Je vais devenir dingue…_


	21. Chapitre 20

**Après une longue période de partiels, puis de démarches et de soucis en tous genres, je tente de reprendre un rythme régulier dans mes diverses fics… Merci d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre :). Voici donc le 20****ème**** chapitre.**

**Chapitre 20**

La police, oui bien sûr… Seulement non. Sakura aurait évidemment dû les appeler après son rendez-vous avec cette femme, témoin sûrement capital s'il en était. Les prévenir de la découverte fondamentale qu'il venait de faire… Seulement, depuis le début il y avait des choses qui capotaient, des choses que les médias savaient, la police ayant d'abord cru que les membres du groupe avaient la langue trop bien pendue… Ce type était trop renseigné, et voilà maintenant que l'on savait pourquoi. Alors Sakura n'allait certainement pas appeler la police comme un idiot et risquer que l'autre soit au courant. S'il y avait bien une piste qui ne devait pas capoter, c'était celle-là. A la rigueur, mieux valait y aller directement et demander à voir l'inspecteur seul à seul, c'était bien plus sûr. Oui, voilà ce qu'il allait faire… C'était plus judicieux. Au moment où il sortait son téléphone pour aviser ses amis de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le numéro de Yukki s'afficha sur l'écran. Fébrile, il décrocha avant la seconde sonnerie :

_Yukki ! Les gars, je dois vous parler et ça ne peut pas attendre ! _

_Ca tombe bien, nous aussi ! _s'écria Yukki, tout aussi excité. _Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… Alors je vais juste le dire : Tetsu a disparu, mon vieux !_

_Mais je sais, il est introuvable depuis… _commença Sakura, trouvant que cela n'avait rien d'un scoop.

_Non, vraiment. Il est certainement tombé sur le malade qui a enlevé Hyde, _expliqua gravement Yukki.

_Quoi ? Tu es sûr de ça ? _demanda Sakura, qui se sentit pâlir.

_Sûr et certain. Le gars a donné rendez-vous à Tetsu et il y est allé sans nous avertir. _

_Quoi ? Attends, tu délires, là ? _murmura Sakura d'une voix blanche.

_J'aimerais bien. Malheureusement c'est pas le cas. Avec Ken, on est sur la route. On se rend à leur point de rendez-vous. On va appeler la police, là !_

_Surtout pas ! _s'écria Sakura, revenu de sa surprise.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce que le gars pas net que le témoin, tu sais la fille, croyait avoir reconnu… comme par hasard, il est homme de ménage au commissariat. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?_

_Nom de…_

_Ouais, j'te le fais pas dire !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? _fit Ken, voyant son passager devenir blanc comme un linge.

'_tention Ken ! On aura l'air malin si on se prend un poteau en allant jouer les justiciers. Bon, si je comprends bien, plus de police ? _fit Yukki à son interlocuteur.

_Pas au téléphone, du moins. Je comptais m'y rendre en personne…_

_Excellente idée. Tu nous rejoins d'abord ?_

_Ok, dis-moi juste où vous allez._

Sakura ne se mit pas immédiatement en route. D'abord, il fallait que ses jambes veuillent bien le porter. La fatigue, une nourriture réduite à sa plus simple expression par manque d'appétit… Une anxiété qui devait lui déclencher au moins un ulcère… Même quand on est bien portant, il y a de quoi vouloir dire « pouce », à un moment donné. Et puis surtout, son cerveau ne suivait plus le mouvement. Il croyait avoir un scoop, et voilà que Yukki n'avait pas chômé. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié de lui demander comment il avait appris tout cela…

Il le sut dès qu'il les eut rejoints sur place. Yukki lui raconta tout, et Sakura fit de même. De précieuses informations, d'un côté comme de l'autre. La journée promettait d'être un tournant décisif de cette terrible histoire… Une histoire que les trois larrons commençaient à avoir du mal à porter. Dépourvus de leur leader, décontenancé par ce qu'ils avaient appris, certains se croyaient en plein délire, tandis que d'autres accusaient lourdement le coup… Tout cela était presque enivrant : après tant de temps passé sans rien à se mettre sous la dent, voilà qu'ils avançaient, et à pas de géants ! Enfin, à pas de géants… C'était vite dit. Parce qu'une fois dans le parc, près du banc mentionné dans la lettre… Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Ils avaient regardé partout autour d'eux, ils avaient même cherché une éventuelle inscription sur le banc… En désespoir de cause, ils avaient tout envisagé. Le coup d'adrénaline donné par ces révélations, et la déception de ne rien trouver ici fut tel, que l'abattement fut total. Sakura, énervé, shootait dans les cailloux passant à portée de chaussure, tandis que Yukki entamait un nouveau paquet de cigarettes… Ken se laissa tomber sur le banc, la tête entre les mains, en gémissant :

_Y a rien… Y a rien…_

_Evidemment qu'il n'y a rien. Leur rendez-vous a dû durer 5 mn, pas plus, _remarqua Sakura.

_Mais pourquoi cette lettre alors ?_

_Qu'on sache où il était… _tenta Sakura en haussant les épaules.

_Non non, y a forcément un autre sens… _fit alors Yukki. _Il t'aurait écris pour te dire que s'il n'était pas revenu, c'est qu'il avait eu un pépin… Un truc dans le genre… Il ne t'aurait pas remis la lettre…_

_Pour avoir l'écriture du type ? _proposa Ken, ce qui selon lui, constituait une sorte de preuve.

_Oui, c'est pas faux, _acquiesça Yukki, qui n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment._ C'est pour ça qu'il faut la garder précieusement d'ailleurs. Mais aussi pour qu'on vienne…_

_Avec deux jours de retard, je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt…_

_On s'en va alors ? _demanda Sakura, ne tenant plus en place. _Tout ce temps qu'on perd… On doit aller mettre au courant l'inspecteur…_

_Ok… Ah merde, foutu briquet qui… C'est quoi ce truc ?_

Ken, vaincu, s'était levé pour déguerpir de cet endroit inutile… Il avait sorti son briquet de sa poche, histoire de calmer ses nerfs sur une cigarette, mais maladroitement, il avait échappé l'objet dans l'herbe… Tâtonnant pour le ramasser, il tomba sur quelque chose de nettement plus grand, mais qui ne ressemblait pas à une quelconque pierre, au toucher. Alors il le ramassa, sous le regard d'abord désinvolte de Yukki qui répondit les mains dans les poches :

_Ça ? Un enregistreur vocal… Un vieux modèle… J'en ai déjà vu, tiens… voyons, c'était… chez…_

_Quoi ? _demanda Ken en le voyant arracher brusquement l'enregistreur de ses mains.

_Ken ! Tu es un génie ! Un génie !_

_Ravi que tu le reconnaisses enfin, _s'impatienta le guitariste, _mais…_

_Qui utilise ça ? Même qu'un jour, Hyde l'a pris pour se moquer ! Tu ne te rappelles pas comme ça t'avait fait rire ? Il avait fait une imitation très réussie d'ailleurs !_

_Non… Ce serait trop beau… _souffla Ken en regardant l'enregistreur comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

_Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a pensé à le prendre en allant à ce rendez-vous ! Ou peut-être qu'il l'a toujours sur lui, j'en sais rien ! mais c'est à Tetsu, ça !_

_C'est le sien… _souffla Ken, sérieusement sonné.

_Tetsu l'a laissé tomber exprès. Cet endroit est peu fréquenté et il était caché dans l'herbe… Il y avait une chance pour qu'on ne le pique pas et que tu le trouves intact, mais c'était à tenter… _poursuivit Yukki avec un sourire tel qu'on ne lui en avait jamais vu de pareil. _Tetsu est génial !_

_C'est dingue… _lâcha Sakura, qui n'aurait jamais pensé à ça, se disait-il.

_Ne vous enflammez pas les gars. Il a plu, hier, _fit sombrement Ken.

_Et alors ?_

_Alors ce truc n'a pas dû aimer. On écoute ? Si jamais il y avait quelque chose dessus, ce serait… _commença Ken, plein d'espoir.

_Attends attends, on ne sait jamais : rentrons chez Tetsu d'abord, c'est plus sûr ! _fit Sakura, que l'histoire de la jeune fille avait rendu complètement parano.

_Bon mais et la police ?_

_On va d'abord écouter ça tranquillement. Parce que si on leur donne, c'est pas dit qu'ils nous laissent écouter après ! _fit Yukki._ Et moi je veux savoir. _

* * *

Pour la seconde fois dans ce lieu, l'homme qui avait privé deux des membres de L'Arc~en~ciel de leur liberté, avait déballé son histoire. Celle qui expliquait pourquoi selon lui, Hyde avait mérité son sort. Pourquoi il ne méritait que cela. Pourquoi il était responsable de tout, pourquoi il le haïssait plus que tout. Et tandis qu'il parlait, qu'il racontait cette histoire que Hyde avait déjà entendu, le chanteur se bouchait les oreilles aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en pleurant, n'en supportant plus la moindre miette. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait déjà un moment, mais maintenant il y avait une chose supplémentaire… la présence de Tetsu à ses côtés était juste une torture, parce que le bassiste le voyait dans cet état, parce qu'il subissait des violences par sa faute… A un moment, il s'était senti bien de le voir là, mais cela n'avait pas duré. Pourtant, il avait tellement souhaité le revoir une dernière fois… Mais c'était trop dur. Hyde voulait juste le silence. Que la peine s'arrête, que cet homme se taise, que Tetsu ne soit pas là… Que lui ne soit plus là.

Probablement que le dire deux fois avait coûté au ravisseur cette fois, puisqu'il s'en alla presque aussitôt, visiblement partagé entre la colère et le désespoir… Bien que Hyde soit là à cause de cette histoire, il s'interdisait le plus possible d'y penser, par crainte de perdre toute raison… Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était lui donner un aperçu de sa souffrance… D'une certaine façon, Hyde lui avait pris l'home qu'il aimait, selon lui. Et bien il lui ferait la même chose… C'était ce qu'il avait décidé.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ce récit n'avait absolument pas eu les mêmes impacts sur Tetsu que sur Hyde. Le chanteur, la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, en avait été sincèrement horrifié… Il s'était senti désolé et comme… coupable. Et là, il ne supportait pas d'entendre cette histoire une nouvelle fois. Mais le bassiste lui, ne comprenait pas plus le pourquoi du comment. Pas plus maintenant que 10 minutes auparavant. Pour lui, tout cela ne voulait rien dire. A peine étaient-ils seuls qu'il se tourna vers un Hyde un peu plus calme et il demanda d'un air éberlué :

_Mort ? Comment ça « mort » ?_

_Renversé…_

_Ren… Par une voiture, donc, hein ?_

_Oui…_

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, _dit-il froidement.

_A cause de moi…_

_Mais ce type est dingue ! _explosa Tetsu, le faisant sursauter. _Et son amant l'était au moins autant que lui ! Enfin, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'un artiste qu'on ne connait pas personnellement ! L'admirer, apprécier son travail, oui, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas l'aimer ! Pas quitter la personne avec qui on vit, celle qui nous aime, pour un… un fantasme !_

_Pas crier… _supplia Hyde, à bout de nerfs.

_Pardon. Ecoutes, _se radoucit Tetsu,_ j'ai bien compris ce qu'il a raconté. J'ai bien entendu. Mais je ne me sens pas désolé pour lui. Si leur couple s'est brisé, c'est eux que ça regarde, et pas toi. Tu n'es certainement pas la cause. Enfin, il suffit de deux minutes pour comprendre que ce type est fou à lier ! _s'énerva-t-il de nouveau. _Et son mec aussi, probablement qu'il l'était ! Si tout ce qui arrivait à tes fans était de ta faute, alors tu auras une fameuse croix à porter ! _

…

_Et même sans ça, _hurla-t-il si fort que Hyde se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, _on n'enlève pas les gens, on ne fait pas justice soi-même, on ne les… Enfin, je te vois culpabiliser ! _hallucina-t-il. _Culpabiliser, nom de Dieu ! Alors que c'est quand même bien lui, le monstre qui t'a violé !_

_Ahhhhhhh !_

Les cris en plus de ce mot insupportable eurent raison de l'esprit d'un Hyde qui n'en voyait plus la fin. Il hurlait, hurlait comme quelqu'un qu'on égorge, empêchant Tetsu de le prendre dans ses bras en se balançant d'avant en arrière, la tête entre les mains, appuyant de toutes ses forces. Ces cris lui étaient insupportables, c'était comme si Tetsu n'était plus lui-même, comme s'il avait le frapper peu importe ce que c'était, Hyde n'endurerait pas ça plus longtemps. Il hurla ainsi jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque, jusqu'à ce que Tetsu, plus fort que lui, n'arrive à le maintenir, complètement effrayé par cette scène :

_Désolé ! Arrête ! Calme-toi ! Je me suis emporté, pardon ! Pardon ! Je me tais, regardes je me tais !_

* * *

_**« Il va bien ?**_

_**Un peu déprimé, je vous l'ai dit. Il est exigeant aussi, c'est difficile de le contenter.**_

_**Pourquoi vous…**_

_**On aura tout le temps d'en parler plus tard. Voulez-vous le voir ?**_

_**Oui !**_

_**Belle spontanéité !**__**Alors venez avec moi.**_

_**Comme ça ? Je…**_

_**Vous pouvez venir avec moi sagement, ou je peux vous emmener de force. Car maintenant, il est hors de question de vous laisser partir, voyez-vous ?**_

_**Je… Je viens… »**_

Dans l'appartement, le conseil de guerre s'était réuni autour de l'enregistreur posé sur la table basse, que tous fixaient comme s'il risquait d'exploser à tout moment. Cela sentait l'alcool et la fumée dans la pièce, parce qu'il y en avait besoin. Cela faisait au moins dix fois que cet extrait repassait… A la première écoute, ils avaient frémi d'effroi. A la seconde, ils avaient traité Tetsu d'imprudent, d'inconscient, de fichue tête brûlée irrécupérable... A la troisième enfin, et aux suivantes aussi, ils avaient écouté attentivement chaque mot, chaque syllabe prononcée, espérant repérer quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais au final, rien. Rien qui puisse les aider. Lorsqu'ils eurent compris cela, l'abattement les cloua tous dans leurs fauteuils. Ils avaient tellement cru pouvoir avoir quelque chose de concret… Mais c'était l'impasse totale. Ils connaissaient le texte par cœur maintenant, mais dès que l'enregistrement se finissait, l'un deux le remettait en route, inlassablement… Et le premier à finalement parler lorsqu'il se termina une fois de plus, fut Ken, la voix étranglée :

_Il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup… Bon sang, Tetsu…_

_Les mecs… _avoua Sakura, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. _J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Avant, ce gars, c'était rien de concret… Maintenant c'est une voix…_

_Vous avez entendu ce « hors de question de vous laisser partir » ?… _ajouta Yukki sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson. _Cette voix démentielle… On dirait presque qu'il se retient de rire tout le long._

_J'aurais pas pensé que Tetsu était si courageux, _confia Sakura.

_Ça pour l'être… Mais pourquoi tu souris, toi ? _somma Yukki à l'attention du guitariste. _Y a pourtant pas de quoi !_

_Sakura… Et toi aussi Yukki… _fit Ken, un énigmatique sourire sur le visage._ On a été tellement impressionnés par cette conversation qu'on a oublié l'essentiel de ce qui y est dit ! La seule chose capitale !_

_Tu m'expliques, là ?_

_Hyde est vivant. Tu l'as entendu. Il est « déprimé », ça veut dire qu'il est quelque part, c'est donc qu'il est vivant._

_Tu as raison… Bon sang, c'est vrai ! _réalisa Yukki, qui n'avait même pas réagi jusque là. _Il est en vie ! On en est sûrs et certains !_

_Je peux bien vous l'avouer maintenant : je commençais à avoir du mal à y croire… Je l'espérais, mais…_

_Je crois qu'on en était tous là, _dit Sakura.

_Il est vivant… _répéta Yukki, les yeux soudainement embués, ce qui intrigua Ken.

_Ca va aller, Yukki ? _demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans le dos du batteur.

_Oui… Oui… Je crois que je manque de sommeil… Je suis plus… _

_Je sais._

_Y a aucune indication de lieu, _reprit Sakura en réécoutant l'enregistrement, le soulagement lui ayant redonné l'envie de chercher._ Y a plus rien après, à part un miaulement d'un chat quelconque… Ou un cri de gosse, j'en sais rien. Et avant… On voit que Tetsu n'a pas pensé à l'enclencher tout de suite. Ou qu'il n'a pas pu. J'ai beau me repasser la bande, rien ne nous dit où il a emmené Tetsu après ça._

_Tu oublies que grâce à toi et ton rendez-vous de cet après-midi, on sait peut-être qui est ce gars, _songea Ken.

_C'est vrai ça ! Mais… Si on se plante ?_

_Peu importe, ça mérite d'être vérifié. Tu as l'adresse ?_

_Woh tous les deux, stop ! Où vous allez comme ça ? _s'écria Yukki, les voyant se lever brusquement.

_Ben…_

_Rien du tout. Jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs jusqu'à un point, oui. Mais là on est à un stade où ce gars peut être dangereux. Dangereux pour nous, mais surtout pour Tetsu et Hyde. Si on débarque en sonnant à la porte l'air de rien, on va tout bousiller ! Chacun son métier, maintenant. On va à la police._

_Mais si jamais…_

_On parlera à l'inspecteur et à la fille avec lui à la rigueur, point._

_Oui mais et si le ravisseur est là et qu'il nous aperçoit… _fit Sakura, vraiment pas convaincu. _Il va se méfier, s'il nous voit débarquer tous les trois et faire tant de mystères._

_T'as pas tort… _reconnut Yukki, ne sachant plus quoi faire, du coup.

_Bon alors on appelle l'inspecteur ? _

_Ça revient au même que tout à l'heure… S'il l'entend…_

_Je sens que le génie va encore frapper ! _fit alors Ken, l'air très content de lui.

_Une idée ?_ demandèrent les deux batteurs en même temps.

_Quand on a confié l'enquête à ce gugusse…_ _Moi j'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Surtout quand il y a eu des fuites, j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Ça vous intéressera peut-être qu'il a eu d'excellentes notes à l'école de police, qu'il vit seul et ne fait jamais d'histoires, et qu'il n'a même jamais pris un PV de sa vie ? Remarquez, il peut les faire sauter, mais bon…_

_Abrèges ! _s'irrita Yukki.

_J'ai son adresse personnelle. _

_Tu… tu es… _souffla le batteur, qui pour un peu l'aurait embrassé.

_Je suis. Mais comme il ne doit pas faire des horaires de bureau et qu'on ne va pas attendre la nuit qu'il daigne rentrer, il faut accélérer le mouvement._

_Avec quoi ?_

_Si un type louche enjambe la barrière de ta maison et que ta voisine le voit, elle va te prévenir, c'est de bon ton. Et toi tu vas t'assurer que tout va bien et tu vas donc faire un tour chez toi._

_Un type louche ?_

_Sakura fera le type louche, _lança Ken, parfaitement détendu.

_Pourquoi moi ? _s'offusqua l'intéressé.

_Parce que comment veux-tu que Yukki et moi on effraie les petites vieilles ? Toi, en revanche, t'as pas l'air sympa, de loin comme ça..._

_C'est agréable… _bouda Sakura.

_Ça peut marcher ? _demanda Yukki, qui voyait mal où Ken allait chercher de telles idées…

_C'est ça, et j'ai que ça sous la main, ou se pointer là-bas et avec notre bol, éveiller les soupçons. On ne peut pas se permettre de tomber sur lui et qu'il entende. Et comme je me vois mal appeler pour dire que je veux voir l'inspecteur seulement si l'homme de ménage n'est pas là…_

_Bon, ça se tente, _décida alors Yukki.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Youpi je n'ai pas perdu toutes mes lectrices durant ce mois sans publications ! Vive vous ! :)**

**Chapitre 21**

Dans l'ordre, Ken, Sakura et Yukki, parfaitement alignés dans le salon de l'inspecteur de police, n'en menaient pas large. Presque comme des gamins pris en flagrant délit, ils attendaient tête baissée, de se prendre le savon du siècle, qui ferait passer ceux de Tetsu pour de la rigolade… Quoique non, quand même pas : Ken avait le souvenir douloureux de deux-trois remontrances qui… Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le sujet. Donc, le plan du guitariste avait marché. L'inspecteur s'était pointé ventre à terre après avoir eu sa voisine un brin paniquée au téléphone… Et à l'arrière de sa maison, tranquillement occupés à papoter contre la porte de son garage, il avait trouvé les trois compères… Une fois le rapprochement fait entre le coup de fil de sa voisine et leur présence ici, il avait compris qu'il n'y avait aucun rôdeur dans le coin, 'juste' trois musiciens complètement dingues –selon lui-. Quand Ken avait esquissé un sourire timide suivi d'un _« on n'a trouvé que ça pour vous voir… »,_ le brave inspecteur avait été bien tenté de se servir de son arme de service. Il fulminait littéralement, se demandant si l'on croyait vraiment qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, pour l'ennuyer ainsi !

_J'attends une explication. Et croyez-moi, elle a intérêt à être bonne !_

_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…_ commença Ken.

_Je ne crois rien ! Vous usez d'un stratagème tordu pour m'attirer dans ma propre maison en affolant ma voisine alors que j'ai du travail… Honnêtement de vous à moi : je ne sais que penser ! Avez-vous perdu la tête tous les trois ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi n'êtes-vous que trois ? Où est passée la forte tête ? _percuta-t-il, se rendant compte que le plus pénible de tous manquait à l'appel.

_Justement, il… Comment vous dire ça sans vous énerver… _répliqua Sakura avec précaution.

_Je le suis déjà, alors au point où nous en sommes !_

_Il s'est lancé tout seul sur la piste du ravisseur… Lequel lui a fixé un rendez-vous… _

_Quoi ? _s'étrangla le policier. _Vous vous fichez de moi ?_

… _et il s'est fait enlever._

…

_Vous ne dites rien ? _questionna Yukki, redoutant sa réaction.

_Je me contiens. Très bien, je suppose que vous dire à quel point vous êtes inconscients et stupides serait inutile… Mais je le fais tout de même ! _explosa-t-il finalement en pointant un doigt accusateur sur chacun d'eux. _Qui croyez-vous être, à la fin ? Vous avez tous les droits, c'est ça que vous pensez ? Pensez-vous que parce que vous êtes des « stars », vous êtes au-dessus de tout ?_

_Pas du tout ! _s'écria Sakura, agacé par cette perte de temps et la tournure des choses.

_Ne haussez pas le ton avec moi !_

_Alors arrêtez de crier et laissez-nous une chance de vous expliquer !_

_Vous avez deux minutes, _céda le policier, se rappelant qu'il y avait apparemment un nouvel enlèvement et qu'il se devait d'écouter.

_Au risque de vous énerver davantage, je crois que connus ou pas, ça n'entre pas en ligne de compte… On aurait agi exactement de la même manière, _assura Sakura._ Tetsu a eu tort d'agir seul et je vous assure que nous n'étions pas au courant de ce qu'il mijotait. Sans ça on l'aurait arrêté, que croyez-vous ? Qu'on avait envie de le perdre aussi ?_

_Je veux bien admettre qu'il ait pu jouer cavalier seul… _grogna le policier. _Il m'a tout à fait l'air d'être du genre à faire ça._

_Hélas oui. C'est bien son truc, de nous cacher ses intentions pour tout régler tout seul… _fit Ken, l'air sombre.

_Ce défaut l'a amené trop loin, maintenant… _constat l'inspecteur, qui avait encore du mal à croire que Tetsu ait pu faire ça.

_Vous allez le… les retrouver, hein ? _le supplia presque Ken.

_Du sang-froid s'il vous plait… Je comprends que tout ça soit un peu trop, mais ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Et puis il reste une chose que je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre. Pourquoi ce stratagème tordu pour me voir ? Ne savez-vous pas où me trouver ? Je vous y ai pourtant assez vu !_

_C'est qu'on ne pouvait pas se rendre à votre bureau._

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce que là-bas… _reprit Sakura, hésitant. _Il y a une taupe. Voire même le ravisseur lui-même, en fait. Ou un complice._

L'inspecteur s'assit dans son fauteuil, qui fort heureusement était juste derrière. Ca pour lui couper les jambes… Une taupe ? Le coupable ? Dans son service ? Dans le commissariat, du moins ? Impossible, inconcevable… Il s'en serait aperçu, si… Mais Sakura était tout à fait sérieux, son seul embarras résidait manifestement dans le fait qu'il avait peur que l'inspecteur ne le croit pas. Il ne mentait pas. Et sur le coup, l'inspecteur eut en effet du mal à el croire. Comment pouvait-il affirmer que le coupable ou quelque chose comme cela, était sous son nez depuis le début ? Ce serait… Tellement humiliant ! Et puis comment pouvait-il affirmer si facilement une telle chose ? Ravalant sa fierté, il les regarda un à un d'un œil noir et très froidement, il dit simplement :

_Si vous n'avez pas de preuves pour justifier ces paroles, ça risque d'assez mal se terminer pour vous._

_On a découvert quelques choses qui vous intéresseraient._

_Tiens donc, je croyais que votre ami était le seul à mener l'enquête ? _ironisa-t-il.

_Il n'y a que moi qui aie pris une initiative, _dit immédiatement Sakura._ Pour eux, c'est Tetsu qui les a mis sur la voie…_

_Le disparu ? _interrogea l'inspecteur, dubitatif.

_On va tout vous expliquer, vous allez comprendre._

Et Sakura raconta tout. Du moins sa partie. Il n'omit chaque détail de la conversation téléphonique puis en face à face, qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme précédemment. Enfin il insista, contre l'avis des deux autres, sur le fait que lui avait effectivement joué les enquêteurs en herbe en allant la voir et en la faisant parler. Mais, dit-il, pour Ken et Yukki c'était différent : ils n'avaient rien demandé. En recevant la lettre, ils n'avaient rien cherché à obtenir, et n'importe qui à leur place serait allé sur le lieu mentionné, pour voir. Si jamais ils devaient se faire taxer d'obstruction à l'enquête ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, Sakura entendait bien être le seul à payer l'addition. Inutile d'être dans de sales draps tous les trois, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en prime. Ken voulut évidemment protester en l'entendant parler ainsi, mais il se ravisa devant le regard catégorique de Sakura à son encontre.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Ken et Yukki de raconter leur partie de l'histoire… Ce qui pour le coup n'allait pas chercher bien loin, vu qu'ils montrèrent aussitôt la lettre et qu'ils lui donnèrent l'enregistrement, que l'inspecteur écouta aussitôt. Tout ceci prouvait que leurs dires étaient avérés : Tetsu était bien aux mains du ravisseur, Hyde était encore en vie à l'heure de cette conversation… Il retournerait sur les lieux du rendez-vous pour le passer au peigne-fin, mais il ne doutait pas que l'essentiel était déjà trouvé… Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, l'inspecteur enregistra le tout… Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à prendre en compte en quelques minutes seulement… Se massant les tempes, il plongea dans une profonde réflexion qui amena les trois autres à se regarder sans oser bouger… Mais Ken craqua le premier :

_Euh… Ca va monsieur l'inspecteur ?_

_Très bien ! _grogna-t-il. _Bon, jetons tout ça en l'air, on verra bien ce qui retombera et on fera le tri !_

_De quoi ?_

_Il veut dire : résumons-nous, _chuchota Yukki à Ken.

_Nous avons deux disparus dont on peut établir avec certitude vu l'enregistrement présent, qu'il s'agit du fait de la même personne. Une personne dont on a la voix et l'écriture… Ce qui va nous permettre de comparer avec celle de cet homme, suivant le témoignage de la serveuse._

_Dites, _l'interrompit Ken,_ j'y connais rien du tout, mais vous avez le droit de débarquer chez lui et de faire ça alors que concrètement, rien ne le mettait en cause jusque là ?_

_On a un témoin. Si cette fille vient me dire tout ce qu'elle vous a dit, que c'est officiel, alors j'ai le droit d'agir._

_Pas avant ?_

_Non, pas avant. Alors vous allez m'appeler cette jeune femme, _ordonna-t-il à Sakura, _qu'elle vienne tout me raconter. Il faut la convaincre._

_Je vais essayer… _fit le batteur en s'isolant pour téléphoner.

_Ce que je voudrais comprendre, c'est pourquoi votre ami Ogawa-san a été enlevé ? _réfléchit le policier à voix haute en tournant en rond dans son salon. _Ca met par terre la théorie du fan qui est allé trop loin. Il ne serait pas obsessionnel sur deux personnes…_

_J'avoue que j'en sais rien… _soupira Ken, fatigué.

_Il représentait peut-être une menace ? A fouiner dans les coins…_

_Ca voudrait dire qu'il était sur sa trace ? _comprit Yukki.

_Si c'est le cas, il faudrait fouiller son appartement, on peut peut-être retrouver des choses…_

_Je n'ai rien vu qui le laisse à penser._

_Au point où on en est, autant ne rien négliger. Ce serait idiot._

L'inspecteur envoya donc quelques hommes fouiller l'appartement de Tetsu sur le champ. En soi, le raisonnement n'était pas du tout faux ni incohérent : si pour une raison quelconque Tetsu avait trouvé le moyen de se mettre sur la piste du ravisseur, alors il représentait un danger réel pour lui. Donc il devait le faire disparaitre. Cela expliquait le pourquoi. Mais bien sûr, l'inspecteur tout comme les autres membres –et ex membre- du groupe, ne pouvaient pas savoir que Tetsu n'était proche de rien, et que le ravisseur le voulait. Il le voulait à cause de Hyde, mais comment auraient-ils pu deviner une telle chose ? Il aurait fallu connaitre les motivations premières du kidnappeur, chose qu'ils ignoraient tous, de là d'où ils étaient.

_Dites… _réfléchit Ken avec angoisse. _Il va se passer quoi si vous allez interroger ce type, que vous êtes obligé de le laisser tranquille au final, mais qu'il est bien coupable ? Il va descendre dans sa cave ou là où il les retient et les…_

_Il ne les garde pas chez lui, _le coupa Yukki, angoissé par cette idée lui-aussi, _ce serait idiot._

_Allez savoir… _murmura le policier, songeant que cette solution éviterait au coupable de se faire repérer avec des déplacements fréquents et inhabituels.

_Elle accepte… _intervint Sakura, téléphone en main. _Je vais la chercher parce que j'ai peur qu'elle se défile, elle n'est pas rassurée du tout._

_On la protégera. D'ailleurs je vais avec vous. Quant à vous deux…_ fit l'inspecteur en se tournant vers Yukki et Ken._ Surveillez-vous l'un et l'autre, histoire d'éviter une autre disparition._

_Quel humour… J'en pleure de rire… _marmonna Ken.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la petite pièce –froide, depuis le matin-, Tetsu émergeait lentement après quelques heures de sommeil. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit réparateur ou que l'on se sente assez bien ici pour s'endormir, mais les émotions, la fatigue et le reste avaient eu raison de lui et il s'était assoupi sur le lit. Lorsqu'il émergea, il fut au fait de la situation tout de suite. Autant d'ordinaire il lui fallait un moment pour être opérationnel, autant là… Pas besoin d'un café ni rien : l'endroit n'était que trop familier, cela avait de quoi réveiller directement. Il était seul sur le lit, ce qui était étonnant. Il se pencha et vit Hyde assis au pied du lit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait aller bien loin, vue la longueur de sa chaîne… Alors le bassiste se laissa glisser sur le sol, à côté de lui :

_Déjà levé ?_

…

_Hyde ? _

…

_Alors tu ne veux plus parler ? Même à moi ? _soupira-t-il en voyant que Hyde s'obstinait à rester muet et dans la même position.

…

_Tu m'en veux de m'être énervé ? Mais ce n'était pas contre toi que j'étais en colère, tu le sais bien. Toi tu n'as rien fait de mal… _fit-il doucement. _Allez s'il te plait, parles-moi._

…

_Très bien. Alors je parlerai pour deux. Tu sais… _commença-t-il d'une plus petite voix. _Quand tu as disparu, j'avais un pressentiment… Ton retard et puis ton absence auraient très bien pu être un hasard, un empêchement… Mais dès le début, je sentais qu'un truc clochait… Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'on avait un lien, toi et moi ? Un truc qui fait qu'on… Je sais pas, qu'on sent si ça ne va pas chez l'autre ?_

…

_Tu me diras, _continua-t-il tout seul, _il marche quand il veut, ce « truc »… Parce que tu n'as rien senti, toi ? Tu as compris ce que tu représentais pour moi ? Ou alors tu étais comme moi, tu n'as rien vu ?_

Aucune réaction, peu importe ce que disait Tetsu. Au point où il en était… C'était peut-être un cliché, que de se déclarer alors que tout semblait perdu… Mais qu'est-ce que Tetsu avait à perdre, justement ? Hyde était brisé et Tetsu avait peur de savoir jusqu'à quel point… Il y avait peu de chances que ce malade les laisse s'en tirer en vie : ils avaient vu son visage, après tout. Il faudrait un miracle pour les tirer de là sans plus de dégâts. Un miracle, rien que ça. Bien sûr il voulait y croire, pour ne pas montrer un visage paniqué à Hyde, mais au fond de lui, Tetsu était lucide… Alors si tout était perdu, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire, que Hyde sache la vérité ? Rien ne changerait plus maintenant. Néanmoins cela rendait Tetsu fou, de se dire qu'il avait aimé certaines personnes dans sa vie, alors que la bonne était sous son nez. Il l'avait compris au moment précis où il avait appris que Hyde avait disparu. Quand sa voiture abandonnée dans la rue ne laissait plus guère de place au doute. C'était à ce moment là, précisément, que Tetsu avait commencé à comprendre… Comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même… Qu'elle ne serait qu'un gros mensonge tant qu'il ne saurait pas où était passé Hyde… que si jamais il ne devait pas être retrouvé, alors il aurait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre dorénavant… Comprendre que tous les moments passés, cette carrière fabuleuse, n'avait de sens que parce que cela s'était construit avec Hyde. Il ne pourrait pas lui dire tout cela… D'abord, il ne saurait pas le dire avec de jolis mots. Le montrer, c'était encore plus hors de question. Alors en dire un petit peu… Que Hyde sache que malgré tout cela, même s'il se trouvait sale, Tetsu n'avait pas changé d'opinion à son sujet.

_C'est fou bon sang, j'ai horreur des proverbes et tous ces trucs là qui généralisent toutes les situations… N'empêche que c'est vrai : on se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose alors qu'on va la perdre. Tu sais, je savais que tu étais en vie, mais une partie de moi avait peur de penser… Et cette idée là me rendait fou. C'est pourtant pas mon genre de dire ce genre de choses, mais j'ai réalisé que… Je ne pourrai pas vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais plus là._

_Tet-chan… _commença Hyde sur ce qui sonnait comme une plainte douloureuse.

_Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça, pas vrai ? _fit Tetsu avec un sourire inanimé._ Encore une fois, je ne pense qu'à moi… A mon envie de te dire plein de choses, sans penser que ça te perturbe encore plus… Mais est-ce que je dois me taire, alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver ? _

_Je…_

_J'aurais tellement aimé que tu me répondes… Ou plutôt non. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le dire plus tôt… A un moment où ça aurait été possible… Mais tu sais… Ca n'a aucune importance, que tu m'aimes ou pas. Et même si tu me détestes d'être là… C'est pas grave. Je ne laisserai plus rien t'arriver. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne te touche plus, _affirma le bassiste avec conviction.

_Non…_

_Si. Désolé, mais si. Tout ce que je pourrai faire pour arrêter ce type, peu importe ce que c'est… Je le ferai. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu t'en sortes._

_Hyde ne s'en sortira pas… _murmura l'intéressé d'une voix rauque.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _demanda Tetsu, inquiet. _Et pourquoi tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? Tu vas t'en sortir, tu entends ? _

'_veux pas…_

_Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici ! C'est insensé !_

_Dehors… pour moi… Y a plus rien… _articula Hyde, le regard éteint.

_Comment ça « plus rien » ?_

_Je suis déjà mort…_

_Arrêtes de dire ça ! _hurla Tetsu, désespéré. _Tu ne peux pas… Alors tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas ? Même pas un peu ?_

…

_Si c'était le cas, tu saurais le mal que ça me fait de t'entendre dire ça._

Il lui en voulait, même. Leur histoire, c'était une question de réciprocité dans le fond, depuis toujours. Tetsu l'avait tanné pour venir travailler avec lui, il lui avait appris à sortir de sa coquille… Et en échange, Hyde l'avait émerveillé par son talent et avait contribué à rendre son rêve réel. Ensuite, il l'avait laissé œuvrer en solo, mais Hyde était revenu avec plus d'une corde à son arc. Toujours l'échange, entre eux. Et pour la première fois alors, ce n'était plus le cas ? Tetsu l'aimait, mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai ? Il n'aurait pas cru que cela puisse autant le toucher… il venait de dire que ce n'était pas grave si Hyde le détestait… Mais c'était faux. Il voulait une réciprocité, là encore. Car Hyde ne l'aimait pas, c'était sûr, sinon il n'aurait pas pu être si cruel. Dire que tout était fini, que dehors il n'avait plus sa place… Laisser entendre qu'il serait bien mieux mort que vivant… Il ne pourrait pas dire cela s'il voulait vivre avec lui.

Son courage, ce qu'il en restait, semblait le quitter alors qu'il voyait le chanteur pleurer une fois de plus… Une fois de trop… Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il était… Il était complètement transformé, à cause de la folie d'un homme. Et là, Tetsu n'avait plus rien en tête. Juste le désespoir, l'horreur, la peine… Il venait tout juste de comprendre pourquoi Hyde était dans un tel état. Il était convaincu que si lui avait subi tout cela, il serait au moins dans le même état que lui actuellement. C'était tellement facile, d'être brisé à jamais… Ce fut le bruit d'une course à l'extérieur, qui ramena Tetsu les pieds sur terre. Il se leva et contourna le lit, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Quelle mouche piquait ce malade pour qu'il arrive ici avec la discrétion d'un troupeau en furie ? La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et révolver en main, l'homme déboula devant lui. Les yeux exorbités, le souffle court, il semblait affolé… ou en colère… Pour la première fois, Tetsu eut le sentiment qu'il n'était plus sûr de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que… Mais c'est un flingue_ ! réalisa-t-il, son regard tombant sur l'objet au bout de la main de l'homme.

_Y a des flics plein la rue ! Ils viennent ici, j'en suis sûr… _haleta-t-il. _Seulement ils ne m'auront pas si facilement ! Toi, tu vas venir avec moi. _

_Vous êtes fichu. Il y a une justice ! _s'exclama Tetsu dans un éclat de rire nerveux, mais joyeux.

_La ferme ! Et ne fais pas le malin parce que je suis peut-être fichu, mais je ne partirai pas tout seul. Si tu tombes avec moi, lui là, _fit-il en montrant Hyde, qui s'était levé lui-aussi,_ il est fichu pour la vie. Et ça tu vois, ça me fait bien plaisir… _

_Vous êtes écoeurant. Ecoeurant et perdu. Dans quelques minutes, vous serez dans une cellule capitonnée parce que c'est votre place. Et si c'était à moi de choisir, elle serait dans un cercueil, votre place ! _s'écria Tetsu avec une satisfaction nettement palpable.

_T'aurais pas dû dire ça. _

_Non ! _s'écria Hyde, le voyant viser Tetsu.

_Tires-toi !_

Tout se passa très vite. Tetsu n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, lorsque l'homme pointa son arme sur lui. Une insolence de trop… L'homme avait beau dire qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, que se faire arrêter n'était pas un problème tant qu'il avait pu mener son plan à bien, il n'avait pas prévu que cela arrive, et pas si vite. Cela le prit au dépourvu si bien qu'il était descendu pour se servir de Tetsu comme monnaie d'échange… Mais pour une fois, rien n'était préparé. Alors il avait paniqué, et le moment était mal choisi pour que Tetsu se réjouisse de cela. Et puis après tout, s'il abattait Tetsu, il aurait gagné au final : Hyde serait définitivement détruit et peu importe la suite : il gagnait. Mais Hyde voulut l'en empêcher, alors il s'interposa. Oh sans grande efficacité, ses réflexes tout comme sa force étant réduits à leur plus simple expression. Mais il avait agi d'instinct, sans réfléchir. D'un geste violent du bras, l'homme l'écarta, ce qui fit basculer Hyde qui s'étala sur le sol, sous le regard d'un Tetsu qui réagissait seulement.

_Hyde !_

_C'est presque beau… Il se rebelle enfin, et même pas pour lui… _fit pensivement le ravisseur.

_Il… Il saigne… Sa tête… Il est blessé, faites quelque chose !_

Tetsu retira sa main, qui avait touché la tête de Hyde. Elle était en sang. Sur le coup, le bassiste resta estomaqué, sans comprendre. Et son regard atterrit sur l'armature en fer du lit, ensanglantée elle aussi… L'homme avait si violemment repoussé Hyde qu'en tombant, ce dernier s'était cogné la tête dedans. Tetsu n'avait même pas entendu el bruit. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Hyde inconscient, et la flaque de sang sous sa tête qui s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde, alors qu'il était très pâle… Tetsu se sentit glacé à l'intérieur, alors qu'il regardait sa main qui tremblait comme jamais et que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le coup de grâce fut la phrase du ravisseur, sur un ton presque déçu :

_Il n'aurait pas dû… Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure… C'est trop doux… Il méritait plus !_

_Il n'est pas mort ! _s'écria Tetsu, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. _Il faut le soigner, il…_

_Restes tranquille !_

_Sûrement pas ! _hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

* * *

Devant la maison, à peine garée, les portes de la voiture s'ouvraient déjà et l'inspecteur avait un pied à terre, lorsqu'il se figea sur place à l'entente d'un son particulier. Un son qu'il avait déjà entendu quelques fois au cours de sa carrière, et qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon…

_C'était pas un coup de feu ça ? _demanda Sakura, livide.

_Oh mon Dieu… _murmura Ken.

_Ne bougez pas de la voiture ! _somma l'inspecteur en s'élançant au dehors._ Déjà que vous n'avez rien à faire ici…_

_Ken… _murmura Yukki en le voyant au bord des larmes. _Ken, du calme mon vieux, c'était peut-être rien… _

_Mais s'il nous a vus venir… _

_Eh bien peut-être qu'il s'est cru perdu et que c'est dans sa tête qu'il a tiré. Et c'était peut-être autre chose, si ça se trouve…_

_Tu comprends pas Yukki, il les a tué ! _s'effondra le guitariste. _Je ne peux pas le croire, on était si près…_

_Ken, on se calme ! _rugit Sakura en lui collant une claque pour le calmer.

_Euh… Ca va mieux ? _demanda Yukki, alors que Ken, ses esprits retrouvés, sortait de la voiture :

_Je vais voir !_

_Il a dit…_

_Je me fous de ce qu'il a dit !_

Ken suivit les quelques policiers… De toute façon le chemin était tout tracé, vues les traces de pas… Un escalier au fond de la maison vers la cuisine, qui descendait d'un bon étage sous le sol. Une cave au couloir éclairé par une ampoule. Et tout au bout, une porte qui donnait probablement sur une autre sortie. Mais cela, Ken ne le vit pas puisque sur la gauche à mi-chemin, il y avait une porte ouverte d'où provenaient des voix… Il s'engouffra dedans, le cœur au bord des lèvres… La crainte de voir son ami de toujours inanimé était tellement forte… Celle d'y voir Hyde aussi… L'inspecteur, énervé –et autre chose de dur à définir aussi- se tourna aussitôt vers Ken, qui précédait ses amis de quelques secondes seulement. Il ne dit rien. Il évita même le regard de Ken, comme s'il cherchait quoi dire… Ce fut un autre policier qui leur cria dessus :

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous n'avez pas à être là !_

_Laissez-les, tout est terminé… _somma l'inspecteur en rangeant son arme.

_Tetsu ! Hyde ! C'est pas vrai ! _s'écria Ken, réalisant que les deux étaient dans la pièce.

Difficile de dire ce qui se passa dans la tête de Sakura, Ken et Yukki à cette seconde… Il y avait Hyde étendu sur le sol, une mare de sang sous lui… Et Tetsu debout, un révolver à ses pieds, et l'air complètement perdu. Mais ils le virent en second lieu. D'abord… Ils ne comprirent qu'une chose : ils étaient là, ils les avaient retrouvé ! Ca paraissait tellement incroyable ! Hyde avait disparu depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils n'y croyaient pas. C'était comme si les trois musiciens étaient incapables littéralement d'analyser la situation et de se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Car enfin, il y avait le corps d'un homme, aux pieds de Tetsu. Un homme avec deux trous bizarres dans le dos et du sang partout… Mais aucun des trois ne comprit. Ne voulut comprendre, plutôt. Ce n'est que lorsque Ken s'avança vers Tetsu pour le serrer contre lui, que l'inspecteur le stoppa tout net :

_Restez où vous êtes. Passez-lui les menottes, vous, _ordonna-t-il à un policier.

_Les menottes ? A Tetsu ? Vous devenez fou ? _s'étrangla Ken.

_Calmez-vous et regardez… _fit sombrement l'inspecteur en désignant le corps au sol. _Ce n'est pas moi. C'est le coup de feu qu'on a entendu. Quand je suis venu, il était déjà…_

_Vous n'êtes pas en train de prétendre que Tetsu a… Mais dis-lui Tetsu, dis-lui que tu n'as pas…_

_Il le méritait… _murmura le bassiste, hagard.

_Tetsu ? _

_Allez-y… _fit l'inspecteur tendit que le policier emmenait Tetsu. _Et appelez-moi une ambulance à nouveau, qu'elle arrive enfin ! Pour lui il n'y a plus rien à faire. Par contre pour Takarai-san…_

_Il respire, on dirait, _constata la femme que les musiciens avaient déjà vu au commissariat.

_Ne le touchez surtout pas. Sa tête… _

Tetsu passa comme une ombre sans les regarder, escorté par un policier… Yukki ne comprenait que trop bien l'horreur de la scène… Le révolver que l'on était en train de ramasser avec précaution… Le corps de l'homme que l'on photographiait… Yukki avait juste envie de hurler. Enfin ils les retrouvaient… Et l'un était sans connaissance, l'autre emmené par les policiers… Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver à cette extrémité ? Aucun d'eux n'osait regarder Hyde, comme par peur que la mauvaise nouvelle ne tombe…

Sakura s'était toujours imaginé que quand il retrouverait Hyde, il le serrerait si fort dans ses bras que le chanteur en étoufferait. Qu'il le reverrait sourire, peut-être même s'excuser de les avoir inquiété… Il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé qu'il le reverrait comme cela : blessé et dans un tel état de maigreur et de pâleur qu'il en aurait la nausée… Vu comme cela, le corps de Hyde paraissait tellement minuscule… Pour l'avoir traité comme cela, cet homme n'avait été qu'un monstre, ni plus ni moins. Un vrai monstre. Que Tetsu avait réduit à l'impuissance… Et dans un coin de sa tête, Sakura fut le premier des trois à se demander si… s'il l'avait fait exprès ou non.

_Je rêve. Je rêve et je vais me réveiller. Sakura… _supplia Ken, qui semblait à pas grand-chose de fondre en larmes ou de s'évanouir._ Ca devait pas se passer comme ça. On devait les retrouver, ça devait se terminer et on était heureux. Pourquoi ça… _

_Mademoiselle, _somma l'inspecteur,_ raccompagnez-les à la voiture et bouclez-moi tout ça… Quelle merde… _soupira-t-il en s'accroupissant pour voir si Hyde avait bougé.

_Vous croyez qu'il… ?_

_Il respire encore, mais… Et puis même sans ça… Regardez ce matelas. Les vêtements… Vous comprenez ce qui s'est passé ici ? _murmura-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

_C'était un maniaque ? _demanda la jeune femme, visiblement affectée.

_Ogawa-san va nous éclairer là-dessus, j'imagine… Quand il sera en état de parler…_


	23. Chapitre 22

**Plus j'approche de la fin, plus j'angoisse de vous décevoir et que tout cela retombe comme un soufflé… Alors merci à toutes pour vos reviews au chapitre précédant : ça me donne confiance dans ce que je fais :). **

**Au cours de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas un scoop, nous aurons donc rattrapé le prologue :)**

**Chapitre 22**

Le monstre était mort sur le coup, de blessures par balles. Une phrase simple à dire, mais qui signifiait la fin d'une enquête, la fin d'une captivité qui relevait de la torture psychologique et physique… Et maintenant plus que jamais, le reste de la population s'empara de l'affaire. Elle était finie avec la mort du « monstre », comme certains l'appelaient. Pourtant et ainsi que la scène finale l'avait laissé présager, ce n'était pas la fin de cette histoire. L'issue devait être belle ou alors tragique, mais elle n'aurait pas dû rendre indécis. Indécis parce que Hyde et Tetsu étaient certes en vie… Mais est-ce une vie, que d'être derrière des barreaux pour l'un… et d'être en cage pour l'autre aussi d'ailleurs ?

Lorsque Ken, Sakura et Yukki avaient raconté pour la énième fois tout ce qu'ils savaient afin que l'enquête soit bouclée dans les règles… Ils avaient voulu savoir. L'état de Hyde relevait maintenant de la compétence des médecins… Celui de Tetsu, d'une justice qui devrait être clémente… Pour le passé, les policiers avaient maintenant tout reconstitué, entre ce qu'ils avaient trouvé au domicile du ravisseur, et ce que Tetsu avait pu raconter… Alors ils avaient voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. L'inspecteur avait beaucoup pesté contre ce quatuor, puis ce trio qui avait pourri son enquête. Il les avait même jugé arrogants, à vouloir ainsi s'impliquer. Mais au final, il avait compris que l'amitié qui les unissait leur avait commandé de ne pas rester bras croisés à attendre… Si l'officier de police qu'il était ne cautionnait pas cela, l'homme restait indulgent. Et désolé. Boucler cette enquête de cette manière ne lui faisait pas plaisir… On l'est rarement, lorsque la victime est retrouvée en si piteux état et que la seconde victime a fini par abattre le coupable. Et dire qu'à quelques secondes près, il aurait pu éviter à Tetsu un acte qui le marquerait à jamais… Mais ainsi qu'ils l'avaient voulu, il leur raconta tout, omettant autant que possible les détails salaces que lui-même ne souhaitait pas imaginer… Et finalement, Yukki et ses amis auraient préféré ne pas savoir.

Les jours qui suivirent devaient marquer le trio restant profondément. A chacune de leurs sorties officielles, des flashs, des micros, des journalistes par dizaines, cherchant le moindre détail croustillant… Ils n'étaient jamais tranquilles, au début. Si bien que devant l'hôpital dans lequel Hyde était, l'on avait dû poster deux policiers. L'endroit était tenu secret, mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Ce déchaînement médiatique eut raison de la résistance nerveuse de Ken. Des trois, il était le plus susceptible de craquer, et pour cause : il lui semblait revivre –en pire- ce que le départ de Sakura avait autrefois provoqué. Les médias, leurs visages partout, des interviews demandées par paquets… Ken l'avait déjà vécu, et il ne pouvait y faire face deux fois. Et plus il se sentait mal face à tout cela, plus il se détestait d'être si faible, alors qu'il était en bien meilleure position que Hyde et Tetsu. On craignit une dépression, mais Ken était plus résistant que ce que lui-même croyait. Il reprit le dessus rapidement, mais son sourire refusait de revenir, lui.

Yukki se murait dans un silence inquiétant, les deux premiers jours. Chaque fois qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche, quelque chose semblait se coincer dans sa gorge et la nausée le prenait. Il revoyait l'inspecteur leur expliquer –pourtant en épargnant les détails- ce que le ravisseur avait fait à Hyde, pourquoi… Et imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que son ami ait pu subir de telles horreurs, c'était bien au-delà de ce que Yukki pouvait admettre. La première fois qu'il était allé voir Hyde à l'hôpital, et bien que celui-ci soit inconscient, il n'avait pas pu le regarder sans avoir envie de pleurer. Est-ce que ça lui ferait toujours cela ? Etre tellement horrifié et désolé qu'il ne pourrait plus le regarder sans se sentir mal ? Et dire qu'il s'était imaginé, s'il le revoyait vivant, que cela le comblerait de joie…

Sakura, des trois, était le plus proche de Hyde, et ce malgré les années et son départ du groupe. Il lui vouait une affection qu'on aurait pu qualifier de fraternelle. Par opposition à lui, Hyde avait toujours été plus gentil, plus calme, plus réfléchi… Même s'il était moins prude ces dernières années, il restait ce même timide qui se donnait de grands airs assurés en espérant que l'on y croit. Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Personne ne le méritait. Et le pire de tout, c'était d'avoir été impuissant alors qu'il vivait un drame… et d'être toujours inutile, même aujourd'hui. Fort heureusement Ken tenait finalement le coup, malgré un début difficile… Car il n'y avait plus que ça maintenant : se serrer les coudes, ne pas flancher. Entre les visites en prison et celles à l'hôpital, ils devaient tenir et avancer, sans aucune garantie d'un avenir meilleur.

Et puis il y avait Tetsu… Le garçon le plus généreux et le plus doux qu'ils avaient connu. Une vraie crème, intraitable dans le travail, mais capable des pires folies dans la vie privée, juste pour venir en aide à ceux qu'il aimait. Le genre à vous donner sa chemise si l'on dit que l'on a un peu froid, pour ainsi dire. Ils avaient encore du mal à y croire… Penser que lui, il ait pu tuer cet homme, c'était tellement… Mais parce qu'il était leur ami, qu'aucun d'eux n'ignorait ce que Tetsu ressentait à l'égard du chanteur et qu'enfin, ils auraient pu agir de même s'ils avaient été à sa place, qui sait… Ils furent derrière Tetsu. Ils commencèrent par lui trouver le meilleur avocat qui soit, afin que Tetsu recouvre sa liberté au plus vite. Sakura n'était pas juriste, mais selon lui, cela avait tout de la légitime défense, ou alors il ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Ajoutés à cela les sévices subis par les deux victimes… Tetsu serait sorti avant même de s'être installé. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient tous pensé.

Seulement… Seulement les choses ne se passèrent pas aussi facilement. Lorsqu'il fut interrogé pour son geste funeste, Tetsu expliqua avoir agi volontairement. Selon lui, il avait eu peur que Hyde ne succombe à sa blessure ou que l'homme lui tire dessus avant, alors il s'était jeté sur lui. Plus fort, l'homme avait le dessus sans conteste… Mais Tetsu était plus jeune et plus agile par contre, et il avait réussi à le faire tomber. Tetsu avait alors pu s'emparer de l'arme et se relever… L'homme aurait alors rampé en direction de Hyde et Tetsu aurait tiré. Deux fois. La position du corps corroborait ses dires et tout ceci ne l'aidait pas. Cela ne l'aidait pas parce qu'il avait réussi à se soustraire à son emprise, qu'il avait l'arme, qu'il confirmait avoir bien entendu la sirène de police mais que cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il ne manifestait aucun regret, affirmant même « qu'il était content qu'il soit mort ». Il avait agi volontairement, affirmant que la moindre occasion, il l'aurait saisit pour agir de cette façon. C'était juste qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée avant. Il refusait de plaider la légitime défense, au grand désespoir de son avocat qui voyait les choses se compliquer et tout ceci retarder l'issue. Ils étaient tous tombés des nues.

C'était Ken qui avait compris le premier : Tetsu ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience et il entendait bien être puni ainsi… Et lorsque l'état de Hyde avait été communiqué à Tetsu, cela n'avait fait que le conforter dans cette voie. Sa vie était fichue, après ce qu'il avait fait, disait-il. Et même si Hyde redevenait un jour lui-même, il n'arriverait plus à le regarder en face. Il était un meurtrier maintenant. Comment pouvait-il prétendre à quoi que ce soit ? Alors il préférait la prison, là ou personne ne l'atteindrait… en s'accusant dans ses déclarations, il espérait ainsi pouvoir en finir avec tout cela… Tetsu n'arrivait plus à se supporter et de l'autre côté de la vitre quand ils venaient le voir, Ken et les autres trouvaient de moins en moins quoi dire… Il aurait fallu lui faire entendre raison, mais il avait décidé de n'écouter personne… Et ils savaient bien, tous, qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis…

Parallèlement à cette affaire, le trio suivait l'état de Hyde. Il était vite sorti du coma, mais Sakura avait cru devenir fou en le voyant… Hyde était devenu une poupée sans vie… Il ne parlait plus, n'avait plus aucune expression… Chaque fois qu'on lui parlait, il fixait comme s'il essayait de comprendre, comme si on lui parlait dans une autre langue… Il ne reconnaissait personne. Sa chute avait entraîné une petite paralysie passagère du côté droit, d'où les exercices quotidiens pour que son bras se remette, ce qui était quasiment réglé. L'amnésie, comme chaque fois dans ce cas, était incertaine quant à sa durée… Mais le plus inquiétant était ce recul, comme une retombée en enfance ou à un état sauvage… Un mutisme non lié à l'amnésie qui demeurait physiquement inexplicable… Psychologiquement, par contre… Les médecins avaient expliqué pour la faire simple, qu'il s'agissait d'une protection. Que lorsque le cerveau n'arrivait plus à supporter ce qu'il vivait, il se repliait sur lui-même et régressait, de façon à ce que tout soit à nouveau supportable… Cela combiné à la mauvaise chute, avait rendu Hyde plus passif qu'un légume. Peu importe le pourquoi après tout : Hyde n'avait plus rien de ce qu'il était avant. Et honnêtement, aucun des trois ne savait quoi souhaiter : qu'il redevienne lui-même ? Mais dans ce cas, il ne pourrait jamais supporter ce qu'il avait subi. Qu'il ne se souvienne pas, alors ? Mais il resterait donc ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

La fin heureuse tant espérée n'arriverait pas. En tout cas, tant que l'un se buterait sur sa culpabilité et son désespoir, et que l'autre resterait tel un fantôme, plus personne n'y croirait.

* * *

_Salut Sakura, la forme ?_ demanda Yukki, content de le voir.

_Ouais… Et vous ?_

_On fait aller… Salut, Hyde_, murmura Ken en s'agenouillant devant la plus petite personne.

Hyde tourna la tête, mais plus parce que la voix nasillarde de Ken l'interpellait que parce que son nom lui disait quelque chose… Ou peut-être que si, après tout. Parfois, Ken se mettait à y croire… Qui pouvait dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'au fond de lui, il se souvenait un peu d'eux ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la moindre chose, par peur que tout ne revienne, même ce qu'il ne voulait pas ? C'était un mystère…

_Tu es là depuis longtemps, Sakura-kun ?_

_Une bonne heure… Deux, peut-être… _

_Tu es là tout le temps…_

_Ça ne m'ennuie pas._

_Il a fait des progrès ? _demanda Yukki. _Ken et moi avons été pris de toutes parts ces derniers jours et on n'est pas venus aussi souvent qu'on le voulait._

_Pour ce qui est de sa main, c'est presque un souvenir. Il se l'était bien foulée en tombant, en fait, mais la rééducation avec cette balle, c'est étudié pour. _

_Et pour sa fièvre et l'infection de son arcade, je vois que ça aussi, c'est en bonne voie… _constata Yukki, trouvant que Hyde avait meilleure mine.

_Oh oui… Il aura une cicatrice, mais ça ira. Quant à sa fièvre… Ben tu étais là : on a bien cru qu'elle ne baisserait jamais, mais finalement le danger est passé. _

_Il était tellement brûlant aussi, 'faut dire…_

_Ça… _

_Il mange ? _demanda à nouveau Yukki.

_Si je lui donne, oui. Il ne prend pas les baguettes ni la cuillère… Mais il mange bien, quand c'est moi._

C'était comme si la plus petite action ne disait rien à Hyde. Il semblait incapable de savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Il affichait en permanence cet air perdu et de totale incompréhension de ce qu'on lui disait ou de ce qui se faisait. La seule et unique chose qui provoquait chez lui une réaction, c'était lorsqu'on le touchait. Il se mettait à hurler et à afficher un air horrifié qui faisait que chaque fois que les infirmières voulaient le laver, c'était toujours une scène pénible… Pour manger, il pouvait rester des heures à fixer son assiette sans y toucher, comme s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ou peut-être juste qu'il s'en fichait totalement. Alors Sakura le forçait à manger et Hyde se laissait faire sans difficulté. Mais sans aucune autre réaction que celle d'ouvrir la bouche, d'avaler, et de recommencer.

Ken était accroupi devant lui. Il avait eu dans l'idée de faire comme Sakura : lui parler, l'aider, s'occuper de lui… Mais il n'y arriver pas. Regarder Hyde était une souffrance que l'ex guitariste n'aurait pas pu décrire… Il ignorait comme Sakura trouvait la force d'agir ainsi, mais lui il ne l'avait pas. Cette personne plus morte que vivante n'était pas Hyde. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec lui, pas même son visage puisque rien dans le regard ni dans l'expression, ne lui ressemblait… Il s'assit, alors que Hyde regardait par la fenêtre… Il n'arrivait même pas à capter son attention. Ni même à sortir un mot. Il voulait juste sortir de cette chambre.

_Et pour ce qui est de sortir ? _interrogea encore Yukki.

_Il refuse toujours. Impossible de lui faire quitter cette pièce. Mais il sort du lit déjà, c'est plutôt bon signe._

_Je vois._

_Dis-moi un peu… _demanda Sakura en l'emmenant plus à l'écart. _Et Tetsu ?_

_Ken en vient… Il n'est pas entré dans le détail, mais je crois que c'est toujours pareil._

_Son avocat désespère de lui faire entendre raison. Il dit que si Tetsu revient sur ce qu'il a dit, qu'il plaide la légitime défense, avec les circonstances atténuantes qu'il y a, ça passera tout seul._

_Même s'il a prétendu tout ça jusque là ?_

_Avec le traumatisme de la détention, les sévices et le choc de ce qu'il a fait, il pourrait revenir sur ses déclarations sans trop de mal, _affirma Sakura en se frottant les yeux, fatigué.

_Si seulement on pouvait le convaincre…_

_Tu sais Yukki, j'ai beau y penser encore et encore, je reviens toujours à la même conclusion : Tetsu est anéanti par une seule chose au-delà de toutes : savoir que Hyde est dans cet état. S'il sort et qu'il le voit comme ça, il ne supportera jamais. Par contre, si Hyde retrouvait ses sens…_

… _Il aurait une raison de sortir, _termina Yukki, qui en était bien convaincu lui aussi.

_J'en suis sûr. Et si on mentait ? _fit brusquement Sakura. _Si on lui disait que Hyde est guéri ?_

_Tu le crois idiot à ce point ? _

_Je sais pas Yukki, je sais plus quoi faire ! _éclata Sakura. _Je ne peux pas rester ici le cul sur ma chaise alors que ce crétin croit qu'il va être condamné. Il ne le sera pas, qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Aucun juge ne réclamera sa tête après ça ! Par contre la prison, il ne le supportera pas. Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle : Tetsu ne tiendra plus longtemps comme ça, _poursuivit-il sombrement._ Et à force de délirer sur sa culpabilité, sur le fait qu'il mérite de mourir, il va finir par perdre la tête aussi !_

_Ne crie pas Sakura, regarde ce que tu lui fais._

Eux ne l'avaient jamais vu, mais Tetsu l'aurait reconnu, ce mouvement de balancier que Hyde faisait en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, les yeux fermés à s'en fendre les paupières… Plus Sakura haussait le ton, plus il appuyait sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre, devant un Ken médusé qui restait figé sans savoir quoi faire. Yukki avait bien compris que Hyde ne supportait pas ce genre de choses, d'où pourquoi il fallait que Sakura se calme tout de suite. Surtout que Sakura était celui qui venait le plus et qui avait –contre toute attente- le plus de facilités à s'occuper de Hyde. Yukki était à peu près sûr que l'instinct marchait toujours, et que quelque part, Hyde savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Sakura. C'est pourquoi Sakura pouvait se permettre pas mal de choses… Mais certainement pas de crier près de lui. Aussitôt, Sakura s'assit par terre à côté de Ken :

_Et merde… Hyde ? Désolé bonhomme, je ne voulais pas crier. Je ne suis pas en colère contre Yukki, on discutait juste._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? _demanda Ken, voyant que Hyde semblait chercher quelque chose du regard.

_Son lit. C'est à peu près la seule chose qui compte en ce moment pour lui. Hop, plus léger qu'une plume ! _fit Sakura en soulevant Hyde pour le mettre dans le lit.

_Où tu vas Ken ? _s'écria Yukki, voyant leur ami quitter la pièce brutalement.

_Je me casse. Je ne jouerai pas le baby-sitter pour gamin attardé. Ca vous amuse peut-être mais moi non !_

_Ken…_

_Il ne le pense pas, _fit Sakura devant l'air peiné de Yukki._ C'est juste qu'il ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça._

_Je sais bien. D'ailleurs je dois avouer que je t'admire d'être si détaché et si disponible…_

_Il le ferait pour moi. Et moi je ne suis plus un membre actif du groupe, je n'intéresse personne, j'ai le temps._

_Nous ne sommes plus rien non plus, tu sais… _

_Ne dis pas ça Yukki. Et tu ferais mieux de le suivre. Tu es à peu près la seule raison qui le fait tenir. Tu arrives toujours à le raisonner._

Bien évidemment, Sakura n'était pas plus détaché ni satisfait de la situation que les autres. Et Yukki, qui sortit à la recherche de Ken, le savait parfaitement. Sakura aurait donné n'importe quoi pour cesser de materner son ami et le voir à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais Hyde ne montrait que de vagues progrès et il semblait tout à fait apaisé par un climat calme et l'attention particulière que Sakura lui donnait. Oui, on aurait vraiment dit que l'ancien chanteur savait qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité avec lui. Alors même si c'était dur, même si par moments Sakura désespérait et avait envie de hurler, il continuait à agir ainsi. Il avait peur d'en rajouter, de le maintenir dans ce cocon, mais les médecins assuraient que c'était à lui de suivre le mouvement, non à Hyde de s'adapter. Pour le moment. Alors il faisait de son mieux en serrant les dents, mettant un point d'honneur à ne jamais se plaindre, même si on aurait pu le croire indifférent à cette situation dramatique, en le voyant agir avec Hyde comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Le batteur alla s'installer contre le rebord de la fenêtre, en croisant les bras. Hyde le suivit du regard, l'air parfaitement étonné, comme d'habitude.

_T'inquiète pas, je suis le meilleur baby-sitter du monde. Demande à mes neveux ! _plaisanta Sakura. _Tiens, prends la balle et serres. C'est pas parce que tu es couché que tu dois te reposer, fainéant, _fit-il en lui mettant la balle en mousse dans la main.

…

_C'est fou ce que je radote par ta faute… tu me laisses parler tout seul pendant des heures… Mais je suis sûr que tu m'entends. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas m'écouter. Ca voudrait dire que tu sais qui je suis, qui tu es, ce qui s'est passé… Et ça tu refuses, parce que tu te dis que c'est trop dur… _murmura-t-il sombrement, avant de reprendre un ton plus léger. _Je sais comment tu marches, à force. Une vraie huître, quand tu as mal. Mais ton système de protection n'est pas mal du tout, je le reconnais. Chapeau._

…

_Tu as tort sur un point. Ce sera dur, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne prétends même pas savoir à quel point tu as souffert… Mais tu ne seras pas seul. Yukki, Ken et moi… On se couperait en quatre pour toi. Alors tu peux être sûr qu'on sera là pour toi, même si c'est dur._

…

_Et puis y en a un autre qui n'attend que ça. Tetsu, tu sais… Ce taré… _le nomma-t-il en souriant. _Je ne pensais pas que c'était seulement possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point. Je suis allé le voir l'autre jour et quand on parle de toi… Il a un de ces regards, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait… Alors dis-toi bien que c'est pas ta faute, tout ça. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour lui et rien, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de venir jusqu'à toi. C'est quand même pas à toi que je vais apprendre à quel point ce type est tenace !_

…

_Pour lui, tu devrais au moins revenir. Juste pour lui. Il mérite bien ça. Y a que toi qui peux le sauver de sa connerie. Je sais qu'on t'en demande beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement._

Hyde était maintenant concentré sur la petite balle qu'il serrait dans sa main, ainsi que Sakura le lui avait demandé. Avait-il entendu tout ce qu'il venait de dire ? Mais Sakura ne s'inquiétait plus de parler dans le vide depuis longtemps… Et puis sans non plus le fatiguer, lui parler était une bonne chose. A un moment donné peut-être, arriverait le déclencheur qui sortirait Hyde de cet état. Sakura y croyait à chaque détour de ses monologues, au début. Et puis maintenant il n'y songeait plus. Il lui parlait parce qu'il était bavard, contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, et que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Hyde, tout cela. Soudain, l'ancien batteur s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, voulant même y mettre ses jambes. En souriant, il lui dit :

_Pousse-toi un peu que je m'y mette, tiens. C'est toujours toi qui est bien installé ! _

…

_Si tu pouvais juste arrêter de me regarder avec ces grands yeux perdus, ça aiderait… _soupira Sakura, le cœur serré tout à coup. _Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles… Ok ok, regardes, j'ai ma moitié du lit, je ne te touche pas !_

Quand il s'était installé, Hyde avait eu un mouvement de recul. Il le fixait comme s'il se demandait ce que Sakura avait l'intention de faire… Le brun se maudit d'être trop spontané et aussitôt, il glissa jusqu'à ce que son corps longe le bord du lit. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hyde pour reprendre un visage impassible et se reconcentrer sur sa balle, tandis que Sakura veillait bien à rester de son côté du lit. Il continua à lui parler ainsi durant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme n'arrive dans la chambre, après avoir frappé à la porte à moitié ouverte. Immédiatement, Sakura reconnut la jeune femme qui leur avait filé un fameux coup de pouce. Le fameux témoin à qui il avait soutiré des informations. Quand toute cette histoire avait pris fin, elle était venue après quelques jours au commissariat, afin de signer quelque chose et par là même, d'avoir des nouvelles. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas vraiment les protagonistes de cette histoire, elle y avait joué un rôle et se sentait concernée. Par chance, Sakura était là et il l'avait emmené visiter Hyde. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait été choquée, elle qui gardait l'image de l'artiste que chacun connaissait… Et voilà qu'elle était revenue. Sakura se leva et vint l'accueillir en souriant :

_Oh salut ! Vous êtes revenue alors !_

_Je n'aurais pas pu si Yukihiro-san n'avait pas dit aux infirmières que j'avais le droit, _répondit-elle en souriant.

_C'est gentil de votre part de venir le voir._

_J'ai apporté des cookies mais je ne sais pas si…_

_C'est super ! Manges, toi ! _fit-il en en collant un dans la bouche d'un Hyde surpris.

_Attention, vous êtes trop brutal._

_Mais non mais non… Tu ne remercies pas mademoiselle ? Une jolie fille comme ça qui vient te faire des cookies, qui prend la peine de venir te voir, et monsieur fait le difficile ? Ah tu es bien le même, tiens !_

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Hyde avant de se dire qu'il allait peut-être trop loin… Mais Hyde grignotait tranquillement son cookie sans demander son reste et ne semblait nullement dérangé par le débordement d'affection de Sakura. En le voyant agir avec autant de naturel et de gaieté alors qu'elle se sentait plus peinée qu'autre chose, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de murmurer :

_Sakura-san, vous êtes… impressionnant…_

_Qui ? Moi ?_

_Vous êtes d'un tel optimisme… Si c'était moi, je…_

_Je ne peux pas lui montrer un visage triste. Ken n'arrive pas à tenir le coup, Yukki ça dépend des jours… _se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Quand même… Votre présence lui fait beaucoup de bien, j'en suis sûre._

_Je ne crois pas, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire._

_Il a vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme ami._

_Vous le trouvez chanceux, vous ?_

C'était sorti tout seul, parce qu'à ce moment précis, Sakura regardait Hyde. Et décidemment, non. Hyde dans un lit d'hôpital, qui ne décrochait pas un mot, qui mangeait un cookie avec appétit –voilà bien la seule concordance avec celui qu'il était avant- et semblait ailleurs… Un Hyde qui avait subi tellement de choses affreuses que Sakura n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit la plupart du temps… On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était chanceux ! Mais bien sûr, il comprit bien ce qu'elle avait voulu dire et il s'en voulu d'avoir réagi ainsi.

_Pardon… C'était une remarque idiote et injustifiée._

_Peut-être que vous devriez sortir un peu ? _suggéra-t-elle. _Je crois que vous passez beaucoup de temps ici…_

_C'est là que je dois être._

_En attendant, il a l'air fatigué et ce n'est pas bon non plus qu'il y ait tout le temps de l'agitation autour de lui. Il lui faut du calme parfois. Venez prendre un café, ça vous fera du bien._

…

_Vous disiez ne pas savoir comment me remercier d'avoir témoigné. Ce café, c'est mon prix, _insista-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

_Ok, _céda Sakura, jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas tort et qu'il avait mal à la têet à force de rester en fermé. _Je reviens vite, Hyde. _


	24. Chapitre 23

**J'ai très légèrement et par petites touches modifié mon prologue à un endroit ou deux, afin d'être cohérente avec deux ou trois petites choses… Cela ne change probablement rien, mais si on relit le début et ces derniers chapitres, cela passera mieux je pense.**

**Merci pour tes reviews Louange ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours ! Et Merci aussi pour celle sur mon OS :)**

**Chapitre 23**

Assis devant un café fumant, Sakura profitait de l'air, simplement. Il sortait juste pour faire le trajet « son appartement-l'hôpital » ou toute autre destination, mais il restait trop longtemps enfermé et il était indéniable que d'être là, dehors, avec un café bien chaud lui faisait du bien. Et puis c'était bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait pensé, que d'être avec cette jeune femme. Il aimait beaucoup Yukki et Ken, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils aidaient à se sentir mieux en ce moment… Alors là, être avec quelqu'un de souriant mais qui néanmoins était au courant de tout, lui procurait un sentiment rafraichissant. Une vraie bouffée d'air pur, dont il n'imaginait pas que cela puisse être aussi important pour lui. Il soupira longuement et ne put retenir un bâillement, ce qui la fit remarquer :

_Vous avez l'air épuisé… Vous dormez, au moins ?_

_Voilà que vous vous inquiétez pour moi… Je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre._

_Ne changez pas de sujet. Vous prenez soin de lui, mais qui prendra soin de vous, sinon vous-même ?_

_Merci du conseil, je le note, _fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

_Vous êtes impossible…_

_Vous aviez raison. Le café… C'était une bonne idée, _reconnut-il, ne voulant pas être désagréable.

_J'en suis ravie. Dites-moi, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_Keiko-chan, sans vous, on ne les aurait peut-être jamais récupéré. Vous avez aidé à mettre un terme à leur captivité. Croyez-moi, vous avez fait votre part, _assura-t-il, reconnaissant.

_Si j'avais parlé plus tôt…_

_Et de quoi ? Vous ne vous souveniez pas d'où vous connaissiez cet homme. Dès que ça vous est revenu, je vous ai eu au téléphone. Croyez-moi, vous avez fait le maximum. C'était courageux._

_Si ce n'est pas indiscret… Que disent les médecins ? _demanda-t-elle avec prudence pour ne pas le heurter.

_Ils notent quelques progrès… Sa facilité à se déplacer dans la chambre maintenant, alors qu'il ne quittait pas le lit au début. 'faut dire qu'il avait deux côtes cassées, ça n'aidait pas. Physiquement, il va maintenant à peu près bien. Ah et puis l'infirmière dit qu'il est plus docile avec moi. Je peux me permettre des choses qu'au début je ne pouvais pas._

_J'ai vu ça… Ca veut dire qu'il a confiance._

_Si ça se passe comme à notre rencontre, il va mettre un petit temps à me suivre, _se souvint-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

_Vous n'êtes pas devenus amis tout de suite ?_

_Oh ça non ! Personne ne peut devenir ami avec Hyde tout de suite ! _s'esclaffa-t-il.

_Vous ne vous appréciez pas ?_

Keiko savait y faire. Elle le questionnait avec douceur et prudence, lui laissant toujours le moyen de s'échapper, ne voulant pas être indiscrète. Mais Sakura avait envie de parler, cela tombait bien. Pourtant il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher avec nostalgie sur le passé… Mais ce même passé devenait salvateur aujourd'hui… pour ne pas perdre de vue l'objectif de retrouver, sinon tout cela, au moins l'essentiel. Et sur le moment, des souvenirs devaient lui revenir en mémoire, puisqu'il avait un petit sourire énigmatique qu'elle remarqua. Ce n'était pas comme si l'information était capitale aujourd'hui, surtout vu le déchaînement de la presse maintenant… Et puis il avait confiance en elle. Alors il parla sans crainte. Et comme toujours, avec franchise.

_Très franchement, moi j'avais du mal. Je déteste ne pas savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Et Hyde… On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il va faire… Il n'a jamais deux fois la même attitude… Pour tout dire, il est un véritable extraterrestre. Alors vous voyez, moi qui suis très terre à terre, qui aime le concret et la certitude… _

_C'est drôle. A vous entendre, on croirait que rien ne vous destinait à devenir amis._

_Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne sais pas si ça aurait collé, oui, _avoua-t-il honnêtement._ Mais ça aurait été dommage. Vous savez puisque vous vous êtes renseignée, que j'ai fait quelques bêtises…_

_Oui…_

_Dans ces moments là, on a plus vite fait de compter ses amis que ses ennemis. Ceux qui restent alors que c'est une telle pagaille… Ceux-là valent de l'or. Ken… même Tetsu, même s'il m'en a voulu un moment… Et puis Hyde par exemple, ils sont restés._

_Ça signifie beaucoup… _comprit-elle à son visage plein de gratitude.

_Non seulement ça, mais Hyde ne m'a pas lâché. Que ce soit un toit pour m'accueillir le temps que je me retourne, de l'argent autant que j'en aurais voulu si j'avais abusé de lui, et puis tout ce temps passé à m'écouter ou à m'engueuler… Quand c'est allé mieux pour moi, je me faisais encore engueuler quand je restais une semaine sans l'appeler. Quand il était en tournée je n'osais pas, je savais qu'il n'avait pas le temps, mais quand il revenait, il était devant ma porte le lendemain pour me dire « dis donc, je pars un moment de Tokyo et tu ne connais plus mon numéro ? Tes nul ! ». _

_Il a l'air d'avoir du caractère… _fit-elle, presque amusée par ce récit.

_Ca ! Y a des jours où quoi qu'il se passe, de base il vaut mieux être de son côté, même s'il a tort, _admit Sakura en riant.

Quelque part cela faisait bizarre… Parler de Hyde ainsi, comme s'il n'était plus là… Sakura en eut un petit pincement au cœur, l'espace d'un instant. C'était comme si on l'enterrait et qu'on faisait son éloge. Mais il se sentit mieux malgré tout. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ri, même brièvement. Partager ces quelques souvenirs, parler ainsi en toute liberté, se sentir un peu plus léger que d'habitude… Oui, il se sentait nettement mieux, indéniablement. Mais bien sûr, parler de tout cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le revivre. De revoir Hyde ainsi. Qu'il l'engueule, qu'il lui parle simplement… Même le voir sourire, Sakura en rêvait. Cela devait se voir à son air soucieux, puisque Keiko lui dit doucement :

_Une telle personne a trop d'énergie pour rester dans l'ombre… Un jour il y aura le déclic attendu, et il reviendra._

_Si vous saviez comme j'aimerais que ce soit vrai… _murmura-t-il, doutant par moments de tenir le coup encore bien longtemps.

_Il faut y croire, _ajouta-t-elle avec compassion._ Pour le moment il se protège, il se sent bien… Et quand il se sentira suffisamment bien, en sécurité, alors il cassera ce mur et il reviendra. Il faut vous y préparer car ce ne sera peut-être pas si joyeux que cela. Il aura encore plus besoin de vous._

_Vous allez me prendre pour un sadique, mais même s'il doit souffrir à un point que je n'imagine pas… je préfèrerai encore ça à cette poupée sans vie. _

_Je comprends._

_Je vais y retourner maintenant…_

Il la remercia pour ce café et cette détente bienvenue, et puis elle se rendit à son lieu de travail, tandis que Sakura reprenait lentement le chemin de l'hôpital, les mains dans les poches et plein de choses en tête. Demain, il irait voir Tetsu. Et comme à chaque fois, il devrait contenir son mauvais caractère pour ne pas vouloir casser la vitre et aller le secouer pour qu'enfin il agisse comme ils l'espéraient tous. Cette histoire lui aurait au moins appris la patience, chose dont il ne se savait pas capable… Mais était-ce lui qui se faisait des illusions, ou bien la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, avait-il senti un changement chez Tetsu ? Encore que vu le pessimisme de Ken qui lui l'avait vu ce jour, ses espoirs se fanèrent vite… Lorsque Sakura rentra dans la chambre, Hyde était toujours dans son lit, occupé à… regarder par la fenêtre, pour ne pas changer. _« Ca vaut bien la peine de regarder tout le temps dehors, si c'est pour ne pas vouloir y aller ! »_ se dit Sakura.

_Salut ! C'est de nouveau moi ! Je t'ai ramené des chips. C'est interdit ici, mais c'est pas comme si ça nous intéressait !_

…

Car après tout, Hyde n'était pas là pour son diabète ou un truc dans le genre… et s'il y avait bien un cliché de juste, c'était la bouffe dans les hôpitaux. Les infirmières avaient bien protesté une ou deux fois au début quand elles l'avaient pris sur le fait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Il ne doutait pas qu'ici on s'occupait bien de Hyde, mais on ne lui enlèverait pas les seules petites choses qu'il pouvait faire. Et puis de toute façon, à peine avait-il ouvert le sachet et l'avait-il donné à Hyde que celui-ci plongea dedans tête la première sans sommation pour les malheureuses chips condamnées. Cela fit d'ailleurs sourire l'ex batteur :

_Tu te feras toujours avoir par la bouffe… Ventre à pattes !_

…

_Tu la trouves comment cette fille ? _demanda-t-il en regardant dehors. _Honnêtement ? Elle est vraiment gentille…_

…

_Mais n'espères même pas : elle n'est pas intéressée par toi. Et oui je sais, c'est dur. Enfin c'est pas comme si elle t'intéressait, hein ? _lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

…

_Demain Hyde, on sort, _annonça-t-il avec fermeté._ Pas un tour du monde, mais l'hôpital a un jardin très chouette derrière où les patients prennent l'air… Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter cette chambre qui sent le médicament et tu prendras un bol d'air. Je t'y trainerais de force s'il le faut, je te préviens._

Bon, ça, ça restait encore à voir évidemment. Car si Hyde piquait une crise, il n'insisterait peut-être pas. Le traîner de force dehors n'était pas un souci en soi vues leurs corpulences respectives, mais si c'était pour le traumatiser, mieux valait abandonner. Enfin cela n'empêcherait pas Sakura de tenter. Qui sait ? Il lui vola une chips, espérant entraîner un _« hé ! Touches pas à ma bouffe ! »_ qu'il avait entendu plusieurs fois par le passé… Mais bien évidemment, rien ne sortit. Cette chips n'était même pas bonne, du coup. Hyde ne s'ennuyait-il pas, à rester ainsi toute la journée ? Cette attitude demeurait un vrai mystère pour Sakura, qui aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête à longueur de journées. S'il pouvait l'amener à capter toute son attention, à se concentrer sur quelque chose, à réfléchir… Ce petit cerveau pourrait peut-être se remettre en marche, si on le faisait vraiment travailler, non ? De son point de vue, Sakura trouvait cela assez logique. Mais jusque là, les psychologues et autres rééducateurs n'obtenaient pas grand-chose de très concluant… Il n'était pas un professionnel et il ne ferait certainement pas mieux, alors la seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit tout de suite, fut la suivante.

_Demain, je t'amènerai aussi des feuilles et des stylos. On va dessiner. Tu ne veux pas parler, mais tu peux peut-être dire les choses autrement ? Ca nous occupera. Et puis tu adores ça, le dessin. T'es plutôt bon d'ailleurs. Moi par contre, quand je t'aurais montré mes œuvres, j'arriverai peut-être à te faire rire !_

…

_Mais avant ça, je dois aller voir Tetsu, _se ravisa-t-il sombrement, avant de plaisanter de nouveau : _il pourrait croire que je l'aime moins que toi, vu que je n'y suis pas allé aujourd'hui. Et puis si je laisse Ken y aller plus que moi, Tetsu n'a aucune chance de retrouver le moral. Tu le crois ça, toi ? Ken qui nous déprime ! On marche sur la tête !_

…

C'est vrai que de ce point de vue, c'était le monde à l'envers. Ken était celui avait le plus de mal, sa réaction tantôt avec Hyde le prouvait. Bien sûr on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais en attendant il fallait bien avouer que ça n'aidait pas beaucoup. Et si l'on tenait compte du fait qu'en bon joyeux luron, Ken était normalement celui qui motivait les troupes, les faisait rire et gardait un optimisme aveugle… Effectivement on passait du tout au tout, comparé à aujourd'hui. Sakura soupira et s'assit sur le lit, prenant bien soin à faire chaque geste lentement afin de ne pas lui faire peur… Il regarda sa montre : s'il voulait tenir le coup et être opérationnel chaque jour, il devait garder du temps pour lui aussi. Donc il allait bientôt partir afin de manger, se laver, dormir… Des choses simples, mais qui étaient presque rassurantes, depuis quelques temps… Et puis c'était du temps à lui.

Alors qu'il rêvassait à tout et rien à la fois, il s'aperçut soudainement que Hyde était agité. Mais pas au sens d'effrayé ou quelque chose comme cela. Hyde le regardait fixement avant d'embrasser la pièce entière du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Cela intrigua Sakura, puisque c'était une première réaction autre que ses moments de crise ou son stoïcisme habituels. Il faillit appeler une infirmière, mais il était trop absorbé par ce petit bonhomme qui semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose. L'occasion était trop belle : c'était une vraie réaction, un changement ! Sakura en était presque remué. Seulement il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui provoquait cela.

_Euh… Je ne comprends pas… attends une seconde, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire… Y a quelque chose qui t'intrigue ou te dérange ? Tu peux me montrer ?_

Et Hyde pointa son oreille du doigt, ce qui fit ramer Sakura encore plus. Alors là, il ne voyait pas du tout. C'était même en train de l'énerver, bon sang ! Il y avait moyen d'avancer et voilà qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui se passait… Hyde se leva et marcha dans la chambre, toujours en cherchant quelque chose apparement, les sourcils froncés. Mais il finissait toujours par revenir vers le lit, duquel Sakura n'avait pas bougé, ses neurones tournant à plein régime. Lorsque Hyde arrêta de marcher et qu'il pointa son doigt vers les oreilles de Sakura d'un air interrogateur, ce dernier arrêta de parler. Il y avait quelque chose à entendre, peut-être ? Effectivement ! Plus bas qu'un murmure, si l'on tendait l'oreille, l'on entendait quelque chose… On aurait dit…

_Ah ben oui t'as raison, y a de la musique… Ca sort d'où ? _

…

Et Hyde hocha négativement la tête, signe qu'il n'en savait rien, mais qu'il l'entendait bien. Sakura se retint de lui sauter dessus pour lui hurler qu'il réagissait, qu'il tentait de communiquer pour une fois, qu'il y avait un vrai échange, mais il se dit que cela lui ferait plus peur qu'autre chose, alors il ne le tenta pas. Cela n'empêcha pas un large sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Enfin, on avançait ! Et avec la musique, en plus, voilà qui ne s'inventait pas ! Et puis cela fit enfin tilt dans son esprit et il sortit un objet de sa poche :

_Merde, mon mp3 est allumé ! __Et ben t'as l'ouïe fine !... __On s'en écoute un peu ? Et parce qu'on n'est jamais si bien servis que par soi-même, on s'écoutera nous-mêmes !_

Il n'était pas nostalgique de la période où il faisait partie du groupe : il était passé à autre chose depuis bien longtemps, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait savoir. Mais il était vrai que depuis que Hyde avait été retrouvé, Sakura avait ressenti le besoin d'avoir avec lui quelques chansons, souvenirs d'une époque révolue pour tous les deux… C'était bizarre, mais il avait eu besoin de cela. Hyde revint s'asseoir près de lui et il ne broncha pas lorsque Sakura lui mit un écouteur dans l'oreille… Il paraissait très attentif à ce qu'il entendait… Malgré lui, l'ancien batteur se mit à espérer une réaction : que ces chansons, sa propre voix soient le déclic espéré… Mais il n'en fut rien. Hyde manifestait simplement une grande attention et il gardait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être. Mais Sakura n'était pas exigeant : il savait que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas rien. Il aurait dû prévenir les médecins, Yukki, Ken, tout le monde… Mais il préféra profiter de ce moment aussi longtemps que possible, avant de partir… Il leur dirait après, et il espérait qu'ils soient aussi contents qu'il l'était en ce moment.

* * *

De son côté, c'est Yukki qui eut du mal ce jour là. Il avait réussi à calmer Ken, mais il sentait bien que l'ex guitariste s'était tu uniquement pour ne pas lui faire de la peine. Il savait que Ken souffrait et qu'il ne savait pas comment le dire sans passer pour un sans-cœur. Pourtant, jamais Yukki n'aurait pensé cela de lui : il savait bien que c'était au contraire parce que Ken avait un grand cœur, qu'il réagissait ainsi. Ce jour là, une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, Yukki alla machinalement au commissariat. Ce n'était pas un bureau des pleurs, ce n'était pas non plus un ami à proprement parler, qu'il y avait là-bas… Mais c'était la même chose –plus ou moins- que ce que Sakura recherchait : une personne ayant connaissance des détails de cette sombre histoire, mais moins impliqué qu'eux sentimentalement parlant. Quelqu'un de plus objectif, plus terre à terre, qui le comprenait sans le déprimer encore plus. L'inspecteur s'était révélé être un homme plein de qualités qui prenait souvent des nouvelles de Hyde, qui les avait assuré de son soutien… C'est presque naturellement que ses pas le conduisirent donc vers lui. Par chance, l'inspecteur quittait justement son bureau : en ce moment les choses étaient calmes, et il pouvait se permettre des journées un peu plus courtes, après tant de semaines sur le pied de guerre… Il invita Yukki à marcher, après lui avoir assuré qu'il ne le dérangeait pas. Et puis Yukki lui raconta le stagnation de Hyde –ignorant à ce moment là, le progrès qui venait d'avoir lieu-, la réaction de Ken, l'entêtement de Tetsu… Il vida son sac, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait.

_Je comprends que vous soyez perdu Awaji-san, je le serai à votre place. Quel intérêt à rester en prison ? _fit l'homme, perplexe quant à l'attitude de Tetsu.

_Il ne regrette pas de l'avoir tué… Et c'est ça qui l'effraie. Mais je ne devrai pas dire ça à quelqu'un comme vous ! _fit Yukki, se souvenant que c'était aussi à un policier qu'il parlait.

_Vous savez moi, je ne peux rien pour lui maintenant, peu importe ce qui se passe… Tout ça n'est plus de mon ressort, alors vous pouvez bien dire ce que vous voulez… Mais je ne cautionne pas son geste. Je crois que peu importe la raison, on ne peut pas tuer un homme et s'entendre dire que ce n'est rien. C'est mal. C'est aussi simple que ça, Awaji-san. Mais… Si j'avais vécu ce qu'il a vécu. Si j'avais subi ça… Est-ce que je parlerai aussi facilement ? Il ne faut jamais être trop prompt à juger les autres : on ne sait jamais ce qu'on aurait fait à leur place. Et puis…_

_Et puis ?_

_Mon assistante savait que Ogawa-san… et bien qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Takarai-san. Moi vous comprenez, ce genre de choses… _s'interrompit-il, embarrassé. _Mais elle l'avait compris ce jour où il a fait cette déclaration devant les télévisions. Elle disait qu'un tel visage était celui d'un homme amoureux et désespéré. Alors même si ce ne sont pas mes affaires… C'est une histoire vieille comme le monde, que d'être capable de tout pour la personne qu'on aime. Je crois que c'est surtout une chose qu'on ne peut pas comprendre… donc dire si c'est bien ou mal, je ne prendrai pas le risque de me prononcer…_

_Ces deux là n'ont jamais rien compris et si cette histoire n'était pas arrivée, ils auraient continué comme ça qui sait, jusqu'à la fin. Mais la disparition de Hyde a tout changé… _soupira Yukki.

_Awaji-san, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes venu me voir parce qu'il vous faut des réponses. Mais je suis bien incapable de vous en donner. Pourquoi cet homme les a enlevé, on sait vous et moi l'explication qu'il y a maintenant, mais vous, ça ne vous suffit pas. Vous en comprenez pas plus. Seulement je ne peux pas vous aider._

_Vous avez raison. Je ne peux pas comprendre à plus petite échelle, qu'on puisse blâmer quelqu'un des malheurs qui nous arrivent… Et je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse éprouver du plaisir à faire souffrir quelqu'un. C'est un sadisme inimaginable…_

_C'est surtout de la folie, _répondit l'inspecteur en haussant les épaules, _si vous voulez mon avis. Ce que diront les experts plus tard je m'en fiche complètement : ce type était dingue, c'est tout ce que je vois. Vous n'avez pas vu l'intérieur de sa maison, mais les photos de son amant partout, ça fichait la trouille je vous jure… Et les photos de Hyde-san déchirées… Brrr… _termina-t-il en frissonnant

_Mais en attendant, il est parti sans avoir à subir les conséquences de ses actes… Et il nous laisse Hyde en morceaux et Tetsu…_

_Ecoutez Awaji-san, ce n'est pas en essayant de comprendre comment ça a pu se produire que vous vous sentirez mieux. Croyez-moi j'ai assez d'expérience pour vous affirmer ça. Même si vous décortiquez tout, que vous y passez des années et que vous êtes incollable à la fin… ca ne résoudra rien. _

Et il avait parfaitement raison. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne comprenait pas ce besoin qu'ont les victimes et leurs proches d'expliquer les choses… C'était qu'il avait traité assez d'affaires pour savoir que cela n'aidait pas à dormir mieux la nuit. On veut savoir et c'est légitime, on veut des explications qui justifient des actes horribles… Mais on a beau tout savoir, tout connaitre à la fin… On ne peut pas en être satisfait. Parce que ça ne soulage pas, ça ne donne aucun remède pour le surmonter, ça n'enlève rien de ce qui s'est passé… Et au final on comprend encore moins. Malgré tout on ne peut pas agir autrement, bien sûr. Mais l'inspecteur ne voulait pas que Yukki croit aux miracles… et qu'il fuit dans chaque détail de cette enquête parce que la réalité devenait difficilement supportable… C'était le meilleur moyen de se perdre, à son avis.

_C'est pourtant tout ce que je peux faire pour m'occuper…_

_Vous devriez surtout partir quelques temps. Vous et vos amis d'ailleurs. Dans un endroit calme, où on ne viendra pas vous prendre la tête._

_On ne peut pas les laisser…_

_Très bien mais à ce rythme, c'est vous qui finirez par craquer. _

* * *

Les jours passèrent et globalement, le moral revint peu à peu. Enfin le moral peut-être pas, mais la motivation, déjà. Hyde semblait vouloir communiquer, désormais. Il lui arrivait de désigner des choses, et s'il continuait à passer le plus clair de son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, il y avait quand même désormais moyen d'avoir une forme d'échange avec lui. Il écoutait vraiment, cela se voyait. Il ne quittait plus le mp3 que Sakura lui avait offert non plus. Des progrès encourageant selon le corps médical, plus optimiste qu'à son arrivée. Sakura avait dû s'y reprendre à trois fois la semaine passée, mais il avait même réussi à le faire sortir dans le jardin. Ça n'avait pas été une détente cependant : Hyde semblait apeuré, sursautant au moindre bruit et la ballade avait duré 5 minutes en tout. Mais c'était déjà cela. Ces améliorations indéniables furent ce qu'il fallait au trio pour se rebooster. Même Ken semblait plus à l'aise avec Hyde, bien qu'il ne vienne jamais le voir seul.

La seule ombre au tableau restait Tetsu, toujours dans la même posture… Mais celui qui avait changé était bel et bien Ken : il venait aussi souvent que possible et à chaque fois avec une hargne tenace, lui martelant qu'il devait sortir. Il n'était plus passif, résigné ni rien : Ken avait tiré une leçon des progrès de Hyde : il était sûr qu'ils avaient eu lieu parce que Sakura l'avait assez entouré et motivé. Alors il ferait la même chose avec Tetsu : il lui ferait retrouver sa combativité, il pouvait le faire, puisque personne ne connaissait mieux Tetsu que lui. Ken s'accrochait à cette « mission » qu'il se donnait pour éviter de se laisser aller. Et parce que Tetsu sorti, il savait qu'il aurait la force de mieux aider Hyde. Alors ce jour là, Ken s'installa au parloir, déterminé comme il l'était ces derniers jours… sans savoir encore que ce jour là serait décisif, au terme de cette visite. Comme à chaque fois, ils échangèrent des banalités… Tetsu aujourd'hui, était d'humeur. De toute façon c'était surtout au début, qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment et semblait atterré.

_On t'avait bien donné la photo, au fait ?_

_Oui…_

_T'es content ? _demanda Ken.

_Je… je ne sais pas vraiment… _avoua Tetsu.

_Tu ne sais pas ?_

_C'est lui et en même temps, on dirait…_

_Je sais… Je comprends._

_Ken-chan… C'est dur pour toi, non ? Je le vois… _soupira Tetsu, même si son ami avait l'air plus solide ces derniers temps.

_Ce serait moins dur, beaucoup moins dur même, si tu étais du même côté de la vitre que moi._

Aujourd'hui, Ken n'en démordrait pas. Décidemment, le courage de Sakura l'inspirait : pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui aussi, être influent ? Motiver quelqu'un ? Faire tout son possible pour revenir à une situation meilleure ? Il en était capable, après tout ! Et puis jusque là qu'avait-il fait, sinon laisser tomber Tetsu ? En acceptant qu'il reste campé sur ses positions, il acceptait de ce fait sa façon de penser, finalement. Il laissait faire. Et ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas du tout ce que Ken voulait. Tetsu n'avait rien à faire là et il ne partirait pas d'ici avant que l'ex bassiste en soit persuadé !

_Que ferait un meurtrier dehors ?_

_Tu n'en es pas un Tetsu, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais gober ça._

_Tu sais ce qui me fait du mal ? _demanda pensivement l'ancien leader.

_N… non…_

_C'est que c'est un tel retour des choses… Quand à cause de Sakura nous avons failli disparaitre, je lui en ai voulu d'avoir fait ça. Mais surtout parce ce qu'à cause de lui, vous étiez pénalisés. Et aujourd'hui, voilà que je vous vole vos carrières, vos vies… _avoua Tetsu sans oser le regarder.

_Donc ce gars n'y est pour rien ? Ce n'est pas du tout sa faute si Hyde est… Et si toi tu en es là ? Je veux bien que tu culpabilises, mais pas que tu deviennes con ! _lâcha Ken avec force, irrité qu'il était.

_Ken…_

_Tu veux m'entendre le dire ? Très bien, alors écoute bien, _asséna-t-il en se penchant en avant, le regard persuasif._ Je veux que tu sortes. J'ai besoin que tu sortes. Il y a de meilleures raisons pour te décider à parler autrement aux flics, mais moi je veux que tu sortes de là. _

_Ken…_

_Non, attends. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mon plus vieux copain est derrière les barreaux et Hyde est un légume. Sakura… tu le verrais, il est admirable. Mais il finira par craquer lui aussi. Si tu étais notre leader, ce n'était pas pour rien. C'est toi qui sais toujours quoi faire ! Ne te fais aucune illusion : tu finiras par sortir ! Mais j'aimerais que ce soit parce que toi tu le veuilles, plutôt que ce soit la justice qui le décide d'abord. Je veux que tu te battes ! Le Tetsu qui abandonne, qui se complait dans son malheur, je ne veux pas le connaitre, je ne l'aime pas !_

_« Ken est de retour »,_ aurait pu dire Yukki s'il avait été présent à ce moment là. Lassé de se morfondre et de subir les évènements comme une fatalité, Ken voulait enfin agir. Et il ne savait pas le faire en douceur. En plus, il voyait à son regard, que Tetsu entendait ce qu'il disait et que ça avait un impact certain sur lui. Et puis Ken n'était pas le genre d'hommes à se poser en victime, mais il connaissait Tetsu par cœur : il détestait gêner les autres et être source d'inquiétude. Si Ken lui démontrait que par sa faute, il perdait sa combattivité, que parce qu'il se butait en refusant de se défendre, Ken souffrait et n'en pouvait plus, alors Tetsu ne resterait pas de marbre. Il réagirait forcément. Ken en était sûr, parce qu'il savait comment il fonctionnait, et il misait tout là-dessus.

_Je…_

_Je sais que tu souffres… _le coupa Ken, persuadé qu'il gagnait du terrain. _Je sais bien. Mais on souffre aussi. Je ne te dis pas que dehors la vie est belle, loin de là ! C'est pas drôle tous les jours. Mais si tu étais avec nous, j'aurais le courage de regarder Hyde en face et j'aurais un vrai espoir de guérison. Je ne m'en ferais plus pour toi, surtout ! Tu veux que je me mette à genoux, tu veux que je te supplie ? Je le ferai ! Je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi et bats-toi un peu ! _

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… _murmura Tetsu, impressionné par ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

_Ça c'est parce que mon meilleur ami n'a jamais été en taule avec l'envie d'y rester, andouille !_

_Là je te retrouve, _fit Tetsu avec un mince sourire qu'il ne put retenir.

_C'est terminé, _vint leur annoncer un garde.

_Je reviendrai._

_Ken ?_

_Oui ?_

_Tu… Tu reviendras demain ? _demanda Tetsu, hésitant.

_Euh… Ben oui, si tu veux, bien sûr._

_Alors je vais… y réfléchir._

_Tu… T'es sérieux là ?_

C'était bien entendu le but tant convoité, que Ken avait enfin atteint ! Mais il n'y croyait pas pour autant. Bien sûr il devait garder en tête que Tetsu avait juste dit vouloir y penser, rien d'autres… Mais jusque là, les assauts de Ken ou des autres n'entraînaient qu'un refus catégorique chez lui ou un changement de sujet. Il ne leur laissait aucun espoir, sauf ces derniers jours, où il semblait plus touché par leurs propos, particulièrement ceux de Ken… Alors qu'il se leva pour suivre le garde, Tetsu évitait soigneusement le regard de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner pour son geste, ni même à envisager une quelconque vie normale désormais, pas après avoir vécu tout cela… Mais cela ne s'expliquait pas : ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait fait son chemin, qu'il le veuille ou non. Une partie de lui, celle qui aimait ses amis et voulait être avec eux, celle qui ne cessait de penser à Hyde, savait que c'était vrai. L'autre bien sûr, pensait mériter sa punition et ne voulait plus souffrir en s'exposant… Mais à ce moment là, elle ne se faisait plus entendre. D'une voix basse, hésitante, il expliqua à un Ken qui n'osait encore y croire :

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à réfléchir… Je ne sais pas quoi faire mais ce que je sais, c'est que mon choix te fait du mal… Et que je voudrai pouvoir te consoler. Mais si c'est moi le problème… Et je sais aussi que je voudrais être avec vous, tenter d'être utile…_

_Oh Tetsu, si tu savais…_

_N'espères rien. Je porte un poids qui ne s'effacera jamais. Et sortir me confronterait à beaucoup de choses que je ne veux pas voir… Alors… Mais je vais y penser… C'est promis._

_Entendu ! _s'écria Ken, ne pouvant masquer son enthousiasme. _Et Tetsu…_

_Oui, quoi ?_

_Ce sera dur, tu vas avoir mal… Mais ta place est avec nous, vers Hyde. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour le retrouver, c'est maintenant qu'il a besoin de toi près de lui. Je ne dis pas que ça le guérira, on n'est pas dans un film, mais… C'est là que tu dpois être. Si tu tiens réellement à lui comem tu le prétends, alors tu n'as pas le droit de te séparer volontairement de lui, même si tu as peur de le voir dans cet état. Si tu l'aimes, c'est malgré son état. C'est comme aç quej e vois les choses et d'ailleurs… Ca s'applique aussi pour moi. _


	25. Chapitre 24

**Je vais encore me répéter, mais vraiment je le pense alors je le dis : merci pour vos reviews, toutes (y a pas de 'tous', j'imagine :D) ! Si vous saviez combien ça me fait plaisir de les lire, d'y répondre le cas échéant, de les attendre aussi… Ca me motive beaucoup à écrire la suite le plus vite possible ! Merci à vous, donc, les fidèles de chaque chapitre et même de chaque fic, et les plus occasionnelles ! :)**

**Et aussi, j'ai mal calculé mon coup (comme toujours finalement). Je pensais que finir la fic prendrait moins de chapitres, mais même en les faisant plus long, il en reste à raconter comme vous avez dû le voir :D. Enfin si vous suivez c'est qu'en principe ça vous plait, donc que ça ne vous pose pas de problème je suppose XD.**

**Chapitre 24**

De jours en jours, Hyde faisait d'énormes progrès. Totalement en confiance avec ces trois personnes constamment présentes pour lui, il acceptait désormais de sortir se promener sans difficultés… Il communiquait plus facilement aussi, à sa manière, puisqu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Mais il dessinait, manifestait une attention lorsque l'on parlait, savait se faire comprendre… Il avait l'air plus serein aussi. En fait, par certains côtés, il ressemblait un petit peu au Hyde que Sakura avait rencontré pour la première fois, il y avait des années de cela. Son attitude calme, timide, très observatrice mais sans décrocher un mot toutefois, lui rappelait beaucoup cette lointaine époque. Bien sûr cela n'avait rien de comparable dans l'idée ni dans les raisons qui faisaient que Hyde était ainsi, mais il y avait cette petite corrélation. Ce côté un brin sauvage qui avait longtemps été un trait marquant du petit chanteur. Et quelque part, cela rassurait Sakura. Il semblait qu'il le retrouvait, même si l'on était encore loin du compte. Mais cette impression était réconfortante, quelque part.

Parfois, Yukki qui aimait voir plus loin et tout prendre en compte même le plus difficile, se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, que Hyde soit ainsi. Bien sûr sa voix leur manquait, son rire, sa vivacité, sa personnalité même… Mais Yukki savait que lorsque Hyde serait à nouveau tout à fait lui-même, conscient de tout… Cela allait être terrible. Comment supporterait-il de si affreux souvenirs ? En imaginant le traumatisme qu'il allait subir quand ce jour arriverait, Yukki se disait parfois que là, maintenant, Hyde était sûrement beaucoup plus heureux, ignorant de tout. Mais il ne le disait pas, par crainte qu'on ne comprenne pas son point de vue, qui pourtant était tout à fait censé.

* * *

Le miracle, le premier, avait eu lieu un jour en apparence parti pour être comme les autres. Mais seulement en apparence. Quelques jours après les premiers assauts de Ken en effet –et celui-ci en remettait une couche à chaque fois-, au moment où il disait au revoir à Tetsu après l'une de ses visites à son vieil ami, l'ancien leader l'avait retenu et fixé longuement, avant de finir par dire simplement _« appelles mon avocat »_. Médusé, croyant avoir mal compris peut-être, Ken n'avait réagi qu'en voyant le regard de Tetsu se faire décidé. Tetsu avait décidé de se battre. Parce que même si cela allait être dur, même s'il avait du mal à se pardonner le fait de justement n'avoir aucun regret malgré tout cela, il avait fini par comprendre : agir ainsi ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à retarder l'inévitable. Il ne serait jamais condamné, du moins pas fortement, pour cet acte… Et en le niant, en restant ici, il souffrait et faisait souffrir ses amis. Et surtout, comme l'avait dit Ken, il fuyait. Il arrêtait le combat, alors que ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si plus rien ne l'attendait, et cela il avait fini par l'intégrer. Dehors il y aurait Ken, Sakura, Yukki… et Hyde. Soit au moins quatre excellentes raisons de se battre. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait considérer.

Il était donc revenu sur ses déclarations, invoquant la légitime défense, disant que c'était sa vie et celle de Hyde qui étaient alors menacées, que Hyde, assommé, ne pouvait se défendre… L'avocat n'attendait évidemment que ce feu vert pour y aller franchement : entre la corpulence de l'homme, l'arme, les traces de lutte, tous les faits qui appuyaient le récit de Tetsu sans parler bien sûr de l'enlèvement, de la séquestration et de la torture, l'état de Hyde étant à lui seul une preuve… Cette affaire aurait tellement pu être gagnée d'avance, si Tetsu n'avait pas tenu un discours coupable durant tout ce temps… Mais misant sur l'état de choc et les remords, l'avocat entendait bien minimiser la peine de Tetsu à sa plus simple expression et balayer ces jours de déni d'un revers de la main. Si tout cela n'était pas des circonstances atténuantes en or massif, alors il ne comprenait plus rien à son métier. Tetsu ne sortirait peut-être pas demain, mais il sortirait vite.

Inutile de dire que ce revirement fut salvateur pour Tetsu lui-même, qui retrouva de sa consistance et de son caractère habituel, ainsi que pour le trio, gonflé à bloc désormais. Si leur leader retrouvait l'envie de gagner, alors comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, ils allaient le suivre sans demander leur reste. Ils n'en demandaient pas plus, bien conscients que légitime défense ou pas, il allait falloir tout de même qu'il paye pour son geste, donc il ne serait pas avec eux en un claquement de doigts. Mais ils avaient une certitude désormais : celle qu'il allait revenir, et parce qu'il le voulait. C'était le principal. Pour la première fois, de véritables sourires s'échangèrent entre eux lorsque la nouvelle fut connue de tous. S'il fallait attendre un peu pour cela, alors ils avaient tout leur temps, maintenant qu'ils le savaient décidé. Il fallait justement slalomer entre les journalistes, que cette nouvelle passionnait, donnant un souffle nouveau à une affaire sordide…

On dit que la route tourne. Bien sûr, Yukki et ses camarades la croyaient rouillée, puisque pour eux, rien que de la pluie depuis des mois, et pas de beau temps. Pourtant désormais, la roue semblait effectivement de nouveau en marche, tournant enfin en leur faveur. Et deux jours après, alors que chacun attendait le fameux jugement leur donnant une date de sortie pour Tetsu, le second miracle eut lieu, toujours au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Ce jour là en effet, Yukki et Ken avaient décidé de rendre visite à Hyde en début d'après-midi. C'était toujours le moment le plus calme à l'hôpital, donc ils préféraient venir à ce moment là lorsque c'était possible. Et dans le couloir à quelques pas de la porte de la chambre de leur ami, ils tombèrent sur Sakura, qui les devançait à peine. Ken s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas le savoir déjà arrivé :

_Tiens ? Tu arrives seulement ?_

_Oui, je voyais Keiko-chan en début de journée…_

_Tiens donc ? Ca marche entre vous, on dirait, _remarqua l'ex guitariste, non sans un sourire en coin.

_Alerte, Ken est de retour ! _paniqua faussement Sakura, en réalité ravi de retrouver les allusions de son ami.

_Quoi, tu joues le bourreau des cœurs et après tu viens te plaindre ? Mais elle n'avait pas un copain, au fait ?_

_Ils se sont séparés il y a quelques jours…_

_Tu parles d'un hasard !_ gloussa Ken.

_Arrête, voyons. Il a trouvé un meilleur job dans le sud, c'est tout._

_N'empêche…_

_N'empêche rien… Hé !_

_Ken !_

Pourtant pas maladroit du tout normalement, Ken en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, s'était emmêlé les pinceaux dans Dieu sait quoi, et il avait fini à moitié étalé dans la chambre. Il s'était accroché de justesse à la poignée de porte pour rétablir son équilibre, évitant ainsi la gamelle qui se présentait à lui… Sakura avait par ailleurs esquissé un geste du bras pour le retenir, mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Riant de sa maladresse, Ken se redressa, ayant eu au final plus de peur que de mal :

_Je vais bien, ça m'apprendra à faire mes lacets à la va-vite le matin… Mais… qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme… Vous me faites peur !_ fit-il en voyant ses deux amis pâles et stupéfaits tout à coup.

_Ken… Regarde…_

_Quoi ? Salut Hyde ! Et ben c'est Hyde_… constata négligemment le bassiste, voyant qu'à part leur ami, derrière lui il n'y avait rien à voir.

_Il a parlé_, lâcha Yukki, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette assise dans le lit.

_De quoi ? Quand ?_

_A l'instant. Il… a dit « Ken ». Quand tu es tombé, ça a dû le surprendre et… _

_C'est pas toi qui a crié ?_ demanda alors Ken, déglutissant avec peine.

_Mais non !_

_Ni toi ?_

_Non, c'est lui, je l'ai vu,_ répondit Sakura en désignant Hyde.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?..._ murmura Ken, n'osant se retourner à nouveau.

Si Yukki avait été seul, il en aurait sûrement douté. Pensez donc ! Mais Sakura aussi l'avait vu, ce que Ken, occupé à sa chute n'avait pas relevé : Hyde avait appelé le guitariste, lorsque celui-ci avait perdu l'équilibre. Juste son prénom et puis plus rien après, mais il l'avait dit. Le premier mot, qui ne soit pas un cri, prononcé depuis son retour de captivité… Ils le fixèrent tellement que Hyde baissa la tête, embarrassé et sans doute, ne comprenant pas vraiment le pourquoi de leur attitude. Il ignorait totalement la joie qu'il venait de leur faire à cet instant, qui était telle qu'elle les cloua sur place tous les trois durant un long moment. Le premier à réagir, des siècles après, fut Sakura, qui se rua au pied du lit et s'accroupit devant lui, en parlant doucement :

_Hyde ? Tu as appelé Ken, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qui est Ken ? Tu sais qui on est ?_

_Pinces-moi, je rêve,_ souffla ledit Ken à un Yukki qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène.

_Chut ! Laisse-le faire !_

_Yukki… _fit simplement Hyde en regardant ensuite l'intéressé.

_Bordel… Et… Et moi ?_

_Sakura-chan._

_On respire, on se calme, on se contient… Pas de panique_, souffla Sakura en se massant les tempes.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça, il est tout à fait calme_ ? fit Yukki.

_C'est à moi que je parle. Hyde… Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ce que tu veux._

_Tu… tu t'es occupé de moi. Et vous… vous étiez là aussi. _

La voix de Hyde était rauque, un peu comme celle que l'on a au matin lorsque l'on a trop fumé la veille au soir. Mais il parlait. Quelque part et au vu de ses récents progrès et du fait que les médecins assuraient que son état était temporaire -même s'ils ne donnaient pas d'échéance quant à sa guérison-, cela n'aurait pas dû tant surprendre, qu'il parle à nouveau. Mais comment le prendre calmement ? Quand on a vécu des semaines d'angoisse, à se demander si simplement il était mort ou vivant et si oui, dans quel état… Quand le retrouver ne donne qu'un maigre soulagement puisqu'on lui a pris jusqu'à sa voix et sa personnalité… Quand la seule personne qui peut-être pourrait lui faire du bien, se refusait à bouger… Et qu'en l'espace de deux jours, d'excellentes choses arrivent… Comment le pendre avec calme et dignité ? Impossible. C'était bien parce que Hyde avait l'air complètement perdu, ignorant ce qui se passait, qu'ils se retinrent de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étreindre avec force. Sakura en avait les yeux brillant et bon sang, il n'avait jamais pleuré d'émotion en 40 ans, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui, non ? Quant à Ken, par réflexe il s'était accroché au bras de Yukki, une façon d'être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Restait à savoir ce qui lui était revenu au juste, puisque s'il parlait et les reconnaissait indubitablement, il semblait toutefois assez… détaché et perdu. Sakura se reprit, mais sa voix était tremblante et son émotion palpable, lorsqu'il lui demanda :

_Tu sais qui nous sommes ?_

_Bien sûr. Tu es bizarre… _répondit Hyde, la bouche sèche.

_Tu sais vraiment-vraiment ? Et toi, qui tu es ?_

_Mais Sakura…_

_Réponds._

_Ben Hyde._

Hyde avait répondu sur le ton de l'évidence même, c'était presque s'il ne se demandait si Sakura n'était pas devenu dingue. Ses questions étaient quand même très bizarres… Evidemment qu'il savait qui ils étaient ! Evidemment qu'il savait tout ça, voyons. C'était juste… Hyde se sentait… comme dans du coton. Il voyait des images, des faits, mais il se sentait complètement extérieur à tout. C'était comme s'il avait passé des semaines à survoler la pièce, observant ce qui s'y passait, les gens qui s'y trouvaient, lui y compris. Par exemple, il se revoyait bien en compagnie de Sakura et des autres, oui, mais il ignorait pourquoi, et les détails. Il ignorait combien de temps cela avait duré… C'était plus des flashs et un ressenti que des choses nettes et définies. Tout était tellement confus… Une cuite ne lui avait jamais fait un tel effet. Mais Sakura finit par se ressaisir, écrasant une larme –la fourbe !- vite et bien, avant de poursuivre, n'osant y croire :

_Tu es né quand ?_

_Le 29 janvier 1969, mais tu le sais bien ! Ou plutôt non, tu ne t'en souviens jamais, _fit Hyde avec un petit sourire.

_Depuis quand tu te souviens de tout ? _demanda Sakura, fébrile et souriant lui-aussi à ce faux reproche maintes fois entendu.

_Eh bien j'étais là à écouter la musique et je me suis senti mal… La tête m'a tournée… J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, c'est bizarre… Et quand vous êtes rentrés… _

_Mon Dieu… Ca fait tellement longtemps…_

_Sakura, 'me touches pas !_

Trop bouleversé, Sakura avait voulu l'étreindre, n'y tenant plus. Mais à peine avait-il passé ses bras autour de ses épaules que Hyde l'avait repoussé avec force, les yeux exorbités et lui criant dessus. Hyde était même surpris par son propre geste, si extrême. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait cela ? Ce n'était pas qu'il soit spécialement tactile, mais enfin c'était Sakura ! Ce dernier, confus, s'excusa aussitôt :

_Pardon !_

_Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai… J'ai pas supporté, c'est bizarre. Désolé._

_Non, c'est moi qui…_

_J'ai comme un doute, moi, _fit enfin Ken en s'avançant._ Hyde… Pardon de te demander ça, mais… Tu te souviens de… ce qui t'est arrivé ? _demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres, ayant peur de ce qui suivrait.

_Non, tout est flou… _

_De quoi te rappelles-tu en dernier ?_

_Hmm… je dînais avec Mao et des amis… Oui c'est ça ! On dînait dans ce petit restaurant qu'il voulait me faire découvrir et… J'ai eu un accident de voiture, c'est ça ? J'ai une cicatrice là, _fit-il en montrant son arcade, _et si je suis là… J'ai dû avoir un accident, non ?_

_Oh merde…_

Yukki en était stupéfait. Alors ça… Ca faisait beaucoup à enregistrer en quelques minutes, quand même… Mais quoi de plus logique, finalement ? Son passé n'avait pas été atteint, seul le choc demeurait absent de sa mémoire. C'était souvent ainsi après tout : un choc violent a souvent ce genre de conséquences, dans l'immédiat… En un sens c'était mieux que ce que Yukki avait imaginé, à savoir un traumatisme violent qui génèrerait une fameuse crise qu'il ne se voyait pas comment gérer… Seulement encore une fois, Yukki voyait plus loin dans le temps. Et ça ne valait pas mieux, au final. C'était comme attendre qu'une bombe explose, sauf que l'on n'a pas le minuteur sous les yeux.

_Pourquoi « oh merde » ? _lui chuchota Ken. _Génial, oui ! Il se souvient de tout ce qu'il faut et il a oublié le pire, c'est super ! _

_Mais non, crétin, _murmura Yukki._ La mémoire lui reviendra pour ça aussi, tu peux compter là-dessus. C'est juste que c'est un tel choc… Quand ça va revenir, il va…_

_Vous êtes si bizarres, vous me faites peur… _fit Hyde, mal à l'aise devant leur comportement.

_Te souviens-tu de ces derniers jours ? _lui demanda doucement Sakura, veillant à rester à bonne distance.

_J'ai l'impression… de vous voir ici, avec moi… à veiller sur moi… Surtout toi. Mais c'est flou… Je devais être en état de choc… _

_Oui… _répondit prudemment l'ancien batteur.

_Sérieusement, que se passe-t-il ? Je… Oh mon Dieu ! _s'écria soudainement Hyde, les figeant sur place.

_Quoi ? _fit Ken, se préparant au pire.

_Tet-chan, où est Tet-chan ? _réalisa Hyde en regardant autour de lui. _C'est ça que vous me cachez ? On a eu un accident ensemble, c'est ça ? Il est blessé ? Il…_

_On se calme, on se calme ! _s'écria Yukki, le plus apte à répondre alors. _Tetsu va bien, il est en un seul morceau._

_Tu me le promets ? _

_Je te jure qu'il n'est… pas blessé._

Ainsi Yukki ne mentait pas. Sakura et Ken échangèrent un regard voulant sûrement dire _« heureusement qu'il était là ! »,_ car eux n'auraient pas eu la présence d'esprit de répondre avec autant de calme et aussi vite. Ils avaient tous cru que la mémoire était entièrement revenu à leur ami et aucun n'était préparé à gérer ça. Ils s'attendaient aux cris, aux larmes, à quelque chose de terrifiant lorsque Hyde se souviendrait de ce qu'il a enduré… Et ce fut là que Ken comprit ce que Yukki voulait dire. Tout cela n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter après. Il n'en était heureusement rien, la réaction de Hyde étant liée à l'absence en ces lieux du bassiste. Et c'était normal : Hyde se trouvait à l'hôpital, entouré par trois visages aussi mystérieux qu'inquiets… et il n'y avait pas Tetsu. En le voyant absent, Hyde avait eu cette étrange impression que sa présence ici n'était pas étrangère à son leader… Il avait alors craint qu'il ne soit dans une autre chambre lui-aussi, du même coup. Mais Yukki assurait que Tetsu allait bien, alors il le croyait. Mais s'il n'était pas blessé et qu'il n'était pas là –et d'ailleurs, Hyde ne se souvenait pas de lui ces derniers jours, au contraire des trois autres-… Alors où était-il maintenant ? C'était bizarre, cette inquiétude inexplicable qu'il ressentait tout à coup…

_Ouf. Alors où est-il ?_

_Eh bien il a dû… s'absenter._

_Oh… D'accord…_

_Toi tu te reposes, tout ça est fatiguant… Moi je vais chercher un médecin, qu'on s'assure que tout aille bien._

Le confiant à Ken, Yukki sortit avec Sakura dans le but de trouver un médecin à prévenir, et aussi… De reprendre ses esprits. Il en avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Tout ça était tellement ironique qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou le craindre. Hyde avait retrouvé ce qui faisait qu'il était lui, mais combien de temps se passerait avant que la totalité des évènements ne lui reviennent ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Plus ? Pas « jamais ». Ca, Yukki n'y croyait pas du tout. Alors il était plus qu'heureux de ce qui venait de se produire, mais il ne pouvait qu'appréhender la suite. Ils allèrent donc prendre un café après avoir prévenu un médecin qui s'empressa d'aller examiner Hyde, et de longues minutes après, Yukki demanda à son complice :

_T'en penses quoi ?_

_C'est… Tu as été brillant, _répondit sincèrement Sakura, estomaqué par son cran un peu plus tôt.

_Que voulais-tu dire d'autre ? « Il est en taule parce qu'il a tué quelqu'un pour te sauver la vie. Mais rendors-toi, ça va bien se passer » ? Non, il faut trouver une bonne raison. Il sait bien que Tetsu viendrait le voir s'il le pouvait. Et même s'il a oublié ce que Tetsu a fait pour lui et sa déclaration, on sait toi et moi que Hyde a toujours inconsciemment ressenti la même chose à son égard. Cette perte de mémoire n'enlève pas ce qu'il ressent, ça le ramène juste au point où il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il va demander après lui jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une vraie réponse, _lâcha Yukki, sûr de lui.

Car au bout du compte, Tetsu, qui n'avait plus rien à cacher ni de quoi avoir honte vue sa situation peu enviable, avait tout raconté au fur et à mesure des visites. Combien il l'aimait, combien il avait souffert de le retrouver dans de telles conditions, comment il le lui avait avoué sans obtenir de réaction… Mais quand la vidéo de l'intervention télévisée de Tetsu avait été trouvée dans la pièce, quand on faisait le lien avec la présence de Tetsu, pourquoi il avait été enlevé aussi… On pouvait sans peine deviner que c'était pour faire souffrir Hyde. Et si ça le faisait souffrir, alors c'était bien pour une raison. Voilà ce que Yukki avait déduit de toutes ces nuits sans sommeil à se repasser les détails de cette affaire… Bien sûr que c'était réciproque, il fallait vraiment avoir des œillères pour ne pas le voir… Seulement oubliant tout de sa captivité, Hyde avait forcément oublié cet aveu qu'il s'était fait. Seul subsistait le sentiment, enfoui en lui. Par conséquent il avait raison : son inquiétude pour un Tetsu absent augmenterait d'heures en heures, exactement comme celle de Tetsu, quand Hyde n'était jamais venu ce jour là…

_On aurait dû dire qu'il était blessé… _soupira Sakura.

_Pour qu'il s'inquiète et veuille le voir ? On aurait eu l'air fin. Non crois-moi, on n'a qu'à dire qu'il… Qu'il n'a pas pu faire autrement, qu'il a des rendez-vous dans le sud pour des concerts à venir et…_

_Mais Yukki… _fit Sakura avec tristesse et prudence pour ne pas le heurter. _Les concerts… Tout ça, c'est…_

_Il ne sait pas que tout est foutu. Que nous n'existons plus. Et il n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant, _décida Yukki amèrement._ Non Sakura crois-moi, c'est maintenant que le vrai challenge commence. Avant c'était dur pour nous, mais concrètement on gérait. Là à tout moment ça peut péter et c'est pour lui que ça va être insupportable… 'faut qu'on soit prêts, _expliqua-t-il, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

_Je suis malgré tout tellement heureux de le voir… _ne put s'empêcher de constater Sakura en souriant, ne voulant pas penser à autre chose,_ nous regarder à nouveau comme ça. Nous parler…_

_Moi aussi. Et Ken n'en revient toujours pas… _s'amusa presque Yukki. _Quand je pense que Tetsu m'a soutenu que…_

_Que quoi ? Qu'allais-tu dire ?_

_Ben tu risques de le prendre mal…_

_Mais non, pourquoi ? _s'étonna le brun.

_Quand… je suis arrivé dans le groupe après toi… J'ai un peu discuté de… ton départ…_

_Je vois._

_Tetsu disait toujours que le plus changé après tout ça était Hyde._

_C'était vrai. Il a beaucoup évolué durant cette période, _acquiesça Sakura, l'air toujours coupable lorsqu'il repensait à cette époque.

_Oui. Il disait aussi qu'il était le plus coriace de nous tous. Honnêtement sur le moment, ça m'a plutôt fait rire. Et en fait…_

_Et en fait, il avait raison._

_Je ne suis pas persuadé que si ça avait été moi, j'aurais eu assez de volonté pour reprendre le dessus. J'aurais voulu rester dans ce cocon, sans rien savoir. Mais lui il a dû tellement chercher à retrouver… _expliqua Yukki pensivement.

_Yukki, y a une hypothèse qu'à aucun moment on a cherché à voir._

_Laquelle ?_

_Et s'il était assez fort pour l'encaisser ? _tenta Sakura, hésitant toutefois. _Si quand il se souviendra, il souffrira bien sûr, mais il pourra le surmonter ?_

_Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis, là ?_

_Ecoute il est plus fort que ce que tu croyais. Pourquoi pour ça aussi, ça ne pourrait pas être vrai ?_

_Parce que Sakura, _répondit gravement Yukki, _je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ressent quelqu'un emprisonné dans quelques mètres carrés, battu, violé et probablement torturé psychologiquement aussi. Les marques qu'il avait au cou, tu sais ce que nous ont dit les flics ? Il a tenté de…_

_Arrête ! Je refuse d'entendre ça ! _s'écria-t-il.

_Pourtant c'est la vérité Sakura… Il a tenté d'en finir. Tu réalises ?_

Yukki n'était pas sadique et bien qu'il soit en train de dire toutes ces choses, on pouvait lire sur son visage que ça lui faisait autant de peine qu'à Sakura. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise, à la fin. Que celui d'eux tous qui était le plus énergique, qui aimait le plus la vie, à un moment donné en avait tant supporté qu'il avait voulu y renoncer, au mépris de ses convictions. Le rapport de la police mentionnait ce fait et aucun d'eux n'avait souhaité en parler jusqu'ici. Mais il fallait le dire. Car on ignore ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'un homme à bout, qui a vécu l'insupportable. Peut-être y avait-il une infime chance pour que Sakura ait raison… Mais honnêtement Yukki voyait mal comment Hyde pourrait surmonter cela. Il ne fallait pas trop compter là-dessus, ni le prendre à la légère… La voix faible, Sakura osa enfin demander ce qu'il n'osait envisager :

_Tu crois qu'il… pourrait recommencer ?_

_Je suis comme toi : cette idée me fait atrocement mal… mais moi à la minute où il se rappellera, je veux quelqu'un en permanence avec lui, _affirma-t-il.

_J'avais pas réalisé…_

_Je suis sûrement en dessous de la vérité aussi. Y a des choses qu'on ne sait pas en plus, dans ce que ce malade a pu dire ou faire. Tu réalises que ce coup sur la tête ne l'aurait peut-être pas transformé en légume s'il n'était pas traumatisé avant ? C'est beaucoup plus important que ce qu'on peut deviner… _

_Est-ce qu'on est sûrs d'avoir les meilleurs médecins ? _demanda vivement Sakura.

_J'en sais rien, moi ils me semblent bien. Le personnel est cool, attentionné… tu crois qu'on peut trouver mieux ?_

_J'en sais rien, je ne veux rien laisser au hasard sur les choses sur lesquelles on peut agir. Le meilleur avocat, les meilleurs médecins… rien à foutre si je finis sur la paille !_

_Ça va aller Sakura, on est loin d'être pauvres, tous. _

_Désolé, mais peu importe comment je vois les choses… _fit Sakura, convaincu._ Moi je vois ce qui vient de se passer comme un progrès._

_C'en est un. Y a pas de doute._

Etrange sentiment que celui d'être intensément soulagé, et en même temps d'appréhender la suite. C'était comme se réjouir d'avoir franchi une étape difficile, mais avoir du mal à voir comment passer la suivante… Mais Sakura avait raison sur tout : c'était encourageant quand même… Et quant à agir sur ce qui était à leur portée, Yukki ne pouvait que le rejoindre. Enfin de ce côté-là, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de plus. Ils regagnèrent donc la chambre, dans laquelle un médecin achevait de le consulter.

_Alors, docteur ?_

_Et bien il est en pleine forme, malgré une tension un peu élevée… tout suit son cours, c'est encourageant._

_Je me sens bien. Je peux sortir ? _demanda Hyde.

_Non ! _s'écria Sakura, à la surprise de tous.

_Je préférerai vous garder encore quelques temps… Juste pour m'assurer que vous êtes stable._

_Bon. D'accord, _céda Hyde à contrecoeur.

_Mais vous devriez dormir. Tout cela vous a fatigué, non ?_

_Oui… D'accord… Vous reviendrez ? _demanda l'ex chanteur à ses amis.

_Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui. A demain ! _s'enthousiasma Ken. _Demain on aura du temps, on discutera plus._

_Ok… Merci… De vous être occupé de moi._

_Tu plaisantes, c'est normal._

Hyde était effectivement fatigué, cela se voyait… Quelque part Ken n'était pas enthousiasmé à l'idée de partir alors qu'il y avait enfin moyen de parler avec lui, c'était comme le laisser au moment où il ne fallait pas. Mais Ken avait raison néanmoins : dès demain, ils pourraient enfin parler. Ils sortirent avec le médecin, encore choqué par cette avancée dans l'état du malade.

_J'ai encore du mal à le croire… _souffla Ken. _Hier on parlait à un mur et aujourd'hui, c'est lui en chair et en os._

_Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore._

_Pourquoi tu as protesté si violemment quand il a parlé de sortir ? _demanda Yukki à Sakura, sa réaction l'ayant surpris.

_Réfléchis deux secondes, Yukki. Dehors cette affaire est sur toutes les lèvres, surtout avec le jugement de Tetsu qui arrive. Il va fatalement tomber sur un journal ou la télé… tu crois que c'est le meilleur moyen pour lui de découvrir ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Je n'y songeais pas… _s'aperçut Yukki. _C'est pourtant vrai. Il faudra être prudent._


	26. Chapitre 25

**Bon j'ai un gros souci : je connais mal le droit japonais et j'ai cherché ce qu'on disait de la légitime défense là-bas… Selon le code pénal, ils misent pas mal sur les circonstances atténuantes, le contexte. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'affaires qui me donneraient une idée sur les peines encourues… Je peux me calquer sur la France, m'enfin c'est sans doute pas pareil… Du coup je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… Alors si parmi vous quelqu'un a une vague idée, merci de m'en faire part. J'ai la mienne, mais je doute qu'elle soit juste.**

**Chapitre 25**

_Tetsu ?_

_Je suis désolé, je…_

Une chose était sûre et certaine : cette affaire les avait changés à jamais. Pas seulement dans ses répercussions pour leurs carrières ou leurs vies, mais aussi dans leur personnalité même. Ainsi par exemple, étaient-ils tous devenus beaucoup plus émotifs. Quoi de plus normal, vues les circonstances ? Pourtant à part Ken, le plus expansif d'eux tous, ils n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser aller facilement, dans un sens ou dans l'autre… Mais là, la situation était tout sauf normale. Aussi lorsque le lendemain, Ken annonça à Tetsu que ça y était enfin : Hyde avait récupéré une partie –la plus importante- de sa mémoire… L'ancien leader ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il en avait pleuré de joie, sans pouvoir se retenir. Les bonnes nouvelles n'affluaient pas, de là où il était. Et celle-là seule, il la guettait désespérément. Ken avait dû se répéter trois fois avant qu'il comprenne. Mais c'était tellement bon à entendre, tellement réconfortant, de savoir que la photo qu'il avait, où Hyde avait un regard vide, était le signe d'une période révolue. Il eut un vrai sourire, tandis que Ken se gratta la tête, ennuyé. Alors ça, il n'avait pas voulu le faire pleurer, loin de là !

_C'est pas grave… Je ne peux pas te tendre un mouchoir de là d'où je suis, mais le cœur y est._

_Y a que toi pour me faire rire et pleurer en même temps ! _s'exclama Tetsu en riant à travers ses larmes.

_Et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis fier._

Oh ça oui. Il n'avait plus entendu Tetsu rire depuis… Bien avant que cette histoire ne commence, et cela commençait à dater. Tetsu avait le rire facile en plus, alors on l'entendait souvent auparavant. Mais depuis tellement de semaines, plus rien. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire, en même temps. Mais Ken n'aurait pas pensé que cela lui fasse autant plaisir, de le voir à nouveau… heureux. Sur le moment du moins, Tetsu l'était, grâce à cette nouvelle. Il attendit que son ami se reprenne, qu'il intègre la nouvelle et soit à nouveau réceptif, avant de poursuivre. Cependant ce fut Tetsu qui voulut confirmer, comme si c'était bon de le dire lui-même :

_Alors il est redevenu lui-même ?_

_Oui. Les infirmières qui le trouvaient adorable jusque là en auront vite marre, quand il demandera 50 fois par jour quand il pourra sortir, _plaisanta Ken.

_Mais il ne doit pas sortir, tant qu'il ne se rappelle pas de tout… _objecta-t-il gravement.

_Je sais. T'inquiètes pas, on s'en occupe._

_C'est donc lui, avant que tout ça n'arrive… Je donnerai cher pour le voir comme ça… _murmura pensivement Tetsu.

_Tu le verras. C'est demain que le jugement a lieu ?_

_Oui. Mon avocat est confiant, il espère que compte-tenu des semaines de prison que j'ai déjà fait, je pourrai m'en sortir assez bien…_

_Tu es capable de supporter encore cet endroit ? Tu sais que même si ça se passe bien, tu ne sortiras pas demain…_

_Je peux tout supporter maintenant, _affirma Tetsu calmement.

_Tant mieux. Il… Il te réclame, Tetsu, _ne put-il s'empêcher de dire._ Hier il se demandait où tu étais. On a dû improviser._

_C'est normal, vous êtes tous avec lui. Je devrais l'être aussi._

_Dès que ce sera possible, on te l'amènera._

_Non ! _s'écria Tetsu, subitement affolé. _Jure-moi que jamais tu ne l'amèneras ici ! Promets-le-moi !_

_Pas tant qu'il ne se souvient pas, c'est entendu, _répondit Ken sans comprendre, _mais…_

_Non, même après. Promets-le !_

_Mais pourquoi ?_

_Au mieux, _expliqua Tetsu, l'air sombre, _il culpabilisera car il pensera que c'est à cause de lui si j'en suis là… Je le connais. Au pire, il ne voudra jamais parler à un meurtrier…_

_Alors ça, c'est la plus raide que j'ai entendue, _souffla Ken, estomaqué._ Tu m'en sors des conneries depuis que tu es là, mais celle-ci… Sérieusement, tu crois qu'il refuserait de te voir ?_

_Je vais le décevoir…_

_Parce que tu as sauvé sa vie ?_

_Parce que j'en ai pris une._

_Et tu crois qu'il va le regretter ? Et même, tu es en train de me dire que tu ne le verras plus ?_

_Non… _hésita-t-il. _J'en sais rien Ken, je n'y ai pas pensé… Mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrai affronter son regard maintenant._

_Tu réalises qu'il pensera exactement la même chose ? Ah, même dans ces circonstances, vous restez tellement empotés tous les deux ! _s'exaspéra l'ex guitariste.

_La même chose ?_

_Je ne suis pas expert, mais à mon avis quand on a subi ce qu'il a subi, on doit se croire tellement minable qu'on n'ose plus se regarder en face. Si tu refuses de le voir, il va penser qu'il est devenu trop sale ou quelque chose comme ça._

_Mais non, pas du tout !_

_Alors à toi de prouver le contraire. _

_Je ne peux pas…_

_Tetsu, laisses de côté ce que tu te martèles toute la journée, au moins deux minutes ! Tu as peur et tu fais n'importe quoi ! Penses à lui deux secondes : si la personne qu'il aime se cache de lui, comment crois-tu qu'il va se sentir ? Il a besoin de toi, maintenant et encore plus quand tout lui reviendra. Alors à la seconde où tu sors d'ici, je te veux à son chevet immédiatement ! Et s'il se souvient de tout avant, il viendra ici. Si tu refuses de le voir… Alors tu me décevras énormément._

La patience, c'était Sakura qui l'avait pris, avec tout ceci. Pour Ken, c'était autre chose, mais pas cela. Et ça commençait à sacrément le gonfler, que Tetsu se persuade qu'il ne valait même pas la peine qu'on s'occupe de lui. Bon, il avait fait un fameux pas en acceptant de se défendre pour sortir, mais s'il continuait à avoir cette opinion de lui, la partie n'était pas gagnée. Bien sûr, Ken ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir après avoir commis un tel geste… Il en était bien conscient. Mais malgré cela, Ken pensait fermement que Tetsu n'était pas plus mauvais qu'avant. Ce qu'il avait fait, d'abord lui il était d'avis que ce type ne méritait rien de moins, et ensuite il savait que Tetsu l'avait fait pour se protéger et protéger Hyde. Jamais il n'aurait abattu froidement quelqu'un autrement, lui qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

Pour Ken, Tetsu n'avait pas changé. Il n'était pas moins appréciable qu'avant. En fait, et bien que la morale ne serait peut-être pas d'accord avec cela, il ne l'avait jamais autant admiré. Etre capable d'encaisser tout cela… Il n'y avait que Tetsu pour cela. Il avait les épaules plus larges que n'importe qui et si quand il s'agissait de lui, il pouvait être poussif, il ne comptait pas ses efforts dès lors qu'un autre était en cause. Et si cet autre était quelqu'un qu'il aimait, alors il pouvait tout endurer. Pour tout cela, Ken ne voyait pas comment ni pourquoi Hyde, peu importe comment il gérerait les choses quand le moment viendrait, refuserait de le voir. Au contraire, il sera terriblement triste pour lui et il voudra l'aider. Il ne verra pas Tetsu différemment, Ken en était convaincu. Et peut-être qu'en fait de patience, Ken avait hérité de la persuasion puisqu'une fois encore, ses paroles calmèrent Tetsu, qui y trouva un fond de vérité. En souriant malgré lui, il remarqua :

_Comment se fait-il que tu sois devenu si sage ?_

_J'assure l'intérim, pendant que notre chef est absent, _répondit Ken avec un clin d'œil.

_Tu crois qu'il me faudra combien de temps pour sortir ?_

_J'en sais rien, tu as des circonstances atténuantes plus que convaincantes… Si l'avocat parle bien, ça pourrait vraiment être court… Mais j'y connais rien. Le plus court sera le mieux, de toute façon._

* * *

A l'hôpital, c'était Yukki qui ce matin là, était venu tôt pour voir un Hyde parfaitement reposé. Passée la surprise de pouvoir discuter normalement avec lui –il fallait un certain temps pour s'y faire, quand même-, Yukki choisit de se comporter normalement. Le plus possible, du moins. Le traiter comme un malade ou avec trop de précautions ne ferait que le gêner. Mais pour cela, Sakura et Ken seraient sûrement meilleurs que lui côté décontraction. Cela dit Yukki s'en sortait bien jusque là, car fort heureusement Hyde devait être trop confus encore pour revenir sur Tetsu ou sur le groupe, ou tout autre sujet contrariant… Ils s'emparèrent chacun d'un écouteur du mp3 offert par Sakura et commença alors un jeu initié par l'ex batteur : qui avait composé quoi. Il faut dire que même lorsque tout allait bien, Hyde avait parfois du mal à se souvenir jusqu'aux paroles qu'il écrivait lui-même, alors Yukki gagnait haut la main et sans forcer…

_Et celle-là ?_

_Ben c'est de toi, _fit Hyde.

_Bien joué._

_Non mais attends, tu me testes encore là ? _s'aperçut-il, croyant que Yukki voulait encore voir s'il allait bien. _Ca ne veut rien dire, tu sais que j'ai une mémoire comme un panier percé, alors si je me trompe, j'aurais aussi bien pu me tromper avant aussi !_

_Je sais. J'ai plus le droit de me moquer ?_ fit Yukki, amusé par ce petit caractère qui était bel et bien revenu.

_Dis Yukki… _fit-il en coupant la musique. _Le prends pas mal du tout, hein… Mais…_

_Oui ?_

_Je trouve que tu as vieilli…_

_C'est agréable. _

_Non, pas comme ça. Et pas seulement toi. Vous avez tous l'air fatigué, mais aussi… marqué. Combien de temps s'est-il passé jusqu'à hier ? _demanda-t-il, hésitant.

_Plusieurs semaines._

_Vous avez dû vous inquiéter beaucoup pour avoir l'air comme ça… _comprit Hyde, culpabilisant un peu.

_Evidemment. Tu crois qu'on se fiche de toi ?_

_Non. Je réalise juste que vous êtes des amis formidables… Vous étiez là… au moins l'un de vous, tous les jours, je m'en souviens un peu. _

_Le choc t'a… eh bien disons que tu n'étais plus toi-même, _contourna-t-il,_ comme tu l'as deviné. _

_C'est comme si j'étais là, dans un coin de ma tête, coincé derrière une vitre… Je voyais tout, mais je n'arrivais pas à y prendre part…_

_Ca a dû être douloureux._

_Pas vraiment, non. Et j'ignore pourquoi, mais quand Ken a failli tomber, même si j'étais loin, par réflexe j'ai voulu le prévenir et… Ca a été le déclic._

_Je suis content._

_Vraiment ?_

_Bien sûr, voyons, _fit Yukki, surpris qu'il en doute.

_Déjà hier… et depuis que tu es arrivé, tu me regardes comme si… J'en sais trop rien… Comme si tu avais peur de moi. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

_Bien sûr que non, Hyde. Tu n'as rien fait de mal._

Il arrive un moment où même le plus brillant des acteurs et le plus solide des hommes, a aussi des moments où il craque. Pour Yukki, cela avait mis le temps. Il n'avait pas versé une larme quand il avait vu Hyde couvert de bleus, de sang séché, inconscient dans cette pièce lugubre… Ni quand il avait appris en détail ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait réconforté un Ken brisé sur le coup, parlé à un Sakura qui ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait sur le moment, tant il était choqué… Et par la suite, il s'était abruti dans le moindre détail de cette affaire, espérant comprendre l'incompréhensible… Il avait même réussi à parler aux journalistes avec dignité afin de leur dire ce qu'il pouvait et de leur demander un peu de calme. Yukki était tout à fait le genre de personnes à faire pas mal de choses en douce, l'air de rien, sans que personne ne se rende compte qu'au final, on lui devait beaucoup. Mais parce qu'on a beau être solide, on ne l'est jamais assez, il faut bien qu'à un moment l'on n'y arrive plus. Et là, il y avait Hyde, pas idiot, qui savait bien qu'on lui mentait et qui d'ici deux secondes le questionnerait… qui chercherait à savoir par tous les moyens… Et en effet, Yukki devait le regarder avec une telle peur que tout ne lui saute à la figure, que Hyde devait s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. L'ancien batteur savait que d'ici pas tard, il aurait du mal à trouver des réponses calmes et convaincantes, alors il espérait que quelqu'un vienne les rejoindre, afin de lui sauver la mise… Tout à coup, alors que Hyde continuait à le fixer, s'apprêtant à lui demander quelque chose, Yukki se sentit comme oppressé… Comme si sa vue se brouillait, que la fatigue l'assommait… Il avait peur de ne plus être capable de gérer tout cela. C'était trop stupide : pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit maintenant, et pas avant, où les choses étaient plus dures ? Il réagissait avec deux trains de retard et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais parfois, on n'attend que ça pour craquer, aussi. Que les choses aillent mieux. Quand la pression tombe tout d'un coup, il y a comme une sensation de vide qui nous laisse un peu bête, comme si on ne savait plus gérer les bonnes choses…

_Yukki, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Je vais bien maintenant, alors tu peux me dire quoi, _fit Hyde, qui avait tout retrouvé de sa persuasion.

_Hyde tu as entendu le médecin comme moi : tu dois te souvenir tout seul, _tenta-t-il, quittant sa chaise pour faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

_Mais si ça ne revient pas ?_

_Tu penses trop… _

_Mais Yukki… Ce n'est pas normal par exemple, que Tet-chan ne soit pas ici, si tu me dis qu'il va bien. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose…_

_Il va bien, je te le jure sur tout ce que tu veux. Sur Ken, tiens ! _tenta Yukki dans une tentative d'humour maladroite qui pourtant, fit sourire Hyde.

_Sympa. _

_Ecoute Hyde, tu as confiance en moi ?_

_Evidemment. A 100%._

_Alors ne me pose pas de questions. Tetsu va bien et s'il le pouvait, il viendrait te voir._

_Il ne __peut__ pas ? _comprit Hyde.

_Je veux dire… _s'interrompit-il en se mordant la lèvre._ Fais-moi confiance. Il doit régler quelque chose._

_Bon… _

_Quelque chose te préoccupe ?_

_Non…_

_Hyde. Je le vois bien._

_Mais… Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire._

_Ca restera entre nous, si c'est ça qui te fait peur._

_Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange avec Tetsu, _finit-il par dire, hésitant.

_Quoi donc ?_

_Eh bien quand vous êtes partis hier, je me suis endormi et j'ai fait un drôle de rêve…_

_Un rêve ? Du genre ?_

_Tetsu me parlait, mais… dans un écran. Une télé, je crois. C'est idiot, hein ?_

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire gêné, comme s'il trouvait cela vraiment absurde. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas pourquoi il parlait à Yukki de ce rêve bizarre, sûrement le fruit de toutes ces émotions… Peut-être parce cela lui laissait une étrange impression en tête… Et puis c'était vraiment peu net : Tetsu dans la télé, lui qui le regardait… Bizarre. Trop préoccupé par ses interrogations, il ne vit pas Yukki pâlir en une seconde. Car bien sûr, cela lui disait quelque chose. La cassette qu'ils avaient retrouvée dans la pièce… Ce type l'avait amené à Hyde, donc… Ce rêve était un souvenir, en réalité. Yukki déglutit. Ce qu'il redoutait allait tomber sur lui, et il était seul face à cela… et il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, là. D'un coup, la panique s'empara de lui, qui pourtant était censé être le mieux préparé puisqu'il y avait déjà pensé. Il avait même prévenu les autres de faire attention, quelle ironie. Il parvint tout de même à se dominer et à demander calmement :

_Euh… Et que disait-il ?_

_J'en sais rien, c'est confus… Il disait… Non, ça ne me revient pas. Mais il s'adressait à moi, en quelque sorte. _

_Tu as rêvé d'autre chose ? _

_Ben… _commença Hyde en rougissant, ce qui intrigua son ami.

_Vas-y, y a que nous ici._

_Ne te moques pas, hein !_

_Mais non, allons._

_Tetsu me disait… qu'il m'aimait. En quelque sorte._

Voilà autre chose. Le pauvre Yukki n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Et il ne voyait pas du tout quoi faire à présent. Les médecins étaient catégoriques : Hyde devait se souvenir tout seul, on ne devait pas lui dire. Bon. Mais ils n'avaient pas précisé ce qu'on était censé faire lorsqu'il commencerait à se rappeler de certaines choses ! Etait-on censé l'éloigner du sujet, le détromper ou le pousser dans cette voie ? Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ? Yukki n'en savait strictement rien et il aurait payé cher pour que Ken, Sakura ou n'importe qui entre à ce moment là et vole à son secours. Une envie subite de l'aider à se rappeler, pour que tout ça prenne fin peu importe les conséquences, s'insinua en lui à tel point que cela lui fit peur, car il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, toujours en donnant le change, il l'interrogea :

_Dans l'écran ?_

_Non, il était assis près de moi et il… Il ne disait pas exactement ça, mais c'était l'idée… Il avait l'air… triste de penser que je ne l'aimais pas. C'est gênant, je deviens dingue, non ? _fit Hyde, ne comprenant pas d'où lui sortait des idées pareilles. _J'ai jamais rêvé de ça avant ! Je te jure !_

_Non, mais tu as souvent eu envie qu'il le dise, _rétorqua Yukki avant de s'en mordre les doigts.

_Quoi ? Mais non…_

_Ah non ?_

_Ben… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? De quoi je suis en train de parler avec toi ? _réalisa-t-il, embarrassé et confus.

_Tu as besoin de parler. Et puis c'est moi, que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Que je me moque ? Que je parte ? Voyons…_

_Si c'était Ken, il hurlerait qu'il l'a toujours su, _marmonna Hyde, parce qu'il avait entendu cette réplique maintes fois déjà.

_Probablement, _acquiesça Yukki non sans un amusement certain. _Et tu te souviens de ce que Tetsu disait dans ce rêve ?_

_A part ça, non… Mais il avait l'air tellement triste…_

_Triste ?_

_Parce que je ne répondais pas… Et lui il voulait que je dise… Oh bon sang, ma tête va exploser… _gémit-il en se la prenant à deux mains.

_Calme-toi, tout va bien._

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est pas mon genre de faire des rêves comme ça. D'abord je ne m'en souviens jamais au réveil. Mais là ça avait l'air… Tellement réel. _

_Ne force pas trop. _

_Attends ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que ce sont des… souvenirs ?_

Décidemment, Yukki n'était pas du tout au meilleur de sa forme ! Il enchaînait les faux pas depuis plusieurs minutes, voilà qui ne lui ressemblait guère ! Effectivement, il ne voulait pas que Hyde cherche aussi intensément et en une fois, à se rappeler. On ne sait jamais ce que cela pourrait engendrer… Mais bien sûr en disant cela, ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. S'il ne devait pas forcer, c'était qu'il y avait encore des choses à découvrir… Et si c'était le cas, alors ce rêve n'en était pas tellement un… Hyde ne pouvait pas comprendre les paroles de Yukki autrement, peu importe dans quel sens il les tournait. Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter son agitation :

_Euh… Yukki ! Est-ce que ce sont des souvenirs ? Mais je ne me rappelle d'aucun moment comme ça ! _

_Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus._

_Ça va me rendre fou ! Cet accident dont je ne me rappelle pas ! Ces flashs insensés ! Enfin, Tet-chan ne peut pas… _

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Dois-je te rappeler combien sa rupture avec sa copine l'an dernier l'a détruit ?_

_Alors ça, parlons-en ! _fit Yukki, qui avait désormais perdu de vue toute prudence.

_Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?_

_Je ne peux pas. C'est à Tetsu de… _commença-t-il, dans un sursaut de bon sens.

_Yukki, tu m'agaces avec tes débuts de phrases pas finis. J'admets que tu suis les conseils des médecins en ne me disant rien sur ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais ça c'est autre chose. Alors parles ! _s'énerva-t-il.

_Tu sais pourquoi elle a rompu ? _céda Yukki, pas persuadé qu'il faisait bien de parler.

_Non… Je n'ai pas osé demander, il ne voulait jamais en parler._

_Elle a rompu parce qu'elle sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre._

_Quelle idée, Tet-chan n'a jamais trompé personne !_

_Certains considèrent que le seul fait de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tromper… _fit Yukki en le fixant intensément, pour qu'il comprenne.

_Ok. Là, tu es dingue._

_Comment tu expliques alors, ce rêve que tu as fait ? Et le fait que tu te sentes bizarre ? Tu es dans un état actuel où tu as du mal à cacher tes émotions, chose qu'en temps normal tu fais bien. Mais même comme ça, on avait tous vu…_

_J'ai mal à la tête. J'aurais jamais dû te parler de ce rêve idiot._

_Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser._

_Mais on dirait que ça ne te choque pas ! C'est pourtant pas normal de rêver de trucs pareils, merde ! Si c'est un rêve, parce que là tu me fais douter ! _s'écria Hyde, la tête en proie à une violente migraine.

_Salut vous deux ! _

Lorsque Sakura déboula dans la chambre, il prit des allures de sauveurs, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Yukki effrayait Hyde avec son attitude pas du tout calme et inédite, ainsi que ses allusions étranges… Et Yukki ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était partagé entre son désir d'arrêter tout pour qu'on arrête de marcher sur des œufs, et le fait qu'il savait bien qu'il agissait mal en le poussant… Mais il se sentait tellement à bout que tout discernement semblait le quitter… Lorsqu'il vit Sakura, il fonça sur lui et l'empoigna par le bras avec insistance :

_Sakura, enfin tu es là ! Café ? _

_Mais je viens d'arriver…_

_Hyde a mal à la tête, on le laisse 5 minutes ! Café ! _insista Yukki en lui jetant un regard noir.

_Bon… Je reviens, princesse !_

_Ok… _murmura le malade, épuisé.

Aucune chance qu'il comprenne le pourquoi de tout ceci. Jamais il n'avait vu Yukki si agité, lui qui d'ordinaire était le calme incarné. Quant à ses allusions, témoignant du fait qu'à lui, ce « rêve » disait quelque chose… Cela l'effrayait totalement. Etait-ce pour cela que Tetsu était absent ? Parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ? Mais si Hyde ne s'en rappelait pas, comment pouvait-il arranger les choses ? Pourquoi en voulait-on pas lui dire quel était le problème ? Parce que si Hyde leur serait toujours reconnaissant de leur dévotion à tous –et encore, il ignorait jusqu'où celle-ci était allée-… Il manquait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un sans qui il avait du mal à avancer quand les choses étaient pénibles… Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas son pareil pour le rassurer… Et qu'il sentait lié à tout ceci.

Dehors, entraîné dans le couloir par un Yukki visiblement pas très calme, Sakura finit par le stopper, presque anxieux. Il s'était encore passé quelque chose ? Quoi que ce soit, pour que Yukki crie presque au secours en le kidnappant ainsi, ça ne devait être rien de bon…

_Tu veux bien me dire ce qui te prend ?_

'_Faut plus me laisser seul avec lui ! _fit Yukki, presque apeuré.

_Pourquoi ? Il est trop effrayant ? _se moqua l'autre.

_Je parle trop ! _

_Comment ça tu parles trop ?_

_Il commence à se rappeler !_

_De quoi ? Répète !_

_Il a des flashs concernant Tetsu… Il le voit lui dire qu'il l'aime ! Il se rappelle du passage à la télé ! _s'étrangla presque Yukki.

_Oh putain…_

_Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Tetsu dirait une chose pareille… _déballa-t-il à toute vitesse, oubliant de respirer. _Et moi tu sais, j'ai jamais supporté les amours impossibles et quand je vois Tetsu si malheureux… Alors du coup je lui ai dit…_

… _qu'ils s'aimaient sans le savoir, comme deux grandes andouilles pas finies qu'ils sont._

_Voilà. Enfin pas comme ça, mais c'est l'idée._

_Mais où avais-tu la tête ! _l'engueula Sakura, n'en revenant pas qu'il fasse un coup pareil.

_Mais il sait y faire ! Je lui avouerai tout, même ce que j'ai pas fait, quand il me regarde comme ça ! _trembla presque Yukki.

_C'est pas vrai Yukki, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé ! Enfin qu'est-ce qui déconne chez toi ?_

_Je sais, d'ailleurs j'ai rien dit là-dessus, juste… _hésita-t-il, l'air coupable._ Franchement ça lui ferait du bien, si Tetsu et lui…_

_Je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit le contexte idéal pour se mettre en couple. Surtout avec une moitié en taule, ça limite les choses. Yukki, qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? _souffla Sakura, plus surpris et confus qu'en colère._ Toi qui est si censé, si sage… T'as été le premier à nous dire « attention, il faut faire gaffe ! » et voilà que tu nous pètes un câble sans prévenir ! Tu veux bien me dire quelle mouche te pique ?_

_J'y arrive pas, moi, _s'écria Yukki, que l'on aurait dit au bord des larmes._ J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque phrase, il va se décomposer parce qu'il se souviendra. Déjà tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru… J'ai presque envie de tout lui dire pour m'épargner cette attente ! Je deviens fou, tu crois ?_

_Ce que je crois surtout, _soupira le brun, essayant de se montrer rassurant,_ c'est que ça fait des semaines que tu ne dors pas, que tu ne manges pas et que malgré les bonnes nouvelles récentes, tu stresses tant que tu restes dans cet état. Et donc tu as les nerfs à vif. _

_Mais vous aussi et… _

_Non non, moi je dors… Ken mange comme quatre désormais… Toi, par contre… Bon écoute, je vais passer un peu de temps avec Hyde comme je viens d'arriver, et après on va déjeuner tous les deux._

_Mais j'ai pas faim !_

_Yukki ressaisis-toi, _somma-t-il plus durement._ Tu es en train de te laisser aller. Avec du retard comparé à nous, mais tu es en train de craquer. Ca n'aidera personne si tu perds le contrôle, surtout en sa présence. Alors on ira déjeuner et ensuite on va rentrer chez toi se mettre la télé et discuter. Après quoi tu dormiras. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Hyde. Tu vas lui foutre les jetons à agir comme ça et à lui raconter n'importe quoi. Je ne te reconnais pas du tout, là._

_Je suis juste… tellement… fatigué par tout ça… _avoua Yukki, comme si le dire était un vrai soulagement.

_Y a aucune honte à ça, c'est le contraire qui serait étonnant. Au lieu de relâcher la pression comme on l'a fait, toi tu as tenu à tout encaisser… C'est pour ça qu'on va passer un aprèm tranquille, où tu vas récupérer un peu._

Pour bien faire, Sakura aurait dû ajouter que la prochaine fois ça ne passera pas. Qu'à partir de maintenant il pouvait bien craquer, mais pas devant Hyde, l'enjeu était trop grand. Il aurait peut-être même dû l'engueuler, non ? Peu importe : Sakura ne se voyait vraiment pas le faire. Yukki avait tenu bon si longtemps, alors comment le blâmer d'à son tour, avoir besoin de relâcher la pression ? De plus, on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il était déjà suffisamment mal et confus à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, alors en rajouter était inutile. Il avait surtout besoin de repos, de passer un moment plus léger, loin de tout ceci pour quelques heures… Rien de plus normal, en somme. Ce n'était pas que venir voir Hyde soit un fardeau. C'était que c'était lourd à porter et que l'on ne pouvait tout faire tourner autour de cela sans risquer de craquer à un moment donné.

Hyde rejoignit l'ex chanteur afin de passer un peu de temps avec lui, et de profiter à son tour du fait qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens. Le moment fut assez détendu. Sakura avait décidé de la jouer à la façon Ken aujourd'hui : c'est-à-dire sur un ton plutôt léger, plaisantin, le but étant de le faire sourire… Et il y parvenait, et cela n'avait pas de prix. Dommage que Tetsu ne puisse pas voir cela. Mais parce que sans être sentimental, Hyde réalisait qu'il avait été très entouré et qu'il devait les remercier, il profita d'un moment où ils ne disaient plus rien pour aborder ce sujet :

_Tu sais que je me souviens que tu étais là chaque jour ?_

_Parce que c'est vrai._

_Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié…_

_Parce que c'est inutile. Tu l'aurais fait pour moi._

_Oui, mais ça n'empêche pas. Merci, _fit-il avec gratitude.

_Laisse-ça, _répondit Sakura, embarrassé.

_Tu sais ce qui me frappe ?_

_Non ?_

_J'ai une image assez nette de toi… Il y a quelques temps maintenant… Je te vois me regarder avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Beaucoup. Je t'ai fait peur ? _demanda-t-il, hésitant.

_J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, alors oui, _avoua Sakura, n'en dévoilant pas plus.

_Même quand tu as été arrêté, tu n'as pas eu peur. Tu étais accablé, mais tu n'avais pas peur._

_Je savais ce qui allait arriver. Et puis je le méritais. Pas de quoi avoir peur. Là, c'était différent._

_J'ai vraiment dû avoir un accident grave, pour que toi tu aies peur comme ça… _songea Hyde, alors que Sakura sourit immédiatement :

_Je ne suis pas Yukki. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, n'essaie même pas._

_Zut. Tu me connais trop, _pesta Hyde, conscient de s'être fait démasquer.

_Tu es un manipulateur de premier ordre, mais tes petits trucs ne marchent pas sur moi, mon petit vieux._

_Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé. Sakura, _tenta-t-il quand même, _pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sorte ?_

_Mais tu peux sortir… dans le jardin._

_Bon. Ce sera au moins ça. Tu m'accompagnes ? Et où est Yukki ?_

_Oui je viens, et Yukki téléphone dehors, il nous rejoindra. _

Dans le jardin, cela ne posait aucun problème, puisque ce n'était pas vraiment encore le monde extérieur… Et surtout, un peu d'air frais et d'exercice ne pourraient lui faire que du bien. Il était encore pâle et amaigri… Alors marcher, se promener ainsi serait une bonne chose… Cela ne le fatiguerait pas trop. Ses jambes n'étaient pas très solides, comme il passait le plus clair de son temps au lit, alors il marchait lentement, s'appuyant sur le bras de Sakura pour s'aider… et aussi parce que c'était rassurant, inexplicablement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, il faisait bon, avec un petit vent frais juste ce qu'il fallait… C'était très agréable.

_Est-ce que tu me rendrais un grand… non, un immense service ? _demanda finalement Hyde.

_Ça dépend. Tu veux quoi ? _l'interrogea Sakura avec méfiance.

_Une cigarette. J'ai pas fumé depuis des lustres et je vais devenir méchant si une infirmière me répond encore que non, c'est pas bien et j'y ai pas droit._

_T'as pas changé ! _s'esclaffa Sakura._ Ok, on trouvera bien un coin où se planquer._

_Et pour avoir ton paquet, ça se négocie comment ? _ajouta Hyde avec malice.

_Bof, tu n'as rien qui m'intéresse._

_Même pas mes yeux de cocker ? _fit Hyde avec une moue irrésistible.

_Ah c'est bon, c'est bon, voilà le paquet, _s'écria Sakura, vaincu, en le lui tendant.

_Tu es le meilleur !_

_Je suis bien faible, oui._


	27. Chapitre 26

**Je me suis documentée (je le fais depuis le début pour ne pas dire trop de bêtises de toute façon) donc je pense que juridiquement parlant, je ne devrai pas être trop à côté, si je m'en réfère aux textes que j'ai trouvé et aux quelques autres références… Merci Isa d'avoir cherché :)**

**Chapitre 26**

Ce n'est pas bien grand, une cellule… Même son premier appartement avait été plus grand que cette cage à lapins. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Tetsu avait eu envie de quelque chose de plus spacieux… En fait la seule chose dérangeante là-dedans, c'était les trois autres prisonniers avec lui, qui n'avaient rien d'enfants de cœur au premier abord. Mais bon, ils le laissaient relativement tranquille, parce qu'il était jugé « trop bizarre ». Allongé sur un futon, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Tetsu regardait le plafond en s'imaginait que c'était le ciel… Certains jours il avait tellement envie de le revoir… Et de respirer un air qui ne soit pas en conserve… D'autres, il avait peur que s'il sortait, ce même ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête, comme une malédiction. Comme souvent quand il avait fini de penser à ce qui se passerait s'il remportait ce procès… et s'il ne le remportait pas, Tetsu se mit à penser à Hyde. Il fallait au moins qu'il essaie, pour lui. Hyde ne supporterait pas de le voir condamné. Il ne supporterait jamais d'être la cause de tout ceci. Parce qu'il penserait ainsi, c'était évident. Tetsu avait depuis longtemps cessé de se demander pourquoi cela lui était arrivé, pourquoi c'était tombé sur Hyde… Tout cela n'amènerait rien de bon, et on ne pouvait agir là-dessus. Ce qu'il pouvait faire par contre, c'était se battre afin que Ken et les autres voient qu'il n'abandonnait pas. Et même si plus rien ne l'attendait dehors, quelle que soit l'issue de ce procès, Tetsu se serait battu. Et il le reverrait, au moins.

Le lendemain, Tetsu ayant été transféré la veille au soir, le procès débuta. Un univers qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir quelques années plus tôt avec Sakura, et dont il était ici l'objet de toutes les attentions. Un récit détaillé des faits fut exposé en premier lieu, ce qui permit au jury de se familiariser davantage avec le dossier. L'affaire avait ceci de particulier par rapport à une autre, que beaucoup de monde dans cette salle connaissait le visage de Tetsu. Sa renommée était grande et l'affaire avait tenu le Japon en haleine tellement de semaines que même les non amateurs de musique avaient fini par le connaitre. Là-dedans il y avait quelques fans, quelques amateurs, ceux qui s'en fichaient, ceux qui n'aimaient pas… Mais rien que des gens objectifs, hormis bien sûr, l'avocat de Tetsu, décidé à montrer que son client n'était pas du tout un meurtrier et que le remettre en liberté ne nuirait à personne. Le premier jour, Tetsu ne fut que spectateur. Si jusque là il demeurait assez neutre vis-à-vis de tout cela, trop détaché même… Se retrouver escorté entre deux policiers, mis sur le banc des accusés, avec tout ce monde… Tout cela l'impressionna tant qu'il resta de marbre, aux aguets comme un chat apeuré. Il prit conscience de la difficulté de la chose. Du fait qu'il allait devoir être convaincant, et qu'il fallait espérer que son avocat le soit aussi. Ici se déciderait son sort et lorsqu'il parlerait, il devrait être persuasif et ne pas s'accabler. Mais comment pouvait-il être certain de l'être, alors que le fait d'avoir pris une vie sans l'ombre d'un remord, le fait de savoir que si c'était à refaire, il le referait, lui donnait le sentiment d'être un monstre ?

Le procès dura plusieurs jours. Des jours harassants où trois amis anxieux au tribunal, tremblaient à chaque instant pour leur ami. Chaque point marqué par le procureur était un coup supplémentaire dans leur moral. Et chaque coup d'éclat de l'avocat de Tetsu en pouvait les enthousiasmer complètement, comme ils savaient que rien n'était gagné d'avance. Et quand ils sortaient, il fallait encore faire bonne figure et aller voir Hyde. Un défi quotidien, qu'ils relevaient en puisant leur énergie Dieu sait où. Peut-être dans l'espoir que Tetsu soit acquitté, enfin. L'image de la bombe à retardement n'avait jamais semblé si juste : entre Hyde et ses flashs de moins en moins espacés, sa méfiance vu leur comportement étrange… Tout cela commençait à être trop. Beaucoup trop. Mais tant qu'ils étaient au tribunal, les lamentations n'avaient plus cours. Attentifs, ils écoutaient tout parfois sans respirer.

Bien sûr, tout le témoignage de la défense consista dans un premier temps à démontrer les mauvais traitements subis par Hyde et Tetsu. Enlèvement, séquestration, viol, coups répétés… Pour cette partie, c'était gagné d'avance pour le coup, la police et les médecins appuyant chaque dire sans que rien ne puisse être remis en cause. Entre les témoignages divers, la voiture abandonnée de Hyde, la lettre du ravisseur sans parler du magnétophone qui s'il en constituait pas une preuve en lui-même, permettait d'appuyer le propos… Ce point était prouvé par avance. Mais revenir dessus était indispensable, pour que la base soit acquise par le jury et qu'ensuite, l'avocat puisse s'appuyer dessus à tout moment.

D'abord, ce fut le médecin qui avait soigné Hyde le jour de son arrivée à l'hôpital, qui fut appelé comme témoin. Il se devait d'être objectif, commenter le reste des faits n'étant pas de son ressort. Il était là pour apporter une vision médicale de la chose et rien d'autre. Et comme Yukki et ses compères n'avaient pu que choisir un médecin d'expérience, réputé, il jouissait d'une bonne renommée, ce qui ne pouvait pas faire de tort. Lorsqu'il eut expliqué, conformément à ce que l'avocat avait demandé, l'état de Hyde lorsqu'il l'avait eu entre les mains, il ajouta :

_Il n'y a aucun doute possible sur le fait qu'il y ait eu rapport sexuel._

_Et peut-on penser qu'il était consentant ? Ou qu'ils étaient consentant, à supposer qu'il y en ait eu plusieurs ?_

_Non, du moins ce serait étonnant, au vu des traces et des marques relevées sur ses bras, comme pour le maintenir. Vues les corpulences respectives de la victime et du… coupable, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus._

_Je vous remercie._

Lorsque l'on n'est qu'un simple civil peu au fait de ces choses, ce genre d'échanges parait tellement absurde. Lorsque l'on est un proche, encore plus. Celui qui le supportait le moins bien était sans conteste Ken. Il n'arrivait pas, même avec la meilleure volonté possible, à comprendre pourquoi il fallait démontrer tout cela. Démontrer que Hyde était la victime. D'ici peu, on allait vouloir innocenter ce sadique, alors ? Ken trouvait cela démentiel, de devoir expliquer par A + B que Hyde d'abord, Tetsu ensuite, étaient les victimes. Peu importe combien il essayait de se calmer, il ne voyait pas. On avait eu beau lui expliquer que c'était nécessaire, qu'on devait le dire et même le marteler pour que l'on comprenne bien les circonstances, lui il voyait cela comme une humiliation de plus pour ses amis. Devraient-ils s'excuser d'avoir été enlevés aussi ? Il devenait facile de comprendre pourquoi tant de victimes ne parlent pas et se sentent coupables, dans un monde pareil. Les bras croisés, furieux mais se dominant parce qu'il le fallait, Ken ne souffla mot et se contenta d'écouter, résigné, alors qu'on appelait à la barre le psychologue en charge du dossier.

_Est-ce vous qui avez pris en charge la rééducation et le suivi de Takarai-san ?_

_Oui. Aidé de mon équipe : un kinésithérapeute, des infirmiers… Mais je suis le responsable, en effet._

_Pouvez-vous nous dire quel est son état actuel ?_

_Actuellement, physiquement il va tout à fait bien. Ses blessures diverses ont fini par guérir, la fièvre est tombée quelques jours après son arrivée chez nous… Ses côtes ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et son arcade ouverte cicatrice normalement… Physiquement, il est en forme, bien qu'il ait une tension peu élevée. Mais cela, mon collègue précédemment vous le dirait mieux que moi._

_Bien. Et psychologiquement, puisqu'il s'agit de votre domaine ?_

_C'est très difficile à dire, _répondit le psychologue avec précaution._ A l'heure où nous parlons il va bien, pourrait-on dire facilement. Il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole et il semble sorti de cet état léthargique dans lequel il était plongé jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Il ne communiquait pas et semblait… dans son monde, pour le dire de façon compréhensible. Mais comme je viens de vous le dire, c'est du passé._

_Et pour ce qui est de sa mémoire ?_

_Sa mémoire est revenue pour ce qui concerne toute sa vie… Mais il ne se rappelle pas avoir été enlevé._

_Vous voulez dire que Takarai-san ne peut pas nous éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il était retenu, si je vous suis bien ?_

_Pour le moment, non. Il ne se rappelle que jusqu'à la soirée, les moments ayant précédé son enlèvement. _

_A quoi attribuez-vous cela ?_

_Au choc. Le coup à la tête qu'il a reçu a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Et il n'est pas rare dans ce genre de cas où le patient a subi un fort traumatisme, qu'il refuse inconsciemment de se souvenir. C'est même fréquent._

_Pensez-vous qu'il retrouvera sa mémoire en totalité ? _

_C'est possible, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune garantie, tout cela étant délicat. Mais le fait que le reste de ses souvenirs soit revenu est encourageant. Cela dépend aussi de la personnalité et Takarai-san semble être quelqu'un de volonté. Et d'entouré, ce qui compte aussi._

_Bien. Vous qui avez suivi Takarai-san, qui avait vu son état de près… Vous l'attribuez à un traumatisme ?_

_Il ne fait aucun doute que le seul coup sur la tête n'explique pas tout. Comme en attestaient ses blessures diverses, il a vécu un traumatisme suffisamment important pour engendrer cet état._

_Je vous remercie._

Bien sûr, le procureur l'interrogea à son tour mais ce n'était clairement pas la partie du dossier sur laquelle il pouvait influer. Outre la respectabilité du médecin et son assurance, les dossiers même prouvaient ses dires et a priori, ce n'était pas sur le plan médical qu'il pourrait rallier le jury à sa cause. Mais c'était oublier qu'il avait une affaire à gagner et qu'on n'arrive pas là où il est sans détermination. Ainsi l'avocat de Tetsu devait-il faire face à un homme qui sans être la caricature de l'avocat prêt à tout pour gagner son affaire, était tenace. Et s'il ne trouvait pas de faille, il en créerait. Mais l'avocat ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui fasse de cadeaux et il savait sur quoi on attaquerait Tetsu. Il ne s'attendait pas par contre, à ce coup là. Le procureur après quelques questions, désarçonna l'avocat de Tetsu ainsi que le psychologue en demandant :

_Selon vous Ando-san, y a-t-il une possibilité pour que Takarai-san ait simulé, et simule encore, son état ?_

_Objection ! La question influence le témoin ! _s'exclama aussitôt l'avocat.

_Objection retenue._

_Si vous le permettez je voudrais tout de même y répondre. Il serait alors extrêmement doué, pour me tromper et tromper autant de monde, y compris des personnes du corps médical ainsi que ses amis les plus proches._

_Est-ce tout de même possible ?_

_Cela me parait tout à fait improbable. Les tests effectués montrent que Takarai-san ne se souvenait de rien. _

_Je vous remercie._

Entre ses dents, Ken n'avait pu s'empêcher de marmonner des insultes à l'encontre de cette espèce de crétin en costume qui osait insinuer que Hyde simulait. Simuler un état pareil ! Il fallait vraiment n'avoir jamais rien connu de tel ou être sans cœur pour pouvoir dire une telle chose ! Choqué, Sakura avait ouvert la bouche sans que rien ne puisse en sortir, stupéfait d'entendre cela. Mais fort heureusement, la réponse assurée du psychologue avait étouffé dans l'œuf cette supposition que bien sûr, les protagonistes de cette affaire trouvaient affligeante. Mais Ken dû bien se calmer par la force des choses : Tetsu fut appelé à témoigner à son tour, par la suite. Non seulement il était l'accusé, mais en plus il était surtout la seule personne capable d'éclairer sur les plus petits détails ayant précédé la mort du ravisseur. En effet la seule autre personne vivante, Hyde, n'en était pas capable. Et c'était donc juste Tetsu. Tetsu et sa parole. Ce fut lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir devant tant de monde, qu'il réalisa enfin pleinement ce que ses premiers aveux allaient lui coûter. Ils lui reviendraient en pleine figure à n'en pas douter. Il ne tarderait pas à se mordre les doigts d'avoir tout d'abord fait passer son acte pour quelque chose de volontaire… Et le procureur, qui tenait aussi le moyen de montrer qu'il était implacable, s'échauffa avec une ou deux questions simples, avant d'attaquer d'emblée :

_- Une chose m'interpelle. Pourquoi avoir dit aux policiers vous ayant arrêté, je cite « il l'a mérité. Je ne regrette pas. ». Autrement dit, pourquoi avoir laissé entendre que cet acte était volontaire, pour aujourd'hui soutenir que vous y étiez forcé par les circonstances ?_

_- Je…_

_- Admettez Ogawa-san, que ceci est troublant. Pourquoi ne pas avoir plaidé la légitime défense dès le début ? Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Comment vous croire ?_

_- Quand j'ai été arrêté… _commença Tetsu, qui n'avait pas réalisé que cela serait aussi difficile. _Je n'étais pas moi-même._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- J'étais choqué par… la captivité, ce qui venait de se passer… Pour être honnête, je pensais que nous allions mourir ici. Que jamais on ne nous trouverait. Quand il a dit que la police arrivait… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était fini._

_- Vous avouez donc avoir eu connaissance de l'arrivée des policiers. A ce moment là, Mayama-san était donc bien vivant, puisqu'il vous l'a dit ?_

_- …_

_Répondez._

_Oui._

_Pourquoi l'avoir tué, si vous vous saviez sauvé ? _demanda-t-il durement, trouvant ici l'une des failles à exploiter.

_Je…_

_Je n'ai pas d'autres questions._

Si le trio fut un peu ébranlé par cette scène, il n'en fut rien pour l'avocat de Tetsu : il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose et en situation inverse, il aurait sûrement posé les mêmes questions. Ce point était tout à fait crucial car à première vue, on serait tenté d'abonder dans le sens du procureur : si Tetsu a bel et bien reconnu avoir eu connaissance de l'arrivée sur les lieux de la police, alors pourquoi avoir tiré quand même ? La partie serait serrée, car la partie adverse venait de marquer un point. Lorsque l'avocat se leva pour interroger Tetsu à son tour, il espérait en marquer aussi, ou du moins semer le doute, ce qui serait déjà bien pour aujourd'hui.

_Ogawa-san, pouvez-vous nous raconter précisément ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ? _

_Oui, _commença Tetsu, presque automatiquement et le regard dans le vague, _il… il est arrivé brusquement, il semblait affolé… Je ne l'avais pas encore vu comme ça. Il disait qu'il y avait des policiers partout dans la rue, il disait qu'on ne l'aurait pas._

_Est-ce pour cela qu'il vous a menacé ?_

_Il n'aimait pas qu'on le défie… Et quand j'ai dit qu'il allait être arrêté, que je m'en réjouissais, ça l'a mis en colère._

_Il était donc en colère et affolé ?_

_Oui. Ensuite il a pointé son arme sur moi avec l'intention de tirer._

_Une arme qu'il avait avec lui en entrant ?_

_C'est ça._

_Ensuite ?_

Ken souffrait avec Tetsu. Parce que leur leader était devant eux, vivant probablement l'un des moments les plus durs de sa vie, bien qu'il en ait connu beaucoup de difficiles, ces derniers temps. Il devait replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux, les exposer à toute une cour et s'en servir pour se disculper… alors qu'il se savait coupable. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit et qu'il revivait la scène… Seul le fait qu'il savait que c'était nécessaire l'empêcha de craquer. Mais tout dans son expression indiquait qu'à ce moment là, il aurait voulu partir d'ici et être seul pour pouvoir pleurer sans qu'on le voie. D'une voix tremblante, il poursuivit toutefois :

_Hyde s'est interposé pour me protéger et l'autre l'a poussé… C'est là qu'il a heurté le montant du lit et s'est blessé._

_Takarai-san était donc sans connaissance à partir de là ?_

_Oui. Sur le coup, j'ai bien cru qu'il l'avait tué, _confia Tetsu, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

_Mais vous vous êtes assuré qu'il était uniquement inconscient ?_

_Oui…_

_Et qu'est-il arrivé après cela ?_

_Il a commencé à dire… je ne sais plus, _lâcha-t-il avec lassitude en essauyant ses yeux.

_Ogawa-san, c'est important, _insista l'avocat.

_Il avait ce regard… cet air sadique… Et pendant qu'il disait que Hyde méritait pire, il pointait encore son arme sur moi. Il allait tirer, je le savais. Et après moi, ça aurait sûrement été Hyde. Je ne pouvais pas… faire autrement._

_Vous vous êtes défendu ? Comment avez-vous pu avoir ce révolver dans les mains ?_

_Son affolement l'avait rendu moins prudent. Il était plus fort, mais j'étais plus rapide… J'ai pu le faire tomber et… Je… L'arme était entre nous… J'ai appuyé sur la détente quand j'ai réussi à l'avoir et… _

_Pensez-vous vraiment que si vous n'aviez pas agi, à l'heure qu'il est vous et peut-être même Takarai-san ne seriez plus de ce monde ? _

_Oui… _assura Tetsu avec sincérité. _L'arrivée de la police l'avait rendu comme fou… Il se sentait perdu et il a dit qu'il ne partirait pas seul. Il n'avait pas l'intention de nous laisser nous en tirer, à ce moment là._

_Je vous remercie._

Impossible de dire ce qui se tramait dans la tête des membres du jury à l'issue de cette journée. Tetsu était sincère, cela, chacun de ses trois camarades auraient pu le jurer, mais bien sûr, le jury ne connaissait pas Tetsu. Et à ce titre, ils perdaient en objectivité : Tetsu avait-il été convaincant, ou était-ce juste parce que c'était leur ami ? Que pouvait penser une tierce personne de tout ceci, surtout après l'intervention assez persuasive du procureur ? Bien sûr rien n'était joué encore, il restait des points à débattre donc il ne fallait ni s'emballer vite, ni se morfondre trop tôt… Mais c'était dur. Chaque jour, c'était un peu plus dur que la veille, pour Ken, Sakura et Yukki qui ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi impuissant. En sortant ce jour là, ils allèrent boire un café avec l'avocat afin de faire le point. Il faisait désormais le lien entre eux et Tetsu, et il avait bien sûr l'œil professionnel…

_Demain, _fit enfin Ken, _c'est notre tour, à Yukki et moi… Désolé Sakura, mais…_

_Il vaut mieux que je ne témoigne pas. Je ne suis pas une valeur très sûre, _acquiesça ce dernier, conscient d'une certaine réalité.

_Réfléchissons… _commença Yukki, dont le cerveau allait fumer._ On ne mentira pas puisqu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir que si le témoin a parlé c'est parce que tu l'en as convaincu. L'inspecteur n'avait pas intérêt à dire que nous avions joué les détectives en herbe et de toute façon, personne ne lui a demandé. Du coup comme personne ne sait, personne ne posera la question et donc on ne mentira pas._

_Mais s'ils appellent Keiko-chan à la barre… _commença le brun.

_Ça dépendra des questions. Elles peuvent tout aussi bien ne porter que sur son témoignage en tant que tel. Mais bien sûr, si on lui demande pourquoi elle s'est décidée à témoigner, elle peut dire que tu l'en as convaincue et là…_

_Est-ce que je ne vais pas nuire à Tetsu, si on apprend que j'ai parlé à Keiko-chan ?_

_A ce moment là elle n'était pas témoin, _intervint l'avocat, _vous n'entraviez donc pas la marche de la justice. Pour vous deux en revanche, cela passera. La lettre d'Ogawa-san vous était adressée, Kitamura-san, il est donc normal que vous l'ayez lu et que vous ayez voulu vous rendre compte que c'était sérieux. L'inspecteur sait bien que vous êtes venu le trouver juste après._

_Honnêtement sensei… _demanda Ken_, que pensez-vous de ce qui s'est passé jusque là ? Est-ce bon ? _

_Je serai franc : l'accusation a marqué des points en signifiant le fait qu'Ogawa-san avait entendu que la police arrivait et savait qu'il allait être sauvé… Cela ne lui a pas fait du bien. Il faudra donc démontrer l'urgence de la situation, le fait que la police était encore trop loin et que la menace était trop importante… L'urgence est notre seule chance, sur ce point._

_Il nous reste une chance ?_

_Rien n'est perdu, je dis simplement qu'au terme de cette journée, ils ont mis en évidence une faille. C'est leur travail. A moi de montrer que cela n'aurait rien changé._

_On vous fait confiance, _assura Yukki, reconnaissant.

_Je dois vous dire aussi que demain, _ajouta l'avocat avec précaution, _un autre médecin viendra à la barre… Nous parlerons davantage de la captivité subie par Hyde-san et… cela risque de ne pas être agréable à entendre._

_On sait déjà tout._

_Je sais, je souhaitais juste vous en avertir. Comment va Hyde-san ?_

_Il devient méfiant… _soupira Sakura. _Il nous voit moins et on n'arrive plus à avoir l'air normal… Il sent qu'il se passe un truc… _

_Allez-vous le voir ?_

_J'y vais. Je pense en être le plus capable aujourd'hui, _répondit-il en soupirant.

_Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_Honnêtement sensei… _avoua Ken. _Ca ne va pas fort…_

_Vous savez, ce que vous faites… Pas seulement maintenant, mais depuis le début… C'est admirable. Je sais bien que c'est idiot de vous dire cela et que ça n'aide en rien, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. Vous êtes des gens bien._

_Eux aussi… _fit Ken avec un rire dépourvu de joie. _Pourtant Tetsu risque la prison et Hyde…_

_Ayez confiance. Vous êtes allés trop loin pour lâcher prise maintenant._

_Vous avez raison._

_Voulez-vous que je dise quelque chose de votre part à Ogawa-san ?_

_Dites-lui… _hésita Yukki, _de ne pas abandonner. Dites-lui qu'on prend soin de Hyde et qu'il l'attend. _

_Ce sera fait. A demain._


	28. Chapitre 27

**Un grand merci spécial à Valiré-chan : tu m'as bien remonté le moral et motivé à poursuivre l'écriture de cette fic :).**

**Chapitre assez long mais je ne voulais pas couper. Une p'tite review, please ?**

**Chapitre 27**

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient… En soi, rien de tout ceci n'était facile… Mais ce jour là, quand il a fallu aborder un chapitre bien particulier de cette affaire avec le médecin, ce fut probablement la goutte qui a fait déborder un vase déjà bien rempli… Tetsu, qui semblait maigrir à vue d'œil au fil des jours, se tassa sur lui-même et nul doute que l'envie lui démangea de caler ses mains sur ses oreilles afin de ne plus rien entendre… Autant quand il était enfermé avec Hyde à vivre la situation, certaines choses lui faisaient mal au point d'être insupportables, mais il restait fort, autant là, rétrospectivement… Ce n'était plus gérable. Entendre par le menu les sévices subis par son chanteur, c'était tellement trop… tellement froid aussi, dénué de tout sentiment… Il lui semblait qu'on lui arrachait ses dernières parcelles d'humanité. Car entendre un tel récit ne l'aidait pas à regretter que cet homme soit mort. Loin de là. Qui pouvait lui dire en le regardant bien en face, qu'une ordure pareille avait le droit de vivre ? Bien sûr à cela on pouvait répondre, que personne ne mérite de mourir, qu'il y a d'autres moyens de résoudre cela… C'était l'éternel débat, en somme. Mais lui, en tant que victime traitée jusque là en coupable, ne pouvait pas penser autrement.

_Comme cela a déjà été dit, les éléments relevés sur le lieu de la captivité ne laissent aucun doute… _

_Les violences sexuelles sont établies… _reprit l'avocat avec un geste large. _Et comme Ando-san nous l'a expliqué hier, le traumatisme a conduit Takarai-san à cet état végétatif qui a perduré un moment. La violence de Mayama-san et les sévices qu'il a infligé ont…_

_Objection ! _s'écria le procureur. _Sommes-nous ici pour faire le procès de Mayama-san ?... Qui n'est plus en vie pour répondre à tout ceci, dois-je le rappeler ?_

_Avec tout mon respect, certes ce n'est pas lui que nous jugeons aujourd'hui, mais il faut établir ses actes car ce sont bien eux qui expliquent comment tout ceci a pu se produire. Le lien n'est plus à faire._

_Objection rejetée. Poursuivez._

« Mayama ». Ce dégénéré avait donc un nom. Un nom que Tetsu avait appris le jour où on l'avait arrêté. Au fond cela ne changeait rien il fallait bien qu'il ait un nom, une vie, un passé… Et pourtant cela changeait tout. Car ce nom suivi de ce suffixe respectueux que l'on était bien forcé d'utiliser en ces lieux, ce nom que Tetsu avait bien pris soin d'éviter… C'était comme lui donner de l'épaisseur, surtout que d'après le procureur, il ne pouvait plus se défendre maintenant. Mais se défendre de quoi, puisqu'il était le coupable, le seul et l'unique ? Ken ne comprenait pas plus que la veille et les autres jours, tout ce cirque. On voulait vraiment lui coller des circonstances atténuantes à lui, alors ? D'ici peu on allait déballer son passé, expliquer que la mort de son amant l'avait rendu dingue et voilà… C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs, une ironie pareille ! C'était à vous dégoûter de suivre les règles. En fait si Ken avait été seul, il n'aurait pas vécu les choses de façon aussi modérée… Heureusement Sakura et Yukki, bien que n'appréciant pas plus tout ceci, arrivaient à le canaliser et lui faire entendre raison chaque soir.

_Il reste un point concernant l'état de Takarai-san dont nous n'avons pas encore débattu… _continua l'avocat. _Pouvez-vous nous dire de quoi il s'agit ?_

_Autour du cou de Takarai-san lorsque nous l'avons examiné, il y avait des marques._

_Des marques ?_

_Oui. J'ai pensé vaguement à des marques de strangulation et puis il a fallu nous occuper de sa blessure à la tête pour commencer. Mais en l'examinant vraiment, pas de doute possible._

_Quelle en était la cause ?_

_Il a manifestement tenté de se pendre. _

_En êtes-vous sûr ? _

_Absolument certain. La marque ne permet pas d'en douter. _

_Une tentative de suicide. Pour en arriver à cette extrémité, cela signifie bien que…_

_Vous plaiderez en temps voulu, maître, _l'interrompit le juge._ Contentez-vous de questionner votre témoin._

_Bien sûr, veuillez m'excuser._

Qu'importe : l'avocat avait fait mouche. Ce genre de choses témoignait dans le cas présent du côté insupportable des évènements. La réputation et le caractère de Hyde, suffisamment dépeints le premier jour, feraient le reste. Bien sûr il savait que derrière lui, trois personnes avaient souffert le martyre en entendant cela et que Tetsu lui-même, devait pleurer en silence… Mais il y était forcé. Le soir, lorsqu'il irait voir Tetsu en cellule pour le préparer au lendemain, il savait qu'il le retrouverait plus meurtri que la veille encore… Mais il avait obtenu la réaction escomptée : sur les visages des membres du jury, s'affichait une expression d'horreur mélangée à de la tristesse… S'ils se prenaient d'affection pour Hyde ou pour être plus juste, que son sort les touchait, alors par ricochet, le sort de Tetsu leur importerait. C'était aussi simple que cela, dans l'idée.

* * *

Le même matin à l'hôpital, Hyde regardait toujours par la fenêtre… Sauf que désormais, son regard n'était plus vide. Il était pensif, tout au plus. Il était peut-être convalescent, mais pas encore complètement stupide, et quoi qu'on en dise, il se passait ici des choses pas claires… Les jours passaient et Sakura, Yukki et Ken venaient moins… bon ça encore il le comprenait : ce n'était pas un lieu bien agréable et ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps ici pour se le permettre… Non, ce qui el gênait réellement c'était que lorsqu'ils venaient, ils affichaient un sourire crispé, forcé, exactement le même pour tous les trois ! Ils semblaient constamment gênés et Hyde ignorait pourquoi. Et quand il demandait après Tetsu, au mieux c'était un vague « il va bien, il va bien… », au pire un insupportable changement de sujet façon « oh tiens tu as vu comme le soleil brille aujourd'hui »… Alors non seulement cela ne l'avançait pas plus, mais en plus il commençait à sérieusement flipper. Soit Tetsu et lui s'étaient fâchés au point que le bassiste ne voulait même plus le voir, chose dont il doutait fermement, soit il en était empêché, mais alors par quoi ? Et pour ne rien arranger, les flashs perduraient, lui montrant un Tetsu au visage angoissé mais tentant de faire bonne figure… Un Tetsu dont le visage se décomposait alors qu'il disait « alors tu ne m'aimes pas, même pas un petit peu… ». Et dans ces moments là, dans ses rêves, il s'entendait hurler que si… Alors il se réveillait, comprenant de moins en moins pour quelle raison un tel dialogue aurait pu avoir lieu avec son vieil ami… Un ami qui lui manquait atrocement. Et si son esprit confus embrouillait même ses rêves ? Si c'était l'inverse ? Si c'était lui plutôt, qui avait parlé, qui se désespérait du silence de Tetsu ? Cela semblait plus plausible, dans l'absolu. Il avait toujours marché dans les pas de Tetsu, en sachant très bien que leur relation n'était pas très normale ni très claire, mais tout en refusant de creuser. Il semblait plus probable que ce soit dans ce sens, et que son cerveau fatigué n'inverse les rôles…

Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça. Avant, le flash se résumait à cela. Mais depuis peu, la scène se poursuivait et il se sentait comme… observé… Une fois, il avait rêvé de quelqu'un d'autre. D'une silhouette grande, forte… effrayante. Il s'était réveillé en sueur et hagard, ne pouvant nommer cette apparition… Cela lui procurait juste un sentiment d'insécurité. Tout cela était loin d'être rassurant. En fait, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de piquer sa crise et d'agresser une infirmière pour pouvoir avoir un pantalon et sortir en bonne et due forme, c'était que ses amis avaient pris soin de lui. Il le sentait plus qu'il ne le savait et par conséquent il se disait qu'ils avaient leurs raisons pour agir bizarrement et que ce serait leur manquer de respect, que d'insister… Il en était à peu près là dans ses conclusions quand une tête féminine se montra. Il l reconnut aussitôt puisqu'une fois, elle était passée attendre son ami.

_Bonjour ! Je vous connais, vous êtes l'amie de Sakura-chan !_

_Bonjour._

_Il n'est pas là, désolé._

_Je sais… _fit-elle timidement. _Je passais juste… Je vous croyais endormi._

_Vous vous en faites pour moi ?_

_Eh bien…_

_C'est gentil. Alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas… _remarqua-t-il. _Dites, comment vous avez rencontré Sakura ?_

Elle n'était pas idiote et de toute façon, Sakura l'avait briefé maintes et maintes fois. Elle savait donc qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire et qu'il ignorait totalement le rôle qu'elle avait joué. Par conséquent elle devait mentir sur leur rencontre… Un petit mensonge, en somme. Mais elle n'était pas très douée pour cela, aussi espéra-t-elle que Hyde ne s'en aperçoive pas. Mais il avait l'air si content d'avoir de la visite qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas.

_Par hasard… _commença-t-elle doucement. _Je travaille dans un café et je… l'ai servi._

_Il ne s'embête pas. Vous l'aimez bien, hein ? _fit-il, l'œil rieur.

_Je…_

_Ça restera entre nous. S'il vous plait… Ca me fait tellement plaisir que Sakura-chan ait trouvé une femme aussi jolie et gentille que vous l'êtes… _ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

_Merci._

_Je vois que vous l'aimez bien._

_Sakura-san est… vraiment gentil. _

_Je sais._

_Il vous aime beaucoup vous savez._

_Il a été là pour moi, hein ?_

_Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Il ne souriait plus, jusqu'à ce que vous parliez à nouveau… Vous êtes tellement important pour lui…_

_J'ai causé du souci… _soupira Hyde pensivement.

_Vous n'y pouvez rien. Ne pensez qu'à votre rétablissement._

_Mais vous voyez, je me sens parfaitement bien. J'ignore pourquoi on me garde…_ commença-t-il.

_Je suppose que les médecins savent ce qu'ils font._

_Sans doute… Dites, vous connaissez mes amis ?_

_Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de les rencontrer._

_Et Tetsu ?_

_Tetsu… Ogawa-san ? _bafouilla-t-elle, pas préparée à cette question.

_C'est ça._

_Euh je l'ai vu… Il y a quelques…_

_Vous savez où il est ? _la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

_Non, je…_

_Mademoiselle ?_

_Je dois y aller, _fit-elle en se levant brusquement.

_Vous partez ?_

_Oui, je dois aller travailler… _

_Vous reviendrez ? Aucune fille ne vient me voir… Il y a bien les infirmières mais elles ont toujours une idée derrière la tête : une piqûre, des examens…_

_Je repasserai, si vous le souhaitez, _répondit-elle en souriant, le trouvant vraiment tel que Sakura lui avait décrit.

_C'est gentil. Ca ne vous ennuie pas au moins ?_

_Pas du tout, au contraire. J'ai été ravie de discuter avec vous._

_Tutoyez moi. Et moi aussi, je suis content de vous avoir vue._

Ça pour être content… Elle venait de confirmer tous ses doutes. Bon il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise alors que visiblement elle était très gentille… Et il était réellement content d'avoir eu un peu de visite parce qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, mais… Elle avait rougi et baissé la tête… Sans parler de son brusque changement d'attitude et de son départ précipité… pile au moment où il avait parlé de Tetsu. Il y avait comme un tabou autour de lui et il ne pouvait plus rester assis à attendre sagement. A ce train là, il serait encore là l'hiver prochain ! Quelle que soit la raison qui poussait Ken, Sakura et Yukki à agir aussi étrangement, Hyde entendait bien la découvrir… Restait à trouver le moyen d'échapper à toute vigilance…

* * *

_Kitamura Ken-san, vous êtes un camarade d'Ogawa-san et également un ami d'enfance._

_C'est exact._

_En ce sens, vous connaissez bien Ogawa-san ?_

_Je crois le connaitre parfaitement, oui._

Cet après-midi, Ken essuyait les plâtres. Encore plus angoissés que d'habitude, Yukki et Sakura se seraient presque tenus la main, en voyant leur ami partir à la barre. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient y aller, mais enfin… Que celui qui gérait le plus difficilement les choses ouvre le bal n'était pas fait pour rassurer les troupes. Et surtout, ils avaient peur que Ken n'aggrave les choses. C'était aussi valable pour Yukki, du reste. Non pas qu'on ne puisse pas leur faire confiance, mais ils étaient sous serment et qui sait ce que le procureur pouvait les amener à dire, pour apporter de l'eau à son moulin ? Un fait inoffensif à leurs yeux pouvait n'être pas bon pour Tetsu, entre les mains du procureur. Respirant calmement et l'air tellement assuré que Tetsu lui-même s'y trompa, Ken répondait aux questions du procureur en soutenant son regard.

_Est-il du genre violent ? _

_Tetsu… Enfin Ogawa-kun est tout l'opposé. C'est quelqu'un de calme et de gentil… S'il a quelque chose à dire, il le dit, mais c'est rare de le voir se mettre en colère._

_Comment expliquez-vous un tel geste alors ?_

_Je ne l'explique pas. Je n'y étais pas._

_Voulez-vous nous expliquer quelle a été son attitude en apprenant l'enlèvement de Takarai-san ?_

_Eh bien… Il se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé mais malgré tout, quand ça a été confirmé… Il a été choqué, comme nous. Il a été inquiet, il a voulu…_

_Il a voulu ?_

_Eh bien…_

_Vous êtes sous serment, je vous le rappelle._

_Il a voulu agir, _répondit Ken à contrecoeur.

_Agir ?_

_Il ne supportait pas de rester sans rien faire… Aucun de nous ne le supportait, d'ailleurs. Ca parait difficile à comprendre parce que nous n'avons aucun lien de sang ni rien, mais… La disparition de Hyde nous a complètement mis par terre. Ca aurait été le cas pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous…. Ca a été dur à accepter et Tetsu a eu davantage de mal._

_Comment a –t-il voulu agir ? _

_Eh bien il a tenu à être au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête… Mais en fait il n'a pas pu faire grand chose au final. C'est bel et bien ce Mayama qui est venu le chercher, quand on y pense._

_Par cette lettre ? _comprit le procureur.

_Oui._

_Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à ce sujet ?_

_Eh bien de ce que je sais, mais il vous le confirmera, il l'a reçue chez lui… Elle lui donnait un rendez-vous… Moi, je l'ai eu en ma possession deux jours plus tard._

_Oagawa-san vous l'avait envoyé, c'est bien cela ?_

_Voilà._

_J'imagine votre surprise…_

_Il avait disparu depuis 48h environ et honnêtement nous étions très inquiets… Alors quand j'ai eu ça sans explications, j'ai compris où il était. Enfin ce qui lui était arrivé, du moins. Il y était allé et il m'envoyait ça pour me dire où il était._

_Donc vous avez décidé d'aller sur les lieux._

_Oui._

_Etiez-vous seul ?_

_Non… _fit Ken, persuadé de se faire prendre au piège. _Awaji-kun était là. Je n'en croyais tellement pas mes yeux quand j'ai eu ce mot que je l'ai appelé. _

_Vous êtes donc allés à cet endroit ensemble ?_

_Exact._

_Sans avertir la police ?_

_Eh bien honnêtement sur le coup je n'y ai pas pensé, _répondit Ken avec sincérité._ Je voulais aller voir immédiatement, j'étais si inquiet… J'y ai pensé sur le trajet._

_Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait à ce moment là ?_

_Parce qu'on a eu Yasunori-kun au téléphone et cela nous en a dissuadé._

_Et pour quel motif ?_

_Mayama travaillait là-bas… Il le savait et on a jugé plus prudent de ne pas avertir la police par téléphone._

_Et comment Yasunori-san a-t-il pu le savoir ?_

_Il…_

_Oui ?_

_Il… a parlé à Yamada-san, _répondit Ken, détestant le procureur à cet instant.

_Le fameux témoin ayant permis d'obtenir l'identité de Mayama-san ?_

_C'est ça._

_Si je résume bien tout ce que l'on vient d'apprendre à l'instant, _déclara le procureur en se tournant pour faire face aux jurés, _vous, ainsi que ces deux personnes assises là-bas, avez agi ainsi : suivre une piste, interroger un témoin…_

_Objection ! _intervint l'avocat de Tetsu._ Yamada-san n'était pas encore témoin. C'est l'intervention de Yasunori-san qui a justement permis qu'elle parle à la police._

_Soit. Mais on peut dire que vous avez dissimulé des preuves et avez enquêté seuls… Le patron d'un combini a été interrogé par vous au sujet de la voiture de Takarai-san… Entre autres. Tout cela sous aucun motif puisque vous ne faites pas partie de la police ni d'aucune autre institution. Voilà où je voulais en venir._

Lorsque Ken quitta la place, il était complètement retourné. C'était donc bien ce qu'il craignait : on se servait de ce qu'il disait en toute bonne foi pour alimenter dieu sait quelle thèse… L'avocat de Tetsu avait eu beau l'interroger par la suite, Ken n'était pas certain qu'il ait fait la différence, sur ce coup là… Il semblait tellement désolé que Tetsu, qui le regardait de loin, se demanda s'il pourrait un jour se pardonner cela aussi : leur faire endurer tout ceci… Ken ne méritait pas ça. Les autres non plus. Quand ce fut au tour de Yukki de passer sur le grill, Tetsu en eut le ventre complètement noué. Il espérait que le calme olympien de Yukki fasse encore des merveilles cette fois… Fort heureusement, son avocat l'interrogea d'abord, ce qui leur permit à tous de respirer un peu :

_Awaji-san, confirmez-vous la version de Kitamura-san ?_

_Oui. Il m'a appelé, je suis venu, j'ai lu cette lettre. Et en effet nous avons décidé de nous rendre au parc mentionné. Nous l'avons décidé ensemble. On s'est dit que Tetsu n'avait pas laissé ça derrière lui seulement pour nous dire ce qui s'était passé, mais qu'il y avait une autre raison._

_Et à ce parc, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?_

_Le magnétophone._

_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir remis immédiatement à la police dans ce cas ? _

_Comme Ken… Kitamura-kun l'a dit, on savait où travaillait Mayama-san… On a eu peur qu'il nous prenne de vitesse s'il savait tout ceci._

_Vous affirmez donc qu'après l'avoir écouté, vous l'avez remis à l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire ?_

_Oui, tout de suite après, _affirma Yukki, visiblement plus coriace.

_Pourquoi ce besoin de faire les choses par vous-mêmes ? Vous n'ignorez pas n'avoir aucun droit d'agir ?_

_Je ne pense pas que nous ayons nui à quoi que ce soit. Nous n'avons rien caché non plus et il s'est avéré que ce que nous avons fait a au final, aidé plus que ça n'a perturbé l'enquête. Je vous l'ai dit : l'identité de Mayama, l'emploi qu'il occupait plutôt, nous a conduit à être prudents._

_Ne faisiez-vous pas confiance à la police ?_

_Si, totalement. L'inspecteur a été merveilleux d'ailleurs. C'était juste… Nous n'aurions sûrement pas dû, mais nous voulions savoir… Si Tetsu avait envoyé ce mot à Ken et non à la police, c'est que nous devions en avoir connaissance._

_C'était parce que Kitamura-san était le destinataire ?_

_Exactement._

Voilà qui justifiait un peu les choses. Chaque petit point de grappillé était une victoire, il ne fallait pas l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il alla se rasseoir et que ce fut au tour du procureur de questionner Yukki, Ken pria pour qu'il s'exprime mieux que lui… Bien qu'au final, Yukki pouvait seulement dire la vérité, qu'importe la façon dont on s'en servirait… C'était définitivement, un sale moment à passer.

_Awaji-san, Kitamura-san nous a dit il y a quelques minutes que vous étiez soudés… Je suppose qu'à travailler ainsi à quatre, de forts liens d'amitié se sont tissés._

_Oui, en effet._

_Il nous a dit aussi que l'idée de rester assis à ne rien faire était difficile à accepter, surtout pour Ogawa-san… _

_En effet._

_Pourquoi surtout pour lui ?_

_Eh bien, Tetsu est le meilleur ami de Hyde… Il a toujours été très protecteur envers lui et se faisait un devoir d'être présent au moindre problème… La situation était donc particulièrement difficile pour lui._

_Il a donc voulu agir, d'où pourquoi il est allé à ce rendez-vous._

_Je suppose. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que jusque là rien n'avançait. J'imagine que Tetsu y a vu une chance de connaitre la vérité._

_C'est courageux, tout de même, _fit le procureur._ Aller à la rencontre d'un kidnappeur sans garantie de revenir… Ce qui s'est effectivement produit, d'ailleurs… C'est courageux._

_Je trouve aussi, _fit Yukki en lui jetant un regard noir, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

_Ogawa-san était prêt à aller loin pour Hyde._

_Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_Comment être sûr que tout ceci n'était pas prémédité ?_

_Objection ! Il cherche à influencer le témoin !_

_Objection rejetée. Poursuivez, maître._

_Si je m'en réfère à ce que vous-même nous avez dit… _dit le procureur. _Si je suis cette logique… Ogawa-san voulait le retrouver, soit. Il a donc agi on l'a vu, avec vous en menant son enquête et même en prenant la parole face aux caméras. Quelle était son intention véritable en allant à ce rendez-vous ?_

_J'imagine que c'était pour avoir des nouvelles de Hyde, _répondit Yukki, angoissé maintenant.

_Voyons… Ogawa-san est un homme intelligent. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait rencontrer le kidnappeur et s'en retourner chez lui tranquillement après cela ?_

_Je l'ignore._

_Il savait peut-être qu'il serait emmené jusqu'à Takarai-san._

_Je l'ignore._

_Où voulez-vous en venir, maître ? _l'interrompit le juge.

_A ceci : supposons que tout ceci ait alterné le jugement d'Ogawa-san. On le serait à moins après tout : une personne à qui l'on tient disparait. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas délibérément, qu'il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup, sachant bien où cela le conduirait ? Puisqu'il a joué à l'enquêteur, pourquoi ne pas ensuite jouer au justicier ? Et délivrer lui-même Takarai-san ?_

_Objection !_

_Il n'est pas parti avec l'intention de le tuer ! C'est arrivé comme ça ! _s'écria Yukki, outré par ces insinuations.

_Je suis persuadé que vous êtes de bonne foi, Awaji-san… Mais vous êtes aussi son ami. Un ami qui à son tour, a outrepassé ses droits pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. _

_Objection !_

_J'en ai terminé._

Et fort heureusement, la journée s'acheva peu après cet épisode… Une véritable horreur pour trois musiciens qui étaient sur le coup, au trente-sixième dessous. L'un avait la nausée, l'autre se sentait comme fiévreux et le troisième n'affichait pas une meilleure mine, alors qu'ils partageaient de nouveau un café avec l'avocat. Bien sûr ils manquaient trop de recul et de pratique pour juger des choses objectivement. Car tout n'était pas si mauvais, dans ce qui avait été dit. Le procureur n'était pas le seul à avoir été bon ni à avoir marqué des points. Mais dans la vie, on retient plus facilement le négatif que le positif. Et en fait de négatif, Ken et les autres commençaient à avoir le dos large… C'était le premier soir depuis le début, où ils étaient aussi abattus en vérité. S'ils avaient été tous les trois, ils se seraient déprimés sans nul doute. Mais fort heureusement, l'avocat était là pour relativiser les choses…

_Ça sent mauvais… _fit enfin Sakura.

_Je suis tellement désolé… _murmura Ken en fixant sa tasse.

_Mais de quoi ?_

_C'est à cause de moi si… _

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, _le gronda Yukki._ Tu étais sous serment et il posait habilement ses questions. Tu n'as fait que dire la vérité. De toute façon on savait que nos actes nous coûteraient cher. Et puis je n'ai pas été mieux._

_Oui mais voilà le résultat : on appuie sa thèse comme quoi Tetsu a voulu jouer au vengeur de pacotille. Il va nous dire que le crime était non seulement volontaire, mais prémédité ! On est à pas grand-chose de s'entendre dire ça !_

_Je ne pense pas qu'il ira jusqu'à plaider cela, voyons, _intervint l'avocat._ Mais c'est sa façon de mettre le doute dans l'esprit des jurés. Ainsi il entache la thèse de la légitime défense, en montrant que Tetsu avait de quoi être hors de lui et en vouloir à cet homme._

_C'est le monde à l'envers ! _tonna Ken, se moquant du fait que tout le monde les regardait. _Si je les écoute, il aurait fallu qu'ils se laissent faire gentiment en attendant qu'on veuille bien les retrouver !_

_Gardons notre sang-froid…_

_Y a déjà assez de sang dans cette histoire et puis ça va bien deux minutes, votre optimisme à la con ! Merde à la fin !_

_Ken ! _somma Yukki.

_Pardon. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je vous prie de m'excuser, vous faites votre boulot et je… _murmura l'ex guitariste, assommé par tout ceci.

_Vous êtes bouleversé, _répondit l'avocat, qui ne lui en voulait pas du tout._ Mais je ne dis pas ça pour vous rassurer mais parce que c'est vrai : rien n'est perdu, loin de là. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas familiers de tout cela, mais c'est le jeu : déstabiliser les témoins pour apporter de l'eau au moulin de la thèse qu'on défend. Il n'allait pas vous ménager puisque lui n'est pas de notre côté. N'y voyez aucune attaque personnelle ni rien, il fait son travail. Il le fait bien puisque soyons lucides : aujourd'hui ce n'est pas tout bon pour nous. Mais rien n'est fini ! Je vous assure que vous noircissez le tableau. Ogawa-san a toutes ses chances._

_J'en viens à me demander si on n'aurait pas mieux fait de calmer Tetsu au début… il ne se serait pas investi comme ça et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Et on ne serait pas là, à l'enfoncer plus qu'autre chose ! _fulmina Sakura.

_Tu sais bien que c'est faux : rien n'aurait dissuadé Tetsu tout comme rien ne nous aurait empêché de nous bouger, _rétorqua Yukki. _Et puis avec des si…_

_Demain, _reprit l'avocat,_ l'inspecteur passera sur le grill. Et je dis bien sur le grill, parce que maintenant qu'on sait qu'il vous a laissé agir comme bon vous semble, aucun cadeau ne lui sera fait._

_Il risque des ennuis ? _s'inquiéta Ken.

_Pas dans on travail, mais à la cour, le procureur ne sera pas tendre… _

_Dire que c'est à cause de nous…_

_Aucun cadeau ne lui sera fait, je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait le mettre en pièces ni lui faire porter le chapeau : le procureur n'a pas daigné relever ce fait capital : Mayama travaillait au commissariat. Il ne risquait pas de le relever puisque ça vous disculperait beaucoup. Mais moi je reviendrai dessus. Je prouverai que les fuites au début du dossier sont de son fait même si ça va de soi, qu'il était un danger et que si des informations tombaient entre ses mains, Hyde-san était en danger. Si je prouve ça, et ce sera facile puisque son profil est établi, alors vos actes et ceux de l'inspecteur prendront leur sens. Il suffit de rappeler les faits. Ça c'est ma partie._

_Entendu._

_Il viendra un moment où nous creuserons aussi la personnalité de Mayama… Puisque pour le moment les faits ont été exposés, mais pas vraiment ses motivations. A nous de prouver…_

_Quoi ? La folie ? Ca va l'excuser, _ronchonna Ken.

_Pas vraiment puisqu'il a révélé un côté méthodique, en préparant son plan. Il aurait pu ne jamais se faire pincer… Il n'était pas fou, mais enfin je ne suis pas médecin._

_Vous allez donc prouver qu'il est le méchant ? C'est surréaliste… _souffla Sakura.

_Je sais bien. Je dois aussi vous dire une chose qui ne vous plaira pas, mais je me dois d'être franc._

_Allez-y._

_Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur les mœurs de notre société, mais je dois vous dire… Si on résume grossièrement tout ça, Mayama a agi parce que son amant est mort, selon lui à cause de Hyde, vrai ou faux ?_

_Vrai, mais je ne vois pas… _commença Yukki.

_Un amant. Voilà qui ne va pas l'aider._

_Je ne vois pas… _répéta Ken.

_Moi si, _percuta Sakura._ Le juge est vieux. J'ai observé les jurés : il y a une dame qui vue d'ici fait très snob et deux hommes d'âge mûr. Sans caricaturer, on peut sans trop se tromper se dire que ce ne seront pas les plus ouverts d'esprit sur un tel sujet. Et même que ça va faire grincer des dents._

_Vous avez tout compris. Ici l'acte désespéré par passion ne peut pas marcher d'une part car tout cela s'écoule sur trop de temps, Mayama a trop organisé les choses pour qu'on l'excuse, c'est trop méthodique mais aussi parce que c'était deux hommes… Si le jury ne cautionne pas cela, alors…_

_Je vois. _

_Croyez-bien que cela ne reflète en rien mes opinions personnelles, mais je vais appuyer dessus sans en avoir l'air… _

_Je comprends, _acquiesça Yukki.

_Ce qui veut donc dire que cette cour ne doit pas savoir... _poursuivit-il en se raclant la gorge. _Pour Ogawa-san et Takarai-san. _

_Comment le pourraient-ils ?_

_Awaji-san a évoqué leur proximité. Ce n'est rien pour le moment mais le procureur n'a à coup sûr pas manqué de se poser cette question : pourquoi enlever Tetsu et pas l'un de vous ? Pourquoi lui plutôt que l'un de vous trois ? Pourquoi la cassette vidéo était-elle dans ce lieu ? Tout le monde se poserait cette question !_

_Vous croyez qu'ils devineront ?_

_Ils ne peuvent rien prouver et puis ce n'est pas le propos mais ils vont le sous-entendre, du moins c'est une possibilité. Juste assez, dans le même but que moi : mettre le jury mal à l'aise._

_Merde… _souffla Ken.

_Mais bien sûr pour expliquer la présence de Tetsu, je trouverai le moyen de montrer que la présence de n'importe lequel d'entre vous aurait blessé Hyde-san de toute façon. Cela ne devrait pas être un souci, mais je ne peux écarter cette éventualité._

_Délicat… _murmura Sakura en se massant les tempes, la tête trop remplie.

_Fort heureusement ça devrait être bon pour vous normalement, votre témoignage ne nécessite pas un deuxième passage. Alors le plus dur est fait, reposez-vous. Vous ne devriez peut-être pas aller voir Hyde-san aujourd'hui ? Ce sera peut-être dur ?_

_Ou alors on pourrait y aller tous les trois ? _proposa Yukki. _A trois, on donnera mieux le change._

_Bonne idée, _acquiesça Sakura.

* * *

Difficile de dire ce qui était le plus dur : assister à ce procès dont l'issue semblait tellement incertaine, ou devoir faire bonne figure devant Hyde le soir ? Le second était vraiment un rôle peu enviable… Enfin, l'idée n'était pas idiote : à eux trois, il s'en trouverait bien un pour motiver les autres et une fois la discussion installée, tout irait bien. Et même si c'était dur de lui mentir, chacun d'eux savourait encore la joie d'entendre sa voix et de voir son regard animé… Ce fut Ken qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre et précéda ses amis à l'intérieur.

_Hyde ?_

_Tiens, pas là ? _constata Sakura.

_Il prend peut-être l'air au jardin ? Il fait doux encore…_

Le pauvre devait en avoir tellement marre de ces quatre murs blanc… Et maintenant qu'il avait piqué les cigarettes de Sakura, il se planquait sûrement dans un coin pour s'en griller une… Arrivés dans le jardin, Yukki alla trouver une dame qui était ici depuis quelque temps et avec qui il avait parfois discuté :

_Excusez-vous avez-vous vu notre ami ?_

_Non, pas cet après-midi._

_Ah mais peut-être qu'il est en examen ? _percuta Sakura en les entraînant de nouveau à l'intérieur.

_Ah mais oui, tiens justement, Ando-san !_

_Oh bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien que vues les circonstances…_

_Ca va… _répondit Yukki. _On fait ce qu'on peut. Hyde est-il en train de passer des examens ou autres ?_

_Hum non… _rétorqua le psychologue après avoir consulté ses feuilles. _Non il n'avait rien aujourd'hui. Demain matin par contre, il a une séance avec moi, mais aujourd'hui, non. Pourquoi ?_

_Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ni au jardin._

_Oh ? Se promènerait-il dans les couloirs ?_

_Il ne se serait pas barré, quand même ? _lança Ken, disant ainsi tout haut ce qui commençait à se former dans l'esprit des deux autres.

_Impossible, il n'a même pas de vêtements et puis on l'aurait remarqué à la sortie… _objecta Ando. _Je vais appeler l'accueil._

_Vous cherchez Takarai-san ? _intervint une infirmière ayant tout entendu.

_Oui ! Vous l'avez vu ?_

_Oui, il est au troisième._

_Que fait-il là-bas ? _questionna le médecin.

_Il a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un à voir._

_Mais il ne connait personne, _fit Ken, surpris.

_C'était sûrement pour se dégourdir les jambes et se distraire… Oh… Suivez-moi, il faut le récupérer il n'y a pas un instant à perdre ! _s'écria le médecin en courant vers l'ascenseur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? _s'affola Sakura, suivant le mouvement quand même.

_Ici c'est la psychiatrie donc ça ne peut pas arriver, mais au troisième…_

_Mais quoi ? Expliquez-vous voyons ! _s'agaça Ken.

_C'est l'obstétrique. Or ces femmes ont le droit à la télévision dans leurs chambres…_

_Ça y est ! C'est foutu ! _comprit Yukki, qui allait défoncer les boutons de l'ascenseur s'il ne se dépêchait pas de s'ouvrir.

_Pas encore, il ne fait peut-être que se balader…_

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage et quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le médecin courut apostropher un collègue afin de savoir… Mais au moment même où le trio s'apprêtait à ouvrir chaque porte pour vérifier, un cri bref mais puissant se fit entendre. Ils échangèrent un regard littéralement terrorisé et foncèrent un peu au hasard.

_Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas lui… _gémit Ken en accélérant le pas.

Au milieu de l'étage, il y avait une sorte d'accueil réduit au service, où une jeune femme qui n'avait plus tellement de travail à cette heure de la journée, regardait la télévision suspendue en hauteur au dessus du comptoir. C'était l'heure des informations et ce qui défilait sur l'écran, Ken comme aucun de ses amis, n'eut besoin de lever la tête pour savoir ce que c'était… Ils ne le savaient que trop bien. Et devant la jeune femme que seul le cri avait fait se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un, Hyde était là. Accroupi, la tête entre les mains, bredouillant des choses absolument incompréhensibles… Les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, alors qu'il semblait vouloir s'arracher les oreilles… Cela figea Ken et Yukki qui furent incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Sakura, par une présence d'esprit assez exceptionnelle, s'accroupit à son tour et d'une voix tremblante, il tenta de lui parler :

_Hyde ? Bonhomme ? C'est moi…_

_Takarai-san ? _tenta le médecin.


	29. Chapitre 28

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Merci Soho (puisque je n'ai pas pu te répondre en privé ^^) !**

**Chapitre 28**

La suite fut à peu près équivalente à un coup de couteau en plein dans le ventre, pour les protagonistes de cette histoire… La scène était horrible. C'était un peu comme si tout ce qu'ils savaient jusqu'ici, tous les sévices subis par leur ami, prenaient véritablement forme seulement maintenant. Ils voyaient enfin ce que vraiment, cela avait pu lui faire. Son état léthargique n'était pas du tout réconfortant, mais cela ne permettait pas de prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui s'était passé. En voyant Hyde ainsi, ils comprirent. Les dégâts occasionnés, comment il se sentait réellement, avec de telles épreuves dans le crâne… Ils comprirent et cela les terrifia sur place. Hyde se mit à hurler d'un seul coup, ce qui outre le fait d'ameuter tout l'étage, patients comme personnel, figea davantage Yukki et Ken. Ce fut encore pire lorsque Sakura voulut le relever. Hyde se débâtit violement et lui colla même un coup sur le nez qui fit saigner Sakura. Impossible de le faire taire ni de le faire se tenir tranquille. C'était absolument n'importe quoi et même le psychologue perdit patience :

_Mais éteignez-moi ça, bon sang !_ hurla-t-il à l'infirmière, en lui montrant la télé. _Yasunori-san, vous êtes costaud : ramenez-le dans sa chambre, s'il vous plait !_

Sakura sur le coup, hésita. Etre rejeté par Hyde alors qu'il ne voulait que l'aider lui fichait un sacré coup, quand bien même il savait que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais Ando avait raison : il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Alors il se plaça derrière Hyde et l'entoura de ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger les siens. Lorsqu'il le souleva, Hyde se tordit dans tous les sens, l'air absolument terrorisé, agitant les jambes, mais il n'était qu'un poids plume pour l'ex batteur qui l'amena à l'ascenseur sans rien dire. Jusqu'au bout, Hyde se débâtit et chaque fois qu'il bougeait un peu plus, Sakura resserrait son emprise malgré ses bras tremblant et ses yeux humides. C'était pour son bien, il fallait se le répéter. Arrivés à destination, il le coucha dans son lit et le maintint allongé jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière armée d'une seringue n'arrive quelques instants après. Hyde cessa progressivement de se débattre, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne tombent enfin, et il s'endormit finalement.

_Ce sédatif va le faire dormir quelques heures. Merci pour votre aide… Je dois absolument en discuter avec mes collègues, nous devons nous mettre d'accord. Je vous laisse._

C'était tellement calme à présent… Hyde dormait paisiblement et s'il ne restait pas quelques larmes sur ses joues par sillons, nul n'aurait pu soupçonner la scène effroyable qui venait d'avoir lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était donc cela alors, qu'il ressentait ? C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant des semaines et des semaines ? Comment ne pas devenir fou ? En le voyant ainsi, Ken comprit pourquoi inconsciemment, Hyde avait passé tant de temps en totale léthargie… Qui voudrait se souvenir de cela ? Qui voudrait l'affronter ? Ken comprenait aussi que le fait que le coupable soit mort ne changerait pour ainsi dire rien. Punir soulage peut-être, mais pas sur le coup. La peine ne disparait pas aussi facilement. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes dans un silence assourdissant, pour qu'ils reprennent tous un rythme cardiaque normal et qu'ils réalisent. Une étape venait d'être franchie à nouveau. Et celle-là les réjouissait encore moins que la précédente… En désespoir de cause, Sakura essuya les joues de Hyde d'une main tremblante, en murmurant pour lui-même :

_Il ne me pardonnera jamais ça._

_Tu… tu l'as fait pour lui, _tenta Ken, qui avait repris une consistance_. D'ailleurs tu as eu la présence d'esprit de… Alors que moi… J'avais bien imaginé qu'il retrouverait la mémoire, mais comme ça…_

_C'est notre faute. Franchement ça aurait pu se produire bien plus tôt : il y a bien des magazines et des journaux dans le réfectoire ou la salle d'attente. Des télés, en effet… _remarqua Yukki sur un ton las. _On aurait dû anticiper…_

_On ne pouvait pas lui dire, tu le sais bien._

_Et c'est censé m'aider à me sentir mieux ? Vous l'avez vu… Il m'a fait peur… _avoua Yukki.

_Ça a dû être un tel choc… _songea Ken. _Il ne se doutait de rien et il a dû entendre ou voir… Ca a dû tellement le choquer… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça lui a fait._

_Vous avez vu ce qui passait ? _demanda Sakura sans quitter Hyde des yeux. _On parlait de qui ? Lui ? Tetsu ?_

_Aucune idée._

_Peu importe de toute façon. Pour ce que ça change…_

Sur cette ultime phrase, la voix de Sakura s'était brisée. Il continuait à essuyer les joues désormais sèches d'un Hyde endormi, tournant le dos à ses deux amis… Lesquels se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire, pour le coup… Vu le léger tremblement de ses épaules et sa voix, c'était évident que Sakura pleurait… Et ça aussi, c'était déstabilisant. C'était comme si tous les repères habituels n'avaient plus lieu d'être… Mais alors, à quoi se raccrocher ? Mais comme les choses étaient ainsi faites qu'il y en avait toujours au moins un sur les trois pour être opérationnel à tour de rôle, ce fut Yukki qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura en guise de réconfort. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, en espérant qu'il se ressaisisse…

_Sakura-kun ? _

_Désolé… _répondit l'autre après plusieurs instants._ J'ai un petit coup de mou là…_

_Allez viens, on va prendre l'air. Et puis ton nez saigne toujours. On te le confie, Ken ?_

_Ouais… _

Dehors, un mouchoir sous son nez, Sakura gardait les yeux brillant, mais c'était passé. Que c'était dur, nom d'un chien… Ca ne s'arrêterait jamais ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient dans cette galère… Tiens, il ne se rappelait même plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hyde, avant que toute cette fichue histoire n'arrive… La seule chose que Sakura voulait à cet instant, c'était que tout s'arrête. Peu importe de quelle façon, mais que ça finisse, parce que lui, il ne tiendrait plus le coup longtemps, avec une telle pression. A ce moment là même, l'envie de prendre ses clopes, son briquet et sa voiture et de partir loin le traversa. Ce fut bref, à peine deux secondes… Parce qu'il ne le ferait jamais, mais il y songea un instant. Partir, oublier… Mais Hyde ne le pouvait pas, lui. Alors il devait rester aussi.

Pour Yukki les choses étaient nettement plus simples, d'un certain point de vue : c'était le blanc complet. Dans sa tête, tout était vide… ou trop plein, c'est selon. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes ni à formuler une phrase… C'était comme être mort de fatigue au petit matin, après une nuit entière de répétitions acharnées. Le plaisir en moins. Alors il fixait quelque chose droit devant lui sans vraiment voir ce que c'était… Sa cigarette se consumait toute seule… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sorte de ce blanc parce qu'un… rire presque hystérique s'éleva. Il regarda alors Sakura comme s'il tombait de la lune… Et oui, c'était bien Sakura qui riait tout seul ! Sur le coup, Yukki ne put que se dire _« ça y est, il devient dingue lui aussi » _! Presque apeuré, il murmura :

_Sakura ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te…_

_Ah bon sang ! Désolé, je suis désolé Yukki ! _s'exclama Sakura en tentant de se calmer.

_Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle_, bouda-t-il presque.

_Quand même_… continua Sakura en riant. _Il est seul, il m'arrive à peine à l'épaule, et il est en pyjama… Et il a réussi à fausser compagnie à nous trois réunis plus tout le personnel de l'hôpital… Et à me bousiller le nez en prime. Il m'épatera toujours ! Et nous, on fait des gardes-malade un peu nazes…_

Yukki en resta complètement ébahi. Ca devait sûrement être les nerfs… Très certainement même… Mais alors une envie de rire le prit lui aussi tout à coup, ce qu'il fit à tel point qu'il crut y laisser une côte. Si on avait pu les voir et notamment Ken, on aurait sorti la camisole à coup sûr… Mais sérieusement… Même dans de telles circonstances, Hyde restait Hyde : indomptable, du genre _« vous ne voulez rien me dire ? Ok, je vais bien trouver tout seul ». _C'était à parier en plus, qu'il avait dû faire les yeux doux à l'infirmière qui les avait renseignés quand elle l'avait trouvé en train de se balader loin de sa chambre, pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille… Il avait dû la baratiner pour avoir la paix et manifestement, avec succès. Comment avaient-ils pu croire qu'ils pourraient continuer à le laisser en dehors du coup sans qu'il ne tente rien ? C'était oublier que Hyde n'en avait jamais fait qu'à sa tête et qu'il les connaissait trop pour ignorer qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Ah bon sang, ils n'étaient vraiment pas trop de trois pour tenter d'en venir à bout, tiens ! Et en pensant cela, Sakura n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver cela irrésistiblement drôle. Les nerfs parlaient pour lui, Yukki aussi d'ailleurs, mais malgré la situation plus que délicate, c'était tellement salutaire… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus ri comme ça !

_T'as raison ! _finit par dire Yukki, en pleurant presque de rire.

_Ah la vache… Désolé, je craque un peu là._

_C'est rien, tu es tout excusé. Je culpabilise un peu de rire comme ça, mais franchement ça fait du bien._

_Ça oui…_

Ken arriva alors qu'ils étaient calmés et heureusement, parce que le pauvre se serait cru définitivement à l'asile, s'il les avait vu ainsi. Le silence s'installa, chacun tentant sûrement d'assimiler les derniers évènements et d'anticiper les prochains… Enfin si tant est qu'ils puissent encore réfléchir… Sans se concerter, il était toutefois évident pour eux qu'ils passeraient la nuit là, quitte à y rester de force… Tant pis si demain ils ne seraient pas frais : ils se devaient de rester à son chevet ce soir. Ce fut Sakura qui brisa le silence finalement :

_Vous savez le pire ?_

_Non, quoi ?_

_Je me dis que c'est aussi bien._

_Qu'il se souvienne ? _devina Yukki.

_Oui. Egoïstement, moi ainsi que vous deux, on arrêtera d'en avoir peur. Et lui il pourra affronter les choses et avancer. En les ignorant il n'aurait jamais pu, et puis tu as bien vu qu'il n'était pas dupe. Là, on va enfin vraiment pourvoir progresser._

_D'accord, mais tu veux faire quoi toi ? Parce que moi là, j'ai juste envie de boire jusqu'au coma._

_D'abord… _réfléchit Sakura. _Il va venir chez moi._

_Comment ça 'chez toi' ? _intervint Ken.

_Ça ne sert à rien qu'il soit ici maintenant, il reviendra juste pour les consultations. Alors il va venir à la maison._

_Tu crois que tu seras capable de ça ? _risqua Yukki.

_Pas le choix. Tu le vois toi, tout seul chez lui ?_

_Non, t'as raison. C'est hors de question._

_Yukki, quand il se réveillera, il va vouloir tout savoir… Tout ce qui se passe depuis qu'il est hors jeu, je veux dire… Je ne vais pas assurer un monologue pareil de bout en bout. 'faudra que vous m'aidiez tous les deux._

_Oui… _murmura Ken.

Si tout était probablement revenu à Hyde, il ignorait toute la partie concernant Tetsu en revanche… Quoique selon ce qu'il avait vu à la télé, il avait pu remplir les blancs. Malgré tout il faudrait sûrement en discuter et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… Là encore, ils ne seraient pas trop de trois. Considérant cette perspective, l'ambiance se fit de nouveau sombre, aucun n'étant enchanté par cette idée… Ils ne s'en aperçurent pas sur le moment, mais Ken ne faisait décidemment rien comme tout le monde. Au pire moment, celui où Sakura lui-même avait enfin craqué, Ken avait pris cela comme un électrochoc, lui. Finies la passivité, la soumission aux évènements. Maintenant que Hyde n'était plus cette bombe à retardement, inutile de marcher sur des œufs en permanence… C'était le temps d'agir et si jusque là Ken avait du mal à gérer les choses, paradoxalement voir Hyde ainsi lui fit prendre conscience que peu importe combien il se sentait mal, il devait le mettre de côté pour le moment et ne penser qu'à Hyde et Tetsu, au moyen de les aider.

_Dites les gars, vous allez me trouver horrible, mais… je pense à un truc_, fit-il, hésitant un peu.

_Quoi ?_

_Hyde… Il a le moyen de libérer Tetsu._

_Tu m'expliques comment ? _fit Yukki en haussant les épaules. _Il était inconscient et il n'a rien vu. Il ne pourra pas dire ce qu'il n'a pas vu._

_Oui, mais sur le reste… Lui il connait mieux cette ordure, il pourra tout dire… Il pourra faire la différence… Et même, il était dans les pommes, mais pas au début. Il a bien vu que Tetsu était en danger, c'est même à cause de ça qu'il a fini dans les vapes d'ailleurs ! Il peut dire que c'est ce Mayama qui a commencé._

_Super Watson, sauf que tu croies réellement Hyde capable actuellement d'aller raconter ça devant toute une cour… Alors qu'il hurlait quand Sakura le tenait dans ses bras ?_

_Non évidemment… Mais peut-être plus tard…_

_Le procès ne durera pas 10 ans. Non, 'faut pas compter sur ça. D'ailleurs l'avocat n'a jamais compté sur Hyde, c'était trop aléatoire._

Ken savait bien que Yukki disait la vérité. Et puis même sans cela, il ne se voyait pas, même si l'idée venait de lui, aller voir Hyde et lui sortir _« hey, habille-toi et allons au tribunal, vas un peu raconter tout ce que tu as vécu ! »._ Si jamais il devait en parler, ce ne serait sûrement pas dans ces circonstances… et pas si vite. Hypothèse à écarter, donc. Mais c'était dommage. Au vu des circonstances inédites, le médecin permit officieusement au trio de rester, chose qui normalement ne se faisait pas. Commença alors une garde alternée, les uns sortant fumer ou boire un café, le dernier restant au chevet d'un Hyde toujours endormi… Hors de question qu'il ouvre les yeux et soit seul en pleine nuit. Ils resteraient jusqu'au matin et pour la première fois, la perspective d'aller au tribunal les contrariait : non pas qu'ils ne veuillent pas soutenir Tetsu, mais là… Sakura, n'étant pas cité à comparaitre, décida de rester avec Hyde lorsque le jour viendrait. Tetsu comprendrait. Ce fut d'ailleurs lorsque c'était lui qui était au chevet de Hyde, que ce dernier se réveilla enfin, une fois la nuit tombée… Il s'était préparé à tout, mais c'était oublier que les médicaments avaient rendu Hyde un peu stone et qu'en fait de se remettre à hurler, il resta allongé sans bouger, ses yeux tentant de s'habituer à la lumière qui émanait d'une petite lampe… Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui d'un Sakura stressé, qui ne savait trop comment réagir et qui maladroitement, murmura un pauvre :

_Hello._

_Sakura-… chan… Où…_

_Dans ta chambre… enfin, à l'hôpital. Il est tard, mais j'ai obtenu le droit de rester. Yukki et Ken aussi, ils fument dehors… Comment tu te sens ?_

…

Trop dans les vapes pour bouger, Hyde n'en était pas moins conscient de tout… Et lorsque tout lui revint une fois qu'il fut bien réveillé, il se mit à pleurer. Et pire que tout : en silence. Sans cri, sans sanglot bruyant… Juste les larmes abondantes et une profonde, une indicible douleur se reflétant dans son regard rivé sur le plafond. C'était peut-être même pire que la scène de tout à l'heure, en un sens. Cela acheva Sakura… Une histoire pareille aurait rendu sentimental même un mur, mais même sans cela… Sakura n'avait jamais pu supporter de voir souffrir ses proches. Personne n'aime cela direz-vous, mais c'était probablement la seule chose capable de mettre à terre l'ancien batteur. Dans ces moments là, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être d'un quelconque réconfort. Il voulait lui prendre la main, mais il avait peur que Hyde ne le supporte pas, alors il réfréna son geste non sans mal… Ceci dit et sans être sadique, que Hyde pleure n'était pas si mauvais… C'était une réaction, une vraie. Une prise de conscience de la réalité. A cet instant, Sakura espérait tellement avoir eu raison l'autre jour, en discutant avec Yukki : si Hyde était assez fort pour le surmonter ?

'_Pleure pas… Tu sais que ça me tue de te voir pleurer… Et surtout, je vais m'y mettre aussi…_

_Sakura…_

_Oui ?_

_Pourquoi… je ne suis pas mort ? _fit sa voix brisée et traînante.

_Pourquoi… ? Je ne… comprends pas…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?_

Mais où restaient Ken et Yukki quand on avait besoin d'eux ? A l'idée d'endurer ça tout seul, Sakura s'en crut tout bonnement incapable. Entendre Hyde dire une chose pareille, ne voir aucun intérêt à être en vie… C'était tellement loin de celui qu'il avait toujours connu… Tellement désespéré… Prenant sur lui, Sakura jugea bon de maintenir le dialogue, parce que même si les circonstances étaient ce qu'elles étaient, cela restait Hyde. Autrement dit : il allait se fermer comme une huître à la première occasion, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait mal. Demain, Sakura aurait parié sa chemise qu'il ne serait plus capable de lui arracher un mot. Avant, Hyde ne pouvait pas parler. Demain, il ne voudrait pas. Autant en dire le maximum cette nuit…

_Tu te souviens de tout ?_

_La télé… disait que le procès de Tetsu était en cours… Les photos qu'elle montrait… Il l'a tué ?_

_Oui._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que… Tu étais… non, vous étiez tous les deux en danger, _dit-il, appuyant ainsi sur le fait que Tetsu n'avait pas fait ça uniquement pour lui, afin qu'il ne culpabilise pas. _Tu t'en souviens ?_

_Il… allait tirer… Il allait le faire, alors… J'ai voulu l'empêcher… Et après… Je ne sais pas. C'est un cauchemar… je…_

_Hyden écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire et tâche d'y croire. Tu es le même qu'avant. Pour moi, mais aussi pour Yukki et Ken, tu es le même. Tu peux compter sur nous, tu n'as qu'à demander. Quant à Tetsu il est entre de bonnes mains et je te jure qu'on va le sortir de là. Tout va s'arranger, je te le jure, _déclara Sakura, tentant d'y croire lui-même.

_Comment… Tu peux dire ça ?_

_Eh bien…_

_Il m'a… il m'a… _hoqueta Hyde.

_Je sais. Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait._

_Je voudrais mourir. J'ai tellement honte…_

_Il ne faut pas ! Surtout pas ! _s'affola Sakura, qui ne savait s'il avait le plus peur de ses paroles ou de son regard.

_Je suis tellement faible que j'ai pas pu me défendre…. Et à cause de moi… Il a fait venir Tetsu… Et maintenant Tetsu paie pour ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. _

_Ecoute-moi. Pour Tetsu, tu étais plus important que tout le reste. Il ne voulait pas ça, mais il t'a défendu et ça c'est terminé comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas non plus la faute de Tetsu. Comment ça pourrait l'être ?_

_J'ai tellement mal… Tellement mal que n'arrive plus à… _haleta-t-il, l'air semblant lui manquer.

_Il faudra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu n'es pas seul, ok ? Tu n'as pas à endurer ça tout seul. Si tu veux en parler, je t'écouterai et jamais je ne changerai d'opinion sur toi. _

_Sakura… J'aimerais être seul._

_Non, _décida l'ex batteur.

_Non ?_

_J'ai peur, _avoua-t-il._ Alors je ne te laisse pas seul._

_S'il te plait… _

_Je refuse que tu te fasses du mal. Et si tu n'es pas capable de me promettre que tu ne te feras rien en me regardant dans les yeux, alors je ne partirai pas._

…

_Donc je reste._

Hors de question de partir maintenant. Il le croyait capable de tout à cet instant. Hyde ne resterait pas seul cette nuit, même une seule seconde. Comme prévu, il prenait tout sur lui. Si Tetsu en était là, c'était sa faute. Et là, il n'y avait pas 36 solutions possibles : seul Tetsu lui-même pouvait le détromper à ce sujet. Il n'y avait jamais que lui qui était capable de rassurer Hyde. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Mais pour le moment, Sakura était là et lorsque Hyde s'endormit, il alla prévenir ses amis qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici et que c'est sans lui, que le procès se poursuivrait.

* * *

Le procès touchait à sa fin. Tout avait été abordé jusque dans les moindres recoins, et si bien sûr il était impossible de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du jury, l'avocat de Tetsu restait confiant. La préméditation, il avait réussi à faire passer cette idée comme étant presque impensable… Ne restaient que ce même problème : les premières déclarations de Tetsu. Pour que le jury les oublie ou du moins, qu'elles ne pèsent pas trop dans la balance, il avait beaucoup misé les premiers jours, sur les témoignages du médecin. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tournant décisif avant les conclusions… et l'issue. L'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête avait été appelé à son tour et le procureur s'était heurté à un mur. En tant qu'inspecteur de police habitué aux interrogatoires, il avait assez de sang-froid et de jugeote pour ne pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement. Lorsque ce fut au tour de l'avocat de le questionner, la voie était toute tracée et il entendait bien marquer des points décisifs.

_Pouvez-vous nous livrer les conclusions de votre équipe après la fouille du domicile de Mayama-san ?_

_Eh bien pour la pièce où il détenait Ogawa-san et Takarai-san vous le savez déjà… Dans sa maison à proprement parler, que nous avons fouillée, nous avons bien trouvé des éléments attestant que l'arme était la sienne._

_Est-ce tout ?_

_Non… Mon assistante est tombée sur une pièce qui était manifestement sa chambre, les autres semblant inoccupées._

_Qu'y avait-il ?_

_C'était très… angoissant, _avoua-t-il avec une grimace._ Sur tout un mur, il n'y avait que des photos…_

_Qui était dessus ?_

_Takarai-san. Partout. Et vu son visage, à différentes époques. Sur scène, des photos de magazines, des qui semblaient être paparazzi… Parfois c'était le groupe en entier, mais la plupart du temps, c'était Takarai-san uniquement. C'était très impressionnant._

_Est-ce tout ?_

_Non, certaines, celles sur le bureau par exemple, étaient gribouillées… Découpées… Taguées… Et je ne vous parle même pas de la somme de cd et dvd qui trainaient là. Tous en rapport avec lui. Une véritable collection._

_Que diriez-vous, vu tout ceci, au sujet de Mayama-san, inspecteur ?_

_Mon avis n'est en aucun cas médical, je ne me le permettrai pas. Cependant je le crois assez juste, parce que j'ai déjà eu l'expérience de cas similaires, bien que moins sensationnels… C'était de mon point de vue, un maniaque, complètement obsédé par Takarai-san. Cela me semble évident. Obsédé à un point assez important. Et l'état de certaines photos écarte totalement la thèse d'un fan en admiration… Il y avait de la haine, clairement._

_Mais puisqu'il travaillait au commissariat, vous deviez le connaitre ?_

_Il n'y travaillait que depuis quelques semaines et tôt le matin ou tard le soir, la plupart du temps. Il vaut mieux qu'il y ait moins de monde dans les bureaux, pour faire le ménage. Et pour répondre à votre question, je l'avais aperçu quelques fois, oui. De là à penser… _fit-il, son visage montrant qu'il culpabilisait malgré tout.

_Aviez-vous quelque chose à lui reprocher ? Dans son travail, j'entends._

_Non, mais je dois dire que je m'intéresse peu au ménage… Tant que c'est propre…_

_Impossible donc, de soupçonner quoi que ce soit._

_Impossible, je l'ignore. Je pense que je me poserai toujours la question… Il avait un casier pour ses affaires dans nos vestiaires… Quand nous l'avons ouvert, comment le dire… C'était un modèle réduit du mur de sa chambre, _expliqua-t-il, toujours cette même expression sur le visage.

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Des photos partout… Plein le casier. Mais avant ce jour, nous n'avions aucune raison de l'ouvrir, c'est personnel. Personne ne pouvait le soupçonner._

_Lorsque l'une des preuves, et j'entends par là l'utilisation de chloroforme, a été rendue publique… Vous ne l'avez pas soupçonné ?_

_Comment aurait-ce été possible ? Il était clair que quelqu'un s'en était mêlé mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à lui, malheureusement. Quant au fait qu'il ait eu accès à certaines choses, j'en assumerai toute la responsabilité._

Yukki et Ken, peinés, voyaient que sans pour autant que cela nuise à Tetsu, l'inspecteur se faisait du tort. Comment aussi, aurait-il pu se pardonner le fait d'avoir eu le coupable sous le nez tout le long, sans le voir ? Une partie de lui savait bien qu'il disait juste : comment le soupçonner ? Personne probablement, n'y aurait songé. Mais même en sachant cela, ce n'était pas moins pénible de se dire qu'il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Tout ce que Yukki souhaitait, c'était qu'il ne soit pas blâmé pour cela, car il ne le méritait pas.

_Votre avis sur Mayama-san reste donc qu'il s'agit d'une obsession qui l'a conduit à tout ceci ?_

_Je vois mal comment on pourrait penser autrement vues les preuves abondantes, _assura-t-il._ Car la pièce de détention en elle-même, contient ses empreintes partout. Sa maison, le témoignage qui l'identifie et j'en passe… Quant à l'issue tragique… Tout cela est évident._

_Maître, où souhaitez-vous en venir ? _intervint alors le juge._ Personne ici ne veut nier la culpabilité de Mayama-san ? Ce n'est pas…_

_Je l'espère bien, votre honneur. Je voulais juste, pour les personnes ici présentes moins au fait des détails de cette affaire, dresser un portrait certes sommaire de cette personne… Non, plutôt, je veux le rappeler afin que l'on imagine, si tant est que la chose soit possible, ce qu'il a pu faire subir à la personne aujourd'hui accusée._

_Objection ! Il s'éloigne de du propos._

_Vous avez raison. J'en reviens à vous, _reprit l'avocat, _monsieur l'inspecteur. La captivité d'Ogawa-san fut moins longue… Et vous avez donc eu l'occasion de le côtoyer auparavant dans le cadre de cette affaire. De votre point de vue de policier ayant de l'expérience, tel que vous nous en avez fait profiter il y a quelques minutes… diriez-vous qu'il aurait pu planifier un tel geste ?_

_Il ne m'appartient pas de juger. Mais puisque c'est mon seul avis que vous voulez… Malgré ce que l'on sait de l'issue de cette affaire, je ne le pense aucunement._

_Et pourquoi cela ? Vous ne le connaissez pas tellement après tout._

_Je parle selon mon expérience, j'ai l'habitude des familles et proches des victimes qui veulent s'impliquer pour n'importe quelle raison. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un enlèvement sans demande de rançon, où l'attente est alors terrible. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit une gêne, et ce doublement._

_Doublement ?_

_A cause de sa notoriété. Je ne voulais pas de caméras devant mon commissariat, à sa poursuite, vous voyez… Mais il n'en a rien été. Ogawa-san était abattu, inquiet, très inquiet même… Mais pas haineux, _affirma-t-il, ignorant qu'à cet instant, Tetsu lui était reconnaissant comme jamais.

_Pouvez-vous préciser ?_

_Il n'est pas rare dans ce type de cas, que les proches disent des choses comme « cet homme mérite la mort » ou « je le tuerai »… Ils ne passent pas à l'acte pour autant mais ils le pensent, l'inquiétude et la douleur parlant pour eux. Mais à ma grande surprise, Ogawa-san n'a même jamais dit cela. Il était plus comme… « il faut le retrouver », vous voyez ? Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que nous retrouvions son ami vivant. Mais jamais il n'a vraiment parlé de son ravisseur, et encore moins en propos douteux. Je pense que la haine n'avait pas sa place. Ses pensées étaient juste tournées vers son ami. Et c'est bien pour cela que ce geste qu'il a eu est pour moi de la légitime défense. Rien de prémédité. _

_Comment expliquer alors, _enchaîna l'avocat, _ses premières déclarations où disons-le, Ogawa-san s'accusait ?_

_Là encore je ne prétends pas tout connaitre, mais j'ai de la pratique. Cela ne m'étonne guère. Il a agi pour se défendre et défendre Takarai-san, mais conscient de la portée de son geste, il s'en est voulu. C'est une réaction saine et logique, le contraire aurait été plus dérangeant._

_La légitime défense se justifie-t-elle selon vous ?_

_Je…_

_Répondez à la question._

_Les analyses concernant le tir, la position du corps et le récit d'Ogawa-san concordent. Il a été prouvé que l'arme appartenait à Mayama-san et qu'Ogawa-san n'en possédait pas, d'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais pu l'amener là-bas… Oui, ce récit concorde en tous points. Toujours selon moi._

_Très bien._

Yukki et Ken se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi penser… Parce qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien du tout en terme de droit, mais là… Si ce n'était pas une victoire par KO, quand même… Lorsque l'avocat regagna sa place, il leur sourit. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était très bon signe. Ils savaient bien que s'emballer n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à penser raisonnablement… Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent comme toujours autour d'un café, sans Sakura cette fois, Ken ne se retint pas longtemps :

_Bon mais… J'ai tort de trouver que ça prend une bonne tournure ?_

_Je vous l'avais dit : je n'ai pas encore abattu toutes mes cartes. Le témoignage de l'inspecteur apporte énormément de crédit, d'autant qu'il n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher. _

_Alors… On a nos chances ?_

_Mieux que ça, Kitamura-san : la théorie de la préméditation est tellement tirée par les cheveux que cela me surprendrait que même un juré y croit… Cela se présente bien. Mais ne nous endormons pas sur nos lauriers : il faut livrer bataille jusqu'au verdict et ne pas se reposer sur une journée en notre faveur. Mes conclusions mais aussi celle de la partie adverse, seront le dernier acte._

_Oui, mais ça me remonte le moral…_

_Vous avez raison. Mais n'oubliez pas que même si nous gagnons, Tetsu aura tout de même encore un peu de temps avant de sortir… La peine sera sûrement faible, mais elle sera, au vu de l'acte._

_Nous le savons bien et je pense que Tetsu pourra s'accrocher. Merci de tout ce que vous faites… _murmura Yukki, assommé et n'osant rêver à une issue heureuse.

_Merci de me faire confiance. Et de m'avoir appelé cette nuit pour m'annoncer la nouvelle._

_Tetsu ne le sait pas, non ?_

_Non, je n'ai rien voulu lui dire avant cette journée… Mais je vais aller le voir maintenant. Dois-je lui dire ?_

_Oui. Mais gardez-vous de trop détailler les choses… _répondit Yukki. _Il n'a pas besoin de trop connaitre l'état de Hyde._

_Entendu._


	30. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**

Hyde avait accepté d'aller chez Sakura. Mais aurait-il pu dire non à quoi que ce soit ? Rien ne semblait avoir vraiment d'importance à ses yeux. Il se laissait porter par les évènements, ne semblant rien manifester de particulier. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit dans son monde, comme avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne… Il semblait juste… indifférent. Il parlait tout à fait correctement, à tel point que sans le savoir, on n'aurait rien soupçonné… Tout au plus l'aurait-on cru fatigué, ou de mauvaise humeur. Et pour tout dire, ses amis avaient envisagé pas mal de réactions, mais pas celle-ci. Comment arranger quelque chose qui ne sort pas ? Avait-il l'intention de tout garder pour lui ? Cela lui ressemblerait bien, mais Yukki n'était pas persuadé que cela l'aide… Sans être sadique, il aurait trouvé plus normal de le voir pleurer, être abattu voire hystérique… Cela aurait été une réaction plus logique. En fait, la seule fois où il se montra plus que tendu à tel point qu'il fallut lui donner un calmant, ce fut lors du trajet qui l'emmena de l'hôpital jusqu'à chez Sakura. La perspective d'être dehors avait été très angoissante… Le vent lui donnait mal à la tête, marcher semblait incroyablement difficile… Et tout ce monde dans la rue… Il avait donc fallu la voiture et le calmant, pour que le trajet se fasse.

Le premier soir, il était dans le canapé, les jambes repliées contre son torse, fixant la télé sans vraiment suivre l'émission… Sakura surveillait, prêt à bondir pour tout éteindre, si jamais la télé devait parler de ce qu'ils savaient… Mais déjà qu'il avait planqué le journal en arrivant, il n'allait pas lui interdire la télé non plus… Non pas que Hyde ait encore quelque chose à découvrir, mais enfin il n'avait sûrement pas envie de l'entendre une fois de plus…

_Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? _

_Non. C'est chez toi, _répondit Hyde sur un ton neutre.

_Je peux très bien aller dans ma chambre. _

_J'aimerais que tu restes._

_Très bien. Je me tais ?_

_Tu as dit que tu ne changerais pas ta façon de me voir… alors ne change pas celle dont tu me parles. _

_Très bien, minus._

Hyde haussa les épaules, inexplicablement rassuré d'avoir eu gain de cause. Il voyait bien à quel point Sakura prenait des gants avec lui et cela ne l'aidait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être un malade en phase terminale à qui l'on passe tout, parce que c'était la chose à faire… Or Sakura avait dit dès son réveil, que son regard sur lui ne changerait pas… Soit. Mais qu'il le prouve, alors. Ce n'était pas en lui parlant si doucement que Hyde croyait avoir 5 ans, qu'il serait convaincant… Aussi la dernière réplique de Sakura le contenta-t-il. Sakura s'assit donc à côté de lui, à une distance raisonnable… Hyde n'était pas fixé, dans ce qu'il craignait au niveau des contacts. Par exemple les infirmières pouvaient lui faire des piqûres et les médecins l'examiner, mais en dehors de ça, ses amis avaient bien compris qu'il se passait bien de tout autre contact. L'ex batteur crut bon d'ajouter :

_Tu es ici chez toi et tu n'as pas besoin de demander pour te servir de quoi que ce soit, ok ?_

_Il faudra tout de même que tu me coupes ma viande._

_Euh pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce que je t'ai vu cacher tous les couteaux. Et planquer les lames de rasoir, aussi. _

Pour la première fois, Hyde tourna la tête et le gratifia d'un regard entre l'accusation et le « _tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais rien vu ?_ », qui fit que Sakura baissa la tête aussitôt, pris la main dans le sac. Cela l'angoissait tant que pendant que Hyde était aux toilettes, il avait effectivement pris tous les objets tranchant et les avait planqué au fond d'une armoire… C'était peut-être idiot et vain, mais il s'était senti mieux une fois que cela avait été fait. Sauf qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas fait pour le rendre plus crédible aux yeux de Hyde, qui lui parlait toujours avec une indifférence totale dans la voix, comme si la gravité du sujet ne l'atteignait pas, qu'il trouvait tout tellement futile...

_Ben…_

_Je ne le ferai pas. Tu peux dormir tranquille._

_Je suis désolé, mais il est difficile de te croire._

_Quand j'ai essayé, je n'étais pas moi-même. Là-bas, j'ai beau me rappeler de tout, j'étais quand même en état second. Un état où je croyais que je n'en sortirai pas et que plus rien n'avait d'importance… Maintenant c'est différent. Je ne peux plus y mettre fin. Ca m'est interdit._

_Interdit ?_

_A cause de vous. Ken m'a raconté tout ce que j'avais manqué. Tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous avez été ceux grâce à qui tout ça a pris fin… Ma vie vous appartient, maintenant._

_Ne sois pas ridicule, _s'agaça Sakura, trouvant irritant de discuter de choses aussi graves tout simplement.

_Disons qu'une vie que vous avez voulu à ce point sauver, je n'ai pas le droit d'y mettre fin. Par égard pour vous._

_Autrement dit : tu en as quand même envie ? _lâcha Sakura, pas loin de s'énerver.

_Envie ? _

_Tu dis ça comme si c'était une punition que de t'avoir retrouvé vivant… Comme si on te privait de ça…_

_Envie, hein…_

_Tu dis que tu ne le feras pas, alors je te crois. Je voudrais juste que ce soit pour d'autres raisons que « par égard pour nous »._

_Sakura-chan, tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? Tu sais ce que je voudrais ? Je voudrais le tuer une seconde fois, pour que Tetsu ne soit plus coupable. Je voudrais faire sortir de prison la personne qui a tout perdu par ma faute. Mais plus encore, si c'était pour vivre ça, alors peu importe tout ce que j'ai pu vivre pendant des années, je voudrais n'être jamais né ! Voilà ce que je veux !_

C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée ici que sa voix se teintait de quelque chose… Colère… Tristesse… Colère, surtout. Ses prunelles étaient complètement noires et pour tout dire, Sakura n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qu'il voyait. Il lui faisait peur, mais c'était différent cette fois. Hyde n'avait jamais été du genre léger avec des questions comme la vie et la mort… Il était du genre à se battre pour arriver à ses fins… Alors pourquoi à cet instant, Sakura ne retrouvait rien de son vieil ami ? Il lui semblait que ce n'était pas le même visage… Qu'il était enveloppé de noirceur, d'amertume… Le tout dans une apparence si détachée que c'était pénible à entendre.

_Ne dis pas des choses comme ça si froidement… Tu n'es pas toi-même._

_Je ne serai plus moi-même ! _poursuivit Hyde, haussant le ton. _Tu ne comprends pas ? Il m'a tout pris ! Et si je suis aussi froid, c'est parce que si jamais j'essaie de t'expliquer même un peu ce que… Je vais…_

C'était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas parler si calmement sans que cela n'ait un prix. Forcément, il éclata en sanglots… Parce que dire les choses posément, comme s'il s'en fichait, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas pleurer toute la journée ou hurler jusqu'à perdre son souffle… Mais il n'avait pas tenu. C'était tellement dur, de s'en rappeler… Il lui semblait avoir l'estomac constamment nué, la tête tout le temps douloureuse… Comme si tout son corps était couvert de bleus et que le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal. Là, c'était pareil pour son cœur. Manifester un semblant d'émotion le menait toujours aux larmes… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mérité ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui était arrivé à lui. Et il ne voyait pas comment les choses pourraient aller mieux un jour. Presque soulagé de le retrouver, même si c'était dans cet état, Sakura l'attira contre lui et fort heureusement, il ne fut pas repoussé.

_Viens par là._

_C'est horrible Sakura-chan… Même si je ne fais rien, j'ai l'impression d'agoniser… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait pour que ça s'arrête…_

_Dis-moi ce que tu veux. On peut en parler et je te jure que je ne me défilerai pas. On peut se changer les idées ou juste rester là… Ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi t'aider._

_Je voudrais ne m'être jamais souvenu ! Pourquoi j'ai voulu savoir ce que vous me cachiez ?_

_Parce que tu n'as jamais aimé les cachoteries… _

_Est-ce que ça passera ? _demanda-t-il avec tellement d'espoir que Sakura se sentit complètement démuni.

_Je… l'espère._

Il y avait tellement de choses à penser… A dire… On dit que parler, cela soulage. Qu'on se sent mieux après. Hyde ne trouvait pas. Rien qu'à l'idée de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu… Il en avait des nausées. Mais même en se taisant, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il n'y avait rien à faire, pour se sentir mieux même un instant ? Est-ce que ça serait toujours comme ça ? Au tout début de sa captivité, il n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir. Que tout s'arrête. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que sortir impliquait de se retrouver dans le monde réel… Un monde dans lequel il ne savait plus comment vivre.

Et il y avait ce sentiment très contradictoire, concernant Tetsu. Il ignorait si penser à lui était une bonne chose, parce qu'il s'en était tant passé… Les premiers temps de sa captivité, il avait découvert que penser à Tetsu lui donnait l'envie de le revoir… Cette vidéo qu'il avait tant regardé avait tant signifié… Et puis le jour où il avait franchi la porte et s'était retrouvé coincé avec lui… Il l'avait vu se faire tabasser uniquement par sa faute… Et jamais Tetsu ne s'était plaint. Il avait même offert de rester à sa place ! Et pour le sauver, il avait tiré sur cet homme… C'était à devenir fou. A peine avait-il imaginé, au début, que s'il avait la chance d'en sortir il se promettait de parler à Tetsu, de lui dire ce qu'il avait enfin compris… A peine avait-il pensé cela que le bassiste était arrivé et avait changé la donne. A cause de lui, Tetsu avait gâché sa vie. Comment Hyde aurait-il pu se le pardonner ? Et lorsque Tetsu s'était montré franc, il avait été incapable de lui retourner les choses… Pour tout dire, à ce moment là, la déclaration du bassiste avait plus été une souffrance qu'autre chose… Tout au long de sa vie, Hyde avait toujours pu compter sur lui, Tetsu ne manquant jamais à l'appel dès qu'il avait un problème… Alors, mû par un réflexe inaltérable, là encore Hyde avait besoin qu'il soit là. Autant pour se rassurer sur son état que parce qu'il avait besoin de sa présence… Et dans le même temps, il pensait n'avoir pas le droit de penser cela. Parce qu'il était responsable de tout ce gâchis, et parce qu'il n'était plus la même personne… Ce sentiment était si paradoxal que tout à tour, il voulait le voir et puis non. Et ce n'était pas fait pour le calmer…

Hyde finit par se calmer et il s'en retourna au bout du canapé, fatigué par tout cela… Il lui fallait des somnifères pour trouver le sommeil, même s'il se sentait harassé tout le temps… Ce n'était vraiment pas une vie. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler à Sakura de tout ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il regrettait de lui avoir fait de la peine en lui ayant fait partager ses pensées… Il voulut faire l'effort d'au moins parler un peu… Et comme de toute façon tous ses sujets de préoccupation actuels étaient liés…

_Tu sais Sakura… J'imagine que Yukki vous a parlé des rêves que je faisais._

_Oui…_

_Ils étaient vrais._

_Je sais._

_Comment… ? _s'étonna-t-il.

_Tetsu l'a dit._

_Tu sais à ce moment là… Bien sûr que je comprenais ce qu'il disait… Je ne répondais pas, j'ignore pourquoi j'en étais incapable, ça me faisait juste du mal à ce moment là… Je sais juste que… Je l'aimais aussi. Même ces derniers jours, alors que je ne rappelais pas… Je vivais mal le fait qu'il ne soit pas là avec vous… _avoua-t-il.

_C'est normal. Tu sais, Ken a dû te le dire, mais Tetsu a été incroyable… Il t'a cherché, il n'a jamais abandonné…_

_Il aurait peut-être dû… _répondit Hyde avec amertume.

_Ne dis pas ça. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour lui. Je sais que si ça avait été l'inverse, tu ne serais pas resté tranquillement à attendre que les choses bougent… Et tu aurais sans doute pris moins de gants que lui. Alors tu peux comprendre que ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Tetsu savait ce qu'il faisait._

_Il en est là parce qu'il m'aime. Comme mauvais présage, tu ne trouves pas ça éloquent ? _rétorqua Hyde avec un rire sarcastique qui mit Sakura mal à l'aise.

_Que vas-tu faire ? Je veux dire… A propos de tout ça._

_Est-ce que je dois... le raconter à quelqu'un ? _demanda Hyde avec méfiance.

_Je devais t'en parler, justement… Tu dois en parler à la police. Ils n'attendent que ton témoignage pour boucler le dossier._

_Je ne pourrai pas, _refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

_Je ne dis pas de le faire dans la seconde et personne ne te demande de témoigner au tribunal… Mais la police doit entendre…_

_Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas le dire. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, _expliqua-t-il avec un affolement soudain,_ j'y repense et j'ai envie de me tirer une balle. J'ai tellement honte de moi que je voudrai m'arracher les yeux quand je croise mon reflet ! Si je raconte tout… Je vais devenir fou ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !_

_D'accord, d'accord… _céda Sakura, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_Je ne veux pas !_

Hyde se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même en répétant ces mots en boucle, la tête entre les mains et dans un mouvement de balancier que certes Sakura ne connaissait pas, mais qui ne fit que l'inquiéter… Il tentait de lui parler mais Hyde n'entendait même pas… Sakura avait peur depuis des jours. Peur de ce que Hyde pouvait faire et tout simplement, peur de lui. Ses réactions le déroutaient et il se sentait complètement dépassé. A chaque fois qu'un dialogue se nouait, les choses s'emballaient au final… Et même le dialogue ne le rassurait pas, finalement. Inquiet, il demanda :

_Hyde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_Laisse-moi seul._

_Mais…_

_Je t'en prie…_

_Bon…_

Il avait dit qu'il ferait tout ce que Hyde voulait. Alors il se leva et alla dans sa chambre, le laissant seul comme demandé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Des mois qu'il se posait la question… Autant avant il avait fini par être utile en poussant Keiko à témoigner… Autant là, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il faisait les choses bien. Parfois il craignait pour la stabilité mentale de Hyde, surtout vu l'état dans lequel il venait de le laisser… A d'autres, il le trouvait tellement froid et pragmatique qu'il trouvait cela possible, qu'il puisse y arriver… Un peu perdu, il profita de ce temps seul pour téléphoner à Yukki, espérant que ce dernier lui remonte le moral.

_Oui, c'est moi… Tu peux passer ?_

_Ça ne va pas ? _comprit Yukki.

_C'est… plus dur que je le croyais._

_Il t'a raconté… ?_

_Même pas. Mais il pleure… J'ai jamais vu personne pleurer comme ça… Ca me fout en l'air, moi. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en remette pas._

_Sakura, c'est tout récent, tu sais, _tenta Yukki, un peu désarmé.

_Oui je sais… Mais comment je peux l'aider s'il pleure ? S'il dit des choses horribles ? Il dit qu'il souffre et moi… _

_Tu l'aides déjà, _réalisa Yukki._ Il pourrait ne pas parler. Il pourrait totalement se renfermer sur lui-même. Te repousser. Mais il parle, même si ça te semble automatique. Il pleure, il dit qu'il a mal… Il s'exprime. C'est le meilleur moyen pour lui de guérir, le psy l'a dit._

_Je suppose que tu as raison…_

_Mais si c'est trop dur, on peut… trouver une autre solution._

_Non… _fit-il, un peu reboosté maintenant. _On ne va pas changer, ça le perturberait encore. T'inquiètes pas._

_Tu veux que je vienne alors ?_

_Non… Dors, plutôt. Merci._

Il l'avait su en proposant que Hyde vienne chez lui : ce ne serait pas facile. S'il craquait au premier jour, de quoi aurait-il l'air ? Yukki avait totalement raison en fait : Hyde s'exprimait. Ce n'était pas rien ! C'était même une bonne chose, même si la manière était dure à vivre. Et puis il avait assez confiance en Sakura pour le faire, et ce dernier s'en sentait honoré. Tout n'était pas si mauvais. Cette nuit là, alors que Sakura lui avait laissé son lit et avait opté pour le canapé, Hyde fit un cauchemar. Il avait tenté d'oublier les somnifères, mais manifestement, il allait en avoir besoin un moment… Sakura ne dormit que d'un œil cette nuit là.

* * *

Le procès touchait à sa fin. Ne restaient que les conclusions de chaque partie, avant les délibérations. Ce moment était décisif : il permettait de s'exprimer, de vouloir convaincre directement, sans passer par un témoin ou une quelconque personne interrogée. Et puis c'était la fin, donc il fallait partir sur une impression convaincante. Mais bien sûr, si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu jusque là et que les choses se présentaient bien –comme on pouvait raisonnablement le croire-, l'enjeu était moins désespéré… Cependant quand l'avocat prit la parole, il ne voulut pas faire un résumé de tout ce qui avait pu être dit… Il voulut appuyer sur les points qu'il jugeait déterminant. Après … Les dés seraient jetés, comme on dit.

_Voyez-vous dans ce procès, nous avons dit plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas Mayama-san que nous jugeions. Nous le savons bien, tout comme nous savons aussi qu'il ne peut plus répondre de ses actes. Mais ces actes justement, sont prouvés. Prouvés par la médecine et la justice, si le seul témoignage d'Ogawa-san ne suffisait pas. Tout a une cause et il nous a été démontré que cet homme, _poursuivit-il en désignant un Tetsu plus pâle que jamais tant il appréhendait,_ n'avait rien de violent, pas plus que son acte n'était prémédité. C'était un accident et à ce titre, cela aurait aussi bien pu être lui, le destinataire de cette balle. Il faut s'en souvenir. Ce que nous n'avons pas dit en revanche et qui doit être établi clairement parce que cela me semble essentiel, c'est qu'Ogawa-san est une victime. Son seul tort a été d'agir impétueusement en se rendant à ce rendez-vous ce soir là, et il ne le nie pas. Pour le reste, il est une victime. Il ne fait aucun doute que la seule raison pour laquelle il a été capable de parler et de se montrer tout à fait sain d'esprit ces derniers jours, c'est bien parce qu'il n'a pas passé autant de temps que Takarai-san enfermé. Et il y a une autre raison : il n'était pas l'objet de l'obsession de Mayama-san, simplement un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Mais si la police n'avait pas résolu cela, si elle n'était pas venue ce soir là, alors dans quel état aurions-nous revu Ogawa-san ? Il suffit de penser à celui de Takarai-san en ce moment même, pour en avoir une idée. _

Il arpentait l'espace dans lequel il pouvait se déplacer, donnant ainsi l'impression de parler à chacun. Le cœur de Tetsu battait la chamade. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse tout de suite. Il savait qu'il faudrait attendre, encore… Mais tout se jouait ici. C'était les dernières minutes de jeu. Pour Yukki et Ken, la tension était palpable. Encore une fois, eux trouvaient la plaidoirie plus que convaincante, mais comment auraient-ils pu être objectifs ?... L'avocat reprit, après avoir marqué un temps d'arrêt :

_Mais la seule chose qui nous intéresse ici, c'est de savoir si oui ou non il a agi intentionnellement. Nous avons démontré que non. Lorsque l'on emprisonne quelqu'un, c'est peut-être pour le punir, mais aussi pour protéger la population. Parce qu'une personne représente une menace, elle est écartée de la société. Ogawa-san représente-t-il une menace ? Quand vous vous pencherez sur cette question, je voudrais que vous n'oubliiez pas que nous parlons d'une personne qui a seulement voulu arrêter un déroulement terrible… qui a cru sa dernière heure arrivée ainsi que celle d'une personne à qui il tient, une personne déjà trop blessée. Jamais pareille situation ne se reproduira, c'est évident. Alors comment pourrait-il être une menace, pour qui que ce soit ? Pensez-y, et je suis sûr que vous ferez le bon choix._

« _Il est bon…_ » souffla Ken à son ami, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Et puis presque après, la salle se vida… L'avocat serait prévenu du moment auquel le verdict tomberait… Peut-être tard ce soir, peut-être demain… Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Et tandis qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs du tribunal entre Ken et Yukki, ce dernier demanda :

_Et maintenant ?_

_Le verdict… Je serai prévenu lorsqu'il sera établi, mais j'ignore quand il le sera. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez : je ne veux faire aucun pronostic. J'espère juste de tout cœur, que les circonstances atténuantes seront retenues et que sa peine sera la plus minime possible._

_Mais quand il a plaidé, le procureur… _remarqua Ken. _Je l'ai trouvé bon aussi._

_Evidemment, _sourit l'avocat._ Il a gagné nombre d'affaires. Mais il a commis une erreur, je trouve._

_Laquelle ?_

_Eh bien dans sa plaidoirie il a remis sur le tapis tous les points allant contre Ogawa-san, ce qui bien sûr était logique, et c'était très cohérent avec le début de sa stratégie et avec son rôle bien sûr… Mais cette seule et unique phrase qui faisait référence à sa stature de personnage public… C'était une erreur._

_Je ne saisis pas…_

_Finalement au cours de ce procès, le fait qu'Ogawa-san soit célèbre n'a pour ainsi dire pas été évoqué. Qu'il le fasse là, j'ai bien compris son intention, mais c'est une erreur… La cour n'excusera jamais quelqu'un parce qu'il est connu, c'est entendu… Mais elle ne le punira pas plus sévèrement non plus pour cela, surtout vu le cas présent. Et de la façon dont il y a fait référence, si j'étais membre du jury et que j'étais de nature soupçonneuse, je voudrais croire qu'il souhaite gagner cette affaire parce que justement, cela serait un coup d'éclat. Mais je suis probablement plus tordu que ces jurés… _rit-il pour finir.

_Dites sensei… Etes-vous pris, là ? _songea Yukki, alors que Ken appelait Sakura pour tout lui raconter dans le détail, comme chaque fois.

_Non, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre…_

_Voudriez-vous nous suivre ?_

_Certainement, mais où ?_

_Hyde… Il aimerait vous parler. Mais comme il refuse de sortir de chez Sakura…_

_A moi ?... _s'étonna l'avocat. _Bon… Entendu…_

Il les suivit toutefois, comprenant qu'eux non plus ne savaient pas pourquoi. Mais ce matin, Hyde avait émis le souhait de le voir… Pour lui dire quoi, ça… Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ni rien, donc l'avocat avait peur de ne pas trop savoir comment agir… Fort heureusement il se tenait informé de son état, il le savait instable, donc il se promit de faire très attention. Il aurait été presque inutile que Ken raconte tout par le moment au téléphone à Sakura vu qu'ils arrivaient, mais au moins ce serait fait. Sakura aurait le temps d'à son tour, tout expliquer à Hyde… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce dernier était assis dans le canapé. Il avait fait l'effort de poser ses pieds par terre et de ne pas rester roulé en boule, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ce soir…

_Bonjour… _

_Bonjour… Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié votre nom._

_Yamamoto Takeru._

_Yamamoto-san… Désolé de vous avoir fait venir._

_Il n'y a pas de problème. Je vous rencontre enfin. Comment vous portez-vous ? _demanda l'avocat, trouvant sa question stupide.

_Comme vous l'imaginez._

_Ah… Euh… _bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé.

_Yamamoto-san, je sais que vous avez été brillant. Ils ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous. Et Sakura-chan vient de me raconter votre plaidoirie… Alors je tenais à vous dire en personne… Merci…_

_Mais… C'est mon métier… _s'étonna-t-il. _Et puis nous attendons encore le verdict, alors…_

_Je voulais vous le dire quand même. Vous avez été d'un grand soutien pour eux, alors qu'ils ne peuvent compter que les uns sur les autres… Je sais aussi que vous appréciez Tetsu…_

_C'est mon client, alors je ne suis pas censé… Mais je suis convaincu de tout ce que j'ai dit à la cour. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Je souhaite qu'il s'en sorte, _avoua-t-il sincèrement.

_Comment va-t-il ?_

_Il tient le coup… A dire vrai il est bien mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines… Accepter d'aller au procès et de se défendre a été bénéfique, quelle que soit l'issue. Cela veut dire qu'il souhaite se pardonner et avoir une autre chance._

_Je voudrais que vous soyez franc… Il tiendra le coup, encore ? _demanda Hyde sans oser le regarder.

_Je pense que vos amis pourront mieux y répondre… Mais je le crois, oui._

_Merci._

L'ambiance n'était pas la plus détendue du monde, bien que tout jusque là, soit très cordial. Hyde faisait des efforts à chaque seconde… Il n'était pas à l'aise en présence de cet inconnu. Pourtant il ne doutait pas qu'il soit très bien, et d'ailleurs il était sincère en le remerciant. Mais… Ce n'était pas comme avec Sakura, Ken ou Yukki. Il se sentait moins en sécurité. Et cela se vit, aux poings qu'il gardait serrés contre ses cuisses, à son regard fuyant… Fort heureusement Yamamoto avait résolu de s'asseoir en face de lui, pour ne pas le brusquer. Il voyait enfin de ses propres yeux, celui autour de qui tout tournait. Bien sûr il le connaissait de réputation et il l'avait même vu une fois, pour tout dire. A l'hôpital, la nuit ayant suivi son arrivée… Hyde dormait et il était venu questionner les médecins. Depuis, s'il était revenu les solliciter pour le procès, il n'était pas allé voir Hyde. A quoi cela aurait-il servi, puisqu'il était totalement incapable de ne serait-ce que parler ? Et là il voyait qu'en effet, il avait affaire à un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, frêle et fatigué… Sombre, aussi. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire aux personnes qui l'aimaient.

Et puis Yamamoto n'était pas ici en tant qu'avocat. Enfin si puisque c'était bien à cause de cela que Hyde avait souhaité le voir, mais il ne travaillait pas, là. Il était juste un homme qui ne pouvait que compatir… Et bien que Tetsu soit son client, comme il l'avait dit il le savait parfaitement sain et pas dangereux du tout… Et tout ceci lui faisait l'idée d'un immense gâchis. Alors il voulut dire quelques mos pour son client, n'étant toutefois pas certain de faire bien.

_Cependant…_

_Oui ?_

_Takarai-san, j'ignore à quoi vous pensez et je ne veux même pas prétendre que je sais ce que vous endurez. Cependant si je ne vous le dis pas, je pense que je le regretterai. Que nous gagnions ou pas… allez le voir, _dit-il, hésitant._ Je sais que la prison n'est pas un endroit très… Je sais aussi que vous ne voulez pas sortir… Mais pensez-y._

_Je…_

_C'est impoli de vous le demander mais je sais qu'ils n'oseront pas,_ expliqua-t-il en regardant tour à tour les trois amis qui se tenaient debout sur le côté, n'osant intervenir,_ probablement parce qu'ils vous comprennent mieux. Mais je suis du côté d'Ogawa-san et… Il a besoin que vous alliez le voir. Il doit entendre ce que j'espère vous pensez : que ce n'est pas sa faute et que vous ne lui en voulez pas._

_Lui en vouloir ?..._

_De vous obliger à porter un poids pareil. Il sait que vous culpabilisez en vous disant que sans vous, rien ne serait arrivé. Alors il pense que vous lui en voulez pour ça. _

_Vous savez… _murmura Hyde. _J'aimerais vraiment en être capable. Sortir… Aller le voir… Lui dire tellement de choses… Je devrais pouvoir, parce qu'il a fait bien plus pour moi… Et pourtant, ça m'est impossible…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Quand j'ouvre la fenêtre et que je vois des gens en bas dans la rue… _fit Hyde avec anxiété, _ils sont deux étages plus bas et pourtant… ils me font peur. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier me fait peur. Parce qu'ils me veulent du mal ou pire, qu'ils savent. Ils me regarderont comme… Et si jamais j'arrivais à aller jusqu'à lui et que Tetsu me regardait avec pitié ou…_

_Amour. C'est surtout comme ça qu'il va te regarder, _coupa Sakura._ Et plus que le reste, c'est ça qui te fait peur. Parce que tu te demandes si tu seras capable de soutenir un regard pareil, alors que tu penses ne même plus mériter de vivre._

_Tais-toi…_

_Je ne suis pas le genre à dire « tant qu'on nous aime, ça s'arrangera ». Je sais que ce qu'il y a entre vous deux me dépasse et ce d'autant plus qu'il aurait fallu vivre cette histoire avec vous pour comprendre… Je sais que le fond du problème n'est pas là, que ça n'effacera absolument rien. Mais je sais aussi que ça ne risque pas de s'arranger si tu évites de parler à la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus ! Que tu le veuilles ou non tu auras besoin de lui. Tu ne pourras pas remonter la pente sans lui._

_A cause de moi il est en prison ! _s'écria Hyde.

_Et grâce à toi, il a le moyen de le supporter. S'il sait que tu l'attends, que le jour où il sortira tu seras là… Alors il tiendra et il reviendra avec le sourire._

_Tu te crois dans un film ? _hurla Hyde tout ne se mettant debout pour lui faire face. _Je ne peux plus rien donner ! A personne ! Ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne le récupèrerai pas et je préférerai mourir que de faire subir ça à Tetsu ! _

_Il a été là pour toi ! _hurla Sakura, perdant patience. _Depuis le tout début alors même que personne ne s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir, lui il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose ! Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour savoir ce qui t'était arrivé et sans lui, l'enquête n'aurait pas démarré si tôt ! Maintenant il a besoin de toi ! Si tu le rayes de ta vie comme ça, que va-t-il croire ? Vous devez vous entraider ! On doit tous s'entraider !_

_Je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas capable de ça, tu comprends ? Peut-être que lui va pouvoir avancer mais moi… Je suis tellement en colère… Je n'ai jamais ressenti une haine pareille… Et tu sais quoi ? J'aurais voulu le tuer moi-même ! Mais je ne peux même pas. Au final, Tetsu aurait dû le laisser tirer !_

_Là c'est trop._

_Sakura, attends !_

_Non désolé, j'en écouterai pas davantage ! Moi je ne peux plus._

Sakura prit son manteau, ses clefs et sortit en claquant la porte malgré les appels d'un Ken qui partit aussitôt à sa suite. Yukki hésita un instant… Et il suivit le mouvement. Sakura n'allait pas bien, c'était évident. Et ils auraient dû passer le soir, passer des moments ici au lieu de tout laisser à Sakura comme ça. Il avait crié sur Hyde. Une chose qui n'était jamais arrivée auparavant. Il s'était montré hors de lui, à ne plus rien discerner. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit devenu injuste ou insensible… C'était juste que Sakura voulait tellement l'aider qu'il ne savait plus comment faire pour que Hyde cesse un instant de se montrer comme s'il n'avait plus aucune valeur. Sakura savait très bien qu'il avait eu tout faux en réagissant ainsi. Ca n'allait sûrement pas aider, de lui crier dessus comme s'il était le fautif… D'ailleurs malgré la colère qu'il ressentait, c'était plus la peine qui lui avait fait quitter l'appartement. Il ne supportait plus tout ça. Quand Hyde parlait comme ça, tout semblait si vain… Alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir raison, en plus ! Si jamais Hyde allait le voir… Que le duo se reformait… A eux deux, ils pourraient y arriver. Ils pourraient se comprendre et s'entraider, l'un dans l'attente de sa libération, l'autre dans son rétablissement… Sakura en était convaincu. Et il avait le sentiment que si personne ne le disait à Hyde, ce dernier allait rester ici indéfiniment, et il se passerait trop de temps... C'était maintenant, qu'ils avaient besoin de se parler.

Et puis Sakura avait le sentiment de n'avoir pas fait grand-chose pour Tetsu. Et depuis quelques jours, bien que ce ne soit pas une décision facile, il n'allait plus le soutenir puisqu'il veillait sur Hyde. Bien sûr Tetsu avait toujours Ken et Yukki, mais il aurait bien voulu lui aussi, lui témoigner son soutien… Alors à l'instant, c'était aussi Tetsu qu'il voulait aider. Parce qu'il le connaissait assez pour savoir que l'attente en prison serait trop dure, si Hyde ne venait pas le soir… C'était peut-être trop tôt pour en parler ? Mais si Hyde ne voulait pas sortir d'ici même pour aller le voir… Alors pourquoi sortirait-il, désormais ?

Dans le salon, Hyde était hors de lui, et pour être honnête s'il avait été seul, il aurait sûrement pris la première chose lui tombant sous la main pour la casser. Et puis il croisa le regard absolument ébahi de l'avocat… Mal à l'aise, pas trop sûr de savoir s'il devait partir ou rester, l'avocat se sentait un peu de trop… Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Hyde, ni Sakura, chacun étant trop à bout de nerfs pour être en tort… Il voyait juste que l'ancien batteur avait eu très mal sur le coup… et que déjà, Hyde regrettait. Il ne voyait pas trop comment il pouvait arranger les choses alors que ses plus proches amis n'étaient plus là, mais il tenta quand même :

_Je ne suis pas si jeune que j'en ai l'air…_

_Pardon ? _grogna Hyde, plus très motivé pour discuter.

_J'ai plaidé beaucoup de fois déjà… Je sais bien comment fait une victime pour épargner ses proches… en s'isolant. En les écartant, persuadée qu'elle apportera le malheur sur eux si elle s'accroche. Ogawa-san était pareil, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Saviez-vous qu'il a fallu plusieurs jours avant qu'il n'accepte de les voir, tous les trois ? Vous êtes pareil… Mais vous faites erreur._

_Vous ne savez rien, _cracha-t-il._ J'ai volé des mois de leur vie. J'ai volé leur carrière, leurs rêves. Il n'y a plus rien ici pour eux non plus. Ils ont sacrifié leurs jours et leurs nuits en s'inquiétant pour moi et ensuite en me veillant, comment je pourrai rembourser ça ? Dites-moi, puisque vous êtes si malin ! Ils finiront par m'en vouloir… Tout ce que je peux faire pour eux maintenant, c'est les éloigner afin qu'ils sauvent ce qui peut l'être… _

_Et si c'est vous qu'ils veulent sauver ?_

_Ils ne peuvent pas._

_Ils y sont bien arrivés une fois, _sourit l'avocat.

_Je…_

_Ce qu'ils ont fait pour vous, je ne connais personne qui l'aurait fait. Vous avez des amis exceptionnels qui sont allés plus loin que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Et vous les remerciez en les accablant encore plus, alors qu'ils ne demandent rien d'autre que d'être près de vous ? Vous souffrez, vous souffrez comme jamais… Vous avez le droit d'être en colère. Mais ne soyez pas injuste et cruel, juste parce qu'on l'a été avec vous._

Avant que Hyde ne puisse répondre, il prit sa mallette et s'en alla. Il ne voulait pas en débattre ni tenter de le raisonner : il ne le connaissait pas assez pour cela. Il voulait juste le faire profiter de ce qu'il savait. Hyde ne serait certainement pas la première victime à se croire infréquentable et à agir de façon à repousser les gens en pensant faire bien. Mais ça ne marcherait pas, vue la ténacité des concernés… Et Hyde craquerait bien avant eux, puisqu'il avait besoin d'eux.

Il n'en savait rien puisqu'il était déjà parti, mais il fit mouche. Hyde se trouva soudainement horrible… Il avait parlé comme à un chien à Sakura, qui avait tant fait pour lui… Il ne méritait pas un traitement pareil. Et soudain, Hyde eut un déclic. Cet individu lui a fait tellement de mal pendant si longtemps… l'avait-il changé plus que ce qu'il croyait aussi ? avait-il fait de lui, comme l'avocat venait de le dire, quelqu'un d'injuste et de cruel ? Choses qu'il n'était absolument pas avant. Lorsque Hyde réalisa ceci, celui lui fit comme un électrochoc : certainement pas ! Cet homme lui avait pris déjà trop de choses ! Il ne lui prendrait pas ça aussi ! Il n'allait pas en plus amocher ses amis parce qu'il souffrait ! Ce déclic le fit culpabiliser et il n'eut qu'une hâte : que Sakura revienne et qu'il puisse lui demander pardon.

Il fallut attendre que la nuit tombe. Yukki et Ken avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à raisonner Sakura, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Une fois la colère retombée, Sakura avait pu se lâcher, dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… et reprendre du poil de la bête. Et puis il ne pouvait pas laisser Hyde seul trop longtemps. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait ? Alors il rentra chez lui après quelques heures, calmé et prêt à encaisser, quoi qu'il se passe. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'à peine la porte ouverte, deux petits bras l'enlaceraient et qu'une tête ne nicheraient contre lui en sanglotant.

_Pardon… Sakura-chan… Pardonne-moi…_

_J'en sais rien… _soupira-t-il, heureux qu'il ait cette réaction là. _Tu m'as fait plus pleurer en 15 jours que dans toute ma vie ! Assume un peu un truc pareil ! _le taquina-t-il.

_Tu sais… _avoua Hyde. _Quand tu es avec moi, que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça… J'ai peur de gâcher l'existence… Pas seulement la tienne, mais aussi celle de Ken… Et Yukki…_

_Et des conneries comme ça, tu en as encore plein en stock je parie ?_

_Sakura, ne te voile pas la face… _fit-il en le lâchant. _Tu sais qu'il y aura des moments où je… pourrai encore te parler mal. Ou tu n'en pourras plus. Tu le sais très bien. Et je ne suis pas certain d'être toujours capable de m'en rendre compte…_

_Le truc, c'est que j'avais raison, _fit pensivement Sakura.

_Tu avais raison ?_

_Tu es plus fort que moi._

_Quoi ?_

_Tu as la lucidité de dire tout ça… Tu te rends compte d'à quel point tu es lucide sur toi-même, conscient de ce qui est fait et reste à faire ? Qui aurait ta présence d'esprit, en pareilles circonstances ? _fit-il entre l'affection et l'admiration. _Je crois que tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu peux faire… Je crois… que tu peux t'en sortir. _


	31. Chapitre 30

**Merci les filles (s'il y a un homme dans la salle, qu'il parle :D !), de vos commentaires ! :)**

**Chapitre 30**

Tetsu était une ombre… Ou plus exactement… Il était comme ce sable qu'on enferme parfois à l'intérieur de son poing, mais qui trouve toujours le moyen de se faufiler à l'extérieur, par la moindre fissure… Il était insaisissable. Il pouvait être tellement sérieux parfois –toujours, quand il travaillait-… Tellement perfectionniste, acharné même, qu'il en devenait insupportable pour qui devait le suivre. Dans ces moments là, il faisait plus vieux que son âge, ses traits se tirant avec la concentration ou le stress… Et parfois, qui sait ce qui se passait dans sa tête : il était capable de tels enfantillages que probablement, les personnes habituées à voir son autre facette ne l'auraient pas reconnu. Il était tellement de choses qu'il pouvait encore étonner, même si on le connaissait depuis des années… Ken aurait pu le confirmer, puisqu'il était celui qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps.

Pourtant, et même en le sachant capable de tout, Ken ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'être responsable de la mort d'une personne. Evidemment il y avait un contexte qui expliquait les faits… Evidemment, pour Ken cela ne changeait rien à l'amitié qu'il lui portait. Mais au fond, à l'abri entre les murs de son esprit, Tetsu en avait-il quelque chose à faire, de ce contexte qui l'excusait ? Il était responsable et il le savait. Qu'il ait bien agi, qu'il n'ait pas eu le choix, que la justice même le lui dise, à supposer qu'elle lui donne raison… Est-ce que cela résoudrait tout ? Est-ce que, même si le verdict devait être clément, Tetsu serait de nouveau capable de se regarder dans une glace sans baisser les yeux ? Maintenant qu'il en était là, au bout de l'aventure et n'ayant plus qu'un peu de temps à attendre… Tetsu se demandait ce qui pourrait bien le sauver. Pas de la prison, mais de lui-même. D'une culpabilité et de souvenirs si douloureux dans cet endroit, qu'il avait peur qu'une fois le procès fini, sans cause pour laquelle se battre, il ne s'enlise… Est-ce qu'il aurait droit à une seconde chance ?

Au fond de sa cellule, une individuelle depuis le début du procès, il y pensait. A ce que pourrait être sa vie désormais, lorsqu'il se prenait à rêver qu'elle puisse continuer, même après tout ceci… Que devrait-il faire en premier ? Peu importe quand il sortirait, la première chose à faire serait de remercier Ken, Yukki et Sakura. Pour leur soutien indéfectible, pour leur courage et leur amitié sans pareille… Tetsu sourit. Même comme ça, il semblerait qu'inconsciemment, une partie de lui y croit, alors… Il faut croire que l'espoir et la volonté sont tenaces.

* * *

Ce matin là, la main sur le téléphone dans sa poche, Ken était prêt à bondir à la première sonnerie… Le verdict tomberait probablement d'une minute à l'autre et il entendait bien être prêt. En attendant, ce matin là il avait tenu à être celui qui s'occuperait de Hyde. Il l'avait donc amené à l'hôpital pour sa séance avec le psychologue. Bien sûr, le trajet s'était bien passé puisque comme à chaque fois, Hyde était à moitié drogué… Ken eut le temps d'aller acheter son journal, ses cigarettes, de prendre un café et de profiter d'un peu de calme, car la séance s'éternisa. C'était sûrement une bonne chose. Et puis alors qu'il retournait voir s'ils avaient fini, il vit le psychologue sortir et venir à sa rencontre.

_Alors, docteur ?_

_Il est courageux, _fit l'homme en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_Il… a pleuré ? _demanda Ken en observant son ami de l'autre côté de la vitre.

_Voyons, Kitamura-san… Qui ne le ferait pas à sa place, je vous le demande ? Et puis c'est une très bonne chose. Ne le prenez pas trop à cœur…_

_De quoi a-t-il parlé ?_

_Pas des violences… C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Il a surtout parlé de son état d'esprit depuis qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire… Et de l'incident d'hier…_

_Hier ?_

_Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une dispute avec Yasunori-san ?_

_Oh… ça…_

_Takarai-san en était très affecté… _expliqua Ando. _Il semblerait qu'il ait peur que vous l'abandonniez. Il a peur d'être un poids trop lourd pour vous tous._

_Mais c'est impossible !_

_Vous devez comprendre qu'il a subi de rudes épreuves et que ce n'est pas fini, _expliqua-t-il calmement. _Qui sait ce que cet homme a pu lui dire ou lui faire, quelles idées il a pu lui mettre en tête ? Il passera peut-être par des phases où il se détestera, ou que sais-je encore… Les victimes ont toujours tendance à culpabiliser, même si de notre point de vue c'est incompréhensible. Dieu sait ce qu'il pourra penser de lui. Et il a peur que vous vous lassiez. A vous d'être présent de la même façon… De cette façon, il se rendra bien compte que vous êtes là. Je sais que vous faites déjà le maximum, alors rassurez-vous : vous ne pouvez pas faire plus._

_Mais… Bon, très bien. Et pour le retour ?_

_Nous allons lui donner un calmant. Il semble que sortir soit toujours aussi pénible… Ce matin il a fallu encore 30 minutes pour qu'il soit capable de me parler. Par chance, il semble avoir confiance en moi._

_Oui, mais on ne va pas le droguer chaque fois qu'il doit sortir…_

_Non… Mais si je commence à aller le voir à domicile, c'est fini. Cette sortie qu'il sait obligatoire est déjà un pas. Je ne dois pas lui faciliter les choses. Pas pour cela, j'entends._

_Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire ? _demanda Ken, définitivement gonflé à bloc.

_Vous faites déjà énormément. Pensez à vous aussi. Reposez-vous, inutile de l'inquiéter ou de le culpabiliser en vous montrant fatigué. C'est important que vous et vos amis, soyez en forme. D'une part pour vous avant tout, et d'autre part aussi pour lui. Cela le tranquillisera. _

_Entendu._

_Et Kitamura-san ?_

_Oui ?_

_Je vous parle en tant que professionnel… _commença Ando avec diplomatie. _Les victimes ont besoin d'une aide psychologique et je pense que mon travail avec Takarai-san portera ses fruits. Cependant je ne suis pas certain qu'à vous, ou vos amis, quelqu'un ait demandé si ça allait ?_

_Si… On s'est inquiété… La police, nos amis…_

_Soit. Je vous le demande alors : allez-vous bien ?_

_Docteur, vous connaissez la situation… Je la supporte, _soupira Ken.

_A tout hasard, si vous aviez besoin de parler… Sachez que tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous. Vous avez été proche du drame et je peux voir combien cela vous a secoué. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, d'ailleurs. Donc si vous avez besoin…_

_Sans vouloir vous vexer docteur, moi, raconter ma vie…_

_Et sans vouloir vous vexer à mon tour, votre vie n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse ici. Je veux juste vous dire qu'il n'y aurait rien de honteux si vous ressentiez le besoin de vous faire aider. Vous comme vos amis._

_Je m'en souviendrai, merci, _acquiesça-t-il avant de voir que Hyde venait vers eux. _Hé, salut ! Comment ça va ?_

_Bien… je suis un peu fatigué…_

_Dans ce cas, on va faire une sieste !_

_En pleine matinée ?_

'_Y a pas d'heure pour la sieste. Ah excuse-moi deux secondes… _s'interrompit-il, la sonnerie de son téléphone se faisant entendre. _Oui, Yukki ? Quoi ? Attends répètes, je t'entends mal._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Entendu. Oui, tu me rappelles dès que tu le peux, merci._

_Ken !_ s'impatienta Hyde, voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose.

_Le verdict… L'avocat a été prévenu. Ils vont le rendre._

_Oh… _

Alors on y était ? Mince alors, Ken avait pourtant la main sur le téléphone depuis le matin, mais maintenant que ça y était… Une boule se forma instantanément dans sa gorge. Bien sûr c'était inutile d'angoisser puisque les dés étaient jetés et qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire, mais quand même… Il n'était pas spécialement pratiquant, mais là une petite prière n'aurait pas été de refus. Une partie de lui aurait voulu foncer pour être là, pour sourire à Tetsu ou le soutenir, selon la conclusion… Mais il était coincé. Pas question de laisser Hyde seul ici. Tant pis, Yukki le préviendrait dès qu'il en saurait plus… Il était à peu près certain que ce serait impossible, mais il voulut offrir le choix à Hyde, d'y aller ou pas.

_Tu veux… ?_

_Non. Je n'en suis pas capable. Je sais que c'est horrible, que je suis égoïste et que je devrais y aller, mais…_

_Chut chut chut… _murmura Ken, le voyant culpabiliser. _Ca n'a rien d'égoïste ou d'horrible. C'est la réaction que j'attendais. On rentre chez Sakura ?_

_Mais… Tu ne veux pas y aller ?_

_Et te laisser rentrer seul ? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas._

_Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir y aller…_

_Tetsu sait bien où je suis, il ne m'en voudra pas de prendre soin de toi. Au contraire, je suis sûr qu'il préférerait. On va rentrer et attendre calmement l'appel._

_Ken…_

_Oui ?_

_Et si… Si jamais ça se passe mal ? Si Tetsu doit passer une éternité en prison ?_

_Comment veux-tu que ça arrive ? C'était un accident et je suis sûr que maintenant, tout le monde en est convaincu._

Mouais… Est-ce qu'il était convaincant, là ? Pas sûr… Il faut dire que Hyde traduisait à voix haute ce qu'il pensait, aussi. Et si jamais le procureur avait fait mouche ? Si tout le jury avait voté contre et que Tetsu se retrouvait avec une peine lourde ? Pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé dans le pire des scénarios ? Quand on y pensait, ça paraissait impossible vues les circonstances de cette histoire, mais qui sait ?... Cependant Ken ne put se permettre de porter un masque d'angoisse. Il devait au contraire paraitre confiant, parce que son ami à côté de lui, ne l'était pas du tout. Il n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour l'être. Ken vit Hyde pâlir à vue d'œil, probablement en train de se faire les pires scénarios dans sa tête à toute vitesse… Tout à coup, l'ex chanteur se mit à haleter, comme si l'air lui manquait… Il paniquait littéralement, la perspective de ce verdict enfin rendu l'effrayant totalement. Il ne supporterait pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

_Mais… Tu te rends compte, si jamais il… Je refusais d'y penser, mais si… _

_Hyde, calme-toi. Inutile de broyer du noir comme ça… _tenta Ken, un peu dépassé.

_Je… je…_

_Hyde ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ s'affola-t-il, le voyant tituber.

_J'arrive plus à … respirer…_

_C'est pas vrai… Très bien, pas de panique Ken, tu peux le faire… Excuse-moi, hop ! _fit-il en le soulevant pour le ramener en deux pas dans le bureau du psychologue. _Docteur ! Il fait une crise d'angoisse, je crois._

_Allongez-le ! Ce n'est sûrement rien, quelque chose a dû le paniquer…_

_Le verdict va être rendu._

_Voilà pour la cause…_

Bon. Maintenant c'était complet. Si cette fichue décision était mauvaise, non seulement Tetsu, mais aussi Hyde seraient anéantis. Sans parler d'eux trois, qui le vivraient très mal aussi. Et pendant qu'un médecin les rejoignit et qu'on calma Hyde, le psychologue lui expliquait que c'était normal, que Hyde avait fait beaucoup d'efforts durant sa séance de ce matin, qu'il manquait de sommeil, qu'il stressait beaucoup… Choses que Ken n'entendit que d'une oreille, tout son esprit étant tourné vers Tetsu. Son plus vieux copain vivait un instant décisif et il ne pouvait être avec lui que par la pensée. Et au lieu de bien s'occuper de Hyde, voilà qu'il le faisait tomber en syncope. Bien. Comme garde-malade, on avait vu mieux. Quelle idée aussi, de lui balancer l'information comme ça… En même temps il n'y aurait pas eu 36 façons de l'annoncer.

Peu après, Hyde fut amené dans une chambre. Il se réveillerait vite et là, Ken pourrait le ramener. En attendant, l'ancien guitariste s'autorisa une cigarette à l'extérieur, afin de se remettre de tout cela… et d'attendre le coup de fil qui lui remonterait le moral ou le lui plomberait pour un bout de temps, selon le cas. Coup de fil qui n'arriva qu'un long moment après et Ken fut d'ailleurs si stressé, qu'il faillit lâcher son téléphone en tentant de décrocher :

_Sakura ? Dis vite !_

_Eh bien… On a gagné, _fit Sakura, visiblement incrédule.

_Gagné ? _

_Circonstances atténuantes… Enfin je veux dire, elles ont été retenues… _

_Oh bon sang… J'ai envie de pleurer… _murmura Ken, qui en tremblait presque.

_T'inquiètes, Yukki craque un peu, il le fait pour quatre, là, _fit Sakura sur un ton léger.

_Alors… La peine ?_

_Eh bien compte-tenu de l'acte en lui-même, il ne pouvait pas être acquitté… L'avocat dit que ce sont ses premières déclarations, celles où il s'accusait, qui ont empêché une victoire totale. Ca lui a fait du tort, alors que ça se serait passé autrement si dès le départ il s'était dit innocent… Bref… Il écope de 6 mois._

_6 mois ? _s'exclama Ken, manquant d'avaler son mégot.

_Il en a déjà fait pas mal et apparemment le jury était partagé, toujours à cause des premières déclarations… 6 mois, ça parait énorme, mais crois-moi c'est une excellente nouvelle. _

_Je sais ! Pour tout te dire je croyais que ce serait plus !_

_Moi aussi. Ce procureur était tellement tenace… Plus j'y pensais cette nuit, moins j'y croyais…_

_Et lui, comment ça va ?_

_Il est… heureux d'avoir gagné et d'avoir retrouvé un peu d'honneur… Il s'attendait à plus aussi et il dit qu'il pourra le supporter… Il est crevé aussi… Enfin j'ai pas pu lui parler directement, tu t'en doutes…_

_A partir de quand on pourra le voir ? _

_Aujourd'hui il va être transféré dans une autre cellule… Probablement dès demain. Je crois que ce sera à toi l'honneur de la première visite. L'avocat dit qu'il a demandé où tu étais aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il veut te remercier, _assura Sakura en souriant.

_Moi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que sans toi, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire ce procès… _

Tetsu n'avait pas tari d'éloges, sur aucun de ses amis, lorsqu'il avait vu son avocat les dernières fois… Et effectivement, si Ken ne l'avait pas poussé, s'il n'était pas revenu jour après jour avec acharnement, Tetsu n'aurait peut-être pas réfléchi et tenté de s'en sortir… Beaucoup de gens, à commencer par son avocat, avaient une part de réussite là-dedans… Et Ken avait la sienne, et elle était de taille. Lorsqu'il le verrait, Tetsu ne saurait même pas quoi dire pour le remercier… Mais Ken s'en fichait bien : il ne voulait pas de merci. Il voulait des résultats. Et ceux d'aujourd'hui étaient si positifs, que Ken crut qu'il allait pleurer comme une midinette, tout seul sur son banc. C'était comme si c'était disproportionné. Quand on a mal en permanence, que chaque jour semble être un vrai défi… Alors la moindre bonne nouvelle nous transporte et nous provoque une joie démesurée. Imaginez alors si cette nouvelle est vraiment très bonne, et si elle marque la fin d'une bataille…

_Je suis tellement… soulagé… _souffla Ken,_ que tout soit terminé. Ce type est mort… Dans 6 mois, Tetsu sera avec nous… J'arrive pas à le croire. Maintenant on voit cette foutue ligne d'arrivée._

_Moi aussi tu sais, je suis soulagé… Et de ton côté, comment ça se passe ?_

_Oh euh… _toussota-t-il, _Hyde a eu une petite crise de panique, alors là il dort… Je le ramènerai chez toi tout à l'heure._

_Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Quand je lui ai dit que le verdict allait tomber, il… il s'est mis à angoisser au sujet du sort de Tetsu et il a fait un malaise. Rien de grave._

_Merde… peut-être que pour lui, ce ne sera pas une si bonne nouvelle. Il faudra que tu sois prudent quand tu lui annonceras._

_Moi tout seul ?_

_Oui, toi tout seul. Yukki a besoin d'aller prendre une douche et moi je dois manger un morceau. Mon estomac est noué depuis des semaines et là ça se dénoue un peu… Et j'ai faim, bon sang j'ai cru que jamais je ne retrouverai l'appétit !_

_C'est une bonne chose… A plus tard alors._

_Ouais._

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Ken ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il voulut d'abord réaliser. Finis les emplois du temps compliqués et lourds à porter, finies les journées de procès angoissantes dans lesquelles il avait au moins pris 10 ans d'âge, finie l'attente interminable… C'était enfin terminé. Bien sûr pas tout à fait, puisque Tetsu devait encore prendre son mal en patience… Mais l'avenir s'annonçait déjà de manière plus réjouissante, et les choses se simplifiaient considérablement… A dire vrai, Ken ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si la peine avait été plus lourde… Mieux valait penser à autre chose, en fait. 6 mois. 6 mois et il serrerait Tetsu dans ses bras avec un bonheur qui dépasserait probablement bien des choses. Ça valait la peine de tenir. Et puis il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Alors Ken retourna s'asseoir devant le lit de Hyde, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille… Ce qui ne tarda pas.

_Ken… Où je…_

_Tu as fait un petit malaise… Sacré farceur… Tu trouves que je ne m'inquiète pas assez, alors tu en rajoutes ?_

_Désolé…_

_Pas la peine de t'excuser._

_On rentre ? _demanda Hyde en clignant des yeux, visiblement encore dans les vapes.

_Ça dépend._

_Ça dépend ? De quoi ?_

_De comment tu vas réagir…_

_C'est pas bon, c'est ça ? Tet-chan… _articula le plus petit, les larmes aux yeux.

_C'est bon. Crois-moi. Ce n'est bien sûr pas l'idéal, mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? De ce qui pourrait jouer contre lui ? _commença Ken doucement.

_Le fait qu'il ait des raisons de lui en vouloir et… _se souvint Hyde, _d'avoir reconnu sa culpabilité pendant un temps ?_

_Voilà._

_Ca a joué ?_

_Oui, c'était presque sûr. Et pourtant même comme ça, on a réussi. _

_Alors ? Combien ? _demanda Hyde, des trémolos dans la voix.

_6 mois._

_6… mois…_

Bien sûr, Hyde ne pouvait pas se réjouir. Même un jour, ça aurait déjà été trop. Parce que Tetsu ne méritait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Parce que 6 mois, c'est une éternité ! Et plus que tout, parce que lui savait bien ce qu'était la captivité. Un endroit étroit, sans aucune liberté de mouvement… Ou le temps s'écoule si lentement qu'on en perd ses forces et sa combattivité… L'enfer, ni plus ni moins. Hyde n'était pas assez rationnel à cet instant, pour faire la différence entre ce qu'il avait vécu et ce que Tetsu vivait. Sans que cela ne soit une partie de plaisir, Tetsu n'était pas maltraité ni rien, tout de même… C'était dur, mais c'était très différent. Seulement Hyde ne vit pas cela. Il vit juste la captivité et le transfert qu'il fit lui noua l'estomac. Il plaqua ses deux mains devant sa bouche, laissant les larmes couler en silence… C'était l'horreur, à nouveau. Juste l'horreur. Et Ken, inconscient de ce qu'il pensait, ne savait que dire pour le calmer…

_Hyde, je t'en prie ne pleure pas… 6 mois, c'est rien dans une vie… Ca va être vite passé… C'est la dernière ligne droite, je te le promets. Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait le laisser tomber. On ira le voir, on lui écrira… Maintenant comme dans 6 mois. Tu sais qu'on ne le laissera pas seul. Tu sais qu'on ne l'abandonnera pas, hein ?_

_Je sais… _articula-t-il, tentant de trouver du réconfort dans ces paroles.

_Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'assure que Tetsu ira bien. Il sait que ça passera vite et qu'il le supportera. Je t'en prie, calme-toi…_

_6 mois… 6 mois de sa vie perdus à jamais. Je ne…_

_Stop. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça va rentrer dans ta caboche quitte à te le répéter en boucle ! Tetsu ne t'en veut pas du tout. Personne ne t'en veut._

_Jure-moi qu'il pourra supporter ça._

_Je te le promets, _lui assura-t-il.

_J'étais pas là… j'aurais dû être là… _

_Pour ça non plus, il ne t'en veut pas. Tu iras le voir quand tu seras prêt. Mais je ne peux que t'y encourager. Ca ne peut qu'être bénéfique, pour toi comme pour lui. Si tu ne veux pas y aller seul, on t'accompagnera._

Pour la première fois, Hyde sentait que Ken avait raison. Disons qu'il le comprenait. Le besoin de voir Tetsu se faisait grand… Malgré les entraves et les problèmes que sortir lui posait, Hyde avait envie… d'essayer. Ca valait bien le coup, après se devait d'essayer, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être avec lui ces derniers jours… Se faisant à cette idée, il se promit d'essayer de toutes ses forces. Il fallait aussi se faire à l'idée que 6 mois, ce n'était pas long… que ça passait vote… que Tetsu pouvait le faire… Cette idée par contre, lui semblait tellement difficile à admettre… Mais Hyde savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller le voir sans être convaincu de cela. Il s'assit et enleva l'espèce de perfusion gênante qui le démangeait, tout en demandant :

_Est-ce que… Tu vas aller le voir ?_

_Dès demain, oui._

_D'accord._

_Est-ce que je dois lui dire quelque chose ? _devina Ken.

_Oui._

_Quoi ?_

_Je sais pas… _

_Je te retrouve bien là, _s'amusa Ken sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._ A part pour les chansons, t'es vraiment pas doué avec les mots._

_Je vais trouver… _rougit-il. _Je vais y réfléchir…_

_Ok. Prends ton temps. _

_J'ai envie de dormir…_

_Avec ta permission, si on en profitait pour rentrer ? Tu dormiras dans la voiture._

_Ok…_

_Et si tu as peur, je suis là. Enfin ne m'agrippe pas trop fort, je tiens le volant, hein._

_Merci… _souffla Hyde.

_Pour quoi ?_

_Ton humour pas cher… Il m'avait manqué._

_Comment ça pas cher ? _fit-il semblant de s'offusquer. _Je suis hilarant, mon petit gars !_


	32. Chapitre 31

**Ayé, Lulu-chan a rattrapé le peloton :D. Merci pour toutes tes reviews au cours des différents chapitres, copine de moi :) !**

**Chapitre 31**

Comme prévu, Ken fut le premier à rendre visite à Tetsu. Comme il ne savait pas trop si ce dernier était content du résultat ou s'il le vivait mal néanmoins, il arriva avec une tête neutre, histoire de s'adapter… Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un Tetsu changé du tout au tout ! Bien sûr une tierce personne n'aurait pas vu de grand changement chez cette personne amaigrie, mal rasée et à l'air fatigué… Mais pour Ken, la différence était là. Rien que dans son regard, qui d'abattu voire flippant jusque là, était maintenant bizarrement… serein. Tetsu avait tout l'air de quelqu'un qui sort d'une lourde bataille et qui apprécie le calme… Il était donc content du résultat, manifestement. Et il y avait autre chose, mais cela Ken ne le sut qu'en lui parlant : Tetsu s'était promis que sa culpabilité, il allait apprendre à la gérer. Il ne savait pas encore trop comment, il ignorait si certains jours elle serait plus lourde que d'autres… Il savait qu'il devait porter ce poids désormais… Mais il était résolu à trouver le moyen d'y arriver sans que ce poids ne l'écrase… Et cela, c'était déjà un grand pas. Il avait toujours été tenace, plus que n'importe qui. Alors s'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait y arriver, c'était lui.

_Comment tu te sens ?_

_Bien… je me sens plutôt… bien._

_Tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant, c'est prendre ton mal en patience. Je sais que c'est dur, mais on est là. On viendra te voir et puis on…_

_Vous allez surtout recommencer à vivre, _le coupa Tetsu.

_Hein ?_

_Pour moi, je crois que le temps s'est arrêté depuis ce matin où il n'est pas venu nous rejoindre… _expliqua-t-il pensivement. _Mais je n'avais pas réalisé que vous aussi, vous viviez au ralenti. Et ma disparition a dû vous inquiéter encore plus… Et maintenant, voilà des semaines que vous êtes là pour lui, pour moi… Il est temps que vous pensiez un peu à vous._

_Laisse tomber Tetsu, tu ne me convaincras jamais. Si tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser 6 mois ici sans venir te voir aussi souvent que possible, alors là permets-moi de te dire que tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate !_

_Je suppose qu'il est inutile de tenter de te raisonner… _soupira l'ex leader avec un petit sourire.

_Voilà. Tu as tout compris._

_Mais promets-moi quand même de penser un peu à toi… Sors… Amuse-toi… Ne reste pas enfermé, ne sortant que pour venir me voir…_

_Promis._

_Alors ça me va. Et je voulais te dire aussi… Merci._

_Ben… de rien._

_Tu ne sais même pas de quoi. Je pourrai te remercier de tellement de choses : d'avoir été toi-même alors que je pétais un plomb, de ne pas m'avoir abandonné quand j'avais disparu, de m'avoir soutenu tout ce temps… Je pourrai même te remercier d'avoir tout quitté pour me suivre, il y a longtemps…_

_Houlà, _s'exclama Ken, que tout ce flot de paroles gênait beaucoup, _ne déterres pas les vieux dossiers, tu vas me faire vieillir d'un coup !_

_Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça alors je ferai vite… Je voulais juste te remercier… de m'avoir réveillé. J'étais seul ici et pendant un temps j'ai même voulu y rester… Je ne voulais pas sortir, je voulais être puni… Si j'ai compris que peut-être, je ne méritais pas ça, c'est grâce à toi. C'est aussi toi qui m'as donné envie de sortir… de prouver que je n'étais pas un assassin… Pour ça, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier… _murmura-t-il avec gratitude.

_En acceptant de te défendre, tu m'as déjà remercié largement. Et puis j'avais Yukki pour me souffler ce qu'il fallait dire, _plaisanta Ken avec un clin d'œil.

_Mais malgré tout ça Ken-chan, _reprit Tetsu, gravement cette fois,_ je dois te le dire, même si ça doit te mettre mal à l'aise…_

_Quoi ?_

_Je te l'ai déjà dit… et je le pense encore… Si c'était à refaire… Je le referai. Sans hésiter._

_Je sais, _répondit-il calmement.

_Tu le sais ?_

_Si ça n'avait pas été Hyde, alors peut-être… Mais c'était lui qu'il fallait défendre. Je sais que tu ne reculerais devant rien, dès lors qu'il est en cause._

Et puis Sakura l'avait dit l'autre soir, lors de sa dispute avec Hyde : ce qu'il y avait désormais entre eux les dépassait tous. Pas à cause de leurs sentiments en tant que tels, mais parce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais imaginer ce que concrètement, avait été cette captivité. Et ça valait sûrement mieux, d'ailleurs. Mais en attendant, ni Ken, ni Yukki ou Sakura, ne pouvaient savoir ce que ça faisait, que de se réveiller un jour et d'être enfermé, et de voir son meilleur ami dans un piteux état… de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé petit à petit, d'admettre à quoi il en était réduit… Pas plus qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer ce que ça fait, quand on voit quelqu'un à qui l'on tient encaisser les coups devant soi sans pouvoir rien faire… Tous les sentiments qui les avaient traversé, jusqu'au désespoir le plus violent et à la peur que l'autre ne s'en sorte pas… Tout ça, c'était gigantesque. C'était si grand qu'en effet, cela les dépassait. Peut-être qu'à la place de Tetsu, Ken aussi aurait eu ce geste fatidique ? Parce que sans porter à Hyde les mêmes sentiments que lui vouait Tetsu, il l'adorait tout de même. Et parce que si lui aussi avait été roué de coups comme cela, s'il avait craint pour leurs vies… Il aurait peut-être aussi agi comme cela. Au moins, ce sentiment là, Ken pouvait tenter de le comprendre. Dès lors, ce que Tetsu venait de dire n'était en rien surprenant.

Le visage de son ancien leader blêmit un peu en même temps qu'une grande tristesse s'empara de lui… Il avait besoin d'en parler, lui. D'expliquer. Que le monde entier ne comprenne pas, ce n'était pas très important si au moins Ken, Yukki et Sakura comprenaient, eux. D'une voix si basse que Ken dût tendre l'oreille pour bien saisir, Tetsu raconta :

_Si tu l'avais vu Ken-chan… Je sais que Hyde n'a pas été beau à voir à son retour… Mais je ne crois pas que ça ait été pire que ce que j'ai vu là-bas… Il était tellement… misérable… Dans cet endroit… Je crois que même sans… Je crois que personne n'aurait supporté de voir ça, _articula-t-il avec difficulté._ Il n'était plus du tout le même… Il avait peur de tout il avait même peur de moi aussi. Il ne parlait presque pas… Il semblait avoir envie de mourir ici et c'était tout… Je n'oublierai rien de cette histoire, mais je n'oublierai certainement pas la première fois que je l'ai vu là-bas… Ca m'a…_

_C'est fini Tetsu. Tu ne le reverras plus jamais comme ça, _le coupa-t-il, autant pour lui que pour Tetsu.

_Et est-ce que je le reverrai seulement ?_

Tetsu était peut-être diminué et il avait vécu des jours difficiles, mais il n'était pas idiot. Et il savait lire entre les lignes, avec tout ce qu'on voulait bien lui raconter. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de Hyde, à quel point la douleur devait être vive et permanente… Alors pour quelle obscure raison Hyde aurait-il voulu raviver de douloureux souvenirs en venant le voir ici ? Sans compter le fait que la prison… Ca avait un arrière goût d'une époque où c'était Sakura qui était là, époque que Hyde avait assez mal vécue… Et puis Tetsu savait également que Hyde avait du mal à sortir… alors pour venir ici, ce n'était même pas la peine. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui il se posait sérieusement la question : viendrait-il ? Tetsu ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, s'il n'en était pas capable, après tout. Mais même comme ça, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer. Ken fut un peu embarrassé, ne pouvant accabler Hyde, mais comprenant bien que Tetsu ait besoin de le voir…

_Bien sûr. Tetsu, je sais que c'est difficile de te demander d'être compréhensif, mais il a besoin de temps… J'imagine que ça doit être dur à…_

_Non, ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas. Je pense être bien placé pour savoir qu'en effet il a besoin de temps, et que cela représente un gros effort… C'est une demande purement égoïste de ma part. Je veux le voir… Ca fait si longtemps… Ce n'est pas que je ne vous crois pas, c'est juste… que je voudrais le voir par moi-même…_

_Je lui dirai. Mais tu sais, il veut te voir aussi. Il essaie vraiment de progresser vite. En attendant, il m'a donné un message pour toi._

_Pour moi ? c'est quoi ?_ demanda Tetsu, une lueur d'impatience dans les yeux.

_« Je suis désolé. Je vais venir, je vais y arriver, alors attends-moi. Je me dépêche »._

_C'est… _

_Pas terrible, hein, _le coupa Ken sur un ton grandiloquent._ Je lui ai dit d'y mettre du sentiment, de ne pas lésiner sur l'intention, mais que veux-tu, il n'a pas osé se lâcher._

Tetsu en resta éberlué, avant d'éclater de rire. C'était peut-être les nerfs ou peut-être qu'il était vraiment dans cet état d'esprit, mais il se mit à rire de bon cœur. Ce Ken… Son humour était un remède comme on n'en faisait plus. Et puis il avait dépassé son quota de paroles franches, affectueuses et larmoyantes pour les siècles à venir, là. Et en bon pudique qu'il était, ne restait plus que l'humour pour qu'il soit à l'aise… Il réussit son coup manifestement, parce que c'était à propos. Ce message évidemment, était fade comparé à ce que Hyde aurait vraiment aimé dire, mais il témoignait de ses efforts pour aller mieux et être capable d'avancer… Et cela rassura Tetsu aussi, sur ses intentions. C'était l'essentiel. Dans les dernières minutes qui leurs restaient avant que la visite ne prenne fin, Ken se mit à délirer sur d'autres messages possibles, plus fleur bleue, que Hyde aurait pu dire à la place… C'était mièvre à pleurer, mais cela fit beaucoup rire Tetsu de le voir délirer, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ex guitariste. C'était bon, de le voir rire à nouveau.

* * *

Lorsque Ken gagna le nouveau QG, à savoir l'appartement de Sakura, il eut à peine passé la porte que Hyde se rua devant lui en trépignant presque :

_Alors ? Comment il va ? Réponds ! Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

_Dis donc, tu m'as pris pour un pigeon voyageur ? Si vous croyez que je vais vous passer des messages pendant 6 mois, vous vous trompez là._

_Pourquoi ? Il a dit quelque chose ?_

_Non, il n'a rien dit, _s'amusa Ken. _En même temps, ton message était d'un tel romantisme qu'on ne savait que répondre…_

_Mais je voulais dire…_

_Je te charrie. Sérieusement, il va bien. Le moral est là, il ne faut pas s'en faire, _annonça-t-il, ce qui soulagea Sakura et Yukki, qui observaient la scène en s'amusant beaucoup visiblement.

_C'est vrai ?_

_Si tu doutes de ma parole, tu peux aller te rendre compte par toi-même… _taquina Ken.

_Oui._

_Comment ça 'oui' ?_

_Je vais sortir… Je dois sortir… _

Hyde fixait la porte d'entrée comme s'il s'agissait là d'un obstacle insurmontable… du plus grand défi qu'il ait jamais eu à relever. S'il voulait être rationnel, il se disait que derrière, c'était le pallier… Puis le hall, la rue… Rien d'effrayant en soi. Ce serait comme le temps où il devait enfiler lunettes et casquette pour être tranquille au milieu des gens. Ça n'avait rien de différent. Ce n'était pas comme si sa tête était mise à prix, qu'on allait le trouver et que tout allait recommencer… C'était fini et il le savait. Seulement… La partie rationnelle se faisait entendre le jour, quand tout le monde était là. La nuit, seul dans son lit et même en sachant Sakura pas loin, il avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'il revivait des scènes de manière si réaliste que cette nuit encore, il s'était réveillé en hurlant, trempé par la sueur et incapable de se rendormir avant le matin… Il y avait aussi cette incapacité à supporter son reflet dans quoi que ce soit, ce dégoût de lui-même qui semblait ne pas vouloir disparaitre… Il avait beau comprendre que plus jamais cet individu ne pourrait lui faire de mal, il arrivait qu'en fermant les yeux, il oublie ce point et ne ressente juste à nouveau les douleurs de ce qu'il avait subi… Il y avait tellement de choses à surmonter, et il lui semblait parfois que c'était hors de sa portée. L'envie ne lui manquait pas… Mais était-ce suffisant ?

_Attends Hyde, _intervint Sakura, _il plaisantait. Si c'est trop tôt, rien ne t'oblige à…_

_Sakura-chan, si je continue, je ne serai plus capable d'avancer. Je dois avancer. Pas plus tard, mais maintenant… Le truc, c'est que… tous ces gens… _commença-t-il, la gorge serrée.

_Tu sais, ces gens ne sont pas lui. Ils ne te veulent pas de mal, _tenta Yukki, sachant bien que dire cela était un peu facile.

_Je crois… que j'aurais quand même du mal à sortir seul._

_Ça c'est normal, vue la manière dont ça s'est passé… Mais c'est pas un souci, _affirma Ken._ Tu sais par quoi on pourrait commencer ?_

_Non ?_

_On pourrait aller chez toi ? Te prendre des affaires à ramener ici, puisqu'on t'en a pris au hasard… Ca serait nécessaire parce que tu tournes avec les mêmes fringues depuis des jours, et ça te permettrait de voir… _risqua-t-il.

_Oui… _

_Et puis tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est éviter les endroits remplis de monde style grands magasins, métro… ça ne posera même pas trop de souci vu que tu détestais déjà ça avant._

Alors le lendemain, ils partirent tous les quatre chez Hyde. A pieds, exprès. Planqués derrière leurs lunettes de soleil pour être tranquilles, ils se sentaient un peu comme des gardes du corps, en avançant ainsi autour de plus petit de la bande. D'ailleurs, Ken songea que peut-être… Engager un garde du corps ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée ? Bien sûr la menace étant anéantie, ça ne servirait à rien concrètement, mais peut-être que Hyde se sentirait rassuré ainsi ? Ken garda cette idée pour lui après un temps de réflexion, jugeant que la présence d'un inconnu n'aiderait sûrement pas son ami, tout compte fait.

Il faisait un temps plutôt beau, ni trop froid ni trop chaud… Les gens étaient donc relativement nombreux dehors. Au premier coin de rue, Hyde ne souffla pas un mot, mais son cœur battait à toute vitesse comme une bête affolée prise au piège depuis qu'il était sorti de l'appartement. Il avait chaud, d'ailleurs il devait sûrement être tout rouge. Il ne pouvait pas, vraiment pas. Ses jambes devinrent comme du coton, il les sentit fléchir… Et il ne comprenait pas ce que tout ceci avait de compliqué. Peut-être que le fait que son ravisseur l'ait eu en étant courtois, en lui payant un verre avant de le droguer, faisait qu'il se disait que c'était trop facile, que ça pouvait se reproduire n'importe quand ?… Et si un petit malin avait envie de le faire ? On en avait déjà vu, des imitateurs, après tout ! A cette idée, Hyde trébucha et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, incapable de regarder le moindre de ces visages inconnus sans craindre le pire. C'était de la pure paranoïa : l'impression que la moindre de ces personnes en avait après lui. Aussitôt, Sakura s'accroupit, compréhensif :

_C'est toi qui vois. On peut rentrer chez moi, ou on peut continuer, en faisant autant de haltes que nécessaire. Mais dis-toi bien une chose : personne ne te veut de mal. Tu es tombé sur un malade qui aurait aussi bien pu s'en prendre à un autre puisqu'il lui fallait juste un responsable pour ce qui l'avait fait souffrir… Ca ne peut pas se reproduire. Et tu n'es pas tout seul : crois-moi que le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit, il se fera vite déchiqueter par nous trois. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un violent, Yukki, _ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, faisant hausser les épaules du concerné.

_C'est totalement irrationnel… _murmura Hyde, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas._

_Tu as juste besoin de t'habituer. Tu as été coupé du monde longtemps. On se fiche de savoir si c'est rationnel ou pas et on se fiche même d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment._

Sakura avait posé sa main sur son bras tout en parlant, et Hyde n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Peu importe comment les choses évolueraient, il restait cette certitude : Sakura était un grand soutien. Hyde lui faisait une confiance aveugle et il se sentait totalement en sécurité avec lui. Sakura l'avait toujours traité comme un petit frère et c'était même amusant, vu qu'il n'y avait guère qu'avec Hyde, qu'il était aussi affectueux. Sans doute que cela jouait pour beaucoup dans ce sentiment de sécurité que Hyde ressentait à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Sakura disait vrai, il le savait. Avec eux, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Bien sûr il ne pourrait pas toujours se reposer sur eux, mais il avait choisi de croire l'avocat de Tetsu : ils ne partiraient pas, ils tenaient à être là et pour le moment, Hyde pouvait se reposer sur eux. S'il y avait bien un moment dans sa vie où il devait accepter l'aide qu'on veut lui apporter, c'était celui-là, non ? Mais il voulut aussi mériter cette aide. Donc il se devait de progresser vite, ou au moins d'essayer. Il inspira, et souffla :

_Ca va aller._

_Sûr ?_

_Oui…_

La marche reprit donc, et Hyde n'avait jamais marché aussi vite. C'était comme si en courant presque, ça passerait plus vite. Ce n'était pas faux d'ailleurs, juste que c'était un coup à rentrer dans le premier venu, aussi… Mais enfin, il n'y avait qu'à suivre son rythme et par ailleurs, songea Ken non sans un brin de moquerie, quand lui faisait un pas, Hyde en faisait deux, petites jambes obligent, donc ce n'était pas comme si le suivre était compliqué… Yukki devait penser à la même chose puisqu'un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarda Ken. Quand Hyde arriva au pied de son immeuble, il ne songea pas que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'y était pas venu : il s'engouffra dans le hall en expirant, comme s'il avait été en apnée tout le long. Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient, et il s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte afin de reprendre son souffle, que la peur tant que le rythme de la marche avait rendu haletant. Il l'avait fait ! Bon, il n'était pas près à repartir faire le chemin inverse avant au moins deux bonnes heures, mais il l'avait fait ! Il se sentit presque fier, en voyant Ken lui sourire comme pour le féliciter.

_Hyde ? Où tu vas ?_

_Je préfère prendre les escaliers._

_Ah bon ?_

_Les espaces clos… petits… _avoua-t-il, gêné,_ je sens que ça non plus, je ne pourrai plus le faire._

_Vas pour les escaliers, _fit Yukki en le suivant.

_Si vous voulez, vous pouvez…_

_Je me dévoue. Ces deux là sont trop mous pour les escaliers._

Et puis 4 étages, ce n'était pas non plus l'Everest -quoique Ken et Sakura jugeaient sûrement que si, vu qu'eux attendirent patiemment l'ascenseur-. Tout en montant les marches, Yukki essaya de masquer sa tristesse, ressentie en voyant que Hyde connaissait une difficulté de plus : c'était comme voir un handicapé tenter de remarcher. Hyde était courageux mine de rien, car il faisait des efforts incroyables à chaque instant, sur ce qu'il pouvait faire ou pas. Et il évitait de se plaindre en plus. A le voir, qui pouvait se douter de ce par quoi il était passé ? Et pourtant quand Sakura leur racontait dans quel état il le trouvait la nuit, lorsqu'il se réveillait après un cauchemar… Il était loin du bout de la route, Hyde. Comment vivre avec ça ? Yukki n'arrivait déjà même pas à comprendre qu'il puisse sortir de son lit chaque matin, alors le voir là, en train d'essayer de toutes ses forces de faire comme si de rien n'était… Il était vraiment courageux.

Arrivé chez lui, Hyde ne ressentit rien de particulier, bizarrement. Il se serait pourtant cru plus heureux que cela de retrouver son appartement, ses affaires, tout ça… Mais en imaginant un seul instant vivre seul ici, il frissonna. Du coup, cet endroit ne lui manquait pas plus que cela. Tant que Sakura voulait bien de lui, il ne se ferait pas prier, c'était clair. Il alla aussitôt dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires, peu importe lesquelles… Le tout était de disposer de plus de deux pantalons et pulls. Il tomba sur un t-shirt, qu'il écarta d'office. Un short ? Encore moins. Moins il en dévoilait, mieux c'était. Entre les bleus et cicatrices qui marquaient encore sa peau, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu s'habiller légèrement et s'exposer. Et puis il s'arrêta devant un pull qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, et qui était roulé en boule sur son lit.

_Un souci ?_ demanda Yukki, le voyant fixer le vêtement avec perplexité.

_C'est pas à moi, ça… _répondit-il gravement. _C'est à Tet-chan._

_Ah ? Il a dû venir avant… tout ça. Il l'aura oublié._

_Dans ma chambre ? Non._

_Tetsu est venu ici plusieurs fois au début… _se souvint Ken. _C'est probablement à ce moment là qu'il l'a oublié._

_Il est venu ?_

_Il tentait de trouver un indice… Et puis je crois qu'il venait aussi par… nostalgie… enfin tu vois quoi… _toussota Ken, n'osant imaginer combien Tetsu devait déprimer ici. _C'est le bon moment pour que je dise que notre cher et aimé leader est sérieusement accro ?_

_Ken ! _le gronda Yukki.

_Quoi, « Ken » ? _haussa-t-il le ton. _Comme si je balançais un scoop. 'faut quand même qu'il sache un peu, on ne lui a pas tout dit dans le détail ! Tu vois Hyde, _poursuivit-il sans relever le fait que Yukki grognait dans son coin. _Tetsu dès le début, a trouvé ton absence illogique et si ça avait été juste lui, les flics auraient été prévenus plus tôt. Après ça, il a cherché… Il a parlé à la copine de Sakura…_

_C'est pas ma copine ! _objecta le concerné, se demandant si ce que Ken était en train de faire était une bonne idée.

_Oui bon, c'est qu'un détail ça. Il faisait confiance aux flics, mais il ne pouvait pas rester à attendre… Et puis il a commencé à aller mal, après… Il devenait déprimé… Ce n'est pas que nous étions en meilleure forme, mais lui… C'est pour ça que même si ça sentait le piège à plein nez, il a accepté le rendez-vous. Il ne pouvait plus se faire à ton absence. C'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part l'enquête. Tout ça pour te dire… _fit Ken plus calmement, _que dans les moments où tu souffriras, où tu auras l'impression de ne plus le supporter… Rappelle-toi juste qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a tenté tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour toi… qui a pensé à toi tout le temps et qui ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour toi. Ne culpabilise donc pas pour ce qui a été fait. Tu devrais être heureux au contraire, d'être aimé à ce point là. _

Le gilet entre les mains, Hyde avait suspendu net tous ses gestes. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'on lui disait depuis des jours, que ça vienne d'eux, de l'avocat ou des médecins… Mais rien ne l'avait marqué autant que ce que Ken venait de dire. C'était ce que Sakura avait plus ou moins voulu faire passer comme message le soir de leur disputes, du reste, mais que Ken avait placé de meilleure façon, et au meilleur moment. Ken n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Hyde irait mieux d'un coup de baguette magique… Mais ce n'était pas un mal qu'il prenne conscience de tout ça… Qu'il sache à quel point Tetsu était sérieux à son sujet pouvait sûrement lui permettre d'avoir confiance… et de croire que rien n'avait changé. Que Tetsu agirait toujours ainsi, même aujourd'hui. Pour lui comme poux trois, Hyde n'était pas moins fréquentable qu'avant et les médecins avaient insisté pour qu'ils soient autant que possible, comme avant avec lui. Ceci afin que Hyde ne se sente pas sali ou quelque chose comme ça… Ken avait tellement visé juste que Hyde eut les larmes aux yeux en songeant que tout ceci était la vérité… Il avait quelqu'un qui avait fait des choses incroyables pour lui, allant jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger… Qui pouvait se vanter de ça ?

Embarrassé, Ken se rendit dans le salon, jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être autant pour l'aider à faire son sac… Et Yukki lui emboita le pas aussitôt, fier comme jamais.

_Tu vois, je ne le dirais pas souvent mais là, tu m'as impressionné. Tu es cool, quand tu veux._

_Je ne dis pas que des conneries ! _fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

_Non mais entre ça, les moments où tu manges et tu dors, ça laisse peu de temps pour les phrases choc ! _s'amusa Yukki.

_Un incompris, voilà ce que je suis ! _s'exclama Ken tragiquement.

Tout à coup, Hyde se mit à serrer le gilet machinalement, comme s'il tentait d'y puiser un peu de courage… Il y avait eu un temps pas si lointain où un discours de ce genre l'aurait rendu malade d'embarras. Il se serait exclamé que Ken délirait et qu'une fois encore il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de l'embêter… Seulement là que personne et surtout pas lui n'ignorait ses sentiments… Que c'était aussi ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre : qu'on l'aimait toujours, même maintenant… Qu'il avait des choses auxquelles se raccrocher… Il se sentit trembler, comme à chaque fois ces derniers temps, qu'il essayait de se montrer courageux…. Brusquement, il se tourna vers le seul qui était resté :

_Sakura !_

_Hum ?_

_Demain… Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?_

_Bien sûr, mais où ça ?_

_A la prison._

_Tu… T'es sûr de ce que tu fais là ? _hésita-t-il.

_Pas vraiment… Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois être à la hauteur…_


	33. Chapitre 32

**Un merci spécial à Asuka, bien que je ne fasse que lui répéter ça depuis quelques jours ). **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, que j'étais impatiente d'écrire (et anxieuse aussi :D)**

**Chapitre 32**

Dans la voiture de Sakura, devant la prison, Hyde accrocha à son siège comme s'il était éjectable… Le trajet était plus évident en voiture qu'à pieds, c'était sans comparaison. Mais cela l'avait pas mal angoissé… Et plus que tout, en fixant ce grand bâtiment devant eux, Hyde repartait plus de dix ans en arrière dans le temps… A une époque où celui-là même qui tenait le volant à côté de lui, y était. En comparaison d'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas aussi grave… Pourtant à l'époque, cela avait mis Hyde à terre… Il était venu le voir, mais ça avait été difficile, déjà. Alors aujourd'hui que c'était encore plus difficile, les vieux souvenirs faisaient rejaillir cette angoisse qui se superposait à celle bien actuelle, de voir Tetsu dans ce cadre. Hyde avait peur de ne pas le supporter. Il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité… Comment serait-il ? D'après Ken, Tetsu tenait le coup… Mais est-ce que Hyde supporterait de lui parler à travers une vitre ? Avec un gardien en bout de pièce ? Rien que d'y penser, et l'ex chanteur sentait son courage s'envoler… Il voulait y aller, il ne désirait rien d'autre à l'heure actuelle, que de le soutenir à son tour, au lieu d'être toujours celui que l'on protège… Mais avait-il le cran pour ça ?

_Tu es sûr de toi là ? _demanda Sakura, puisque cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient garés.

_O… Oui…_ bafouilla-t-il sans pour autant sortir de la voiture.

_Désolé si je donne l'impression de te parler comme à un débile, mais laisse-moi quand même le dire : la prison je sais ce que c'est et c'est pas rose, c'est pas les vacances. Néanmoins ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que toi ou Tetsu avez vécu, _affirma Sakura, _d'ailleurs il te le dira mieux que moi. Alors tu peux être peiné pour lui, mais n'aies pas peur pour lui, il ne lui arrivera rien du tout. Et toi, quand tu seras à l'intérieur, rappelle-toi juste que tu vas en sortir. Tu ne restes pas. Ok ?_

_Oui…_

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne ? _s'inquiéta Sakura, pas du tout convaincu qu'il en soit capable. _Te laisser dès ici…_

_Tet-chan est courageux… De quoi j'aurais l'air si je ne le suis pas ? _hésita Hyde.

_Tu l'es, tête de mule, et personne ne se moquera de toi si tu rebrousses chemin… Bon je t'attends ici, je ne bouge pas. C'est 30 minutes maximum, souviens-toi._

_Je sais…_

_Tu y vas ? On va finir par attirer l'attention…_

_J'y vais._

Alors il sortit et traversa la rue, n'ayant même plus assez de salive pour déglutir… Trois fois il se retourna, pour voir Sakura… Hyde avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'école primaire, quand il ne voulait pas y aller et qu'il jetait des regards à son père dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui dise _« allez c'est bon, on rentre à la maison »… _Il pourrait rentrer. Revenir une autre fois. Mais il était certain que s'il faisait cela, alors il n'y arriverait jamais. Les autres fois seraient comme celle-ci, en plus difficile encore. C'était maintenant qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Ses mains tremblaient, il se sentait presque fiévreux… avec l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à chaque pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur, son cœur s'emballa davantage… Il voyait les parois beaucoup plus étroites qu'elles ne l'étaient… Tous ces gardiens, ce personnel… Tout ça lui rappelait tellement de mauvaises choses en plus… Un mélange entre les visites à Sakura et son propre emprisonnement, pourtant sans comparaison, se heurtait dans sa mémoire fragile… Il avait toujours des maux de tête, ce qui selon les médecins, était normal et sans gravité… N'empêche que cela le déconcentrait.

'_Je vais en sortir, je ne reste pas…'_

Hyde avait beau se répéter cela, ses jambes mollissaient et sa voix se brisa, lorsqu'il donna le nom de Tetsu. Un gardien lui fit signe de le suivre, tandis qu'on alla prévenir le prisonnier qu'il avait de la visite. Et alors que Hyde marchait dans les pas d'un gardien qui faisait deux fois sa taille –tout est plus impressionnant quand on marche la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le regard rivé sur le sol-, il arriva dans une pièce ou d'autres visiteurs étaient déjà en pleine discussion avec des prisonniers, de l'autre côté de la porte. Des épouses, visiblement… Des mères, aussi… Des sœurs, peut-être à la réflexion ? Rien qu'un homme, excepté lui.

'_Je peux le faire… J'y suis, je n'ai plus le choix…'_

Presque nauséeux, il eut peur de ne même plus arriver à parler. Quand Hyde s'assit sur la chaise désignée, le sang battait à ses tempes à tel point qu'un instant il ne sut pourquoi, il se sentit comme de retour dans cette pièce, enchaîné à ce lit… Il ferma les yeux et vit l'homme penché au-dessus de lui, son éternel sourire sadique sur le visage… Même mort, il le terrifiait encore… Il rouvrit les yeux, haletant presque. Ne pas penser à ça maintenant, surtout pas ! Hyde fit un effort surhumain pour se calmer, voulant être capable de montrer un visage le plus serein possible à Tetsu… Il ignorait ce qui se passerait durant cette visite en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment préparé… Il voulait juste le voir… Le voir et s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir soutenu… Mais pour le calme, c'était raté. Quand Tetsu apparut de l'autre côté par une porte, Hyde se leva avant de se rappeler qu'une vitre les séparerait de toute façon et qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Voir Tetsu ainsi était déjà insupportable… Et puis son ancien leader s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui, l'air surpris comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment cru le gardien qui lui avait donné l'identité de son visiteur…

_Tu es venu…_ murmura-t-il en le détaillant.

Tetsu était pris au dépourvu. Il pensait voir Sakura, Yukki ou de nouveau Ken… Il ne pensait pas que Hyde aurait pu venir, et encore moins si vite. Tetsu le détailla point par point… La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hyde, ça avait été une souffrance de tous les instants. Et là… Bien sûr il se doutait de combien Hyde souffrait intérieurement… D'ailleurs ses traits étaient creusés… Il avait pris de l'âge, il n'était plus cet éternel adolescent… Mais malgré cela, Hyde était bien vivant. Et en bonne santé apparemment… avec une mine sans comparaison possible avec ce que Tetsu avait vu… Si le regard de Hyde n'était pas totalement différent d'avant, beaucoup plus mélancolique et triste, Tetsu aurait presque pu faire comme si rien n'avait changé… Le revoir lui fit du bien. C'était un vrai soulagement. Ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui, il en oublia de parler. Ce fut Hyde, mal à l'aise, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de constater tristement :

_Tet-chan, tu as… maigri…_

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu me faire ce reproche, _s'amusa Tetsu, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

_Mais c'est vrai…_

_Je me suis fait un peu de souci… _poursuivit Tetsu, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. _Donc j'ai fondu. Mais je vais très bien._

_Je vois… Mais… Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Désolé…_

_Tu as mal quelque part ? Je dois appeler quelqu'un ? _s'affola Hyde confusément.

_Non non, calme-toi… Zut, moi qui m'étais promis de te montrer que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter… On dirait que j'ai raté mon coup._

_Je ne peux que m'inquiéter…_

_Pourtant il ne faut pas… Je pleure comme un bébé… juste parce que je suis content._

_Content ?_

_Tu es… en forme. Tu en as l'air, du moins. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu… _

_Je vais bien, _affirma Hyde, espérant être crédible.

_J'ai du mal à ôter cette image de ma mémoire… Ca prendra du temps. Te voir comme ça… J'ai tellement douté que ça puisse se produire… Mais j'aurais dû le savoir au fond, que ça ne t'abattrait pas._

Bien que Tetsu prenne le jugement comme une victoire, que les choses soient promises à un meilleur avenir et qu'il doive juste serrer les dents et attendre… Il n'en restait pas moins que toute cette histoire l'avait sérieusement ébranlé. D'ailleurs lui aussi, il semblait avoir pris dix ans. Il était extrêmement fatigué et depuis longtemps, ses émotions faisaient un peu ce qu'elles voulaient… Il n'arrivait plus à garder le contrôle comme avant. Comment aurait-il pu contenir ses larmes de joie, en voyant de ses propres yeux, que Hyde tenait bien debout ? A présent qu'il le voyait, Tetsu eut un élan d'enthousiasme : Hyde s'en sortirait. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Le voir lui faisait un bien fou. Et il retrouva comme une sorte de réflexe… Celui de le rassurer, de l'encourager. C'était un vieux réflexe, parce qu'il y avait maintenant des années que Hyde avait pris assez d'assurance et avait assez fait de choses tout seul pour s'en passer, mais… A leurs débuts, quand il était un jeune homme timide et lunatique, Tetsu avait une façon de le couver… Celle-là même que Sakura n'avait jamais compris, jusqu'à récemment. Tetsu se retrouva tout naturellement un peu de nouveau dans ce rôle… Cela lui permettrait de se sentir utile et d'oublier pour un temps sa condition. Le plus petit hésita, il ouvrit la bouche deux fois sans que rien ne sorte, avant de se lancer fébrilement :

_Tet-chan, je dois te demander…_

_Quoi ?_

_Je ne devrai pas avoir le culot de te demander ça, mais je crois que je ferai moins de cauchemars si tu dis oui, alors même si je ne le mérite pas…_

_Calme-toi et pose ta question... _l'encouragea-t-il doucement.

_Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? _demanda-t-il vivement.

_Mais… Pour quoi ?_

_A cause de moi, tu as été mêlé à tout ça… A cause de moi, tu as dû commettre un geste que j'aurais dû faire à ta place… Tu as dû tellement me détester… _trembla-t-il, anéanti d'avance à l'idée que Tetsu le déteste.

_Je crois que tu ne saisis pas la situation, _répondit doucement Tetsu, son calme et sa bienveillance naturelle à son égard revenant au pas de course._ Pourtant elle est très simple. Je n'ai pas fait ça « à cause de toi », tu vois ? Je l'ai fait « pour toi ». Tu aurais préféré que je reste chez moi à attendre ? Et là-bas, que je le laisse agir à sa guise plus longtemps ? Désolé, même si c'est ce que tu voulais, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. Et tu le sais très bien. Donc tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas le genre à rejeter la faute sur les autres. Ce que j'ai fait ne regarde que moi._

_Mais… 6 mois, Tet-chan… _murmura Hyde, atterré. _Tu vas perdre 6 mois… alors que tu as déjà tant perdu…_

_Si c'était pour que tu puisses vivre, alors j'en aurais donné 10 ou 20 fois plus._

Ce n'était probablement pas l'effet escompté, mais Hyde éclata en sanglots. Ken avait eu raison. Plus encore que la culpabilité d'être la cause de tout ce gâchis, Hyde croulait sous ce déluge de sentiments que Tetsu avait pour lui… C'était à ce point là, qu'il était aimé. Et il en était heureux, comme Ken l'avait dit. Tetsu affirmait cela sans l'ombre d'une hésitation… presque comme si c'était l'évidence même et qu'il en était parfaitement satisfait… Qu'il aurait été encore prêt à donner plus que cela… Quand on a souffert autant que cela avait été le cas pour Hyde… Ce genre de sentiments intenses et positifs par la suite, c'est presque douloureux à ressentir. C'est violent. C'est l'autre extrême et on ne pense pas le mériter, alors… C'est une douleur intense, mais qui fait tellement de bien aussi…

_Je ne mérite vraiment pas ça. Surtout pas maintenant… _sanglota-t-il.

_Je ne sais pas… ce que ça peut te faire… J'aimerais comprendre pour t'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire… _fit Tetsu, peiné de le voir ainsi. _Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu endures en ce moment. Je sais juste que pour moi, tu es le même._

_Je ne peux pas être le même._

_Je veux dire par là que je ne t'aime pas moins. Je suis en colère, triste parce que tu souffres… Mais je ne te regarde pas avec dégoût. C'est impossible._

_Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il…_

_Ça ne change rien, _le coupa Tetsu.

_Ça change tout._

_Pour toi. Pour moi, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer._

_Ça fait deux fois…_

_Quoi ?_

_Deux fois que tu me dis ça… c'est plus qu'en 20 ans… _fit pensivement Hyde.

_Je n'étais pas très courageux, avant. Et surtout, comment aurais-je pu dire quelque chose que j'ignorais ? C'est ton absence qui me l'a fait comprendre. Un peu tardivement, mais c'est comme ça._

_Tu… le penses toujours ? _hésita Hyde, le trouvant un peu trop franc.

_Oui. Peu importe que ce soit réciproque ou pas… Quand on a confirmé ton enlèvement… Je crois que ça m'a assommé. Je sentais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, j'angoissais déjà, mais la confirmation… A chaque fois qu'on avançait sans pour autant être proche de la solution, je croyais mourir à petit feu… Rien de ce que je faisais ne te ramenait… J'ai été inconscient sûrement… Mais je sais que je referai tout de la même façon… C'était insupportable, de ne plus te voir…_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, Tetsu maudissait l'existence de cette vitre. Il aurait tellement aimé le serrer contre lui, juste pour s'assurer vraiment qu'il n'allait pas partir en fumée… Il en avait terriblement envie, mais c'était impossible. Alors il se rapprocha, touchant presque la vitre… Il avait peur que ce qu'il dise ne soit qu'un problème de plus pour Hyde… Il était déjà assez fragile sans en rajouter… Mais comment Tetsu aurait-il pu tout garder pour lui ? Il savait que depuis toujours, il était un soutien pour Hyde, alors il espérait, même dans sa situation, l'être encore aujourd'hui… Et il espérait qu'en lui soutenant que même maintenant, il se trouvait encore quelqu'un pour l'aimer, Hyde comprenne que sa vie n'était pas gâchée, qu'il avait le droit à ça encore… Mais faisait-il bien, d'agir ainsi ? Tetsu ne savait pas trop… Peut-être attendait-il, tout comme la fois où il le lui avait dit alors qu'ils étaient prisonniers, que Hyde lui donne un indice laissant à penser que peut-être…

_C'est réciproque, _lâcha Hyde en regardant ses genoux.

_Je te demande pardon ?_

_Tu as dit… « peu importe que ce soit réciproque ou pas »… Ca l'est. C'est justement pour ça que ta présence là-bas m'a fait tant souffrir…_

_Hyde…_

_Il te faisait du mal juste pour m'atteindre… Je n'en pouvais plus de voir ça… C'était encore pire que de me faire tabasser moi. Mais plus que tout, avant ça…_

_Avant ça ?_

_Il m'a amené de quoi regarder ce passage télé que tu avais fait… _expliqua Hyde, angoissé à l'idée de se livrer un peu.

_Oh… oui, je sais…_

_Cette vidéo pendant plusieurs jours… Elle m'a donné envie de vivre… juste pour te revoir… Une fois de plus tu croyais en moi et je savais qu'on me cherchait… Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça m'a fait… Ce doit être à ce moment là que j'ai compris…_

_Calme-toi, _l'arrêta Tetsu, le voyant s'emballer et peiner tout seul._ Regarde-moi. Tu sais pourquoi je crois en toi ? Et pourquoi tout le monde croit en toi, d'ailleurs ? C'est parce que ce n'est pas difficile du tout : tu peux tout faire. _

_Tu dis n'importe quoi._

_Ecoute-moi. Tu peux tout faire, _insista-t-il, _peu importe les efforts à fournir… C'est ça qui m'a plu chez toi quand je t'ai rencontré : ta détermination. Tu es très fort parce qu'alors que beaucoup mettent le problème sous le tapis et vivent sans jamais le régler, toi tu fais face et tu le résous pour avancer… Tu n'as pas tellement confiance en toi et pourtant regarde tout ce que tu as pu faire, juste parce que tu le voulais et que tu as travaillé pour. Croire en toi n'a rien d'extraordinaire… Je sais que tu peux arriver à faire une chose si tu le souhaites. C'est pour ça que si tu veux t'en sortir, je sais que tu y arriveras._

Hyde n'avait plus assez de larmes désormais… C'était trop. Tellement que c'était presque étouffant d'être ici. Tetsu avait toujours cru en lui plus que n'importe qui. Et parfois, Hyde pensait que Tetsu attendait trop de lui, qu'il le surestimait… Mais quand Tetsu parlait comme cela, difficile de ne pas le croire… Il semblait avoir une telle foi en Hyde, que ce dernier se sentait presque effectivement capable de tout… comme transporté. Et ne serait-ce que pour mériter tous ces mots, Hyde n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y croire aussi. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Hyde n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour penser qu'il… avait de la chance. Mais c'était pourtant le cas, quand il considérait les choses d'un certain point de vue… Ken… Yukki… Sakura… Trois personnes formidables, dévouées et courageuses, qu'il avait la chance de connaitre… Tetsu, qui l'aimait à ce point et qui semblait déterminé à l'épauler, même derrière les barreaux… Il avait… de la chance.

_Je ne sais pas trop, Tet-chan… Tu me vois là et j'ai l'air bien, mais… _hésita-t-il, presque effrayé par ces mots.

_Ne te force pas. Ne fais pas ce dont tu n'as pas envie. Demande de l'aide si tu as peur. Et seulement si tu sens que ça vaut la peine, alors essaie. Tu vas y arriver… Je ne te promets pas que tu oublieras, parce que c'est impossible. Mais tu vas aller mieux. _

_Comment tu peux en être si sûr… ?_

_Je sais que tu le veux… Si ce n'était pas le cas, ta réaction aurait été toute autre… Tu serais retourné à cet état dépressif pour fuir tout ça… Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu veux t'en sortir, c'est juste que tu crains de ne pas y arriver, d'ennuyer les autres… et que tu ne remarques pas tes propres progrès tant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te l'a pas dit._

_C'est fou… que tu me connaisses si bien… _souffla-t-il.

_Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. Je sais ce que tu es capable de faire. Je te regarde depuis 20 ans, il me semble que j'ai assez d'expérience, _sourit Tetsu. _Je ne vais pas t'être très utile de là d'où je suis… Mais si tu as envie de venir me voir… Tu sais que je t'écouterai._

_Je viendrai. Tous les jours ! _s'emporta Hyde.

_Non, pas tous les jours._

_Tu ne veux pas ?_

_Hyde, tu dois aussi penser à toi._

_Mais…_

_Comment veux-tu te remettre si tu passes ton temps ici ? Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et je sais que tu as pris sur toi pour venir… Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Mais tu dois honorer tes rendez-vous chez le médecin, le psy… Et passer du temps dehors… T'amuser…_

_Je n'ai pas très envie de m'amuser._

_Je sais. Mais te changer les idées est primordial…_

Bien sûr, Tetsu avait raison. et Hyde savait que ce n'était pas pour le mettre à l'écart qu'il lui disait cela… Tout à coup, il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Est-ce que c'était bientôt terminé ? Dans le doute, il se résolut à aborder un sujet… difficile. Comme Sakura le lui avait dit un soir, Hyde était terriblement lucide à présent. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire et ne pas faire, ce qui était réalisable actuellement ou non. Et à ce moment là, émergeaient deux certitudes : la première, c'était que le fait que Tetsu se dise prêt à le soutenir et à l'aimer même maintenant, lui faisait du bien et ce pour une raison : c'était effectivement réciproque. La seconde, pas contradictoire pour autant, c'était qu'en l'état actuel des choses, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que Tetsu était en prison. Ils ne pouvaient pas, parce que Hyde n'était pas équilibré du tout. Parce qu'il avait peur de tout et d'autant plus si c'était personnel ou intime. Et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de penser à quelqu'un, alors que lui-même était en morceaux. Quand bien même Tetsu aurait été du même côté de la vitre que lui, il n'aurait pas pu. Pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ni qu'il n'en avait pas envie… parce que ce n'était pas possible maintenant. Et cela, il devait le faire comprendre.

_Tet-chan… Il faut que je sois franc avec toi… Même si ça doit te faire de la peine._

_Je t'écoute._

_Je ne sais pas si je serai capable… J'ignore si je suis capable d'être avec quelqu'un à l'heure actuelle… Et à supposer que cela soit le cas un jour, je suis incapable de dire quand… Je…_

_Tu ne m'apprends rien, _répondit-il tranquillement.

_Ah… ah non ?_

_Avec ce que tu as vécu, la dernière chose qu'il te faut, c'est un nouveau changement._

_Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les relations… Tu me connais, tu as bien vu que j'ai toujours tout fait foirer… Et là, la situation serait déjà délicate en temps normal, mais là… Je ne veux rien dire ou faire que je ne puisse pas tenir. L'idée même qu'on puisse par exemple… m'embrasser, c'est… Ca me… _hoqueta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

_Je ne te demande rien._

_Mais… tu dis que tu m'aimes._

_C'est le cas. Mais je ne te demande rien._

_Mais… _bafouilla-t-il, un peu perdu.

_C'est toi qui décides… Moi… Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, de là d'où je suis, _fit Tetsu avec un petit sourire._ Je ne peux que t'attendre. _

_Tu… m'attendrais ? _souffla Hyde, ne semblant pas croire que l'on puisse faire ça.

_Si tu me le demandes, oui._

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _s'énerva-t-il, le calme de Tetsu lui donnant l'impression d'en profiter. _C'est énervant, je ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux plus rien te donner, je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai envie et par moments, je n'ai même pas envie de vivre pleinement ! Si ça se trouve, je ne pourrai jamais être avec toi, tu le sais ça ? Je… _s'arrêta-t-il tout net, effaré. _C'est horrible ce que je dis._

_Mais non… _assura Tetsu, tentant tant bien que mal de masquer sa peine.

_Mais si ! Je suis en train de dire ça après tout ce que tu as fait ! Et c'est pas vrai en plus, parce que je parle comme si je ne voulais pas, mais c'est pas le cas, je…_

_Tu ne me dois rien._

_Ne sois pas comme ça ! _s'écria-t-il plus fort. _Tu m'as toujours tout passé ! Et regardes où ça t'a mené ! _poursuivit-il, regrettant déjà cette phrase. _Dis ce que tu as envie de dire sans te soucier de ce que je pense, pour une fois !_

_Tu veux vraiment ?_

_Mais oui !_

_Alors j'aimerais être la personne qui te motive à aller mieux. La personne pour qui tu irais mieux. Celle que tu attendras dans 6 mois. C'est… égoïste, pas vrai ? _fit-il dans un sourire maladroit. _Mais c'est ce que je pense. Pourtant…_

_Je serai là._

_Pardon ?_

_Ce que je veux faire et ce que je peux faire sont pour le moment deux choses différentes. Par exemple… Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, si je ne suis pas capable d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Et actuellement je ne peux pas… Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas. Alors… _poursuivit Hyde en regardant le sol. _S'il te plait, ne crois pas que je m'en fiche ou que… C'est juste que quand je te le dirai, ça voudra dire que… Je peux le faire._

_Tu te mets une pression inutile. Je ne pense rien et je n'attends rien, je te l'ai dit. Fais comme tu peux._

_Tu sais… Avec cette vidéo, tu m'as donné envie de vivre assez longtemps pour te revoir… Et là… je veux être capable un jour de pouvoir… être avec toi. _

_Que tu le veuilles, c'est suffisant. Ca veut dire que tu ne me détestes pas._

Il devait bien se l'avouer, Tetsu avait eu peur… Hyde parlait la moitié du temps si bas que Tetsu n'en comprenait que la moitié… Il s'emportait vite aussi, l'anxiété le mettant directement hors de lui. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, mais Tetsu n'était pas naïf au point d'ignorer que Hyde avait changé sur pas mal de points… et qu'il faudrait faire avec. Ses dernières paroles le rassurèrent : Hyde voulait y arriver. Qu'il ne puisse pas donner de date précise n'était pas un problème, du moment qu'il le voulait. Tetsu s'en contenterait. Après tout dans cet endroit, quand Hyde ne lui avait rien répondu, Tetsu croyait bien que c'était à sens unique, alors… C'était dans ce sens, une bien meilleure réponse. Et plus il voyait Hyde tenter de garder l'esprit clair, d'analyser les choses, plus il le trouvait courageux, d'essayer aussi désespérément de vivre à nouveau.

_Comment je pourrai ? C'est même le contraire, c'est juste…_

_Je comprends._

_Tu n'es pas fâché ? _demanda-t-il timidement.

_Je suis très fier de toi, _avoua Tetsu spontanément.

_Tet-chan… Comment je vais y arriver sans toi ? _

_Tu y arrives très bien… Tu te débrouilles parfaitement bien. Pour le reste, laisse Sakura et les autres prendre soin de toi. _

_Merci._

_Tu n'as pas à…_

_Merci. Pour… Tout…_

_C'est terminé, _vint alors annoncer un gardien.

_Déjà !_

_Eh oui… _fit Tetsu, souriant à cette exclamation de la part de Hyde. _Je dois y aller._

_Je reviendrai._

_Ça me ferait plaisir, mais à condition que tu te sentes assez bien pour ça._

_Je peux le faire…_

* * *

Sakura commençait à se ronger les sangs sérieusement. Il avait l'impression que son ami était parti depuis deux heures, alors que cela faisait juste une demi-heure… Pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison que cela se passe mal, mais Hyde n'était pas du genre prévisible ces temps-ci… Enfin avant non plus, remarquez. Alors qui sait comment il en ressortirait ? Et lorsqu'il vit une petite silhouette s'engouffrer dans la voiture juste à côté de lui, en larmes, il s'affola :

_Pourquoi tu pleures Princesse ? Ca s'est mal passé ?_

_Ca s'est bien passé au contraire…_

_Alors quoi ?_

_Je l'aime…_

_Et c'est un problème ? _risqua Sakura, trouvant que dans le cas présent, c'était quand même loin d'être la chose la plus grave.

_Je n'arrive pas à lui dire… Il doit croire qu'il est le seul… Je me suis mal exprimé…_

_Mais Hyde, personne à ta place ne serait capable de dire ça aussi tôt. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Que tu le reconnaisses est déjà assez. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui le comprend, c'est lui. Je suis sûr que Tetsu sait que tu fais le maximum._

_Oui…_

_Et tu dis que ça s'est bien passé ! _se moqua Sakura en le voyant sourire à travers ses larmes.

_Oui… Parce que Ken-chan avait raison._

_Ken ? Raison ? Ca y est, le monde déconne !_

_Tu me ramènes ? _sourit Hyde à cette boutade.

_Bien essayé, mais ça ne prend pas : tu as rendez-vous avec le psy._

_Il faut vraiment ? J'ai plus envie de dormir…_

_Tu dors assez. On se secoue là ! Tu es dehors, alors on va en profiter aujourd'hui._

Hyde ne dormait pas vraiment, mais il passait pas mal de temps au lit. En pyjama. Une dépression n'était jamais à exclure vu ce qu'il avait vécu, et quand bien même il ne semblait pas parti pour se refermer sur lui-même… Mais Sakura trouvait que sans pour autant le brusquer, le laisser trainer la moitié du temps sur le canapé ou dans le lit, c'était certes compréhensible, mais pas forcément sain. Le laisser-aller, il n'y a rien de plus dangereux. Une vraie pente savonneuse ! Alors avant que Hyde ne glisse dessus, Sakura décida de varier un peu les habitudes…


	34. Chapitre 33

**Définitivement, cette fic me dépasse… Alors que je crois qu'avec tel élément j'en aurais pour deux chapitres, ça me fait à peine la moitié d'un. Et quand je crois que 3 chapitres suffiront à faire quelque chose, je me retrouve à 5 ou 6… Hum donc je ne me prononcerai pas sur la fin de la fic, vu qu'elle fait un peu ce qu'elle veut en terme de nombres de chapitres :D**

**Chapitre 33**

_Lâchez-moi ! Non !_

Réveillé en sursaut, Sakura faillit en tomber du canapé. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, les cris l'ayant tiré trop brutalement d'un sommeil dans lequel il s'était vite plongé, épuisé. Son horloge que la lune éclairait faiblement, indiquait 2h du matin. Il savait bien ce qui se passait : une fois de plus, les rêves de Hyde n'étaient pas de tout repos. Loin d'être énervé d'avoir encore une nuit interrompue, Sakura fut comme toujours, peiné pour lui. Est-ce que cela durerait toujours ? Est-ce que Hyde était condamné à tout revivre dès qu'il fermait les yeux ? Et pas seulement. Parfois même la journée, il voyait bien Hyde se perdre dans ses souvenirs… Il l'observait dans ces moments là, et le visage de son ami devenait tout à coup tendu… Et il cherchait une activité à faire, pour ne plus y penser. Entre le jour et la nuit, combien de fois y pensait-il comme cela ?... Sakura savait que le psychologue faisait le maximum, que tout avançait à un rythme normal, mais parfois, il se demandait si ça ne pouvait pas aller plus vite… Pourtant conscient du fait que Hyde progressait à grands pas, ce n'était toujours pas assez. Tant qu'il souffrait, ce n'était pas assez, selon Sakura. Les cris ne cessant pas, Sakura se leva, essayant d'éviter les meubles… sans succès.

_Merde ! Aïe !_ marmonna-t-il en se prenant presque un mur.

_Non !_

_Hyde… Réveille-toi…_

A tâtons, Sakura avait trouvé l'interrupteur de sa chambre et comme chaque nuit, il s'empressa de secouer légèrement le plus petit, pour qu'il se réveille. A chaque fois c'était ainsi : Hyde se réveillait immédiatement, et son premier réflexe était d'enlever la main de Sakura de lui. Ensuite il le regardait, affolé, avant de le reconnaitre, semblait-il… et de se calmer enfin. C'était toujours la même chose, mais ce n'était pas plus facile pour autant. Sakura détestait cela. Il se sentait toujours impuissant et le fait que nuit après nuit cela soit la même chose, parfois ça le désespérait un peu. Il s'assit sur le lit, se rappelant l'époque où il veillait sur son plus jeune frère qui avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe… Le sentiment d'impuissance était déjà présent dans ce genre de cas, mais là il était décuplé.

_C'est bon, tu as juste fait un cauchemar, c'est rien… T'inquiète pas._

_J'avais… tellement peur… _trembla Hyde.

_Je sais, mais c'était juste un mauvais rêve._

_Mais ça… ça s'est vraiment passé._

_Hyde…_

_Un mauvais rêve, on peut s'en remettre… Mais ce sont… des souvenirs… Ca s'est passé, tu comprends ? Ca s'est… _

_Je… Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ? _demanda Sakura, ne sachant quoi dire.

_Rien, Sakura-chan… J'ai peur même maintenant et je n'arrive pas à… _

_Tu as eu une grosse journée, peut-être que tu devrais ralentir un peu le rythme… _

Pour s'occuper et parce qu'il devait bien se reprendre en main, Hyde avait parfois des journées chargées. Aujourd'hui par exemple, il avait demandé une séance non prévue avec son psychologue… Il était allé chez lui échanger quelques vêtements pour d'autres… Il avait été voir Tetsu une nouvelle fois… Tout ceci lui demandait à chaque fois des efforts considérables qui l'épuisaient nerveusement. Il devait lutter contre la facilité : il aurait pu demander à l'un de ses amis de lui ramener des habits, il aurait pu avoir des nouvelles de Tetsu par eux… Il devait lutter contre cela, et faire les choses lui-même. C'était comme être sans cesse concentré, pour ne pas se laisser emporter par une vague qui menaçait de déferler sur lui à tout moment… Sortir était éprouvant. Même si c'était pour aller à son appartement. Le psychologue était éprouvant, avec ses questions et les raisonnements qu'il le poussait à avoir, ou le simple fait de lui parler… Voir Tetsu aussi, c'était épuisant. Toujours douloureux… C'était à chaque fois un moment où il se mettait à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher… Parce qu'il avait mal pour Tetsu, et parce que ce dernier disait à chaque fois les mêmes paroles aimantes, qui étaient toujours trop pour qu'il les accepte… En fait, rien ne le faisait se sentir bien. Il y avait toujours ce mal-être persistant, cette impression qu'il fallait un gros effort pour faire chaque pas… En fin de compte, lui aussi, il était en prison.

_Je vais… aller regarder un peu la télé. Je ne peux plus dormir._

_Ok. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?_

_Non, dors. Tiens, reprends ton lit. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé._

_C'est rien, je suis là pour ça._

_Sakura-chan… _hésita Hyde avant de sortir de la chambre. _Tu crois que je dois rentrer chez moi ? C'est beaucoup pour toi et… Tu crois que je dois rentrer ? _demanda-t-il, conscient d'être une charge.

_Tu en as envie ? Honnêtement._

_Non… _

_Alors la question est réglée. _

Sur ce, Sakura se coucha à sa place, montrant ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'en parler davantage. Bien sûr que c'était dur, physiquement et émotionnellement. Prétendre le contraire aurait été un mensonge. Mais est-ce qu'il voulait que Hyde s'en aille pour autant ? Non. Sakura n'était pas plus généreux qu'un autre, il était juste son ami. Et à ce titre, il ne voyait aucune raison de se féliciter de bien vouloir s'occuper de lui : il faisait ce qu'il fallait, point final. Et puis de toute manière, si Hyde devait rentrer chez lui, Sakura passerait tout son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui, alors autant l'avoir sous les yeux… Alors Hyde retourna au salon, en se demandant s'il pourrait un jour assez le remercier pour tout ceci. Probablement que non, malheureusement.

La nuit fut plus calme après, Hyde s'étant décidé à prendre les calmants prescrits. S'il ne dormit que d'un œil, au moins il était plus apaisé… Il aurait pu prendre un somnifère afin de réellement dormir… mais il avait peur que cette solution ne soit aussi un recours à la facilité… Quoique si cela perdurait, il devrait bien s'y résoudre… Il ne pouvait pas passer ses nuits dans la terreur indéfiniment. Sakura le trouva au matin, tranquillement assis sur le canapé. C'était assez comique de son point de vue d'ailleurs, vu que Hyde lui avait piqué un de ses pull et que concrètement, cela lui arrivait aux cuisses, Sakura étant nettement plus grand que lui…

_Tu as dormi ?_

_Pas vraiment, et toi ?_

_Oh oui, suffisamment. Tu fais quoi ? _demanda l'ex batteur, le voyant avec une photo entre les mains.

_Je l'ai trouvé quand je cherchais un pull… J'ignorais que tu avais ça… Nostalgique ?_

Sakura lui prit la photo pour voir de quoi il parlait… Ca, ça datait ! C'était eux, il y avait longtemps… Leur première grande tournée à travers tout le pays, dans des petites salles… Elle avait duré une bonne partie de l'année… Les salles étaient petites, mais c'était une telle joie… C'était l'annonce de ce qui se préciserait au fil du temps : ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient en train de faire quelque chose de grand. Les souvenirs dans le bus de la tournée, les petits hôtels, les coulisses de ces salles, la scène bien évidemment… Tellement de moments passés tous les quatre, encore frais dans la mémoire de l'ancien batteur, mais pourtant si vieux… Sakura sourit : quels looks ils avaient ! Ils avaient pas mal vieilli et changé ! Il n'aimait pas tellement les photos, n'étant pas du genre à se perdre dans le passé et les moments figés, mais Sakura avait conservé celle-ci, effectivement. Cela semblait si loin…

_Pas vraiment. Mais j'aime cette photo, _répondit-il en lui redonnant.

_Elle est chouette, oui…_

_Tu as vu comme tu étais une vraie brindille à l'époque ? Finalement tu as pris quand même un peu de poids. En taille, par contre…_

_Tout le monde aurait l'air menu, à côté de toi, _grogna Hyde, Sakura étant de loin plus costaud qu'eux tous à l'époque… et même aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

_Je suppose, _fit l'ex batteur en riant.

_Dis Sakura… On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais… Comment tu as géré le fait que ça s'arrête pour toi, le groupe ? _

_Tu le sais bien… Je ne regrette pas. Yukki était formidable et je ne…_

_Ça je sais. Je te demande ça d'un autre point de vue… comment tu as géré le fait de ne pas faire de musique pendant un moment ? Ca ne t'a pas ennuyé ? _demanda Hyde gravement.

_Ennuyé ? Ca m'a rendu malade, tu peux le dire !_

_Vraiment ?_

_Hormis le fait d'avoir tiré ma révérence de cette façon et de me traîner une sale réputation… Ca me manquait, la musique. La scène, les répétitions… Ouais, ça je peux dire que quand j'y ai eu droit à nouveau, c'était extra._

Plongé dans ses souvenirs que cette question avait déclenchés, Sakura quitta son ami des yeux. Et ainsi ne vit-il pas le changement dans son expression. Elle était désormais grave… inquiète aussi… et triste, encore. Hyde voulait savoir quelque chose de très précis. Dans un domaine que depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il n'avait pas abordé encore… et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait abordé non plus, d'ailleurs. Sans avoir besoin de confirmation, Hyde savait ce qui avait dû se passer pour eux, après son enlèvement… Tout était fini, pas vrai ? Ils avaient survécu une fois à un scandale, mais la deuxième leur avait été fatale… Et même à supposer que les médias et tout le monde les laisse tranquille… Comment auraient-ils la force de revenir ? Hyde y pensait souvent ces derniers jours… Mais il n'osait pas poser la question, persuadé que Ken et Yukki devaient en souffrir. Alors qui de mieux que Sakura, qui ne faisait plus partie du groupe et qu'il ne risquait pas d'attrister ? Il avait vraiment besoin d'en parler, aujourd'hui.

_Et comment tu as fait avant ? Je veux dire... tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que tu en referais, non ?_

_Ben… J'y ai cru. Je savais que jamais je ne retrouverai un groupe qui me rendrait aussi célèbre… Que je ne serai plus connu comme avant… Mais ça m'allait. J'avais pas envie d'être sous les feux des projecteurs après tout ça, aussi._

_Je vois…_

_Pourquoi ces questions ?_

_Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant… _murmura Hyde en posant son regard sur la photo. _Je ne chanterai plus jamais. Plus jamais de scène, de public devant moi… La guitare, la batterie… La basse… Autour de moi… Les lumières… Tout ça… Je l'ai perdu. On l'a tous perdu. _

Sakura, tout occupé à lui répondre, ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et son cœur se serra en le voyant si triste… Hyde procédait par étapes. D'abord lui… Ensuite Tetsu… Maintenant le groupe. Il prenait conscience que c'était terminé. Qu'à la liste de tout ce que cet homme lui avait pris, il devait ajouter cela : sa raison de vivre. Composer, écrire, chanter… Créer… Hyde ne savait faire que cela. Dessiner, aussi, mais avec le temps c'était une passion reléguée au rang de seul centre d'intérêt. Bien qu'actuellement il ne s'imaginait absolument pas sur une scène ou devant une caméra évidemment… Le seul fait de savoir que c'était à tout jamais impossible lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien qui soit à lui, désormais. Et comble de l'horreur : par ricochet, Tetsu mais aussi Ken et Yukki, en étaient privés aussi. Et leur gentillesse était telle que jamais ils ne s'étaient plains. Depuis tous ces jours, l'un d'eux aurait pu ne serait-ce que le dire ou le montrer, qu'ils souffraient d'avoir eux aussi perdu le groupe. Mais rien de tel, probablement pour le préserver. Et le pire de cette situation, c'était que Sakura ne trouvait rien à dire. Rien du tout, pas même la plus petite parole de réconfort. Parce que ce que disait Hyde était vrai.

_Hyde…_

_Comment ils peuvent s'y faire, eux ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. _Ils n'en parlent pas, ils… Ca doit pourtant bien les…_

_Hyde, nous ne pensions qu'à toi. Puis après, à toi et à Tetsu. A vos libérations, puis à ta guérison et à son jugement… Je dirai que c'était le souci principal… La musique, c'était après… _

_C'était toute notre vie. _

_Hyde, ne monte pas les marches quatre à quatre. D'abord toi. Ta guérison. Apprendre à vivre avec ça. Le reste peut bien attendre et on ne peut pas dire de quoi l'avenir sera fait…_

_Il n'y a pas de 'reste' ni d'avenir. C'est fini Sakura. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec ça aussi. _

_On ne sait jamais… _tenta l'ex batteur.

_Acclamer un groupe dont le leader a fait de la taule et le chanteur a été… Franchement dans quel monde on verrait ça ? Et même… Moi… Je ne suis plus capable._

_Tu l'as fait une fois. Tu peux le refaire._

Sur le coup, Sakura se sentit presque révolté, sans trop savoir contre quoi ou qui exactement. Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait rien fait de mal, tout de même ! Ce n'était pas comme si des criminels montaient sur scène ! Il n'y avait que des victimes, alors qui aurait le culot de les montrer du doigt, s'il leur prenait l'envie de revenir ? Mais rapidement, Sakura se calma et ne fit pas part de ses pensées à son ami. Mieux qu'aucun d'entre eux, il savait ce que la presse peut faire comme dégâts. Même sans cracher sur eux, à chaque fois qu'ils feront quelque chose, cette affaire ressortira. Comme pour les y associer éternellement. Et cela, il faut pouvoir le supporter… Pour Hyde, ce n'était pas possible et Sakura doutait que cela le soit pour Tetsu, qu'il pensait bien plus touché par tout ceci qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Alors inutile de se laisser aller aux faux espoirs juste pour le faire sourire.

_Peu importe. C'était une belle aventure. La meilleure, _fit Hyde en posant la photo sur la table.

_Hyde…_

_Ca me rend juste… triste… J'avais pas encore réalisé que ma vie… était à ce point vide, maintenant…_

_Hyde, ne sois pas comme ça… Il y a sûrement…_

_Je te prépare un petit dèj' ?_

… _Oui…_

_Alors j'y vais._

C'était bien lui ça. Un sourire bien forcé et la fuite en avant –et ici, en cuisine-, dès que la situation le gênait. Encore que Sakura n'avait pas à se plaindre : Hyde se confiait suffisamment à lui. C'est bien pour cela qu'il alla le rejoindre sans remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Et pendant qu'il le regardait préparer de quoi déjeuner, Sakura se rappela qu'à une époque, cette même personne pouvait se tenir devant plus de 50 000 personnes et les faire rêver pendant deux heures. Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le soutenir maintenant ? Est-ce que s'il décidait de revenir, ils ne seraient pas derrière lui ? Sûrement que oui… Mais est-ce que cela suffirait ? De toute façon c'était inutile d'y songer, vu l'état actuel des choses.

* * *

Ce jour là, Hyde se rendait une fois de plus en prison. Comme d'habitude, il n'était pas venu seul : c'était Yukki qui attendait à l'extérieur. Mais il faisait des progrès : chaque visite était plus facile que la précédente. Voir Tetsu ainsi continuait d'être une torture lorsqu'il se trouvait en face de lui… Mais venir, en soi, était plus facile de jours en jours. Parce qu'il le devait, et parce qu'il le voulait. En fait, l'absence de Tetsu avec lui commençait à vraiment lui peser… Quand il progressait, il aurait aimé partager cela avec Tetsu. Quand il souffrait, il aurait voulu que l'ancien bassiste soit près de lui… Et il ne doutait pas que parfois dans sa cellule, le moral de Tetsu devait être au plus bas. Il aurait voulu être près de lui dans ces moments là. Ce n'était pas normal que Tetsu ne soit pas avec lui pour tout suivre… Ce n'était pas que les autres n'aidaient pas : au contraire, sans eux Hyde n'aurait pas la force d'essayer. C'était juste qu'il manquait un élément… Il avait toujours été là, à tout superviser comme un gardien bienveillant… Et aujourd'hui Hyde devait se débrouiller sans Tetsu. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que le temps s'écoulait lentement… Il avait hâte que Tetsu sorte. Bien sûr il savait que sa sortie impliquerait pas mal de choses… Qu'il devait être prêt avant… Mais même comme cela, le temps ne passait pas assez vite.

_Bonjour…_

_Salut… _

_Comment vas-tu ? _s'inquiéta aussitôt Tetsu. _Tu as l'air fatigué._

_Ça va… Je dors mal, mais je vais bien._

_Tu es venu ici chaque jour depuis deux semaines. Ce n'est pas raisonnable._

_Je n'y peux rien._

_Comment ça ? Il suffit de rester chez Sakura._

_Je n'y peux rien parce que je veux te voir._

_Oh…_

C'était presque comique d'une certaine façon, de voir Hyde se démener pour arriver à dire ce qu'il pensait. C'était dur. Rien à voir avec une timidité quelconque ou une gêne : dans la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, ça n'avait plus lieu d'être. C'était plutôt que Hyde s'était mis en tête qu'il ne pouvait pas renvoyer à Tetsu toutes ses paroles pour le moment. Il le ferait lorsqu'il se sentirait capable de les mettre en application. Mais comme il craignait que Tetsu se méprenne, parfois il prenait son courage à deux mains et lui faisait comprendre à quel point il était important… Et ces derniers jours, il lui manquait terriblement. Et il voulait qu'il sache au moins cela, à défaut du reste. Seulement cela aussi, c'était un effort. Surpris, Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Le fait qu'il essaie si durement était assez pour lui. Si Hyde avait autant envie que cela d'y arriver, c'était suffisant.

_Tu me manques beaucoup, _ajouta Hyde en regardant ses pieds.

_Ne te force pas, _l'aida-t-il en souriant toujours malgré lui.

_Je ne me force pas. Tu me manques et c'est tout. Je peux au moins dire ça !_ grogna Hyde, toujours en fixant le sol.

_Je suis content de voir que ton sale caractère est de retour._

_Ken dit que je dois en profiter, ce sera la seule fois dans ma vie où on me passera le fait d'être chiant._

_Il a raison !_ s'exclama Tetsu en riant.

_Dis… _

_Oui ?_

_Demain… Je retourne chez moi._

_Chez toi ? Tu veux dire… tu y retournes vivre ?_ comprit Tetsu devant son air _grave._

_Oui._

_Tu crois que c'est le moment ?_

_En fait… J'y vais avec Sakura-chan. Le médecin dit que je dois retourner chez moi, sinon ça sera de plus en plus dur… Et il y a toutes mes affaires et tout… Il dit que ça peut m'aider à me retrouver._

_Il a sûrement raison, _acquiesça Tetsu.

_Sakura-chan veut venir quelque temps, parce qu'il dit que pour le moment je ne peux pas vivre seul… J'ai bien essayé de l'en empêcher, mais…_

… _mais il t'adore, donc il le fait sans se forcer. _

_Mais il y a des soirs où je pense que je verrai plutôt Ken-chan ou Yukki, _fit subitement Hyde en souriant légèrement.

_Ah ?_

_Tu ne sais pas ? Sakura-chan n'est plus célibataire._

_Ah ! Zut, je dois de l'argent à Ken. Il avait parié sur deux mois, et moi sur trois._

_Vous pariez là-dessus ? Tu n'es pas sérieux !_ s'exclama Hyde en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_Il faut bien que je m'occupe !_

Hyde ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ken avait sa propre façon de soulager Tetsu et de l'aider à supporter cela. Et elle fonctionnait à merveille, visiblement. Quant à Tetsu… Il tournait le plus de choses possibles en dérision afin que tout soit plus facilement supportable… avec succès apparemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bon, de parler ainsi. Sans que cela ne soit grave ni trop sérieux… Juste se dire les nouvelles, partager un fait nouveau… et positif qui plus est ! Cela faisait du bien. Keiko avait été essentielle à cette histoire et encore mieux : Sakura lui plaisait. Que cela se fasse entre eux était une très bonne chose pour Sakura, qui ainsi reprendrait plus vite une vie normale et équilibrée… Et avec quelqu'un déjà au courant de tout, donc qui ne gafferait pas. C'était vraiment une bonne chose… Pour l'avoir vue plusieurs foisau cours de ces derniers jours, Hyde l'avait trouvé très bien. Et c'était aussi un peu pour cela qu'il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Il espérait qu'ainsi il grimperait plus vite les échelons de la guérison et que vite, Sakura n'ait plus à rester avec lui et puisse mener sa vie tranquillement…

_Elle est gentille… C'est une fille adorable. Je pense qu'il a trouvé la bonne._

_Cette histoire aura au moins permis ça. C'est pas si mal, _soupira Tetsu.

_Tet-chan, il reste encore 5 mois, _fit Hyde tout à coup.

_Un peu moins._

_Tu vas bien ? Tu tiens le coup ?_

_Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller, _assura-t-il, comme à chaque fois que Hyde lui posait cette question, c'est-à-dire tous les jours.

Hyde comptait les jours… Cette période de détention avait ce double enjeu : la libération de Tetsu et la fin de son « challenge ». Cette période qu'il s'était fixé pour être capable d'être avec lui. C'était lié, bien sûr. Alors c'était presque s'il ne barrait pas les jours au fur et à mesure sur un calendrier. Juste pour se fixer une limite… Une date à laquelle tout irait forcément mieux. Et une date à laquelle il allait falloir être encore plus fort. Hyde connaissait Tetsu : tant que c'était le moment, il encaissait ce qu'il fallait. C'était après, qu'il lâchait. Quand tout était fait, que la pression retombait et qu'on ne le regardait plus… C'était ces moments là que Tetsu choisissait pour craquer. Alors Hyde savait qu'en sortant de prison, il allait falloir être assez fort pour l'épauler et l'aider à se remettre. Quoi qu'il en dise.

Le silence s'installa ensuite. On aurait pu croire qu'ils ne cessaient jamais de parler, puisque 30 minutes, cela reste court et qu'il faut bien les utiliser… Mais parfois, pour Tetsu en tout cas, la seule possibilité de pouvoir le voir suffisait. Jour après jour, cela chassait de son esprit des images plus horribles auxquelles il pensait malgré lui… Alors quand il le voyait là, certes encore cassé, mais nettement mieux, c'était un réconfort. Cependant il voyait que depuis le début, et plus encore maintenant qu'ils ne disaient plus rien, Hyde semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose. Il avait l'air soucieux, il se tortillait les doigts, semblant ne pas savoir s'il devait parler ou se taire… Tetsu l'encouragea du regard, alors il se lança :

_Dis… J'ai fait un rêve très étrange… Et il m'inquiète beaucoup._

_C'était quoi ?_

_Le jour de ta sortie… On t'attendait… Et tu n'es jamais venu… _avoua Hyde, la gorge serrée. _Alors on est allés se renseigner et… Tu avais été libéré quelques heures plus tôt et… tu étais parti sans qu'on sache où…_

_Hyde…_

_Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein ? _s'inquiéta-t-il brusquement.

_Hyde, je…_

_Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne ferais pas ça…_ insista-t-il, l'angoisse s'amplifiant.

_Pour être honnête, j'y ai pensé, _avoua finalement Tetsu, sans oser le regarder.

_Tu oses…_

_Laisse-moi finir. J'y ai pensé. Je me suis dit que sans moi, qui suis peut-être impardonnable pour certaines personnes, vous seriez plus tranquilles… Et… Je me suis dit aussi que je ne saurais pas comment me comporter…_

_Comment te comporter ? _

Tetsu les voyait 30 minutes, tous… Et même si c'était souvent, ils parlaient d'eux, des nouvelles, prenaient de celles de Tetsu… Ils lui changeaient les idées… Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'approfondir généralement. Et ce que Hyde découvrait à l'instant, Tetsu ne l'avait pas montré aux autres. En réalité il était terrifié. Ces 5 mois environ à tenir… Une partie de lui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, n'était pas pressée que cela finisse. Devoir affronter une réalité qui jusque là n'avait pas été tendre… Devoir regarder en face des personnes qui avaient sacrifié leur temps et leur argent sans compter pour le sauver… Tetsu n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force d'agir, une fois dehors. Et c'est vrai, une fois il y avait songé : s'il s'évaporait dans la nature, peu importe où… Alors est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux pour lui ? Pour tout le monde ? Les trois autres n'avaient rien fait, Hyde était la victime… Sans lui, le meurtrier, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir socialement parlant ? Il avait tout de même vite abandonné cette idée, le plus grand contre-argument se tenant en face de lui ici-même… Mais il y avait pensé, il ne pouvait le nier. Il s'était toujours promis d'épauler Hyde, ne pas rendre ses visites pénibles en lui dévoilant ce qui le rongeait parfois… Mais Hyde devait savoir. Il ne fallait pas que Hyde le prenne pour un super-héros ni rien : il devait savoir que Tetsu était loin d'être équilibré en ce moment, lui aussi… Et que plus le moment de sortir approcherait, plus il aurait peur…

_J'ai agi pendant des années en leader. Je me sentais irréprochable… Et là j'ai du sang sur les mains et je ne suis plus personne, alors…_

_C'est n'importe quoi. Un leader et rien que ça ? _s'écria Hyde, son tempérament bouillonnant revenant au galop. _Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi et pas Ken-chan à qui tu aies dit ça, parce que lui t'aurait étranglé ! Tu étais notre leader et on te suivait, mais ça c'était pour le travail ! Avant tout, tu étais notre ami ! Tu crois qu'ils se seraient démenés autant pour un simple camarade ?_

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…_

_Alors c'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut justifier le fait d'avoir pensé, même un seul instant, à partir comme un voleur ?_

_Ici… Je n'ai rien à faire à part attendre… Et en fait c'est très facile. Mais dehors… _avoua-t-il, visiblement angoissé. _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, une fois sorti ? Tu peux me le dire ? Comment je vais pouvoir vivre à l'extérieur ? _

_Mais Tet-chan… C'est pareil pour moi, _répondit Hyde sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Ce n'est…_

_Si, c'est exactement la même chose, si tu y penses. Ma prison à moi, c'était ma tête, c'est tout. C'est encore le cas d'ailleurs. Mais je suis comme toi : comment je peux vivre après tout ça ? Je me demande ça chaque matin quand je me lève… Et quand je me couche le soir, je réalise que j'ai vécu une journée de plus. C'est pas facile, mais j'y arrive. Et si j'y arrive, alors ce sera du gâteau pour toi. Et par ailleurs…_

_Oui ?_

_Je peux encore vivre en me demandant comment… Et même pourquoi. Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans l'angoisse de me dire que tu vas disparaitre un matin. Ça, je n'y arriverai pas. Tu as dit que c'était insupportable de vivre quand j'avais disparu. Alors ne m'inflige pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit._

Tetsu n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de faire une telle chose, l'idée l'ayant juste effleuré une fois, mais son aveu sur une simple pensée avait suffi à angoisser Hyde pour la journée. Il savait bien que Tetsu libéré ne signifiait pas la fin de tout. Il serait probablement choqué et il faudrait du temps pour qu'il se fasse à la liberté… Mais peu importe que ce soit dur, Hyde voulait qu'ils y arrivent ensemble. Cela leur avait toujours réussi. Et puis il ne supporterait pas un coup pareil. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Cela l'avait tellement énervé d'ailleurs, qu'il en avait oublié sa nonchalance et son côté mou : son tempérament plus impulsif avait encore reprit le dessus. Quand il parlait aussi vivement, Tetsu avait l'impression de le revoir tel qu'il était avant… Et bien qu'il ne souhaite pas lui faire peur, quelque part c'était bon, de le voir ainsi.

_J'y ai pensé… Mais je ne le ferai pas. Ne t'en fais pas._

_Promets-le !_

_C'est promis._

* * *

Cinq mois, c'est très long et en même temps très court. C'est court, lorsqu'on attend qu'un ami soit libre… C'est long, lorsqu'il s'agit de réparer ce qu'un être malfaisant a cassé. Chacun à sa manière, travaillait durement pour reprendre une vie normale… Peu à peu, ils trouvèrent de quoi s'occuper. Sakura s'investit dans sa relation avec Keiko… La première femme à tout savoir de lui d'entrée de jeu, surtout le moins bon il faut le dire, et à vouloir de lui sans problèmes. Celle qui accepte qu'il passe plusieurs soirs auprès de son ami et les autres soirs, qu'il l'appelle. Elle a vécu cette histoire d'une certaine façon, alors elle comprend et soutient.

Ken avait dans sa cave un véritable petit studio dont il s'était beaucoup servi à l'époque de SOAP notamment… Et bien que cela n'ait aucune visée professionnelle, il se mit à composer énormément durant des semaines, s'enfermant dans son studio des journées entières… Que ferait-il de ces musiques ? Peu importe le but, composer lui suffiser et l'aidait.

Après tant de semaines où Sakura fut un incroyable gardien pour Hyde, Yukki réussit à le persuader de s'occuper de sa petite amie, et il prit le relais auprès de l'ex chanteur. Yukki n'avait personne dans sa vie et pas de projets professionnels pour le moment… Il trouvait que la meilleure façon d'investir son temps, était de le passer auprès de Hyde.

Hyde avait fait du chemin. 5 mois, c'est peu quand on doit réapprendre à vivre… Mais on peut accomplir beaucoup de choses malgré tout. Hyde sortait seul… Bien sûr, pas question pour lui de se laisser aborder par un quelconque inconnu ni de prendre le métro par exemple… Ou même d'aller à un café seul. Mais il pouvait faire ses courses, sortir… Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, en thérapie il avait commencé à aborder ce que jusque là, il ne pouvait dire… Ce qu'il avait subi, ce que lui seul savait… Ce que même Tetsu n'avait pu qu'imaginer. Cela avait été douloureux… il avait connu une période de dépression dont il n'était pas vraiment sorti aujourd'hui… Mais à chaque séance où il réussissait à en parler, il sentait qu'il faisait un nouveau pas en avant. Et le seul fait de se battre pour avancer lui donnait une raison de se lever le matin.

Et un matin où il pleuvait légèrement, Hyde sortit, le cœur à la fois léger et inquiet. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait barrer le dernier jour. Il retrouverait Yukki, Ken et Sakura pour un café et ensuite… Ensuite les 5 mois prendraient fin. Très vite, et très lentement en même temps.


	35. Chapitre 34

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais ici il fait une chaleur juste insupportable… Mes quelques derniers neurones se sont mobilisés pour écrire ce chapitre, après ils ont fondus. Alors enjoy :)**

**Chapitre 34**

A la terrasse d'un café, les manteaux sur le dos parce qu'il faisait un peu frais ce matin, quatre cafés bien chauds attendaient d'être bus. C'est drôle, ce que la perspective de bientôt aller chercher le cinquième de la bande pouvait déclencher comme nervosité chez les uns et les autres. Il y avait une sorte d'impatience, d'électricité palpable dans l'air qui faisait que depuis dix minutes qu'ils étaient là tous les quatre, un silence religieux planait autour de la table. A l'intérieur du café, à la télévision qui surplombait la salle, le présentateur des premières nouvelles sur une chaîne quelconque annonçait la libération du leader de L'Arc-en-ciel pour l'après-midi –après un rappel des faits dont ils se seraient bien passés-. Une fausse heure leur avait été communiquée, afin d'éviter un rassemblement de vautours à la sortie. En entendant cela, Sakura sourit, se disant qu'ils avaient bien joué le coup. Si en plus Tetsu avait dû se cogner des journalistes et même des fans en sortant, pas sûr qu'il aurait pu gérer le tout. Et tout comme ses camarades, Sakura se tassa un peu sur sa chaise, espérant ne pas être repéré. Mais il n'y avait pratiquement personne et seuls passaient les retardataires qui allaient au travail ce matin…

_Il va arrêter de pleuvoir, je pense… _remarqua enfin Yukki lorsque la fine pluie qui leur tombait dessus commença à faiblir.

_Sérieusement ? Tu veux vraiment parler du temps ?_ se moqua presque Ken.

_Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre, andouille ?_

_Que tu es content. Parce que moi, je le suis tellement que j'ai envie de sourire comme un idiot._

_Ken…_

_Si tu me balances un « ça ne sera pas facile » ou un « on ne sait pas comment il sera », je t'étrangle de mes mains ! _s'anima l'ex guitariste. _C'est un jour magnifique aujourd'hui et je veux de l'optimisme ! Souris ou je t'assomme._

_Tu as raison, _acquiesça Yukki avec amusement, accédant sans mal à sa requête énergique.

_Bien sûr que j'ai raison !_

_Ça ne va pas Hyde ? _remarqua Sakura, comme le plus petit des quatre demeurait muet.

_Hm ? Si si, pardon, j'étais… ailleurs._

_Rien ne te force, tu sais. Tu t'es mis ce challenge en tête tout seul et je vois bien que ça te mine. Mais rien ne te force à agir si tu n'es pas prêt. Personne ne te demande rien, _assura-t-il encore.

_Je sais. Et pour être franc, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la manière dont je vais réagir…_

_Tu feras comme tu le sens._

Dans ce genre de situations, on prépare des jours à l'avance ce que l'on va dire ou faire en face de la personne que l'on a tant attendu… On imagine les plus improbables scénarios, on se fait même les demandes et les réponses… pour finalement tout oublier le moment venu. C'est toujours comme cela. Là, Hyde avait gagné du temps sur la conclusion : il n'avait rien préparé, alors il ne risquait pas d'oublier quoi que ce soit ! C'était justement cela qui l'angoissait. Bientôt Tetsu serait parmi eux, il avait eu 6 mois pour s'y faire et… rien. Il ne voyait rien à lui dire. Rien ne serait assez pour lui dire combien il était heureux de le savoir dehors, enfin… Combien il était désolé de tout cela… Lui dire qu'il l'avait attendu sans mal, que ça avait été facile, parce que c'était lui… Il n'arriverait jamais à trouver les bons mots pour partager tout ceci de la manière dont il le pensait réellement. Sakura avait sûrement raison : il ferait comme il le sentirait, le moment venu. Espérons.

_C'est bizarre… _soupira Yukki. _On l'a vu régulièrement, il ne s'est pas passé une semaine sans que chacun de nous le voit, mais pourtant… C'est comme si ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu._

_Il n'y aura pas de vitre, cette fois, _remarqua Ken.

_C'est sûrement ça._

_Il va falloir y aller, les gars, _fit Sakura en regardant sa montre. _T'es sûr que ça va, princesse ? _

_J'ai… la bouche sèche et le cœur qui fait un peu n'importe quoi… Quant à mes jambes, elles sont… C'est comme si j'avais peur, _répondit Hyde en se levant, visiblement très pâle.

_T'as pas peur, _sourit Sakura. _T'es heureux. Mais ça faisait longtemps que ton cœur n'avait plus battu pour cette raison, pas vrai ?_

Ah ? Ce n'était pas de la peur alors ? Hyde n'avait aucun souvenir auquel comparer ceci… Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un. On traverse difficilement 40 années d'existence sans aimer personne. Mais… Ca n'avait jamais eu ce goût là. Ca n'avait pas été à ce point déstabilisant, et nouveau. Si c'était cela, alors ce n'était quand même pas très rassurant, songea-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Et l'instant d'après ou presque, ils étaient là, à attendre sur le trottoir d'en face. D'une minute à l'autre, cela prendrait fin. Vraiment fin. Et pour chacun d'entre eux, puisque même si seul Tetsu était enfermé, ils l'étaient tous aussi, d'une certaine façon. A chacun sa réaction. Ken en était à sa troisième cigarette tant il était impatient, et Yukki semblait vouloir le concurrencer dans ce domaine… Quant à Sakura, il allait user sa montre à force de la regarder toutes les dix secondes. Hyde fixait les portes sur le trottoir d'en face comme on regarde un grille-pain en attendant qu'il saute… Et tout à coup, il se demanda… « _et si ?_ ». Et si Tetsu était sorti à un autre moment et qu'il était parti, comme il y avait pensé une fois ? C'était stupide, il avait assuré que non, mais… D'un coup, Hyde ne put s'empêcher d'y songer quand même. Il n'avais jamais vraiment pu oublier leur conversation à ce sujet, alors…

Et puis finalement il sortit, à son grand soulagement. Amaigri, le pas lent, mais il était dehors, ils s'en rendirent compte quand les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. La première réaction de Tetsu fut de regarder le ciel. Il paraissait d'ailleurs plus grand, désormais. L'air était frais et le vent lui fouettait le visage comme pour le réveiller et lui assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas… Et comme sûrement toute personne à sa place, il inspira profondément. Sa seconde réaction bien sûr, fut d'avancer en direction de ses amis. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre appuyés contre la voiture, bien en ligne… Lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être reconnus, emmitouflés dans des manteaux aux cols relevés… Et en fait de bonjour, Tetsu les cloua sur place en ayant un petit rire tout en se plantant devant eux :

_Euh… Vous savez que vous faites un peu yakuza, de cette façon ?_

_Tant pis, je craque ! Je suis premier pour le câlin du siècle ! _s'écria Ken en l'enlaçant très fort aussitôt.

_Ah Ken-chan, tu me…_

_Quoi encore ?_

_Non rien. Je n'ai plus de colonne vertébrale, mais… continue, _répondit Tetsu en lui rendant son étreinte avec joie.

_Et comment ! Faudrait me décoller de force !_

_Laisses-en un peu aux autres, Ken._

Yukki vint au secours du malheureux leader aux os désormais broyés… et lui fut un peu plus délicat dans son étreinte. Même Sakura, pourtant pas spécialement tactile, y alla de sa grande claque dans le dos et d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, signe de la joie qu'il ressentait. Il était difficile d'expliquer le bonheur que son retour leur procurait. La fin de l'attente, de cette affaire qui était désormais classée –même s'il restait encore à faire pour recoller les morceaux-… Et peu importe que demain il faille penser à beaucoup de choses, que Tetsu ait du chemin à faire… Aujourd'hui, c'était juste la fête. Personne ici ne voulait voir plus loin pour le moment. Après être passé de bras en bras, Tetsu se retrouva devant Hyde, qui cherchait encore quoi faire. En fait, lui aussi aurait bien aimé agir comme les autres… D'ailleurs il le pouvait sûrement : c'était quand même Tetsu. Mais ses pieds semblés figés au sol. Il pouvait juste le fixer et se répéter en boucle qu'il était là, devant lui, et que le cauchemar était fini pour lui. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais de joie cette fois.

_Tu n'es pas parti…_ dit-il enfin.

_Parti ? Comment ça ? _percuta Ken.

_Je t'avais dit que je ne pourrai pas le faire. Est-ce que je peux… ?_

_Oui…_

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait. C'était même recommandé. Et lorsque les bras de Tetsu se refermèrent sur lui, Hyde eut envie de s'y perdre. C'était dans ses bras là qu'il pouvait réussir à remonter la pente. Il avait parcouru pas mal de chemin ces derniers mois déjà, mais pour ce qui restait… S'il y avait ces bras là pour le soutenir et l'entourer, alors il était certain comme jamais d'y parvenir. Il le voulait vraiment. S'il devait avoir le moindre doute, alors ce moment là les avait dissipés pour de bon. Il laissa Tetsu passer la main dans ses cheveux, déposer un sage baiser sur sa tête… Il était en train de s'y perdre, peu importe l'endroit et le moment actuels. Il s'y perdait avec délice parce que pour la toute première fois depuis des mois de cela, à cet instant précis, Hyde était vraiment heureux. Le reste réapparaitrait après, mais pour l'heure… C'était un vrai bonheur. Et si simplement être ainsi le rendait aussi heureux, alors Hyde se sentait un peu plus confiant quant à la suite. Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'il se sentait terriblement seul, quand bien même les autres l'entouraient. Et maintenant il ne l'était plus. Il ne réussit pas à dire quoi que ce soit, mais la pression que ses bras exercèrent à leur tour autour du frêle corps de Tetsu, parla pour lui. L'ex bassiste comprit ce que cela signifiait et il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire sourire. Avec eux quatre, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de cet extérieur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des mois.

Au cours de cette journée, Tetsu souhaita rester dehors, malgré le temps qui s'assombrissait. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, il respirait à plein poumons… Contrairement à Hyde, la foule ne lui faisait rien de particulier. Il voulait juste marcher dans la rue, cela seul le contentait. Il n'avait pas d'envie particulière autre que celle de se promener avec ses amis… Et le soir venu, ils finirent tous chez Hyde pour un repas gargantuesque. Il n'avait échappé à personne que leur brindille de leader avait considérablement perdu du poids en prison, alors même qu'il n'était déjà pas gros avant cela. Pour être honnête quand Ken l'avait serré contre lui, il l'avait tellement senti qu'il avait failli grimacer. Le remplumer était primordial, aussi les cuisiniers en herbe ne lésinèrent-ils pas sur la marchandise, et le repas fut comme prévu pour douze au lieu de cinq. Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, après tout. A un moment donné, Ken se laissa aller à contempler la scène, puisqu'il était en bout de table. D'un côté Yukki et Sakura qui se battaient pour avoir le dernier morceau de viande, de l'autre Tetsu et Hyde, sur lesquels le plafond aurait pu bien tomber sans que cela ne les dérange le moins du monde, vu qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Et un peu bêtement, Ken sourit, avant de se rendre compte que Yukki le regardait.

_Quoi encore ? Ton sentimentalisme ne s'accorde pas avec ton ego de mâle ? _se moqua Yukki.

_Hé, tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon ego ?_

_Et malpoli en plus… Attends, j'te suis ! _fit-il en le voyant se diriger vers la terrasse pour fumer.

_J'en suis ! _se précipita Sakura, ayant compris le plan.

_Et moi… _commença Hyde en faisant mine de se lever.

_Toi tu finis le plat. Pas bouger ! _rugit Ken en lui donnant un cendrier pour couper court à son excuse.

_Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une grosse mise en scène… _remarqua Tetsu, amusé par leurs efforts pas discrets.

_Toi aussi tu as vu ? _fit Hyde, un peu gêné.

_Il aurait fallu le faire exprès… Que crois-tu qu'ils espèrent ?_

_Probablement rien. Juste… Nous laisser un peu seuls._

_Ça t'ennuie ?_

C'est que Hyde n'avait pas l'air très à son aise… A moitié rougissant, il était presque en train de tordre la nappe dans tous les sens pour occuper ses mains… En vérité, la gêne venait surtout de l'abandon façon vraiment très « gros sabots » que venaient de faire Sakura, Ken et Yukki. L'intention était certes gentille, mais enfin… Pour le coup, Tetsu s'en amusa, lui. Il prenait plaisir depuis sa sortie, à les retrouver, fidèles à eux-mêmes malgré les épreuves… Et cela, cette mise en scène absurde, c'était tellement eux ! Tellement Ken, surtout. Comment ne pas s'en amuser alors ? De toute façon il n'allait rien se passer… Hyde devait s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation désormais : comment tout gérer, maintenant que Tetsu était bien présent ? Néanmoins il prit son courage à deux mains pour l'interroger :

_Non… Comme ça je peux te demander…_

_Quoi donc ?_

_Honnêtement… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi juste pour me faire plaisir… Comment tu te sens ? _demanda Hyde, inquiet.

_Honnêtement ?_

_Oui._

_Eh bien je ne sais pas trop… _avoua Tetsu. _Je me sens bizarre._

_Bizarre ?_

_Je crois que je réaliserai seulement demain, que c'est terminé. Pour le moment… Une partie de moi attend encore qu'on vienne décréter le couvre-feu, pour le dire comme ça._

_Je vois… _murmura Hyde, peu surpris.

_Mais je suis content. Je sais que demain ce sera sûrement différent, mais ce soir… Je suis juste heureux d'être avec tout le monde. Il y a eu un moment où je doutais de vivre une pareille scène… Alors ça me rend heureux, _poursuivit Tetsu avec chaleur.

_Je suis content que tu sois là._

_Je sais, _acquiesça Tetsu en lui souriant pour le remercier de ses efforts.

_Je… t'ai attendu._

_Je vois ça._

_Ça n'a pas été difficile. Je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement que de t'attendre, _murmura-t-il en évitant soigneusement son regard.

_Hyde…_

_Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je…_

_Je sais. Moi aussi._

A la fois, Tetsu lui épargnait un effort supplémentaire, et en même temps il assurait qu'il le comprenait. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Il comprenait que Hyde ne puisse pas tout dire, et même il trouvait que c'était déjà largement assez. Pour tout dire, il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de tous ces aveux… Comme quoi Hyde était réellement aussi fort qu'il le pensait. Alors peu importe qu'il ne puisse pas aller jusqu'au bout… Tetsu lui offrait un sourire qui, ajouté à ses dernières paroles, lui montrait qu'il pouvait attendre à son tour… que Hyde ait tout résolu dans sa tête. En fait, ce moment là valait bien des choses à leurs yeux.

Ce fut là que Ken les trouva lorsque sa cigarette terminée, il revint vers eux. Il avait à la base prévu de rester plus longtemps absent, mais il ne voulait pas non plus les obliger ou les mettre dans une situation inconfortable… Après tout, Tetsu revenait à peine parmi eux. Et même Hyde, principal intéressé, ne savait pas trop encore sur quel pied danser. Alors inutile de leur forcer la main sans raison. pour détendre l'atmosphère –quoique vus leurs sourires, l'ambiance avait l'air plutôt bonne par ici-, Ken se jeta sur Tetsu en prenant une voix exagérément nasillarde tout en regardant Hyde :

_Tu es jaloux si je lui fais encore un câlin ?_

_Euh… Jaloux ? Non…_

_Par-fait ! _

_Aïe ! Ken-chan, sois plus calme ! _gémit Tetsu, dont les frêles épaules ne supporteraient pas ce traitement une troisième fois.

_Ahhhh ! « Ken-chan sois plus calme » ! Si on m'avait dit que je serai aussi content d'entendre un jour cette foutue phrase à nouveau ! _s'écria l'intéressé.

_Y a des choses qui ne changent pas… _soupira Tetsu en se dégageant.

_Parfait ! J'amène le dessert et ça va faire mal ! _hurla l'ex guitariste de plus belle. _Il faudra tout manger !_

_Il faut l'excuser… _soupira Yukki, l'air de quelqu'un vieillissant de dix ans chaque fois que Ken ouvrait la bouche. _Il est tellement heureux qu'il…_

_Je sais. Il s'exprime toujours de manière exubérante, _acquiesça Tetsu avec affection.

_C'est vraiment bon de te revoir._

Yukki était moins expansif, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser la même chose que son bruyant camarade. Tetsu était ici et c'était par conséquent un jour de joie, sans aucun doute. C'était la seule chose à prendre en compte. Et cerise sur le gâteau, leur solide leader avait l'air de tenir le choc pour le moment. Quand au nappage sur le même gâteau, c'était sans doute l'air apaisé et le sourire de Hyde depuis que Tetsu était parmi eux. Sans être particulièrement émotif, difficile de ne pas se sentir plein de joie à la vue de ce genre de choses… Tetsu hocha la tête, le remerciant ainsi. Pour cela, et pour tout le reste aussi, probablement. Yukki avait toujours été quelqu'un de confiance, avec la tête sur les épaules… Et même s'il ignorait les détails, Tetsu savait que son sang-froid avait probablement bien aidé tout le monde, et ce à plusieurs reprises… Chacun à leur façon, en fonction de leur propre personnalité, ils avaient réagi. Ils donnaient l'impression d'une construction qui ne tiendrait pas, si une seule de ses pièces manquait. Chacun avait été utile, essentiel. Et Tetsu leur devait énormément, à tous.

* * *

L'appartement de Hyde, par le biais de la terrasse, possédait une vue magnifique… Et encore, il n'était pas situé à l'étage le plus élevé de l'immeuble. Il en avait passé du temps, ici… Des fins de soirées un brin éméché –voire plus qu'un brin…-, des moments passés à refaire le monde avec des copains, ou seul, à déprimer… Lorsqu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, surtout la nuit quand le sommeil refusait de venir, il finissait immanquablement ici, pour peu qu'il ne fasse pas un froid polaire… Il se sentait bien car c'était chez lui, et en même temps du fait que c'était pratiquement l'extérieur, cela lui apportait une bouffée d'air frais… Et cette nuit, il en avait besoin. Incapable de dormir après une telle journée, il s'était retrouvé là, avec ses cigarettes et une canette de bière… Comme il était tard et que certains avaient un peu trop fêté la sortie de Tetsu, Hyde avait proposé qu'ils dorment ici, ce qui semblait plus prudent. Yukki avait au moins réussi à atteindre le lit de la chambre d'ami, lui. Ken et Sakura étaient étalés sur le sol et dormaient à poings fermés, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Tetsu occupait la chambre d'ami aussi et d'ailleurs il dormait presque, quand Yukki s'était vautré sur lui sans le voir, en bafouillant des excuses inaudibles… Bref, la soirée s'était terminée de façon un peu décadente, mais l'évènement que l'on fêtait le méritait bien.

Hyde avait moins bu, et de toute façon il était trop nerveux pour dormir. Il avait même songer à aller dans la chambre voisine de la sienne pour voir si Tetsu dormait… avant de se souvenir que Yukki était là aussi. Hyde pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait ne pas avoir les moyens de ses ambitions. Ce qu'il pouvait faire et ce qu'il voulait faire étaient deux choses différentes, avait-il dit une fois à Tetsu. C'était totalement vrai. Mais le progrès se faisait sentir néanmoins : il voyait bien que Tetsu comprenait et savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'en doutait pas, à l'inverse de ses premières visites en prison. N'était-ce pas le principal au fond ? Que Tetsu sache…

_- Tu ne dors pas ?_

Quand on parle du loup… Un Tetsu avec des cernes assez conséquentes vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Parti juste pour boire un verre d'eau et ayant aperçu une silhouette sur la terrasse, Tetsu était venu. Pour être franc, il était littéralement lessivé et il n'aspirait qu'à dormir jusqu'à faire le tour du cadran ! Mais peut-être que Hyde n'allait pas bien ? Il ignorait ce qu'était le quotidien de son chanteur maintenant, au fond… Avait-il des moments noirs, où le vécu reprenait le dessus ? Dans le doute, Tetsu malgré sa fatigue, n'avait pas pu aller se recoucher.

_- Non… Je n'y arrive pas…_

_- Je crois que je ne devrai pas dormir pour ma première nuit dehors… Mais le lit est confortable, et franchement je me croirais dans un palace, _avoua Tetsu, qui appréciait désormais pas mal de choses qu'il n'avait plus regardé depuis longtemps.

_- C'était comment, là-bas ?_

_- Pas génial… Mais si tu veux bien, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas ce soir en tout cas, _écourta Tetsu.

_- Je comprends._

_- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? _s'inquiéta finalement Tetsu.

_- J'arrive pas… sachant que tu es là._

_- Je serai encore là demain matin, tu sais._

_- Je sais. Je crois qu'une partie de moi a hâte que ce soit le matin, pour pouvoir en être sûre... _avoua Hyde en se sentant un peu idiot à ce moment là.

_- Hyde, je voudrais anticiper un peu… _commença Tetsu après réflexion. _J'ignore si je vais bien vivre les jours qui vont venir… Il se peut qu'ils soient comme aujourd'hui : je peux simplement profiter, et c'est tout. Mais peut-être que ce sera moins facile… Après tout j'ai une conscience, et elle m'empêche d'être insouciant après ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je veux dire… C'est que peu importe mon humeur, la façon dont je gère les choses… Je suis là pour toi. Je sais que tu t'en es sorti quand je n'étais pas là… Mais maintenant que j'y suis, tu peux aussi compter sur moi. _

Voilà qui était clair. C'est qu'il connaissait Hyde. Assez pour savoir que si jamais Hyde se rendait compte que Tetsu n'était pas dans son assiette, il n'oserait pas venir le voir pour lui parler, ou se reposer sur lui. Et cela, Tetsu ne le voulait pas. C'était peut-être un peu orgueilleux, mais maintenant qu'il était présent, il entendait bien l'être à fond, et être un soutien pour Hyde. Mais il ne fallait pas que celui-ci ait peur de se confier à lui… Alors autant mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant. Loin de protester, Hyde hocha la tête, allant même jusqu'à répondre :

_- L'inverse est vrai aussi. Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin. Ce soir tu ne veux pas parler… Mais si un jour tu en as envie, alors j'écouterai._

_- Tu seras le premier à qui j'en parlerai, ne t'en fais pas._

_- Je ne m'en fais pas._

_- Mais dis-moi… C'est pas mon gilet, ça ?_

Tetsu le remarquait seulement. Ce que Hyde portait en ce moment même, c'était à lui. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir oublié ici, il était juste surpris qu'un de ses habits se retrouve sur Hyde… Lequel acquiesça timidement d'ailleurs, priant pour que Tetsu s'arrête là et ne demande pas plus d'explications. Il aurait eu l'air bien bête, sinon. Comment lui dire cela sans paraitre niais ? « Je le porte des fois le soir parce qu'il a ton odeur »… « Je me sens bien dedans, c'est un peu comme si tu étais là ». Définitivement, non. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il baissa la tête à se la rentrer dans les épaules, ce qui amusa beaucoup Tetsu. Il se permit de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'amener contre lui, sans que Hyde ne proteste. Tetsu était fatigué, il aurait voulu dormir et récupérer, avoir une vraie nuit reposante… Mais en fait, celle-là valait dix fois plus et pour rien au monde il ne serait retourné se coucher.


	36. Chapitre 35

**Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews, et notamment Louange, puisque je ne peux pas te répondre ! :)**

**Sauf erreur de ma part (ce qui est encore possible XD), le chapitre suivant sera le dernier :)**

**Ah et euh j'étais en mode guimauve, donc pardonnez la mièvrerie de certains passages ^^'**

**Chapitre 35**

Le drame dont Hyde avait été l'objet avait tenu le Japon en haleine durant des semaines… Jamais pareille chose ne s'était produite, et nombreux étaient les fans qui en apprenant la vérité, avaient été bouleversés. Mais la vie est ainsi faite qu'un drame en chasse un autre. Et puis à partir du moment où Hyde avait été à l'hôpital, les regards s'étaient braqués alors sur Tetsu. Puis, quand ce dernier avait vu sa peine prononcée, alors une autre histoire avait retenu l'attention des gens… Bien sûr personne n'avait oublié, mais la médiatisation n'était plus la même… Vaguement, elle avait ressurgi lorsque Tetsu avait été libéré, et puis c'était tout. Et ce d'autant plus qu'ils restaient muets comme des tombes, n'alimentant absolument pas ce battage. Aucun d'eux cinq ne l'ignorait : la célébrité, cela vient avec une rapidité déconcertante… mais cela peut repartir aussi sec. Ils le savaient, toutes ces années sous les feux des projecteurs avaient été assez pour ne pas l'ignorer. Ce qu'ils ignoraient en revanche, c'est que c'était la même chose lors d'un scandale… Pourtant à l'époque de Sakura, cela leur avait paru plus long, ce temps passé à s'acharner sur eux. Là, sans doute que la situation était telle que les médias n'étaient vraiment plus un souci majeur à leurs yeux. Ou qu'ils s'étaient endurcis Les jours suivant la sortie de Tetsu, des interviews furent bien sûr demandées, que Tetsu déclina toutes. Et puis le silence revint à nouveau, progressivement. Bien sûr ils savaient qu'ils devaient être prudents, que l'un ou l'autre des paparazzis veillait encore sûrement… Mais ils n'avaient plus rien à leur donner, alors ils perdaient leur temps.

Chacun à sa façon, essayait de se rappeler ce que c'était, une vie normale. Avec la libération de leur leader, le dernier poids venait de s'envoler. Désormais, l'esprit plus libre, Sakura pouvait par exemple davantage se consacrer à sa relation avec Keiko. Chacun d'eux pouvait avoir une vie en dehors de ce groupe qui durant autant de mois, avait été leur seule raison de vivre. Tetsu lui, avait choisi de suivre Hyde et de lui aussi, suivre une thérapie. Il n'y était pas réfractaire, et il savait qu'il devait se faire aider. Comme il avait assez de recul, il savait que son bonheur en retrouvant la liberté, perdurerait certainement, mais qu'il serait moins complet. Tetsu était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'affronter le monde extérieur serait douloureux… alors il avait décidé de ne pas attendre que les choses aillent mal : rapidement, il avait pris contact avec des professionnels. Il voulait récupérer un équilibre, et il savait que ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'aider plus.

Ces séances faisaient souvent ressortir de douloureux souvenirs avec lesquels Tetsu n'était pas préparé à vivre. Il comprenait que cela ne ressemblait pas à la guérison à laquelle Hyde s'attelait. Hyde n'avait rien à se reprocher, lui. Alors que Tetsu… Parfois, le moral de l'ancien bassiste chutait. Quand il était pessimiste, il ne voyait pas quel avenir était possible pour lui. Il s'efforçait pour le moment de ne pas penser à son groupe, à son rêve qui avait volé en éclats… Mais parfois il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et sans doute qu'aux séances, il devait se lâcher parce que quand Hyde venait le récupérer, ainsi que Tetsu le faisait pour lui, il le trouvait parfois en piteux état. Mais, choses curieuse, dans les moments où Tetsu craquait et avouait sa faiblesse, Hyde se sentait assez fort pour l'épauler. Cela lui donnait une raison de plus d'aller mieux lui-même : pouvoir être utile à Tetsu, qui avait tant fait pour lui. Une fois encore, Hyde l'attendait donc à la sortie en faisant les cent pas, lorsque son téléphone sonna :

_Oui Sakura-chan ?_

_Salut ! Je t'appelle pour la bouffe qu'on a prévu samedi… Ma chère et tendre a bien des qualités, mais la cuisine n'en fait pas partie et moi…_

_Donc tu veux que je vienne te donner un coup de main ? _comprit Hyde en souriant.

_Si tu n'as rien à faire dans l'après-midi…_

_Pas de problème._

_Sûr ?_

_Ce sera avec plaisir, _assura Hyde.

_Super ! Tu fais quoi là ? Tu as un moment ?_

_Désolé, j'attends Tet-chan._

_Ah… J'espère que ça ira._

_Moi aussi._

Sakura savait bien que parfois, ce n'était pas si évident… Il avait arrêté de jouer les mères-poules en se rangeant à l'avis de Ken et en les laissant se débrouiller un peu tous les deux… Mais il était prêt à rappliquer au moindre signe, et Hyde le savait. Il lui en était reconnaissant, d'ailleurs. Ils restèrent à discuter plusieurs minutes en programmant le menu du grand repas que Sakura faisait chez lui, pour réunir tout le monde, et puis ils raccrochèrent lorsque Hyde vit que c'était bientôt l'heure de la fin de la séance de Tetsu. Et effectivement, l'ex bassiste apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Quand il sortit du bâtiment, Hyde sut rien qu'à sa tête, que les choses ne s'étaient pas passé de manière bien joyeuse cette fois encore… Des choses peu agréables avaient sûrement dû ressortir lors de cette séance… Alors Hyde voulut l'épauler.

_Ça s'est passé comment ? _demanda-t-il tout de même en guise de préambule.

_Je suppose que je progresse…_

_Mais tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas bonne mine…_

_Ça va, _répondit Tetsu un peu sèchement, s'en voulant toujours de l'inquiéter.

_Tet-chan, de jours en jours tu te fermes, _lui reprocha-t-il._ Parle-moi. Tu sais que je suis celui qui te comprendra le mieux. Dis-moi ce qui te ronge._

_Pas à toi. _

_Tetsu, ça doit sortir. Je suis assez grand pour décider si je peux le supporter ou pas. Je peux t'écouter, quoi que tu dises. Regarde-moi, je me remets ! Je suis assez fort pour ça !_

Tetsu le regarda… Et c'était vrai. Il se remettait. Il était assez fort pour cela. Mais il avait eu 6 mois pour se remettre… 6 Mois que Tetsu n'avait pas pu mettre à profit, lui. En prison, cela avait été comme être dans une bulle. Indifférent à tout, culpabilisant le minimum de ce que sa réflexion étriquée lui permettait... C'était comme être dans un cocon loin de ce qui était réel… Et dehors, la joie de retrouver ceux qui lui étaient chers passée, la réalité avait frappé durement pour Tetsu… Tout se jouait dans sa tête… Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se pardonner. De vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait, d'admettre son geste. Rien à voir avec Hyde, qui n'avait été qu'une victime, lui, quand Tetsu se sentait coupable.

Mais en voyant Hyde si sûr de lui, si désireux de l'aider… Tetsu se demanda s'il pourrait encaisser ? Il avait peur qu'en lui disant ce qui le rongeait, Hyde le prenne pour un monstre… La plupart du temps, Tetsu se maîtrisait comme toujours, mais ses séances de psychanalyse faisaient ressortir tant de choses qu'en en sortant, il se maîtrisait moins et c'était là qu'il était le plus enclin à parler… Il avait du coup, à chaque fois peur de lui dire… Et si Hyde ne savait pas comment réagir ? S'il ne l'acceptait pas ? S'il prenait conscience de l'horreur du geste de Tetsu et qu'à la fin, il le rejette ? Voilà ce dont Tetsu avait peur. Et ce n'était pas une petite peur… Parce que désormais, Tetsu ne voulait qu'une chose : le bonheur de Hyde. Mais si ce bonheur devait se faire sans lui, alors Tetsu ne savait pas du tout comment il pourrait l'accepter… Il tenta encore de garder le silence, mais oppressé par le regard insistant et persuasif de Hyde, il éclata :

_Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai tué quelqu'un ! Ca va faire des mois de ça ! Des mois, tu entends ? Et j'en suis toujours… content._

_Tet-chan…_

_Je devrai me sentir mal. Je devrai au bout du compte, éprouver de la culpabilité, quelque chose ! _avoua Tetsu, horrifié par lui-même_. Mais chaque fois que j'y pense, je le hais toujours autant et je sais que je le referai. Je voulais qu'il meure, je le voulais ! Même si nous n'avions pas été en danger, si j'en avais eu l'occasion, je…_

…

_Je suis… horrible… Tu vois ? Tu vois ce que je pense ? _bafouilla-t-il, les nerfs à fleur de peau. _Je suis un…_

Il inspira profondément et se ressaisit de façon surprenante en voyant le regard perdu que Hyde posait sur lui. Ca y était. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'acceptait pas. Il ne pouvait pas gérer cela. Admirable de sang-froid, Tetsu s'était autorisé une minute pour se lâcher, mais maintenant il se ressaisit, se racla la gorge, prêt à laisser les choses en l'état. Il cherchait déjà quoi dire pour rassurer son chanteur. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut la façon dont Hyde se jeta sur lui pour l'entourer de ses bras, comme s'il voulait le consoler. Hyde n'avait pas du tout peur de lui, au point qu'il l'enlaçait de lui-même désormais. Comment aurait-il pu avoir peur de lui ? Jamais de la vie ! Jamais le geste de Tetsu n'avait changé quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il le serra fort, pour que Tetsu comprenne qu'il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, cela ne changerait rien. La seule chose, c'est que cela peinait Hyde, qui se sentait impuissant. Quand il le lâcha, Tetsu lui lança un regard semblant demander 'pourquoi', auquel le plus petit répondit :

_Ne dis pas ça. Je t'interdis même d'y penser. Ecoute-moi, je vais te dire comment je vois les choses et elles sont simples : ce type m'a pris à peu près tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Il ne me prendra pas ce qui me reste : mon futur, et toi. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que ça te fait, ce que tu ressens… Ce que je sais c'est que sans toi, nous ne serions pas là en train de parler. Tu es venu à mon secours. Personne n'aurait été capable d'être si courageux. Peut-être que ce que tu as fait est mal, en effet. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, on ne serait pas en train d'en parler. _

_Mais toi… _demanda Tetsu, surpris_. Tu ne me prends pas pour un monstre ?_

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. La question qu'il n'avait jamais posée au cours de ces derniers mois, quand bien même elle le démangeait. Bien sûr s'il l'avait posé à Ken, Sakura ou Yukki, ils auraient ri en disant que c'était impossible que l'on pense cela de lui, Hyde encore moins que les autres. Hyde ne se comporterait pas ainsi avec lui s'il pensait une telle chose, voyons. Mais pour Tetsu, ce n'était pas aussi évident. En fait, une partie de lui avait en quelque sorte besoin de l'entendre. Et ce qu'il entendit à ce moment dépassa largement toutes ses espérances…

_Toi aussi, tu m'aimes quand même, malgré ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Pourquoi ce serait différent pour moi ?_

_Hyde… Ce n'est pas la même chose, _objecta-t-il, ne perdant toutefois pas de vue le sens de ce qu'il avait dit.

_C'est exactement la même chose, _s'entêta-t-il._ Pourquoi devrais-je te croire, alors que je me sens sale et pas du tout digne de toi ? Si je dois te croire, alors toi aussi._

_Tu n'es pas sale ! _s'écria Tetsu, révolté.

_Et tu n'es pas un monstre !_

_Et je t'aime quand même, de toute façon._

_Et moi aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois, je t'aime._

On aurait pu croire qu'emporté dans le feu de l'action, Hyde avait parlé trop vite, que son côté impulsif avait voulu surenchérir et avoir le dernier mot… Mais pas du tout. C'était mûrement réfléchi, comme en témoignait le calme de son ton. Il n'avait pas forcément prévu de le dire maintenant et de cette façon, mais bon… Bien sûr il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments depuis un moment et il espérait bien que Tetsu n'en doutait pas… Mais comme il le lui avait dit, l'avouer signifiait être prêt à commencer véritablement quelque chose. Et pendant longtemps, Hyde ne s'en était pas senti capable. Comment aurait-ce été possible ? Vivre une histoire avec quelqu'un quand on a peur de tout et de presque tout le monde, quand on peine à supporter son reflet, quand on a vécu toutes ces choses… Hyde ne pouvait pas lui demander de supporter cela, quand lui-même ne le supportait pas. Il savait que le jour où il arriverait à être clair, à ne plus se contenter de lui dire « moi aussi » ou de le lui faire comprendre, ce serait le jour où il pourrait vraiment essayer. Où il s'en sentirait capable. Il savait aussi que Tetsu ne le brusquerait pas, et cela jouait dans sa décision.

Parfois dans sa tête, sa captivité semblait remonter à la veille… Mais Hyde savait qu'elle datait de plus de la moitié d'une année, en réalité… Et qu'il était temps d'avancer. Plus que temps, même. Et comme il l'avait dit, son bourreau ne lui volerait certainement pas la chance d'être avec Tetsu, si horribles soient les souvenirs qu'il avait laissé. Il avait déjà pris assez de choses, et le temps des lamentations était terminé. Hyde ne perdrait pas sa chance d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait, à cause de cet être… Cependant Tetsu devait s'attendre à à peu près tout sauf à cela, puisque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise… Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il laisserait à Hyde tout son temps et qu'il attendrait, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide… Un instant, il crut avoir rêvé, alors il bafouilla :

_Tu… quoi ?_

_Si tu veux l'entendre à nouveau, tu vas devoir me faire confiance, _murmura Hyde, tentant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui désormais._ Et dire quand ça ne va pas. Et ne pas vouloir me ménager à tout prix._

_Tu as dit…_

_Viens, on va rentrer, on va finir par attirer l'attention._

_Oui, mais… _protesta Tetsu en se laissant entraîner sur le chemin du retour. _Tu avais dit que tu ne le dirais que quand tu pourrais assumer…_

_Je veux être avec toi, _murmura Hyde, les yeux rivés sur le sol, sa confiance s'évanouissant à mesure de l'insistance de Tetsu. _Alors si tu n'as pas changé d'avis…_

_Bien sûr que non ! _s'écria-t-il aussitôt, en tentant de contenir sa joie. _Mais tu es sûr que…_

_Je ne sais pas si ce sera évident… _avoua Hyde. _Je veux juste y arriver. Et il n'y a pas de raison que je n'y parvienne pas, pas vrai ?_

_Je t'aiderai. Tu peux me faire confiance, je…_

_Je sais._

Tetsu savait qu'il y aurait des étapes délicates… C'est pourquoi malgré le fait qu'il en ait envie, il ne tenta pas de l'embrasser. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été le moment idéal… Mais Tetsu attendrait que Hyde soit prêt pour cela. Jamais il ne lui forcerait la main, en fait il attendrait que Hyde lui fasse sentir qu'il était à l'aise… Comme lorsqu'en sortant de prison il avait pu le prendre dans ses bras, parce que Hyde avait bien voulu. Après avoir vécu autant de choses, le temps est sans importance. Attendre n'était pas un problème. Surtout quand on a l'assurance, qu'enfin, tout ira pour le mieux.


	37. Chapitre 36

**Chapitre 36**

_Attends, redis-moi ça ? _s'exclama un Ken bouche bée.

_On va habiter ensemble._

_Hyde et toi ?_

_Oui. Ça te semble étrange ?_

En parlant d'étrange, cette scène était plutôt pas mal dans le genre. Tetsu qui lâchait une telle bombe sur un ton à peu près aussi tranquille que s'il lui expliquait qu'il projetait d'aller acheter une plaquette de beurre… Le décalage entre son air très paisible et ses propos était pour le moins frappant. Tetsu n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver son stoïcisme légendaire. Dans le genre « rien ne m'épate », il se posait quand même là. Ken se vautra sur sa chaise, songeant à commander un remontant et sur un ton bien ironique, il s'écria :

_Etrange ? Nooooooon, allons !_

_Ken…_

_Attends que je nous fasse un résumé de la situation, tu veux bien ? _fit Ken en se penchant brusquement en avant. _C'est bien toi, le type qui me soutient que pour rien au monde tu ne feras les choses rapidement, que tu veux prendre ton temps, attendre qu'il soit prêt et tout ça… Ben mon vieux, pour un gars qui voulait prendre son temps, moi je trouve que tu es d'une rapidité qui force le respect…_

_Ken, c'est plus une question pratique que romantique. Il n'aime pas beaucoup être seul, et moi non plus finalement. On joint l'utile à l'agréable, si tu préfères._

_Très bien, mais tu ne penses pas que ça va vous jouer des tours ? _demanda Ken, très sérieusement. _C'est vraiment rapide. En plus vous n'avez jamais vécu avec quelqu'un, sauf si j'oublie un épisode… C'est une nouveauté sur tous les plans !_

_Je garde mon appartement sous le coude encore quelques mois, au cas où… mais je n'ai pas peur. Ça ira, _affirma Tetsu, toujours l'air aussi tranquille.

Bien sûr que ça semblait précipité. Mais c'était au contraire, mûrement réfléchi. Tetsu ne se souvenait plus si l'idée était venue de lui ou de Hyde en premier lieu, toujours est-il qu'ils en avaient discuté un bon moment, avant d'arriver à cette conclusion. Car il avait dit vrai : bien qu'ils soient ensemble, cette décision relevait plus d'un côté pratique à la base. Hyde avait du mal à être seul à son appartement. Depuis sa sortie, Tetsu passait presque toutes les nuits là-bas et quand il ne le faisait pas, Sakura prenait la relève… L'ex chanteur ne supportait plus la solitude et il ignorait si cela changerait un jour… Sans doute qu'un fond de peur demeurait là, inconsciemment, même si la source du danger n'était plus de ce monde… Pour autant, Tetsu ne venait pas par pitié ou pour jouer l'ange gardien : lui aussi, avait du mal à rester seul trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas peur, lui. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas la même peur que celle de Hyde. Tetsu, lorsqu'il était seul, avait tendance à cogiter, à tout noircir… alors que près de Hyde, il se sentait bien, et loin d'être un monstre…

Ken pouvait comprendre cela. Et il était même le premier convaincu que c'était ensemble, qu'ils se remettraient le plus vite de tout ceci. D'ailleurs, cela marchait déjà, il n'y avait qu'à constater les progrès de l'un comme de l'autre pour l'affirmer. C'était juste que cette décision était pleine de conséquences, que même dans un contexte « normal », c'était déjà quelques chose d'important… et qu'il ne voulait pas les voir se brûler les ailes comme cela. Et il avait peur d'autre chose, aussi. Une chose que Sakura réussirait à dire à Hyde, lui.

_Pardonne-moi si je ne partage pas ton enthousiasme, _se contenta-t-il de dire.

_Ken, je l'aime._

_Je sais ça. Mais est-ce un argument suffisant, pour ce dont on parle ?_

_Non, ce que je veux dire… _commença Tetsu avec toute la persuasion dont il était capable. _Tu vois, tant que j'étais en prison et que je n'étais sûr de rien pour ce qui le concernait, ça m'allait. Maintenant que je suis dehors et que je sais qu'il ressent la même chose, je ne veux plus le quitter. Je veux être tout le temps avec lui, je…_

_Et il disait que ce n'était pas romantique… _plaisanta Ken, pour alléger l'ambiance.

_Je suis sérieux. Je sais qu'à nous deux, on va s'en sortir. On s'en sort déjà. Et traite-moi de prétentieux si tu veux, mais je sais que je l'aide. Mais il m'aide aussi. Mais je veux faire plus. Je veux être là s'il fait un cauchemar, s'il se sent mal… Je serai déjà présent._

_C'est marrant… _murmura Ken pensivement, se disant que Tetsu était vraiment persuasif. _Ne te vexe pas, mais tu n'as jamais été ni plus ni moins courageux qu'un autre… Mais tu t'es pourtant jeté dans la gueule du loup sans hésiter, pour lui. Je me demande bien ce que tu avais en tête._

_Juste… le revoir…_

_Ecoute Tetsu, _soupira Ken, comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette partie, _je suppose que tu sais où tu vas. Si tu as besoin de bras pour emménager, ok je serai là. Mais sois bien prudent. Je ne parle pas seulement de Hyde, là. Toi aussi, tu reviens de loin. Alors fais attention à toi._

_Ne t'en fais pas._

Il s'en ferait quand même quoi que Tetsu dise, de toute façon… Mais Ken n'insista pas. Tetsu vous parlait seulement de deux sortes de décisions : celles qui venaient de germer dans son esprit et pour lesquelles il prenait des avis avant d'affirmer quoi que ce soit –généralement, cela concernait le groupe-, et celle qu'il ne fallait même pas discuter puisqu'il les annonçait juste à titre indicatif elles étaient déjà prises. Et là, Ken voyait bien qu'il s'agissait de la seconde catégorie. Et si les mots ne l'avaient pas convaincu, de toute façon le regard l'aurait fait, lui. Tetsu était déterminé. Il pensait agir justement, et rien ne l'en empêcherait. Alors quand c'était comme cela, que faire d'autre, sinon le soutenir à fond ? Ken le soutiendrait donc, comme toujours… Et jusqu'à ce que le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de problème lui soit démontré, il s'inquiéterait quand même. Un peu.

A peu près au même moment, une scène similaire se déroulait à l'appartement de Sakura, alors que Hyde venait de lui faire la même annonce que celle de Tetsu. Même annonce, seuls les termes changeaient… mais les idées restaient les mêmes. En face, Sakura le prenait de façon plus « cool » que Ken. Lui aussi il avait peur, il était mitigé… Mais Hyde posait sur lui un tel regard, que lui faire part de ses doutes aurait été cruel… C'était un regard qui disait « fais-moi confiance, soutiens-moi ». Un véritable appel. Alors pour quelle obscure raison Sakura aurait-il partagé ses craintes ? Hyde les connaissait déjà sûrement, il n'était pas stupide. Néanmoins, son mutisme étonna l'ex chanteur, qui se serait attendu à tout autre chose…

_Tu ne dis rien ? _demanda-t-il timidement.

_Hyde, je te connais depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que lorsque tu prends une décision, on peut bien s'égosiller tant qu'on veut : tu ne reviens pas dessus. Tu aurais même tendance à t'obstiner, par esprit de contradiction, _ajouta-t-il, amusé._ Tu vas habiter avec Tetsu, j'ai entendu. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?_

_Je pensais que tu ne serais pas d'accord…_

_Je ne saute pas de joie, mais… Je comprends vos raisons. J'ai juste… peur que vous vous isoliez._

Voilà ce que Ken pensait également, et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à formuler devant Tetsu, lui. Que ce soit lui, Sakura ou même Yukki, ils auraient tous trois pensé la même chose de toute façon. Mais Sakura trouva les termes exacts, et il n'eut pas peur de le dire. Autant jouer cartes sur table, puisque Hyde avait l'air de se soucier autant de ce qu'il pensait. Ils se devaient bien cela, de toute façon.

_Comment ça ?_

_Parce que vous avez connu cet homme, que vous avez été captifs tous les deux, _expliqua doucement Sakura, _vous partagez des choses qui me dépassent… et qui dépasseront tout le monde. Je comprends la connexion qu'il y a entre vous, d'autant qu'elle existait déjà auparavant. Je sais aussi que tous les deux, vous y arriverez mieux. Mais j'ai peur d'un effet pervers… Que vous ayez votre monde, et que vous vous coupiez du reste. Et ça ne serait pas bon. Vous devez sortir, voir des gens… Je ne dis pas juste nous, mais habiter ensemble ne doit pas faire que vous vous terriez dans cet appart'._

_Je vois… _murmura Hyde, songeant que c'était effectivement un risque potentiel.

_Promets-moi de faire attention à ça. Il ne faut pas que ce soit vous deux et rien d'autre. _

_Promis. Tu es de bon conseil. J'y ferai attention._

_Je ne t'en demande pas plus. _

Souvent lorsque l'on vit ensemble quelque chose de difficile à supporter, on a l'impression que ceux qui ne l'ont pas vécu ne nous comprennent plus, peu importe combien ils essaient… Parfois on leur est juste reconnaissant d'essayer quand même et de soutenir malgré tout… Mais d'autres fois, on a besoin de retrouver la ou les personnes qui seules, peuvent tout comprendre sans qu'il faille leur expliquer quoi que ce soit… En habitant ensemble, Hyde et Tetsu pouvaient tomber dans ce piège facilement… Et cela ne serait pas une bonne chose, si ça devait être poussé à l'extrême. Parce que s'isoler au point de rejeter les autres, s'enfermer dans les –mauvais- souvenirs, c'était tout sauf une bonne chose. C'était ressasser cette histoire et se priver de toute porte de sortie. Bien sûr, rien ne garantissait qu'ils tomberaient là-dedans, mais Sakura tenait à avertir Hyde afin qu'il ouvre l'œil et ne s'écarte pas du monde réel et des autres gens. Il avait totalement raison, le plus petit le savait bien.

* * *

Avertis et 'surveillés', Hyde et Tetsu avaient donc mené leur projet à bien tout en ne perdant pas de vue le reste. Sans encore tout déménager, Tetsu avait amené quelques meubles à lui, histoire de marquer le coup… Pas mal de ses habits aussi –il en avait beaucoup-, quelques affaires ça et là… C'était peut-être bête, mais ce petit déménagement les occupait. Une véritable occupation, normale concrète… Hyde en profitait pour faire de la place en jetant des choses, et Tetsu s'installait tranquillement, jours après jours… Une vraie impression de normalité se dégageait de tout ceci et sans le savoir, c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment. C'était une bonne idée, ils en étaient convaincus.

_Rahhh Tet-chan ! Ta commode, vire-moi la ! _s'écria un jour Hyde alors que ladite commode trônait au milieu du salon.

_Mais tu as dit que j'avais le droit d'amener mes meubles…_

_Pas au milieu de nulle part ! Contre les murs, voyons ! _s'exclama-t-il de plus belle, ahuri de devoir lui expliquer des choses aussi basiques.

_Mais j'allais le faire !_

_Avant ou après que je me sois perforé le ventre dedans ?_

_Si tu n'étais pas si petit, aussi, ça ne toucherait pas ton ventre, voilà… _marmonna Tetsu tout en arrivant.

_Comment ? _s'étrangla Hyde, toujours outré par les commentaires sur sa petite taille.

_Rien, rien, me voilà. Tire, et moi je pousse._

_Attends un peu, je vais être…_

… _coincé !_ s'exclama triomphalement Tetsu.

Ca pour avoir poussé… Il y était allé tellement fort que le pauvre Hyde avait dû reculer s'il ne voulait pas que le meuble entre en collision avec lui… Il s'était donc retrouvé dos au mur, le meuble poussé contre lui, empêchant ainsi toute sortie sans forcer… Naturellement, vu son air réjouit, difficile de ne pas comprendre que Tetsu l'avait fait exprès et qu'il était en plus, très fier de lui. Quel gosse… Bien sûr Hyde ne lui dirait pas pour ne pas l'encourager, mais il était content de retrouver ce Tetsu si espiègle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois… Il pouvait être un tel gamin par moments, même si on ne l'aurait pas cru en le voyant… C'était bon, de le voir sourire, rire de ses bêtises puériles… Se prêtant au jeu avec bonheur, Hyde leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire franchement amusé sur les lèvres :

_C'est malin. Et on fait quoi, du coup ?_

_J'en sais rien. Si t'es sympa, je te laisse sortir._

_T'as aucun cran, ma parole. Allez, viens m'embrasser._

Dans un dessin animé, les yeux de Tetsu seraient sortis de leurs orbites et sa mâchoire se serait probablement décrochée. Il ne s'y attendait clairement pas, ça c'était sûr ! Il ignorait aussi, que depuis plusieurs jours, Hyde y pensait sérieusement. Il devait reconnaitre que Tetsu avait été un ange avec lui. Outre tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le sauver, il y avait ce qu'il faisait depuis leur retour… L'épauler, l'écouter… Accourir dès que Hyde faisait un cauchemar… Rester avec lui sans rien dire des heures durant si nécessaire… Attendre… Attendre que Hyde soit près, aller à son rythme au mépris de son ressenti… Tetsu faisait preuve d'une dévotion à peine croyable, au point que ces derniers jours, Hyde se sentait très mal à l'aise. Et lui, que faisait-il pour lui ? Il savait bien que Tetsu ne lui demandait rien de particulier mais quand bien même… en échange de tout ceci, qu'avait-il fait, Hyde ? Rien. Pas même essayer. Alors que cela aurait été la moindre des choses, essayer… Bon évidemment il était mal placé pour dire à Tetsu qu'il n'avait aucun cran, vu que lui-même pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il savait que Tetsu le voulait, et il lui donnait la permission sans détours. Mais sur ce coup là, il fanfaronnait pas mal… Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'au moment précis où le contact aurait lieu, il n'allait pas le repousser ? Et si une vieille crainte resurgissait sans crier gare ? Pouvait-il répondre de ses réflexes ? Ce baiser, le premier en plus, ne devrait pas être fait dans la crainte… Il ne devrait pas être redouté…. Mais Hyde voulait le provoquer, de peur qu'il n'arrive jamais. Et si jamais il devait mal se passer, il espérait que Tetsu ne lui en veuille pas…

_Je peux ? _demanda Tetsu, hésitant.

_Tet-chan, on va habiter ensemble, et même si c'est pour un côté pratique, on n'est pas non plus des colocataires ordinaires… Et tu connais beaucoup de couples qui emménagent ensemble sans avoir même échangé un simple baiser ? _ajouta Hyde, priant pour que son attitude suive ses paroles un brin trop confiantes.

_Oui, mais... tu es sûr ?_

_Je ne promets pas pour… le reste. Ca sera plus difficile, je crois… Mais ça… Je peux le faire, oui. Je n'ai pas peur de toi._

De lui, non… Mais de tout le reste, ça par contre… Mais enfin, s'il reculait maintenant –au sens figuré, parce que de toute façon là il ne pouvait aller nulle part…-, Hyde s'en voudrait. Plus il attendrait, plus les choses seraient difficiles… S'il voulait que ça marche, il devrait se faire violence. Il devait au moins cela à celui qui l'aimait quoi qu'il fasse, non ? C'était un peu drôle en y pensant… Si les choses avaient eu lieu dans un autre contexte, ça aurait été l'angoisse de se faire embrasser par son meilleur ami, un homme… Là, c'était l'angoisse de se faire embrasser tout court. Cette histoire avait décidemment changé toutes ses perspectives… Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et il cessa presque de respirer alors que son cœur s'emballait tout seul. En fait, il avait peur de lui-même. De ses propres réactions. S'il rejetait Tetsu, ce dernier serait forcément blessé… Mais il n'arriverait pas à faire semblant, s'il se sentait mal… La dernière personne qui l'avait embrassé qui avait donné le dégout de cet acte et c'était ancré si profondément en lui…

Si Hyde n'avait pas eu encore conscience d'être tombé sur la perle, sur une personne compréhensive et attentionnée, et bien ce moment lui en aurait fourni la preuve absolue. Tetsu n'était pas voyant, mais deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de Hyde n'était pas bien compliqué… C'était écrit sur son visage, qu'il appréhendait. Alors il lui demanda de le stopper, si jamais il se sentait mal, et Hyde hocha la tête. Pas question de l'effrayer… Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était là –puisque Hyde refusait obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux- et l'autre sur sa joue. Et Tetsu attendit. Un mot, un signe manifestant un refus quelconque. Mais rien ne vint. Alors il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Parce qu'il en avait eu envie avant même de le savoir. Parce qu'il l'aimait sans en être conscient, depuis longtemps. Et parce qu'il avait cru le perdre plusieurs fois. Quand il avait vu l'homme le pousser contre le montant du lit et le sang jaillir… Quand il avait cru que ce pauvre cerveau ne reviendrait pas… Terrible sensation, que de penser que l'n va perdre l'être qui compte le plus à nos yeux. Il faut au moins l'éprouver, pour être bien sur de la force de ses sentiments.

Au début, impassible, Hyde avait presque envie de pleurer. Immanquablement, des images de cet homme qui le forçait, l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas, lui revinrent en mémoire… Cet homme avait gâché ce genre de moments, qui étaient censés n'être que beaux et agréables… Hyde se raidit et il du vraiment se maitriser pour ne pas repousser Tetsu et lui demander d'arrêter. Il se força. Cela n'aurait pas du être le cas, mais il se força et prit sur lui. Et il fit bien. Lorsqu'il se rappela que c'était Tetsu et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il se détendit un peu. Il ne put lui rendre le baiser, mais il apprit à l'apprécier, et il n'aurait pas cru cela possible… Il sentait la douceur, l'amour de son vis-à-vis… Et c'était agréable. Sans être à l'aise, il n'eut nulle envie d'être ailleurs ou de l'arrêter. C'était un parfait commencement.

_Ça va ? _demanda Tetsu peu après, inquiet en le voyant si bizarre.

_Oui…_

_Tu n'as pas eu peur ?_

_Non… C'était… agréable._

_Je suis soulagé. Il ne faudra jamais que tu aies peur de me dire si tu ne te sens pas bien, d'accord ?_

_Oui… Mais je veux bien recommencer._

_Il ne faudra pas me le dire deux fois, _fit Tetsu avec un clin d'œil complice.

_Mais avant ça, Tet-chan…_

_Hm ?_

_Tu veux bien me sortir de là ? J'ai mal au ventre, là._

_Oh pardon !_

_Merci. _

Confus, Tetsu poussa le meuble et le laissa sortir, alors que Hyde s'amusait de le voir à ce point aux petits soins avec lui. Il ferait attention à ne pas en profiter. C'était agréable et cela aidait grandement à ce que les choses se passent au mieux, mais c'était aussi à lui de faire des efforts pour que Tetsu ne subisse pas trop de pression… Qu'il puisse être à l'aise, sans tout calculer pour son bien. C'était un travail à deux, et Hyde était content de voir que désormais, lui aussi il faisait de son mieux. Il avait beau être timide, ce qu'il avait vécu avait, il l'avait vu, changé beaucoup de traits de sa personnalité. Il se sentait ainsi plus franc, moins pudique qu'il avait pu l'être par le passé, sur ses sentiments… Sans doute que lorsque l'on a cru que la fin était proche, les perspectives changent véritablement… Alors que Tetsu allait se remettre au rangement, Hyde jugea bon de lui dire ce à quoi il pensait depuis le matin :

_Tu sais, aujourd'hui avec le psy, on a beaucoup parlé de toi._

_De moi ? _fit Tetsu assez vivement.

_T'en fais pas, il ne peut rien dire de nos séances… Il voulait juste te connaitre._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il sait que si je progresse tant, si je tiens bon, c'est pour quelqu'un. Et il voulait que je lui parle de la personne pour qui je travaille autant._

_Et… il en dit quoi ? _demanda Tetsu, un peu gêné par cet aveu.

_Il dit que tu es une bonne motivation… Et que tu dois être fier des efforts que je fais._

_Je le suis, _répondit-il très sérieusement._ Tu es incroyable et je suis fier de toi. Personne n'aurait le courage de faire tout ce que tu fais aujourd'hui._

* * *

Très vite, l'automne était de retour, et avec lui l'anniversaire de Tetsu. Les anniversaires précédant, personne n'avait vraiment le cœur de les fêter. De fêter quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Sans doute était-ce pour cela, que cet anniversaire qui tombait en premier sur la petite bande, avait été préparé avec soin. Croulant sous une montagne de cadeaux, Tetsu ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Pouvait-il dire qu'il était vraiment heureux maintenant ? Difficile à dire… Ce terme était à manier avec précaution dorénavant…Mais en tout cas il s'en rapprochait considérablement. Un regard à sa droite, où Hyde était en grande discussion avec celle qui depuis plusieurs mois maintenant partageait la vie de Sakura, et Tetsu sut que tant que les choses continuaient ainsi, il ne pourrait que s'approcher davantage… Ce soir, entouré de la personne qu'il aimait, de ses trois indispensables amis et de la jeune femme qui désormais faisait partie de la petite bande, l'ancien leader se sentait presque nostalgique… Pas dans le mauvais sens, c'était juste… Que cela lui rappelait de lointains souvenirs… Comme ces fois où après une journée de répétitions, ils n'avaient tout de même pas envie de se quitter et ils allaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre pour dîner. Cela lui rappelait un peu cette ambiance. Des rires, à boire et à manger pour douze… C'était bon de se dire que même maintenant que lien de collègues avait disparu, ils se voyaient encore. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient liés d'une autre manière aussi, maintenant… Un peu comme s'il avait deviné à quoi il pensait, Ken se pencha vers lui :

_Tu veux que je joue un peu de guitare ?_

_Oh oui, ça me manque, _répondit Tetsu sans réfléchir, à l'idée de voir Ken gratouiller sur sa guitare au milieu des discussions.

Ken était peut-être le plus accro d'eux tous au bout du compte. Il pouvait rarement passer une soirée sans musique. Sans en jouer. Tetsu avait bien vu ce soir lorsqu'il était arrivé, que Ken l'avait apporté, mais il avait oublié… Lorsque Ken alla confortablement se caler dans le canapé et qu'il commença à jouer, bizarrement, les discussions qui fusaient s'arrêtèrent progressivement. Nul n'ignorait que Ken continuait à composer, à faire des choses… Mais personne ne l'avait plus vu… Une inexplicable émotion envahit doucement la pièce, alors que le guitariste ne semblait pas s'en soucier… Ce fut Tetsu qui eut les larmes aux yeux le premier. Ken aurait bien pu jouer n'importe quoi, cela lui aurait fait cet effet. Il avait 16 ans à nouveau, il était dans la chambre de Ken et il le regardait jouer, fasciné, alors que ses premiers rêves de groupe commençaient à germer…

_Ça me semble si loin… _murmura Hyde, qui revoyait des images comme des flashs.

_Je me demande si on avait bien conscience de la chance qu'on avait, quand on vivait tout ça… _fit pensivement Tetsu.

_Tu veux dire… par rapport à la musique ?_

_Oui._

_Bien sûr voyons, _répondit Hyde sur le ton de l'évidence, _et toi le premier. T'as jamais rien pris pour acquis, tu ne t'es jamais reposé sur tes lauriers. C'était ta force d'ailleurs. Tu travaillais pour ça et tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu le méritais largement. Et nous aussi après tout ! _acheva-t-il d'un air décidé, alors que Ken revint près d'eux.

_Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?_

_Que ce soit fini ?_

_Oui… _chuchota Ken, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

Au fond, chacun y pensait mais personne n'osait en parler. Du moins pas avec Tetsu. Souvent, Yukki, Ken et Sakura en parlaient ensemble… Mais personne, pas même Hyde, n'avait abordé le sujet avec lui. Un rêve parti en fumée après avoir été si beau… Aucun mot ne pourrait consoler suffisamment. Comme il ne répondait rien, Ken poursuivit :

_On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait… Quand on avait 16 ans et que tu me parlais de tes projets, je te croyais fou à lier… A chaque fois que tu nous faisais franchir un nouveau record, je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait. Alors qui sait ? Demain sera peut-être meilleur…_

_Voyons Ken-chan, _répondit l'ex leader comme s'il parlait de quelque chose d'insensé, _comment veux-tu… ?_

_On y est arrivé une fois. Si on l'a fait, _enchaîna Hyde à la surprise générale, _on peut le refaire. Il faut juste du temps pour se remettre… Et seulement si on le veut… si on le veut tous… Moi je ne trouve pas ça impossible. Et pas tant qu'on te suivra._

Tetsu le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Outre ce qu'il évoquait, déjà totalement déraisonnable de son point de vue, il y avait le fait que cela vienne de Hyde. Le plus brisé par tout cela, le moins apte à faire de nouveau parler de lui, et qui pourtant étant simplement en train d'évoquer cette idée. Rien que le fait qu'il le dise, même si jamais il ne devait y avoir de suite, témoignait du chemin parcouru… et de la fidélité qu'il avait envers Tetsu. En outre, il y avait ce regard, que depuis près d'un an, Tetsu ne lui avait plus vu… Cette flamme qui dansait dans les yeux de celui qui n'avait plus chanté pour personne, pas même pour lui, depuis une éternité… Ce même regard qu'il avait avant de monter sur scène. Tetsu l'avait suffisamment observé pour le connaitre, ce regard… Il semblait malgré le trac, se faire violence pour y aller, près à donner tout ce qu'il avait comme s'il avait encore quelque chose à prouver… C'était cette volonté, que Tetsu avait toujours admiré. Cette volonté qui lui avait fait pensé, les premiers jours en prison et malgré des moments de doute, que Hyde 'reviendrait', qu'il ne resterait pas un légume toute sa vie… Comme pour s'en convaincre et parce que sa folie semblait contagieuse, il lui demanda :

_Tu y crois toi, à ce que Ken dit ?_

_Si je raisonne convenablement : non. Ça semble impossible, et même impensable._

_Ah…_

_Mais je veux y croire, _poursuivit Hyde. _Il a raison sur au moins un point._

_Lequel ?_

_Il ne pensait pas ça possible, tout ce qu'on a fait, avant que ça n'arrive. Et moi non plus. « Demain sera peut-être meilleur ? ». Je veux croire à ça. Et même si c'est pas vrai, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai jamais eu de buts faciles à atteindre…_

_Vous me faites tous marcher ! _s'exclama Tetsu en les voyant tous si sérieux. _Et moi je cours ! Bon allez, je vais chercher la suite ! Ken, cuisine !_

Docile, Ken posa sa guitare et le suivit à la cuisine, non sans un clin d'œil général à la petite assemblée muette d'étonnement. Ken n'était pas inconscient, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire. Il voulait juste provoquer exactement cela : l'envie. Peu importe que cette soirée soit suspendue dans le temps, que demain ils se réveillent en se disant que c'était beau d'y avoir songé, à tout recommencer… Au moins il avait atteint son but : Hyde était redevenu celui qu'il connaissait, celui qui avait envie de faire des choses et qui n'avait jamais peur de s'investir. Et la confusion qu'il devinait chez Tetsu, c'était la même chose. Sauf que, moins entier, leur ex leader avait peur de se laisser aller, parce qu'il savait qu'une fois parti dans ses ambitions, il ne reculerait plus. Même envie, réactions différentes. Ken crut se prendre un savon, comme à chaque fois qu'il poussait Tetsu dans ses retranchements, mais au lieu de cela, son ami d'enfance le gratifia d'un sourire familier. Le même que bien des années plus tôt il avait eu, un soir où tout excité, il était venu lui annoncer qu'il avait trouvé un chanteur exceptionnel pour son groupe. Le genre de sourires qu'on a quand on va faire le grand saut.

_Tout va bien ?_ demande Hyde, étonné de les trouver silencieux comme cela.

_Tu parles si ça va_ ! répondit Tetsu.

_Désolé si je t'ai fait peur… Mais ce que j'ai dit à l'instant, je le pensais… Je pensais tout. On te suivra quoi que tu fasses… Moi je te suis déjà, alors bon._

Bien sûr qu'il le suivait. Il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement de toute façon. Et cela marchait. Quand Tetsu l'avait embarqué avec lui, cela avait marché. Quand il avait assuré que leur histoire fonctionnerait, ils étaient la preuve vivante que c'était effectivement le cas. Au fond, la seule chose que Tetsu avait ignoré jusqu'à ce soir là, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à être capable de tout, juste pour quelqu'un.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de la fic qui fut parmi les plus dures que j'ai eu à écrire (avec connectés et Un peu de temps)… Ce fut un vrai défi au niveau juridique, mais aussi policier, deux domaines sur lesquels jamais je n'avais écris… La fic comporte des erreurs, des incohérences que certains parmi vous ont vu et je m'en excuse. Je crois que tout traiter aurait été impossible à mon niveau. Néanmoins merci à vous de l'avoir lue, de l'avoir si régulièrement commentée pour beaucoup, ça m'a motivée !**

**Je l'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an et la terminer aujourd'hui me fait bizarre. Toutes les fics me manquent, une fois finies… Celle-là me manquera un moment je pense, car même si je me suis arrachée les cheveux souvent dessus vu comme c'était dur à faire, ça m'a fait progresser et au moins, je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose de facile. Elle me manquera aussi parce que pour le coup, j'y ai mis mes tripes, là-dedans.**


End file.
